The legend of Zelda: A harem of Loli
by S Corsette
Summary: Linkle is a young woman who leaves her town in order to fulfill a prophecy, using her sword to conquer the hearts of young maidens and save the land. Warning: Contains Futanari and Loli
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: The Harem of Lolis**

**Paralogue:**

It is foretold in ancient prophecy that one day an evil sorceress would come and bring doom. With her magical powers she would conquer the lands and bring its people to misery. But then a heroine would arise, she would wield a mighty sword and use it to not to fight but to love. With her sword she would conquer the hearts and bodies of many young maidens and transform their love into a power that would defeat evil.

Chapter one: Little sister and the adventure begins

Linkle groaned softly as she awoke, her eyes fluttered open as she felt a pleasurable sensation coming from her lower body.

She looked down at the face of her little sister Aryll. The cute little blonde girl was currently sucking on Linkle's big cock, her head bouncing up and down on the dick before she pulled out completely. "Good morning, big sis!"

Linkle was born a bit special. No one knew why but Linkle was born with both male and female sex organs. As she grew up she became much more feminine, her breasts grew as well and so Linkle decided that she was a girl like her normally born little sister, she just happened to also have a penis.

"Good morning, Aryll." Linkle replied as she put her hands behind her head.

"I was going to wake you up but then I saw that you got hard in your sleep again so I decided to wake you up by giving you a blowjob. I know how much you like that." Aryll smiled.

"I do like it, very much." Linkle grinned. "You're such a good little sister."

Aryll blushed slightly and smiled wide. Then she went back to sucking off the cock. She took all of the meaty member into her mouth and then down her throat. She bopped her head up and down, making the thick dick slide back and forth against her tight esophagus.

Linkle moaned in sweet pleasure. She put her hands over Aryll's head, feeling the hairs between her fingers and helping guide the little girl's motions. "Hmmm… That feels really nice, Aryll. You're getting better at this."

Aryll pulled the cock out of her throat again. "Well you have been teaching me every day! And I know you like getting more than just your cock sucked." Aryll placed her lips against Linkle's balls.

She kissed them deeply then began to lick all over them. She suckled gently on the two nuts, making sure to let each one feel her warm, soft mouth, all the while she stroked the thick erection. Then Aryll went back to the cock and shoved it down her throat once more.

Linkle sighed in lustful bliss. Her little sister was so cute and really knew how to please her big sister's needs. Waking up to a little girl giving you a blowjob must be one of the greatest experiences in the world.

Aryll had picked up her pace, she was bobbing her head on the cock much faster, making Linkle's moans turn louder.

"Oh Aryll!" Linkle groaned. "I'm going to cum!"

Aryll never stopped her deep throating, she was ready and waiting for her big sister to cum.

"Here it cums! I'm cumming!" Linkle nearly screamed as she grabbed Aryll's head and shoved it as far down her cock as the girl could go, then orgasmed hard.

Linkle shot her Futanari cum directly down her little sister's tight throat and into the child's belly. She never let up on the girl and Aryll was forced to swallow load after load of the gooey seed.

Finally after several more heavy loads, Linkle was done and she let the younger girl go.

Aryll pulled her head off of the cock, then opened her mouth to show her big sister the large amount of semen that was swimming in her mouth before swallowing every single bit and showing Linkle her now empty mouth.

"Your cum is as tasty as ever big sister!" Aryll said with a short giggle.

"That felt amazing Aryll." Linkle sighed.

"I can tell you're still ready for more, big sis." Aryll said with another cute giggle. "Your penis is still big!"

Linkle's cock was in fact still erect. "Oh I'm defiantly ready for more."

Aryll got up on the bed and began undressing. She pulled off her dress revealing her flat chest with two cute erect pink nipples. Then the girl removed her panties and showed her big sister her tiny pussy.

"Oh, Aryll you are so fucking beautiful!" Linkle said. "Now come on and let me feel that cute little body of yours!"

Aryll laughed again as she lined her pussy up with Linkle's quite large dick. Then she began to sink herself down, feeling every inch of the thick cock stretch her child pussy wide. Aryll moaned as more and more cock was pushed inside her, then she was at the end, hers and her big sister's bodies were touching.

Linkle sat up slightly and grabbed Aryll's soft ass in her hands. She groped the cheeks, enjoying the sensation of the little girl's butt against her palms.

Aryll began to move, she rose up on the cock, then pushed herself back down. She was slow at first but quickly picked up speed as she was quite used to this position now after the many times they had sex in it.

"Hmm… fuck that's good, Aryll." Linkle moaned. "Your little pussy is so still so tight. It feels amazing!"

"It feels good for me too!" Aryll said as she flung her arms around Linkle. "I love having sex with you, big sis! You're so warm and soft and your big penis inside my pussy feels really nice! I love you big sis!"

"I love you too, Aryll!" Linkle replied as she began adding to the love making. She used her grip on Aryll's ass to add more strength to her hips swings. This caused her cock to quickly and roughly smash against Aryll's inside with each thrust.

"It feels so good!" Aryll screamed as she felt her big sister really pound into her. "Keep going big sis!"

"It feels great for me too!" Linkle was now going as fast and hard as she could, really giving it to the small child.

Aryll loved it, she howled out loud as she felt her whole body start to go numb from the pleasure, she could feel her orgasm growing inside her.

Linkle was in the same boat, she was moaning loudly as she felt the familiar tingle in her balls. "I'm going to cum Aryll! I'm going to cum right inside your little girl womb!"

"Yes! Big sis!" Aryll shouted back. "Cum inside me! I want to feel all your seed inside my belly! I want to carry your baby big sis! I love you!"

Linkle and Aryll both screamed as they came together. Linkle's cock shot load after load of sticky cum directly inside of the little girl's small pussy and womb, flooding it in her seed.

Aryll came hard, her tiny body shaking as she felt her pussy tighten and squirt out pussy juice. Her eyes watered and her tongue stuck out as the intense pleasure washed over her.

After several more sticky shots of cum, Linkle was finished. She lay Aryll down on the bed gently and then pulled her cock out. Cum came pouring out of the pussy and onto the bed.

"That was amazing, Aryll!" Linkle panted.

"It felt great for me too, big sis." Aryll said.

"I wish we could spend the whole day fucking, but we'll probably get yelled at if we don't go do our chores soon."

And so the two dressed and went out to meet the day.

The rest of the morning was spent in their chores. Linkle was quite good at the crossbow and used it to hunt for some food. Then she brought it home and cleaned it. She and Aryll both helped cook it to a nice tasty brown.

It was after meal time and when the two went out to the forest for some more fun when the event that would change Linkle's life began.

"Are you sure no one is around." Aryll asked.

"Yes." Linkle replied as she started to undress. "Come on, how thrilling is it to have sex outside?"

"I mean it is making my heart race." Aryll admitted.

"See, come on it'll be fun. Now let's take off our clothes." Linkle had removed her clothes entirely so her big Futanari cock was bare to Aryll.

Aryll looked around with a blush and began to pull her dress up to reveal cute panties…

"So I have finally found you heroine." A voice suddenly pierced through the silent forest.

Aryll screamed as she pulled her dress back down. Linkle turned to the voice and pointed her nearby crossbow at it. "Who's there? How dare you try to see my cute little sister naked! Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Linkle looked at who was talking. It was a big owl. "I was merely so overjoyed at having finally found you, Heroine."

"Heroine?" Linkle asked.

"Yes, as the prophecy foretold. That a Heroine with a mighty sword would appear and defeat the evil sorceress. You are that heroine." The owl hooted.

"I don't have any magical swords."

"Yes you do. Right there between your legs." The owl pointed to Linkle's large cock. "It is quite the mighty sword and I'm certain that you are the only girl in the land to have a sword like that."

"My cock?" Linkle asked as she took her flaccid dick in her hand and shook it around. "How am I going to defeat evil with this?"

"It says in the prophecy that you will conquer young maiden's hearts and body and use their love to defeat evil. You must do what you were about to do with your sister to other magically powerful beings across the land and then you shall be able to defeat evil. I'm not sure but you are the only one who can do anything now. The sorceress is already upon us. You must use your sword to defeat her."

"I'll do it!" Linkle exclaimed. "You had me at getting to have sex with a bunch of cute little girls!"

"Excellent!" The owl flapped his wings and took the air. "Pack your things and say your farewells. I will wait for you at the edge of the forest tomorrow."

As the bird took off, Linkle felt Aryll's hand touch hers. "You're going away big sis?"

"I have to. You heard him, I'm the only one who can stop the evil." She replied.

"I also heard you say you wanted to have sex with other girls." Aryll's icy stare bore deep into Linkle.

"Um... well… You know for a worthy cause! You're number one in my heart Aryll, and you always will be!"

"_*sigh* _I love you too, big sis. Even if you are a big pervert." Aryll smiled. "If you really are going to fight evil, I have to let you do that."

Linkle kissed her little sister. "Thanks, Aryll."

"But, because you are going to have sex with other girls, tonight we are going to have a whole bunch! All night long!"

Linkle put her clothes lazily back on, only enough to cover her modesty, so it would be easy to rip them off when she and Aryll started their love-making.

Then the older sister picked up her little sister in her arms, bridal style. "Tonight, Aryll, I'm going to treat you like the special little princess you are."

Aryll blushed deeply and rubbed her face into Linkle's chest. She loved being in her big sister's arms, they felt so strong yet warm and cozy.

Linkle carried Aryll back to their home in her arms, and gentle laid the girl on the bed. Linkle quickly removed all her clothes and reached down and kissed Aryll deeply.

Aryll pulled away from the kiss and removed her clothes as well, then she pressed her lips back up against her big sisters. Their tongues met and danced with each other as Linkle pressed her body closer.

Linkle broke the kiss as she went down Aryll's body and kissed the girl's nipples. She went back and forth between the two pink nubs, licking and sucking on each one, making Aryll moan softly.

Linkle continued to trail kisses down Aryll's body until she reached between the little girl's legs. "Since you sucked me off this morning, I'll return the favour."

Aryll moaned as she felt Linkle's tongue against her pussy. Her big sister kept kissing and licking all over the tiny vagina, lapping at the pussy juices that ran over the lips. Then linkle's tongue snaked its way inside the cunt, making Aryll moan even louder with delight.

Aryll grabbed at Linkle's head and kept it close to her groin, though Linkle had no plans of leaving the delicious pussy any time soon. Aryll began rotating her hips, grinding her cunt against her big sister's face, her breathing was coming in quicker now.

"Big sis, I'm going to cum!"

Linkle only started licking harder, enjoying the sensations and sounds of her little sister as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

Then with a cry of pure pleasure, Aryll came hard. The little blonde girl's body shook as her legs wrapped around Linkle's head shoving her even deeper into the snatch. Her cunt tightened around the tongue and squirted out its love juices on the older girl's face.

Linkle made sure to drink up every single bit of tasty little girl juices that were sprayed onto her. Then when Aryll had calmed down and her legs loosened their grip, Linkle pulled back from the pussy with one final kiss.

"Wow." Aryll breathed. "That was amazing…"

Linkle grinned. "We're not done yet are we?"

"No way!" Aryll exclaimed. "We have to do it a whole bunch tonight! Besides I can see that you're still ready for more!"

Linkle stroked her erect cock. "I certainly am. But tonight you're in charge, tell me what you want."

Aryll spread her legs wide "Go ahead! Put it in!"

Linkle was quick to get on top of her little sister and pushed her cock inside the tight vagina. She could feel Aryll's tiny arms and legs wrap around her body.

Linkle leaned forward and kissed her little sister and felt the girl return the kiss with passion. Aryll could taste her own juices on her big sister's tongue but it only turned her own more.

Linkle began to move, gentle at first, holding her little sister tight to her body as she rocked back and forth, slowly making her cock slide back and forth the tiny vaginal walls.

Aryll moaned into the kiss as she felt her small cunt being penetrated be the giant dick of her big sister. She enjoyed the sensation of the hard warm cock digging deep into her little girl insides, touching at her womb and then backing up only to have it pushed back in. But it wasn't enough.

"Faster, big sister! Really start to pound me!" Aryll demanded as she broke from the kiss.

Linkle was eager to obey and she started picking up speed. Her hips thrusted back and forth roughly making her cock hammer at her little sister's insides.

Aryll began to scream in pleasurable delight. She moved her own hips, making the two bodies smack together in a wet sound of lust. "Big sis! Big sis it feels really good!"

"It feels wonderful for me too Aryll! I love you and your cute little girl pussy so much!" Linkle replied as she increased her tempo even more. Her cock was smashing at Aryll's womb with each heavy thrust of her hips.

"I can't hold on much longer, big sis!" Aryll screamed. "I'm going to cum again soon!"

"Me too Aryll! Let's cum together!"

"Yes! Big sis cum inside me again! I want to carry your baby while you're away! So please cum inside and get me pregnant!"

Hearing all that was too much for Linkle and she came hard. "I love you, Aryll!"

"I love you too, big sis!"

Both girls came hard, Linkle's cock sprayed out load after load of heavy fertile cum directly into the child's tiny womb. Aryll's cunt tightened around the cock, desperate to milk it of every single drop of semen it could, while the girl shook and squirted more of her love juices.

After several more passionate moments of orgasmic bliss later and the two girls were beginning to calm down. Linkle and Aryll kissed as the older girl pulled her cock out, cum following out of the hole.

Linkle and Aryll broke away from the kiss in heavy breaths, saliva connecting the two in a long string between them. "Wow that was super good!" Aryll panted.

"Yeah, that was one of the best fucks we ever had." Linkle agreed in an equally jagged breath.

"But we're not done!" Aryll shouted suddenly as she jumped up. "We still have to have lots and lots of sex before you go!"

The love making between the two lasted for long hours. They fucked in every position and used stamina potions to continue to fuck even when they got tired out. They performed oral on each, making the other cum on their tongues and mouths, and Linkle filled Aryll's womb with semen over and over again until the girl's belly was expanded and cum came pouring out of her like a waterfall.

Then they fell asleep.

In the morning Linkle packed her bags, taking her crossbow and a quiver of arrows over her back, and started to leave.

"Goodbye, Aryll." Linkle said.

"Goodbye big sister." The little girl replied in a quiet voice. "Make sure you come back safe and sound."

"I will." Linkle promised. She dropped to her knees and kissed her little sister deeply, making out with her for long minutes. "I love you, Aryll."

"I love you too, big sister."

Then Linkle was off to start her adventure.

**This is a brand new story that I'll be working on the most for a while. I love the legend of Zelda series, especially the ocarina of time which this will be heavily based on, I was actually debating whether or not to start Linkle in kokiri forest but thought that it would make more sense for Ayrll to be the little sister if I wanted to include her, the series must be one of the best video game series when it comes to great lolis. I wanted to do something with my favorites so I decided to make a story with multiple chapters to give them all some love. I do have an actual storyline set up but I am open to hearing what cute little loli characters from the series you would like to read getting fucked!**


	2. Chp 2

Chapter two: First night on the quest

Linkle exited the forest and stepped out into the previously blocked sunshine.

The owl was waiting for her, perched onto a tree. "I'm glad you decided to come." He hooted. "Did you have trouble in the forest?"

"Yeah. You really should have warned me about the monsters in there!" Linkle crossed her arms. "I managed to shoot them all with my crossbow... but couldn't you have flown me over the forest!"

"Heroine, if you couldn't defeat a few weak monsters, then you have no chance of saving the world." The owl replied, causing Linkle to blush in hurt pride. "Besides I wanted you to see the monsters for yourself, so you can understand what is at stake here. Those monsters were weak but the fact that there are so many is proof that the sorceress's evil is growing. Soon all of Hyrule will be like that unless you stop it."

"Right. But could you hurry up and tell me about the cute little girls?"

"I was getting to that." The owl hooted in annoyance. "Down there is the forbidden fortress, you can see the darkened sky above it. The Sorceress is living there, but you must not go there right away. Do you see that castle in the distance? That is where the young princess Zelda is, go to her first. She is crucial in your quest to save Hyrule. There are many other places you must go before you can fight the sorceress, I feel that there are many young girls you will come across who will be helpful in your quest. Would you like to hear all this again?"

"Yeah, sure." Linkle said absent-mindedly, her thoughts on how cute all the little girls will be. "Wait I mean-"

"Down there is the forbidden fortress, you can see the darkened sky above it. The Sorceress is living there, but you must not go there right away. Do you see that castle in the distance? That is where the young princess Zelda is, go to her first. She is crucial in your quest to save Hyrule. There are many other places you must go before you can fight the sorceress, I feel that there are many young girls you will come across who will be helpful in your quest. Would you like to hear all this again?"

"No." Linkle said. "I'm good."

"Then farewell Heroine, until we meet again." The owl took off from the branch and into the air before disappearing from sight.

"_So, Princess Zelda…"_ Linkle thought to herself as she began walking down the Hylian fields. _"I hope she's cute!"_

Linkle's mind raced with thoughts on what this little girl could look like, while her feet kept up their steady pace to the castle. However she soon noticed that the sky was getting darker and the castle remained ever far away. It looks like she'll have to make it there tomorrow.

"_No way!"_ Linkle's mind screamed. _"I so wanted to see the super cute little princess! And then do this and that to her tiny little body! Hehe!" _She smirked and gave a short, panted laugh like a pervert. _"But that's all I can do, I'll have to wait for tomorrow."_

And so she began to take out her sleeping equipment. But then she heard a scuffling sound and she whipped around to look at it.

A little ways off from her, Linkle could see the grass and dirt began to move and shake. Then out from the ground came a skeleton looking monster.

"That damn owl never told me anything about this!" Linkle screamed as she readied her crossbow.

The skeletal creatures moved towards her at a slow speed, their arms held out in front of them. Linkle fired at them, her arrow pierced the skull of one, but even without its head it kept moving forward.

She fired again and the body exploded into a ball of green fire. But there were still more of them.

She fired off another shot, then another. Another skeleton monster exploded. But even as she was preparing her crossbow for another arrow, the ground behind her shook and another monster emerged from the dirt.

"Damn it!" Linkle roared, realizing she was being surrounded. She flipped around and fired at the newly emerged creature, the head came off but the body lurched forward.

Linkle jumped backwards, nearly bumping into the original skeleton monsters. She whipped an arrow out from her quiver and dug it into the monster's eye.

It gave a weird cry of pain and flinched. Linkle kicked it in the chest and it fell on its back. She was about to fire her crossbow at the downed opponent when suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

The other skeleton monster had wrapped its arms around her, Linkle was surprised at the strength of the creature. Then she felt her boobs being groped by the thing.

Linkle kicked and lashed at it but she only felt extra hands on her body. The downed skeleton monster was up and grabbing at her too. It grabbed at her legs and ran his skeletal fingers up and down the exposed skin between her knee high sock and her short shorts.

Linkle could see that there were even more of the creatures popping out of the ground. And all were coming towards her.

The skeleton monster on her front was grabbing at her shorts and trying to pull them down. Linkle did not like what this implied, she fought even stronger but she was still caught and unable to break free with brute force.

Then suddenly something bright orange came crashing down on top of the monster and exploding it into a ball of green flames.

The same orange thing then came and knocked away the one holding her from behind, smashing it into little pieces that melted into green mist. Linkle grabbed her crossbow again quickly and began firing at the other monsters, but they were already retreating, digging back into the ground.

Linkle panted as she looked around for what saved her.

"You really are gutsy to stay outside the castle walls in the night. Don't you know the Stalchild come out at night?" A cute voice said.

Linkle looked at the speaker, the tiny feminine body covered in black and gray with half a helmet on her head, covering one side of her face, orange hair spilled from her head.

"That can extremely bad for women like you, they are incredibly horny bastards." The woman continued.

"Thanks for saving me." Linkle said as she gazed over the girl. She was cute alright, the tiny body mixed with the curvy figure defiantly was sexy. "Who are you?"

"I'm called Midna. And you?" The girl replied.

"I'm Linkle."

The woman smirked as she looked Linkle up and down. "I was traveling through, looking for something, when I saw some stupid girl nearly getting raped by some Stalchilds."

"I didn't know about them." Linkle replied.

"Oh? You're not from around here then?" Midna asked.

"My village is beyond the forest."

"I see. So what brings you all the way out here?"

"Having sex with cute little girls- I mean I'm going on an epic journey, to fulfill an ancient prophecy and save the entire world."

"You? You're the one they talk about in the prophecy?" Midna began laughing hard, she grabbed at her stomach as she laughed and laughed. "You? Some girl who almost was killed in the beginning of her quest by some low-level monsters? You don't even have a sword!"

"I do have a sword!" Linkle said in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. She pulled down her shorts and revealed her massive cock to Midna.

"Oh? That is what the prophecy spoke of, it is a mighty sword that is sure to conquer the young maidens. But I was being literal, your crossbow might be good for long range, but when you get surrounded it won't do much good." Midna said. "If you're serious about your quest then I recommend getting one as soon as possible."

"Where do I get one?"

Midna shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, they might sell one in the market in town, or you might just found one laying in a chest somewhere."

Linkle sighed. "That damn owl didn't tell me anything useful."

"Well then, good luck on your quest."

"Wait!" Linkle shouted. "What if those monsters come back?"

"Here." Midna snapped her fingers and a lantern of orange flames appeared. "Just have this light all the time and they won't bother you."

Linkle took the lantern. "Thanks. But one more thing before you go."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Hmm…." Midna put her finger to her lip as she thought about it. "You certainly do have quite the big thing, and I haven't had any good dick in a while. Oh, alright, why not!"

Midna came close to Linkle and took the now erect cock in her hand. She stroked it gently, letting the other woman moan gently as she felt the soft palms work on her meaty shaft.

Then Midna opened her mouth and took the cock inside her mouth. She began taking more and more of the thick dick down her tight throat. When her face pressed up against Linkle's waist, and every inch of the cock was inside, Midna began moving.

Linkle moaned loudly as she felt Midna bob her head. Every inch of meat was slobbered on as Midna shoved the cock back inside her throat, only to pull it out and slam it back down. The speed increased with each bob of her head.

Then suddenly Midna stopped and pulled the cock out of her mouth completely. "You can't cum yet, not until I get to feel this massive cock inside my little pussy."

Linkle's cock gave a jump, she was ready for this. She grabbed Midna's waist and picked the girl up off the ground, then lining her cock up with the tiny black pussy, she shoved herself inside.

Midna tossed back her head and her tongue stuck out as she screamed in pleasure. She could feel the cock deep inside her, digging at her womb.

Linkle used Midna like a doll, just holding her in her arms as she rammed her thick dick in and out of the tight cunt, smashing against the girl's womb with each thrust of her hips.

Midna's feet dangled in the air as she was plowed into over and over again. "Yes! Fuck yes! This feels so good! Keep fucking me!"

"Not laughing now are you?" Linkle asked as she kept up her rough assault on Midna's cunt. "You love this, don't you, you little slut?"

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Midna roared as she tightened her pussy. Linkle nearly came. "You're nowhere good enough to fuck me into submission yet! How do you like my pussy? I can make it tighten and constrict in any way I please!"

"Fuck! It feels amazing!" Linkle shouted. "I can't last much longer! I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead! Cum right inside my little pussy!" Midna shouted back.

With a cry of ecstasy, Linkle came hard. Her cock fired out load after load of hot creamy seed directly into Midna's tight little pussy, flooding the womb with her cream. Midna's belly expanded slightly as it was filled with the extra large amount of cum.

Then Linkle was finished. She fell to the ground, Midna popping off her cock and staying hovering in the air. "Was that it? Was that all the great heroine could do?" Midna asked.

"No way!" Linkle replied as her cock got hard once more. "I can keep going!"

"Good!" Midna laughed as she floated down and slammed herself back onto Linkle's cock. "Then keep fucking me! I'm not satisfied yet!"

Linkle reached around and grabbed Midna's ass, groping at the doughy butt with her hands. Midna began to move, rising and falling on the cock, shoving it hard and deep inside her.

Up and down the meaty pole Midna went. The outline of Linkle's mighty cock could be seen through the gray flesh.

Linkle began moving as well, thrusting her hips to meet with Midna, roughly ramming her cock deep inside the small womb.

"That's good!" Midna shouted. "Keep fucking me!"

Linkle could feel Midna's cunt tighten around her cock like before. "Your pussy is tightening again, it feels way too good! I'm going to cum!"

"That's all you can do?" Midna scoffed. "If you're going to be the heroine who fucks all those girls and conquers them, you need to do better than this!"

Linkle understood now, Midna was training her, trying to make her better at sex. With that she began pounding back at Midna, desperate to make the small girl cum but not to cum herself.

"Yes! That's the spirit! Fuck me hard and make me cum!" Midna roared.

Linkle gritted her teeth, she was right at the edge but she needed to hold back from cuming. She needed Midna to cum first.

But she couldn't handle it and with a cry, Linkle came. Her cock once again firing load after sticky load of cum inside of Midna.

"That it?" Midna laughed. "I still haven't cum yet." The small girl popped off of the cock, letting the last bit of cum shoot into the air.

"Wait!" Linkle panted as her cock fired off its last load. "Please once more! Let me try once more!"

"Alright." Midna said with a smug grin. "Once more."

Midna got down on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out at Linkle.

The blonde woman wasted no time shoving herself inside the pussy and moving. She pounded as hard as she could into the tight cunt, grabbing onto the small waist to give her extra strength.

Midna was moaning. "That's good! Just keep pounding me like that!"

Linkle could feel Midna using her vagina to strangle her cock once more, but she fought through it.

The two fucked for long minutes, their breathy moans of pleasure filling the night sky.

"Amazing! You're doing so much better this time!" Midna shouted. "You might actually make me cum!"

Linkel picked up speed and force, really giving it everything she got.

"Fuck! What's with this sudden power! Are you using magic!? Fuck, it feels amazing! I-I'm going to cum!" Midna screamed and cum she did. Her pussy tightened and her body shook as she came on Linkle's hard cock, her pussy squirted out juices and her face contorted into a look of pure pleasure.

Linkle came as well, her cock once again firing out massive loads of cum. It flooded the womb and began squirting out from Midna's hole onto the ground.

After several more ropes of cum, Linkle was finished and she pulled out of Midna with a pop. Cum came gushing out of the pussy.

"Wow." Midna breathed. "To think you could actually make me cum… Maybe you really are the Heroine the prophecy foretold."

"See told you." Linkle managed to pant. Her eyes were getting sleepy, she was going to pass out any moment.

"If you really are the Heroine then we will meet again." Midna said. "But for now…"

Linkle never heard the rest as she fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Linkle awoke with the sound of the Cucco crowing. The sun was just rising, she shook herself awake and looked around. The memories of the intense night of sex with Midna flashed back. She looked around for the tiny black and gray woman but saw nothing, she must have already left.

Linkle then noticed that her shorts were still off and any one passing by would see her cock. She dressed quickly and put her newly acquired lantern into her inventory bag.

Then it was off to the castle.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was wondering if I should put Midna in there since her status as Loli is a bit iffy, she is small but still very curvy with small breasts so she always came off as more of a small woman than a Loli but there were people asking for her and she seemed to make sense in the story so I added her. **

**Also I can't believe last chapter I said Paralogue instead of prologue, how could I make such an amateur mistake!**

**One last thing please take my new poll on my profile page (Note if you are reading this on I am talking about my profile under the same name S. Corsette, please take it as well), I want to see who are reading my story, I'm pretty sure I already know but it will be fun to have some actually numbers. **


	3. Hyrule town and the Cucco chasing girl

**Chapter three: Hyrule town and the Cucco chasing girl**

Linkle stepped onto the castle drawbridge. Her heart was pounding as she walked across. The guards greeted her but let her through without trouble.

She continued walking down the entrance until she stepped foot into the market place.

The area was lively with music and people joking and singing and dancing. The market place was filled with stalls where goods of all kinds were being sold off. Bigger stores lined the streets with welcome signs and greeters.

Being from a small farming village, the large scale of the place and the energy of the people was new and almost overwhelming.

"_I wonder if they sell any swords_." Linkle thought to herself. But before she could move to any of the vendors, someone ran into her.

"Oops! Sorry!" The little girl said as she backed up from Linkle. "I'm trying to catch my Cucco, he's being very naughty and running away from me."

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Linkle mind screamed. _"She is so fucking cute!"_

"Do you need any help?" Linkle asked the child.

"Yes, please!" The girl replied.

"Alright, I'll catch the naughty Cucco for you. But first can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Calli." She replied in a bit of a rush as she watched her Cucco continue to run away from her.

"I'm Linkle. Don't worry I'll help you find your Cucco."

And so the two were off. Chasing the bird through the streets. Linkle wasn't really trying that hard she was having way too much fun watching the little girl. She loved the cute little expressions the kid would make whenever she nearly caught the bird or lost it again.

"Oh this is impossible!" Calli shouted as she slowed to a stop, panting hard. It looked like she was on the edge of tears.

There was one thing Linkle hated more than anything in the world, that was to see a cute little girl crying, and so with lighting speed she rushed past Calli and grabbed the Cucco.

"Here you go." Linkle said as she held out the squirming bird.

Calli's cute face lit up. "Wow! Thank you!" She flung her arms around Linkle in a tight embrace, at her height nearly planting her face into the woman's crotch.

Linkle's mind screamed in overwhelming joy. _"CUTE! UNBELIEVABLY CUTE!"_

"You're very welcome." The blonde woman managed to speak, she handed the bird over once Calli released her grip.

"Thank you very much! I really mean it! My mommy said to always try to be nice back to people who help you. I really wish I could give you something…"

A thought stabbed through Linkle's mind and her dick gave a little jump. "There is something you can give me. Something I would really like."

"Really? Tell me!"

"Just follow me into the back alley and then I'll tell you."

Calli was told not to follow strangers to weird places but Linkle really wasn't a stranger she was a nice woman who got her Cucco back for her. "Okay!"

Linkle led Calli into the back alley where they were alone. Linkle then made a little pen for the squirming Cucco by pushing some large crates together with a small gap in the center, the bird was too weak to push them away and too small to jump over them.

"He won't get out." Calli giggled as she hopped off the crate. "Now what did you want me to do?"

Linkle's mouth stretched into a long lustful grin. "It would please me a whole bunch if you would please take off your clothes?"

"My clothes?" Calli blushed. "But then I would be naked."

"Yup, that's want I want to see you naked."

"Um… do you really want to see?"

"Yes! You're super cute! I really want to see _all_ of you!" Linkle replied eagerly.

"Okay." Calli was blushing deeply as she began removing her clothes she gently took off every piece and folded it and laid it on the crate. Her dress was undone and off, revealing her cute little flat chest with pink nipples. Then she pulled down her panties, revealing her tiny little pussy.

"Is this okay?" The little girl asked after she had stripped down to just her shoes and leg high socks.

"This is more than okay!" Linkle nearly screamed. "This is amazing! You're so cute! Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Kiss me?" Calli was a bit shocked by the question but she did like Linkle. "I guess so."

Linkle pushed her lips over Calli's. The kiss soon started to get more passionate as Linkle opened Calli's mouth with her own and snaked her tongue inside.

The two made out for long moments, their tongues dancing amongst the others. But eventually Linkle pulled back from the kiss.

"Wow…" Calli breathed. Then she gave a little yelp of surprise and pleasure as she Linkle's mouth over her nipple.

Linkle was licking and sucking all over the cute little flat chest. She bathed the erect pink nubs in her saliva and would nibble gently on them every once in a while.

"Hmm…" Calli moaned as she squirmed in place, her pussy beginning to drip its juices down her legs. "This feels good."

Linkle grabbed Calli's arms and lifted them over the girl's head, then she pressed her face into the armpits.

"What are you doing?" Calli asked with a red face. "That's gross."

"There is no such thing as a gross place on a little girl!" Linkle replied as she sniffed the armpit.

"Don't smell them, I was chasing the Cucco so I'm all sweaty!"

"Delicious little girl sweat! Smells so good!" Linkle said through deep sniffs. "But I bet it tastes even better!"

Linkle's tongue danced all over the armpit while she sucked on them, switching between the two places.

Her tongue lathered the area in heavy layers of saliva as she gleefully drank up every bit of the child's sweat.

Then when she was satisfied she backed away and let herself lower even further down the girl.

Linkle began licking at the girl's belly, dipping her tongue into the cute little bellybutton and swirling it all around the area. She filled the tiny hole with a puddle of her drool then sucked it all back up.

Then she kept going even further down, until she was at the pussy.

Linkle opened wide and pressed her mouth over the cunt. She sucked hard on it, her tongue coming out and tasting the sweet little girl juices.

Calli moaned in pleasure as she felt herself being eaten out. Linkle's tongue was dancing all over the vagina, digging its way inside and even lapping at her tiny clitoris.

The girl grabbed Linkle's hair and used it to push the woman deeper in between her thighs. She began moving her hips, rubbing her dripping pussy all over Linkle's face.

Linkle kept eating out the girl, enjoying the sweet taste of the girl nectar that she drank. She reached around and grabbed Calli's butt, feeling the soft orbs of flesh in her palms.

Calli's moans grew louder and quicker, she had never experienced anything like this before. Her body was so hot yet she felt so good. Linkle's tongue was twisting around inside of her tight cunt, pressing against her sensitive vaginal walls, while the older girl suckled on her clit and outer pussy lips.

"It feels really good!" Calli shouted. "Something is happening! I feel like something is coming out!"

Linkle, knowing that this meant the little girl was about to experience her first orgasm, continued to apply sexual pressure to the tiny cunt, lapping and sucking hard on it.

Calli screamed as she went over the edge. Her very first orgasm took her hard, her mind going pure white in pleasure as she felt her whole body shake in intense ecstasy. She kept thrusting her hips as her pussy tightened. Juices came squirting out from her pussy and onto Linkle who gladly drank them.

After a few moments, Calli calmed down. She panted hard as she backed away from Linkle. "Wow. What was that?"

"That was an orgasm. It happens when someone feels really good." Linkle replied as she licked some more of the girl's juices off of her face and fingers.

"It did feel really good." Calli agreed.

"Do you think that maybe you could make me feel good too?" Linkle asked.

"Like what you were doing to me? Okay, I can try."

Linkle grinned as she began removing her clothes. She stripped off until her was only in her boots. Calli gasped as she saw the big cock hanging between Linkle's legs.

"Isn't that a boy's thing, why do you have one?" Calli asked as she gazed at the penis with curiosity.

"I was born a bit special." Linkle explained. "But I'm still a girl. So do you think you could lick it for me?"

"Lick your thingie?"

"Call it a cock or a dick. And yes, please lick it for me, it'll feel really good for me."

"Okay." Calli got close to the cock, at her height she didn't really need to bend down very much. She took the cock in her hand and felt the weight of it. It was surprisingly heavy she thought and was stiff yet soft and was very warm. It was her first time seeing a cock, except when one of her male family members got in or out of the bath, and she had never dreamed of touching it before, but now as she held Linkle's girl cock firmly in her tiny hands she felt a rush of feelings well up inside her. It made her feel naughty and she liked that.

Calli then opened her mouth and tried taking the cock inside. She could only take the head in, but she made sure to lick at it with her tongue. The taste of pre-cum filled her tongue, it was a bit bitter but not horrible.

"Hmmm…" Linkle moaned as she took Calli's head in her hands. "That feels really nice. You're doing a great job."

Calli began to take even more of the dick inside her throat. She continued to lick all over it as more of the thick appendage was being swallowed. Soon Calli had most of it inside, then with Linkle's guiding her, Calli began to pull the cock out of her throat, before pushing it back in.

Back and forth the little girl went, taking as much cock inside her throat as she possibly could before letting it slide back out. Calli quickened the pace of her blowjob, making Linkle moan loudly.

Linkle began moving her own hips, shoving more of her meat down the tight throat. Soon with both of them moving Calli was able to take every single bit of the large cock down her throat, her face pressed up against Linkle's waist when she managed to get every single inch of thick meat inside.

The deep throat-fucking lasted for long minutes, but eventually Linkle knew she was at her limit.

"Calli, I'm going to orgasm as well! I'm going to cum! Make sure you drink all of it!"

Calli didn't understand what Linkle was talking about when she said drink it but she soon found out when Linkle screamed and the rush of sticky semen sprayed from the cock and directly down the girl's throat.

Calli's eyes widened as she felt the gooey semen flood her. Linkle backed up so she could shoot her cum directly into the girl's mouth. Calli was desperately trying to drink every bit she could but there was just so much.

Linkle pulled her cock out completely and fired her last few loads over the girl's face and open mouth. Finally Linkle was done and she stood over Calli, panting deeply.

Calli meanwhile was drinking up the cum. She swallowed what was in her mouth and then started licking up the stuff on her fingers that she got from her face.

"What is this tasty white stuff?" Calli asked.

"Its semen or cum." Linkle said. "It's what comes out of a cock when the person feels really good. But you know there's something else we can do that'll feel even better for both of us."

"What?"

"Come here. And lean against the wall."

Calli did so, she leaned against the wall, hands on the bricks, while her ass was sticking out. Linkle came up behind the girl and lined up her cock with the dripping pussy.

Then with a thrust she pushed herself inside the tight virgin pussy.

Both girls screamed in pleasure as the thick cock stretched out the hymen and tight vaginal walls. The dick kept plowing through the little cunt before it hit the girl's cervix.

Calli cried out in pleasure, her tongue sticking out as such intense pleasure she had never experienced before was running through her body. The cock pulled back and then slammed back in, smashing against her womb entrance once more.

Linkle was going fast and hard, fucking the small girl with everything she had. "Fuck you feel so good Calli! Your little girl pussy is the best! It feels amazing!"

"Yes! I never knew I could feel this good!" Calli replied. "It's amazing! Please keep going!"

Linkle grabbed the girl's legs and lifted her up. Calli was in the air, her feet dangling as Linkle held the underside of her knees, and the woman never stopped fucking her.

Up and down the little girl bounced as Linkle fucked her hard in the air. With this the cock went even further inside, it smashed past the cervix and was inside the womb. As soon as Calli felt that she orgasmed on the cock.

Every time Linkle thrusted her hips, her meaty dick would pop in and out of the womb, and would hammer harshly at the very deepest parts. A big bulge could be seen where the cock went in and out of the child.

Calli was on cloud nine, she had orgasmed once more, she was screaming and crying out in ecstasy, her body shaking with pleasure. Her eyes were runny and her mouth was opened wide, tongue sticking out making her moans all gibberish.

"I'm going to cum soon! Calli I'm going to cum directly inside your little girl womb! I'm going to flood you with my cum and get you pregnant!" Linkle roared as she came hard.

Calli came again as well as she felt the heavy loads of semen pour into her tiny womb, flooding it quickly and making more squirt from her cunt onto the ground. Her belly expanded as more and more of the sticky seed was deposited inside of her.

Then after several more massive ropes of cum, Linkle was done, she pulled out of Calli and a tidal wave of cum came rushing out of the little girl and onto the street. A giant puddle of white was formed at their feet.

Linkle, panting heavily, gently laid Calli down on their clothes on top of the crate. It seemed the girl had passed out, her body rising and falling in jagged breaths.

"Sorry, I might have overdone it a bit." Linkle said. "Don't worry, take a nap, I'll keep watch to make sure no one sees you like this."

It was about another half-hour before the girl awoke. "Hi there, sleeping beauty." Linkle smiled at the girl.

"Hi." Calli said as she rubbed at her eyes and then yawned. The memoires of what she was doing came rushing back to her and she blushed deeply.

"That was a lot of fun." Linkle said. "We should do it again some time."

Calli smiled as she began getting dressed again. "Um… okay. I live here so if you are ever in Hyrule town again come see me."

"Of course! I'll make sure to see you as much as I can!" Linkle exclaimed.

Calli got dressed and then took her Cucco. "Make sure you don't lose him again." Linkle joked.

"Yeah!" Calli laughed. "But if he does, I know you'll just catch him again…" Her face turned bright red. "And then I'll have to give you another reward."

"_OH MY GOD! SHE IS SO FUCKING CUTE!"_ Linkle's mind screamed.

**Author's notes: Ever since first playing Ocarina of time I thought the Cucco chasing girl in hyrule town was super cute, so when creating this series I knew I wanted to do something with her. Unfortunately she isn't really a character she doesn't even have a name and is just referred to as Cucco chasing girl, so I had to come up with something random for her name. **


	4. Princess Zelda

Chapter 4:

"Trust me this is the best sword you're going to get around here." The large bearded man said with confidence. "This steel can withstand anything no matter how hard you swing it or how hard the object it hits is."

"Great!" Linkle exclaimed. "I'm going to need something like that! I'll take one!"

"Great choice. Now that'll be 900 Rupees."

"Huh?"

"For a sword this good 900 is a steal." The man replied. "You do have enough for that right?"

Linkle searched through her pocket purse. She had gotten quite a few rupees off of monsters she killed on the way here plus all she took from home, but that wasn't nearly enough. Besides her small purse wouldn't hold that much Rupees, she would need something a lot bigger. "Um… sorry I don't have that much."

"Hmm… alright 800."

"Nope still too high."

The man's face suddenly got a lot colder. "Oh, I thought you were an adventurer, but you're just some outsider girl, probably from the farmlands am I right?" He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go on get out of here. I don't have anything to show to you, they are much too expensive I'm sure."

Linkle felt her face grow red. She was about to launch off a speech about how she was the chosen one and how she needed to get a sword to fight. But she shut her mouth before making a scene and left the shop.

"Ugh… I still don't have a sword." She said as she kicked a stone at her feet in annoyance. "I guess I'm going to have to visit Zelda in the castle without one."

Linkle passed through the town and out onto the castle grounds. Coming up to the large gate, she was stopped by some guards.

"Halt, you are not allowed past here." One of them said.

"I need to." Linkle replied. "I must see the princess Zelda."

"What business do you have with the Princess?"

"I want to have sex- I mean it is part of the prophecy." Linkle said.

The guards looked between each other than back at Linkle. "Go home and play games somewhere else kid."

"It's not a game! The talking owl told me!"

"Unless you have official business here, you are not allowed inside." The guard said in a loud and authoritative voice.

Linkle crossed her arms and turned back around. _"Some quest! And some heroine you turned out to be!"_ She thought to herself. _"You nearly get killed by monsters on the way here, you have no sword and now you can't go see the princess to know what to do!"_

She pouted as she sat down on a rock. "I bet she was super cute too."

"Are you just going to sit there and pout all day?" A voice spoke to her.

Linkle looked up and saw the owl perched on a tree branch. "You? Again?"

"I came by to see how you were faring in your adventure. But what a sight to come back to! Are you going to give up after such a minor setback?"

Linkle felt blood rush to her head, a mixture of embarrassment and anger causing her cheeks to burn red. "Of course I'm not! I was just taking a short break that's all!"

"Yes, that's good. Let me give you a little advice however. Those guards are quite tough and fighting them isn't the best option as you will only bring attention to yourself and good luck fighting an entire army. However if you look closely you may find another route to get inside."

Linkle looked around and she noticed some vines hanging down from the side of the steep wall. "I get it."

"Good, I'm sure you can figure out what to do from here." And with a hoot, the owl took off again.

Linkle immediately began climbing. She pushed herself up on the top of the hill's walls, the top was green grass that stretched out towards the castle.

She crept towards the gate, she was now on top of it and so was able to jump off and land silently on the other side of the bars, the guards behind her. She knew if they turned around they would see her, but luckily they only looked straight ahead.

Linkle kept creeping towards the castle, dodging and hiding from more guards that casually swept over the area in a patrol. Her skills in being silent to hunt food for her family was coming in handy as she easily escaped detection.

Soon she was at the drawbridge. "So now what?" She thought.

The sound of clinking metal alerted Linkle, she knew it was a guard and so she jumped into the water to avoid detection. However the current was much stronger than she had anticipated and she was dragged away from the drawbridge and further down the moat.

She desperately fought against the current however it did no good. Further and further away she was pulled until she managed to grab the edge of the moat's stone walls. She dragged herself out of the water dripping wet.

"_That was just great."_ She thought as she tried wringing some water from her tunic. _"Now I don't know where I am."_

Linkle checked her surroundings. She noticed a small hole in the side of the castle where water was being poured out into the moat. Her face lit up. _"A way in! I guess that trip in the moat was worth it! But it's on the other side, how do I get across, the water doesn't go high enough for me to reach the wall it seems to be taller than my side. I guess I'll have to jump."_

Linkle backed up until she thought she had enough distance, then prepared for the jump. Just as she was about to start running she noticed two big crates off to the side.

She went over to them. _"I wonder if I can push them into the moat on top of each other, would I be able to reach the other side. Of course if they aren't heavy enough they will just float."_ She tried pushing one of them. They were incredibly heavy, she could barely actually push them.

"What are in these?" She wondered as she tried opening one. Of course it was sealed tight. "Oh, well, I hope I'm not causing too much trouble doing this."

Linkle using all her strength pushed the crate towards the moat and then knocked it in, it sank to the bottom. Then she repeated it with the second crate. It fell on top of the first and stayed there, the top of the crate sticking out of the water.

It wasn't quite what she planned but with the crate there was more room for her to run and then jump, she was sure to clear the gap now.

Linkle took a running jump and cleared the moat, managing to land safely on the other side. Then she squeezed herself into the hole and started crawling inside.

It was a tight squeeze and not at all a fun experience but Linkle eventually made it inside. And into a beautiful garden.

The room was opened at the top to the bright sunshine and the whole place was green with grass, flowers sprung up in rows around the field.

And in the center was a beautiful little girl with long ears, blonde hair and a pink dress.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "How did you get into my secret garden?"

"You are so beautiful." Linkle managed to say as she gawked at the child. She walked closer towards to the girl.

A slight blush painted the little girl's cheeks but she quickly shook it off. "If you get any closer I'll call the guards!"

"Wait!" Linkle shouted as she came back to her senses.

"I'm waiting. Tell me quick."

"My name is Linkle. I was told to come here by the talking owl. Oh that sounds- but it's true! You're Zelda aren't you! I'm the Heroine that was told about in the prophecy!"

Zelda blinked in surprise and looked Linkle all over. "You? The Heroine?"

"Yes. Here I'll show you!" Linkle began undoing her shorts.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Zelda screamed as her face turned red. "Pervert! There's a pervert in the castle!"

Linkle dropped her shorts and panties freeing her big cock.

The little girl screamed again as her face grew an even brighter red. "Pervert! Don't show me your- Wait! A penis? On a girl?" She looked at Linkle closely, Linkle lifted her balls to show her vagina underneath. "You are a girl but with- just like in my dream!"

"Your dream?" Linkle asked. "OH! You had a sexy dream about me! A cute little girl had a wet dream about me! I'm so happy!"

"Shut up for a moment you pervert!"

"I'm sorry."

"In my dream there was a blackness that covered the land, no light could be seen coming from the heavens." Zelda began. "But then out of the forest came a woman and she had a sword between her legs. With that sword she pierced many young girls through the heart but they weren't hurt. They were happy and magic powers flowed out from them. The girl with the sword than used her and the girls' powers to defeat the blackness and restore the light to the land. I knew when I had the dream, it was a vision from the Goddesses. You are the girl from that dream."

"I think so." Linkle replied.

"And then that-" Her face turned a shade of red once more. "That is your sword. The one you're going to penetrate the darkness with. I don't understand how that works?"

Linkle's mouth stretched wide into a lustful grin. "Want me to show you?"

"Um… I guess so."

"Then, here, touch it." Linkle pushed her cock closer to Zelda's face.

"Touch it?!" The girl's eyes widened as she got an even closer look at the other woman's large dick.

"You have to in order for it to work."

Zelda was fascinated by the dick, she hadn't ever seen one in real life before, defiantly not this close. But being at that age she was starting to become very curious about the idea of sex and that certain part that males had that she wasn't allowed to see.

The cock was growing in front of her eyes. It kept stretching out as Linkle got hard at just exposing herself to the cute little girl, and for all the naughty thoughts of what she was planning to do the child ran through her mind.

Soon the cock was fully erect, the mushroom head was only centimetres away from Zelda's face and she could smell the musky scent that lingered off of it.

"Um... I… Okay, if it's for the sake of the protection of this world, than I must!"

"That's the way to think of it!"

Zelda gently reached out and took a hold of the thick cock in her tiny hands. She was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of it against her skin, by the hard yet soft shaft of the long dick. She put her pointer finger on the cockhead and rubbed it around, delighting in the little pleasurable shivers the cock would made with her teasing.

She felt something sticky on her finger as she ran over the very tip of the dick, she rubbed the slimy liquid between her fingers, wondering what exactly it was.

"It's pre-cum, something the cock lets out when it feels good to use as natural lube." Linkle explained in soft moans. "Just rub it over the rest of the cock."

The girl listened and began rubbing her hands down along the shaft, getting a very thin layer of pre-cum to cover the cock. Up and down her hands went on the thick appendage, taking some of the lube in her fingers as she coated the dick.

"That feels really good, princess." Linkle moaned. "Keep going."

"Just call me Zelda." The girl replied.

"Okay, Zelda. Would you mind if you played with my balls too?"

Zelda looked down at the two giant balls that hung from Linkle's body. She reached down to them and cupped the ballsack in one hand while the other kept up its jerking motions on the cock.

She felt the weight of them, lifting and lowering them in a curious manner. Then she began to gently rub the nuts she could feel with her tiny hands.

"That's it. Really good, but could you start licking it now?"

Zelda looked up at Linkle with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. "Lick it?"

"Yeah, put my cock in your mouth."

Zelda, though a little hesitant, opened her mouth and let her tongue come out. She licked at the cockhead, tasting the leaking pre-cum. It wasn't terrible tasting, though not really good either. She licked it gently and curiously with soft laps, like a cat would with its milk, for several more moments before she picked up the courage to go further.

Opening her mouth wider, Zelda started to take the cock inside. She had the full cockhead inside the warmth of her mouth, her tongue continuing to lick at it as she let more of the thick sausage enter.

"Hmm… that feels really good, Zelda." Linkle moaned as she let her hands fall on the girl's head. Her fingers feeling the blonde hair as she gently pushed Zelda closer to her waist.

The little princess allowed Linkle to take control and she could feel the cock hit the back of her throat. She gagged on it, not ready for it. She pushed on Linkle until the cock came back out of her mouth. Linkle pulled back and let Zelda take a moment to recover than she began pushing herself back in towards the throat.

Zelda this time ready for it, relaxed her gag reflexes and let the cock enter down her throat. More and more of the thick cock slide down her, Linkle's moans grew louder as she delighted in the feel of Zelda's incredibly tight esophagus.

Linkle kept pushing until she had every single bit of her massive cock stuffed down Zelda's throat, she could feel the smaller girl's face against her waist. Then she backed up, letting her cock start to slide back out. When she believed she had removed enough, she started pushing back.

Zelda could feel the way the large dick slide up and down her throat, first gently and slowly, then with more force and at a quicker pace. Linkle was really starting to get into it, back and forth she went, deep throating the girl on her giant dock. With each thrust of Linkle's hips, Zelda could feel the big balls slap against her chin.

"Oh my goddesses! This feels amazing! Your cute little throat is so tight yet so warm and soft! To think I'm getting a blowjob from the super adorable little princess of the land! I must be the luckiest person in the whole entire world right now!" Linkle screamed.

For several more minutes, Linkle face-fucked little princess Zelda, she panted and moaned loudly as she thrusted away at the girl.

Then suddenly Linkle pulled out all together, leaving Zelda panting with saliva dripping from her mouth and down her chin, as the cock left her.

"Lick my balls as I cum all over your cute little face!" Linkle demanded as she started jerking herself off hard.

Zelda obeyed. She pushed her face into the two giant balls and immediately started licking them all over. She began sucking on one of them, taking the large nut in her mouth, then switching over and sucking on the other one as well.

"That's it! Your cute little tongue and mouth on my balls feels amazing!" Linkle moaned, her hand still running up and down her cock in blur. "I'm going to cum soon! I want to stain your adorable little face in my semen!"

And then with a roar Linkle came. She fired off rope after rope of sticky cum into the air, it rose like a great geyser before falling back down all over Zelda.

Zelda pulled back from the balls as she felt the drops of semen hit her head. It got in her blonde hair, on her long ears. She closed her eyes as some almost landed in them. She felt the warm rain of cum fall all over her face as Linkle started aiming directly at the girl. Her tongue came out and she tasted the seed. She thought that it was actually quite tasty, she wanted more and so she opened her mouth and let the last few shots fire off inside her mouth.

Eventually Linkle was done and she stepped back from Zelda in heavy pants. She watched the little girl, with lustful delight, as Zelda swallowed the cum in her mouth in a loud gulp, then started licking her fingers clean. She got the cum from her hair and face and stuck that in her mouth too, groaning with joy at the deliciousness of it.

"This white stuff, it's delicious." Zelda breathed as she opened her mouth, revealing that every single bit of cum had been drunk.

"It's called semen or cum." Linkle explained as she felt her cock start to spring to life again due to the incredibly arousing scene of a cute little girl drinking up her cum. "If I had shot all of that inside of your pussy we could have made a baby."

"A baby?" Zelda blushed. "So you have to put that thing inside my what?"

"You know… your vagina."

"Eh?! You're going to put that giant thing inside my…?"

"Yep! It's the only way to fulfil the prophecy, Zelda." Linkle said.

"Um… If it's for the prophecy, then I guess it'll be fine." Zelda said.

"Don't worry." Linkle said as she reached down and kissed Zelda on the lips. "I'll be gentle. If you start to feel any pain I'll stop."

Zelda's heart soared as she felt the kiss. She had never kissed anyone before and she never realized how good it felt. She pushed her lips back over Linkle's, desperate to feel it again.

Linkle responded to the kiss, she reached around Zelda and felt the girl's back. Her hands kept going downwards as she groped the butt through the dress. Zelda moaned into the kiss as she felt the other girl's hands roaming around her ass.

Zelda felt her lips being spread open and then Linkle's tongue came inside her mouth. The tongue danced inside her mouth, twirling with her own tongue as the two made-out passionately.

Zelda eventually broke the kiss, panting deeply as saliva kept them connected in a long string between their mouths. "Wow. That felt amazing."

"Yeah." Linkle agreed. "But I'm going to show you something that'll feel even better. Take off your clothes."

Zelda was a bit embarrassed about revealing her nude body to Linkle, but at the same time the embarrassment added to the thrill. She began taking off her clothes. Her headdress coming off first and being laid aside, then her dress was removed. Underneath she wore white pantyhose with her white panties clearly seen underneath but her flat chest was bare, showing Linkle two small erect pink nipples.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Linkle said as she admired the girl's smooth body.

Zelda blushed at the compliment, when Linkle was looking at her naked form with such intensity it made her small heart pound wildly in her chest and her stomach flutter.

Zelda then pulled down her pantyhose and then with a deep breath down came her panties, her tiny little hairless pussy on full display.

Linkle went to her knees in front of Zelda and was only inches away from the little girl's cunt. "Your pussy is super cute. And looks really tasty."

Linkle opened her mouth and pushed it over Zelda's pussy. The girl gave a pleasurable yelp as she felt the warm, wet lips of Linkle on her most sensitive body part.

Linkle wasted no time in eating out the girl. Her tongue was immediately digging its way inside, dancing along the tight vaginal walls, lapping up all the girl juices it could. She loved the taste that the small girl produced and she was eager to drink as much as she could.

Zelda was panting and moaning loudly as she ran her fingers through Linkle's hair. Her hips were moving quickly, rubbing her cunt against Linkle's mouth and face. "It feels really good! It's amazing! Linkle! Linkle, keep going! It's so good!"

Linkle of course did so, eating out the cunt as deeply and passionately as she could, she pulled her tongue out of the pussy only so she could suck fully on the tiny clit, then went back to licking out the vaginal depths, while her upper lip rubbed against the sensitive nub.

But then suddenly Linkle pulled back away from Zelda's pussy, to which the child whined in disappointment.

"Turn around for me and stick out your butt." Linkle said. Zelda did so, her ass being pushed out at Linkle's face.

Zelda gasped as she felt Linkle's tongue on her butthole. "That place is dirty!"

"No it's not." Linkle replied. "There is no such thing as a "Dirty place" on a little girl! Besides your asshole tastes so delicious! I could eat if for days!"

Zelda had to admit to herself that it did actually feel good. She could feel Linkle's tongue swirl all around her hole before it buried itself deep inside.

Linkle continued eating out Zelda's ass, the younger girl gasping and moaning in pleasure as she felt her back hole being slobbered and suckled on by the older woman.

Linkle then reached up and started playing with the small girl's cunt with her fingers. She pinched and rubbed the clitoris before inserting some fingers inside the tight pussy. She finger fucked Zelda gently and not very deeply but it added to the little girl's pleasure immensely.

Zelda's moans grew louder and louder as she felt her body growing hotter and her heart beating faster. Then she screamed out as her body tensed in orgasm.

Linkle continued licking and sucking on the girl's anus as she went through her first ever orgasm. The small body went tense before shaking and shivering in lustful bliss, her asshole tightening around Linkle's tongue and her pussy squirting out some of its juices.

"Wow..." Zelda panted as she began coming down from her orgasm. "That was… amazing."

"It's not over yet." Linkle smiled. She lined her cock up with Zelda's asshole. "I'm going to put it in now, Zelda."

"Inside my butt?"

"Yep!" Linkle began pushing herself in, slowly her cockhead pressed past the tight asshole and was inside. Linkle continued feeding the asshole more and more of her thick Futanari cock.

Zelda groaned loudly as she felt her asshole being stretched wide by the massive erection. At first it was a bit uncomfortable but soon she felt pleasure running through her.

The cock dug deep inside Zelda's anus, stretching the tight cavity walls wide with its thickness. Then Linkle bottomed out, her waist smacking against the smaller girl's butt.

"I'm completely inside you." Linkle breathed. "Your asshole feels so good. I'm going to start moving now."

"Okay." Zelda replied before she cooed in lust as she felt the giant dick begin to pull out of her anus.

Linkle kept pulling back until most of her cock had left Zelda, then she began pushing herself back in. It was slow at first, she moved her hips back and forth, but soon she began thrusting them harder.

Linkle began to really pound the girl, smacking her balls against the tiny pussy with each heavy swing of her hips. Her cock being buried deep inside the smaller girl's bowels.

"My butt feels really good!" Zelda cried through her moans. "I didn't my butt could make me feel like this! It's amazing! Keep going! Keep pounding my butthole!"

"Yea, it feels wonderful for me too, Zelda!" Linkle shouted back. "Your ass is so fucking tight and warm!"

"That feeling is coming again!"

"I'm close too! Go ahead Zelda, cum on my cock!"

"I'm cuming!" Little Zelda screamed as her body shook with another powerful orgasm.

"Me too! I'm going to cum inside your asshole! Take all of my cum!" Linkle too went over the edge, her cock fired out load after load of her sticky seed, filling the little girl's ass full with her semen.

The two shook in orgasmic bliss as Zelda's ass continued to be flooded by the white cream. Her anal muscles tightening around the cock and making sure that the balls were emptied inside her thirsty asshole.

Soon however both calmed down and Linkle pulled out of the tight ass. Cum came pouring out of the hole and onto the ground.

"Goddesses, that felt amazing!" Zelda panted as she leaned on the wall with shaky legs, cum still pouring from her ass.

"Yeah it was!" Linkle agreed. "But you're not done already are you?"

"What do you mean, wasn't that good enough?"

"Not even close! Look, my cock is still ready to go!"

Zelda looked over at Linkle's cock, it was still fully erect, covered in a layer of cum and saliva.

"I can keep going for a while more!" Linkle bragged with a wide smile. "And I won't calm down until I can fuck your tight little girl pussy!"

"I'm a bit tired."

"Then lie down and I'll do the rest!"

Linkle spread out her cloak on the ground and Zelda lay down on her back on top of it. Then to Linkle's request, spread her legs.

The older blonde woman quickly lined her cock up with the tight virgin pussy and then began pushing herself in.

Both girls gasped in pleasure as the cockhead drove past the initial entrance and was inside the cunt. Then Linkle began pushing more and more of her thick erection inside.

Deeper the cock went, stretching out the incredibly tight virgin pussy with its giant mass, until finally Linkle bottomed out, her waist against Zelda.

"O fuck! Your pussy might be even tighter than your ass!" Linkle groaned. "It certainly feels much better!"

"It feels great for me too! Your cock is so big it feels like you'll tear me into two, but instead of being painful or scary it feels wonderful! I want it more!" Zelda replied.

"Then more I'll give you!" Linkle began moving her hips, fast and hard. Not wasting any time with build-up she began pounding away at the cunt with all of her strength.

Both girls were moaning and squealing with intense pleasure, their bodies smacking against each other making a loud sound ring around the garden walls.

"More! More! It feels so good!" Zelda was squealing, she wrapped her arms and legs around Linkle's body, her head pushed against the woman's breasts. "Please don't stop! It feels so good!"

"I don't have any plans to! Your cunt feels so amazing I don't ever want to stop fucking you silly!" Linkle replied. Then she leaned down and pushed her lips over Zelda's.

The two of them kissed deeply and passionately. Their tongues dancing with each other in an aggressive tango as their sweaty bodies mingled with the others in a lustful embrace.

Zelda pulled back from the kiss as she shouted out. Her womb was being pounded into by Linkle's massive erection. The cock rammed in and out of the baby chamber, messing up the girl's deepest area.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Zelda screamed. "I'm going to cum again!"

"Me too! I'm going to cum directly inside your little girl pussy! I'm going to impregnate you!" Linkle roared back.

Than with a great shout of intense ecstasy, both girls came. Their bodies tensed up and then shook as their orgasms washed over them. Linkle fired off load after load of sticky hot cum directly inside Zelda's little womb.

Zelda's eyes watered as her mouth stretched wide and her tongue stuck out. Her orgasm was the strongest yet and her tiny body shook with the pleasure of it, her pussy tightening around the thick cock desperate to milk it of all of its seed.

After several more heavy loads of cum was deposited into the young princess, Linkle pulled out.

The two collapsed on Linkle's cloak on the garden's grass, just enjoying the after sex bliss.

"By the Goddesses, I've never experienced anything like that before!" Zelda said in jagged breaths. "That was simple wonderful!"

"Yeah." Linkle replied. "You're super cute and a great fuck! You're just as great as I imagined when I set out on this quest."

"Speaking of the quest." Zelda said as she sat up. "Do you know what you have to do next?"

"Um… the owl really only said to visit you and to defeat the sorceress."

"I don't know if you'll be able to defeat her by yourself right now. But I think I know why he sent you to me!" Zelda said energetically. "Do you know about the temple of light?"

"No I'm new to this place."

"There's a big temple right next to Hyrule town, and inside… This is a secret to everybody, okay? ... There is something called the master sword. Using that you'll be able to defeat the sorceress, I'm sure of it!"

"Okay, so I just have to grab this master sword?" Linkle asked.

"No. In order to open up the chamber to the master sword, you'll have to get the three sacred treasures."

"And where are they?"

"All over the place. One is on Death mountain with the Gorons, the other is with the Zora in their domain and the third… I'm not sure but I have heard something about a village where the forest spirits live, that might be where it is." Zelda explained, then made a motion at Linkle's bag. "Bring me your map and I'll mark the locations."

Linkle did so and watched as Zelda, from memory marked where each location was, except for the forest village where she put a question mark near the kokiri forest.

"Oh, one more thing. There's a great fairy who lives nearby, make sure to check her out. She'll probably give you something good." Zelda marked that on the map as well.

Linkle was handed back the map and looked it over. _"That's a lot of walking." _She grumbled to herself. _"Hopefully there will be lots of cute little girls to make up for it."_

Zelda stood up before Linkle, the atmosphere of her royalty shining around her like a ray of the sun. "Brave Heroine, on behalf of Hyrule castle and the Hylian race, I order you to save my land and people. May the goddess watch over you on your long dangerous journey."

"Thank you, princess." Linkle said as she knelt before the girl and kissed the child's hand.

"Wait a minute." Zelda took off across the garden and inside a room, she came back out soon after. "Here take this. This a note I wrote with my signature to declare that you are able to go anywhere in Hyrule, use it to get past guards."

"Thanks. But um… before I go…" Linkle pointed down to her cock, which was once more erect. "Seeing you all regal and stuff really turned me on. So how about once more before the road?"

Zelda blushed but nodded her head. "Okay."


	5. the great Fairy

Chapter 5: The Great Fairy

Linkle waved bye to Zelda. The little girl smiled warmly in return.

But just as Linkle was about to leave someone called out to her. "Hold on Heroine!"

Linkle turned back around to the voice, confused and slightly cautious, Zelda too seemed surprised by the new voice.

Out from the shadows came a tall, amazon of a woman with silver hair tied back in a ponytail and piercing green eyes.

"Impa!" Zelda's face was as red as a tomato. "How long have you been here?! You didn't watch us did you?!"

"Sorry my lady." The woman replied. "It is my duty to always protect you and be by your side. But I shielded my eyes when you were… with this woman."

Zelda looked like she was about to die of embarrassment at any second.

Linkle however was staring at Impa with bitter jealousy. "Oh, you're close to the princess are you?"

"I'm her maid and protector, I nursed her when she was but a baby."

"That so?"

"Princess." Impa said to the girl. "Isn't there something you forgot to teach this Heroine before she went on her quest?"

Zelda though about it for a few seconds. "I don't think so…"

"A certain something that'll help confirm her allegiance to the royal family."

Zelda's face suddenly lit in memory. "Yes, of course. The Lullaby you used to sing me!"

"Yes." Impa nodded, then turned her attention towards Linkle. "That Lullaby is known only to the royal family and it holds secret powers within its notes. I will teach it to you now. Zelda play along and help her."

Zelda nodded as she ran to grab something and returned with a small blue ocarina. Impa pressed a blade of grass to her lips and began to blow into it causing a melody to lift into the air. Zelda soon joined in.

Linkle listened to the beautiful melody, then she put her bag down and started digging through it. _"I brought something to play music on didn't I?" _She thought as she kept looking. Then she found it and pulled it out.

Linkle was left holding a tambourine in her hands, the glistening gold of the jingles or "Zills" were surrounded by the ring frame. A drumhead with a woven patter of flowers covering it and down from one of holes in its wooden frame were long ribbons of multiple colours.

She began to play her Tambourine in time with the melody the other two composed. The jingling sound of the Zills mixed with the heavy roll of her drumhead as she tapped her hand to the beat. Her wrist flicked the instruments as her other hand beat against it, rotating her hand repeatedly. She even flicked The Tambourine down to her hips to smack against it.

Then she began to sing along. Her La La La's being woven into the beautiful melody that the three of them had constructed.

As Linkle sang and played her tambourine she thought back to her home village. Of nights near a bonfire where she would play the Tambourine and sing for her little sister and the other villager in happy celebration.

She thought of the lullabies she sang to Aryll when the girl had trouble sleeping, beautiful memories of days gone by danced through her mind as she kept tapping and singing away.

After a few moments of shared musical enjoyment, the song seemed to naturally end and the three broke away from their instruments.

"Remember that song." Impa said. "It will be of great use to you on your journey, I'm sure of that. Now come with me Heroine and I will escort you out of the castle."

Linkle studied the cave entrance. Then she checked her map again. Yes this was the place where Zelda had marked for the great fairy.

The area was a little ways off the path and on top of another steep but fairly small cliff that she had to climb up via hanging vines.

With a deep breath Linkle walked inside.

Sounds of beautiful harps being played filled her ears. She couldn't see the instruments but she really didn't care, the music was so soothing.

In the far ends of the cave was a spring and dancing around in the water where multiple cute little pink fairies.

Linkle had never seen fairies before but she heard many stories about them, tiny little girls with wings, beings of immense magical power, they could cure any illness and even bring people back from the brink of death.

When she got closer to the spring however the fairies parted to the sides and the water seemed to bubble before out of the center of the spring came a large pink haired woman.

"Hahaha!" The woman laughed as she floated in the air above Linkle. "I am the great Fairy of this spring. What brings someone as cute as you to my domain?"

"I'm Linkle." Linkle replied as she regained herself. The surprise of the woman popping out of the spring made her mouth stop for a second. "I'm the chosen heroine of the Goddesses! I was told by princess Zelda to come here so that you may help me on my quest to get the three spiritual stones."

The fairy laughed once more. "You are the great Heroine I've been waiting for? Prove it to me, show me your "sword"."

Linkle obeyed removing her shorts to reveal her massive flaccid penis.

"My, my!" The Great Fairy roared in laughter. "That is certainly a big sword you wield. So it would seem you are the Heroine foretold. Us Fairies are connected strongly to the Goddesses of old, we have always known that one day a heroine would come before us looking for help in her quest, now it seems that is has true."

"And so I will grant you a gift… However..." The great Fairy trailed off as she looked at the still flaccid cock that hung between Linkle's legs. "How about you do something for me first."

"Like what?" Linkle asked.

The Great Fairy floated down to Linkle's cock. She took it in her large hands and slowly stroked it. "How about you use this giant sword on me?"

"Um… well…"

"It's not getting hard?" The Great Fairy asked. "How about this?"

The Fairy's leaf-like clothes suddenly disappeared from her body leaving her naked before Linkle. Big breasts, a shapely ass and tiny bits of pink pubes above her pussy was all revealed before the Hylian woman. But the Great Fairy noticed something strange, Linkle's cock was still as flaccid as ever.

"What's this? Why aren't you getting hard? No Hylian man or even many women are able to resist my perfectly sculpted body, but you are still not erect even after touching it myself?" The great Fairy asked bewildered.

"That's the thing, Great Fairy…" Linkle put a hand over her chest and proclaimed as loudly as she could, "I am a pure blooded Lolicon! I can only get turned on by the delicious body of cute little girls! Your giant breasts, and worst of all, your disgusting (She tries desperately not to gag as she thinks about it) hairy pussy will never be able to make my cock rise!"

"Oh my!" The Great Fairy laughed. "You are a fascinating creature, exclaiming that so loudly without any sense of shame or regret. But if that is what you want, then I can comply."

With the snap of her fingers, the pink fairies swarmed the giant woman and surrounded her, masking her body completely in their tornado of pink.

Then they all dispersed, leaving the Great Fairy alone, floating in the center above the spring water. However she was no longer the giant woman but instead had the appearance of a cute little girl.

"How's this?" The great Fairy asked in her new high-pitched voice.

"It's amazing!" Linkle screamed as her cock jumped to full attention.

"Wow! You only saw my naked childish body and you're already fully erect! You certainly are a serious Lolicon aren't you?" The Great Fairy laughed as she floated closer to Linkle. "Now do you want to use that big "sword" on me?"

"YES! By the Goddesses, yes!" Linkle roared.

The Great Fairy got to work. She took the large cock in her now tiny hands and began stroking it up and down. She breathed in the heavy scent, Linkle not having a chance to bathe since leaving her home made her cock smell of sex and sweat. Something the Fairy loved.

The Great Fairy was actually quite the slut, she made sure to fuck whoever came to her fountain and wanted her. This wasn't too many people as the cave was far away and there wasn't many brave enough to go inside the dark place, but for those that did she would be waiting for them. Men, women, of multiple races were unable to resist her and she was glad to please them. So the smell of this stinky, unwashed cock was delicious and she craved it.

Opening her mouth the great Fairy let the cock enter. She tasted the dripping pre-cum and loved the exquisite taste. She closed her lips around the dick and began sucking on it.

Linkle was panting and moaning hard as she felt the vacuum-like blowjob the Great Fairy gave her. The Fairy was an expert at giving head and she was using all her strength to bring Linkle close to her end.

"Oh Goddesses!" Linkle screamed as she grabbed the Great Fairy's head. She thrusted her hips as she moved the other girl's head, making her cock go deeper and deeper down the Fairy's tight throat. "This is amazing! Your mouth is sucking so hard! It's so fucking good! I'm not going to hold on much longer!"

Linkle roared as she orgasmed hard. Her cock fired out load after sticky load of cum. The Great Fairy was glad to drink up every single bit of semen that was emptied into her mouth. Out of all the cum she drank over the years, Linkle's was by far the most tasty, she just couldn't get enough of its delicious taste.

Finally after several more shots Linkle was done and she pulled her cock out from the Fairy's throat and mouth.

"That was delicious! The best cum I've ever had! You truly are the Heroine touched by the Goddesses!" The Great Fairy exclaimed. "But you're not finished already are you? Don't you want to put that great big sword deep inside this tiny, little pussy?"

Linkle drooled and her cock jumped as she watched the Great Fairy play with herself. Small fingers dancing around the dripping pussy and spreading it so the pink insides could be seen.

"I do! I want to fuck you so bad!" As Linkle was saying this the small pink fairies fluttered around her and began removing the rest of her clothes. Her green cloak and shirt were pulled up and off of her body revealing her bare breasts.

The Great Fairy glided over to Linkle, her small body hovering over the girl's cock. Then she began lowering herself, the cock entering inside her tight pussy with a gasp of pleasure from both of them.

While Linkle was still standing up, the Great Fairy began moving. Having the ability to fly, she simply used her magic to raise and lower her full body up and down on the mighty shaft.

The Great Fairy's pussy was nothing compared to her mouth. It was unbelievable tight, almost as if Linkle's cock was in a warm, soft vice-grip. "Oh fuck! This feels so good!"

"By the Goddesses it does!" The Great Fairy replied in heavy pants of lusts. "I've never had a cock feel this good inside me before! It's simply amazing! Keep going! Keep fucking my tiny little pussy with your big, hard heroine cock!"

Linkle grabbed unto the Great Fairy's tiny ass, she groped it hard as she could and used it to give herself more strength in her thrusts.

The pink fairies still hovered around the two, watching the intense love making with great delight. Now, up close, Linkle could see their actual forms, they looked like cute little women. Tiny enough to fit in the palm of her hands. Then they all pounced.

Linkle moaned as she felt warmth on her body. The cute little fairies were licking and touching her all over. She saw two on her breasts, their small mouths and tongues danced all over her nipples, which to them were quite big. She could feel small mouths and tongue on her balls and even some on her pussy and asshole. One fluttered to Linkle's mouth and was kissing her large lips, Linkle let her tongue come out and felt the Fairy begin to kiss and suckle on it.

Some of the small Fairies were also on the Great Fairy, kissing and licking all over her body as well.

Linkle knew she wouldn't last much longer, not with the added pleasure of the tiny fairies. She gritted her teeth as she came, not wanting to scream in case it hurt the tiny Fairies' eardrums.

The Great Fairy came as well as she felt the massive load of cum that was being pumped into her womb. In this tinier form, her womb was also much smaller and she quickly felt it get flooded.

For several more pleasurable moments, Linkle continued to pour massive loads of cum directly into the Great Fairy's little body before she was finished.

"That was amazing!" The great Fairy panted. "I don't think I've ever gotten fucked this good before! You certainly are something else! But please, you're not done yet are you?"

"No." Linkle managed to breathe. "I can go for a lot longer still."

"Good then get on the ground, I want to ride you!" The Great Fairy demanded.

Linkle obeyed, she lay down on the ground, to which she felt was actually really soft and comfortable, and then the Great Fairy flew over her massive cock.

"Ready for round two?" The Great Fairy asked.

"Damn right I am!" Linkle replied. The Great Fairy sunk herself all the way down in one fluid motion. Both girls screamed in pleasure as the thick cock rammed through the tight cervix and into the womb itself. A big bulge visible in the Great Fairy's belly.

The Great Fairy was quick to start moving, bouncing up and down on the thick cock wildly. "Yes! Fuck yes! This feels so good! Your cock is fucking amazing!"

Linkle grabbed onto the Fairy's ass once more and started pounding back into the small girl with all her strength.

The small pink Fairies fluttered back over to the two bigger girls. They kissed and licked all over the big bodies making both of the girls making love moan loudly.

The fairies at Linkle's nipples decided to stop licking it and instead try to fit the pink nubs inside them. The Fairy stood above the pink nipple and slowly lowered herself on top of it, a large fit for the tiny thing but she managed to fit it inside her pussy. The other nipple was also swallowed up by a hungry fairy pussy.

Linkle loved the feeling of her nipples being inside the warmth of the Fairies' tight cunts, they rose and fell on it, using it like a dildo to fuck themselves on it.

Another one of the Fairies flew up to Linkle's face. She squatted down on Linkle's lips and rubbed her wet cunt all over them. Linkle opened her mouth and let her tongue come out, she lapped at the Fairy, her tongue large compared to the thing and she licked the whole body over. The Fairy moaned as she felt Linkle close her mouth around her, her upper body was still outside but her lower body was inside Linkle's mouth and was being assaulted by the large tongue.

More Fairies went down to her balls, which slapped against the great Fairies butt with each thrust of her hips. Linkle felt them licking all over her swinging balls as well as some licking on her pussy hidden underneath the nutsack as well as her asshole.

The great fairy never let up, she continued bouncing up and down on the cock. Her incredibly tight cunt making Linkle go wild with the added pleasure of the tinier fairies.

Linkle felt her orgasm fast approaching but then the words of Midna echoed in her head. _"That's all you can do? If you're going to be the heroine who fucks all those girls and conquers them, you need to do better than this!"_

With as much strength as she could muster she held back her orgasm and started fucking as hard as she could manage. Just like with Midna she tapped into something that seemed to give her extra strength and stamina.

"_Magic?"_ The Great Fairy thought as she felt Linkle really give it to her. _"So she can use magic, it's just not fully controlled. I'll make sure to give her something to help with that… after she fucks me silly!"_

The Great Fairy was screaming in lust as she felt pleasure like never before inside her cunt. This was different than any fuck she had before, no one was able to last this long with her magical pussy.

"Fuck me harder!" The Fairy shouted. "Pound my little fairy cunt with your big fat cock! Mess up my insides with your wonderful cock, turn me into your personal fairy fleshlight!"

Linkle obeyed as best she could, fucking harder and faster with each passing moment. The Fairy in her mouth orgasmed and she drank up all the juices, as soon as she left another took her place and Linkle gladly suckled on her sweet tiny body. The Fairies on her nipples also seemed to cum, their pussies tightened around her nipples in a pleasurable way making Linkle moan.

Even using this new found power, Linkle knew she wouldn't last long. She moaned deeply into the fairy in her mouth, making sure not to bite down and hurt the thing as she came.

The great Fairy, felling the giant loads of hot, sticky cum flood her womb once more, sent her over the edge and she orgasmed hard on the cock. Her small body shook as her pussy squirted juices and covered some of the tinier fairies in its sticky rain. Her pussy tightened around the cock milking it of all the cum it could drink. Her eyes watered and her tongue stuck out her mouth in an undignified way as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Soon the two calmed down and lay panting, the Great Fairy on top of Linkle, resting her face in the blonde's breasts.

"Wow. You were simply wonderful." The Great Fairy said in puffs. "No one has ever fucked me like that before. You almost made me lose my mind. So fucking good."

"Yeah, your cunt was so fucking tight and warm, I would've cum ages ago if it wasn't for that extra power I was able to use." Linkle replied.

"That was Magic." The Great Fairy replied as she hovered back into the air. "Some people in this world can use magic, it can do many things; create fire, help you shoot special arrows, or make you swim faster. For you it seems that the magic helps you gain stamina during sex. That will be most helpful during your quest. And so great Heroine I grant you this blessing. Your magic will be awakened!"

Linkle stood to her feet as she felt her whole body surge with power. She felt powerful and more awake as if all the exhaustion of the previous fucks were gone. _"So this is magic?"_ She thought.

"Now you should be able to use it a lot easier." The Great Fairy said. "Grow more powerful Heroine and save this world."

"I will." Linkle replied with new found confidence. "I promise."

The Great fairy laughed. "Good, that is the face of a true heroine you wear. There is one more gift I will give you before you depart. Zalli! Come here!"

A small pink Fairy came fluttering out of the group and towards the great Fairy. "Yes?"

"You will go with Linkle as her guide on her long quest. I would go myself and share every night with that wonderful girl and her big cock but alas I must stay here as guardian of the fairy spring. And so I hand that task over to you Zalli, keep her safe." The great Fairy turned to Linkle. "I suppose you have no problems with that?"

The pink fairy fluttered up to Linkle so the blonde woman could see her true form. The cute little Loli body, complete with a flat chest and long pink ponytails was a delight to Linkle. "I have no problems with that at all."

"Good. Zalli make sure you take care of her. And Linkle make sure that you pay attention to her and listen when she gives you advice. Also I have many sisters around the land of Hyrule, find them and they will help you on your quest as well."

"I will." Linkle replied.

"Then it's settled O' brave Heroine." The Great Fairy smiled. "Fare thee well on thy journey and save the land of Hyrule. And remember that whenever you are feeling weary return to me and I will give you rest and a damn good fuck."

And with that the Great Fairy plunged beneath the waters once more.

Author's notes: I added on a bit at the beginning that I should've had at the end of the last chapter. I was really contemplating on which instrument Linkle should use. I didn't want to just use the ocarina again so I was thinking maybe the flute or even fiddle. But I decided on the Tambourine as it's an instrument I quite like and is something that hasn't been used in the Zelda series as far as I know.

Also the series is going on a bit of a hiatus. There are a few requests really piling up now so I'm going to get to those now. I also think I may try doing a few of these in advance first so I won't make another mistake like what I did with the beginning of this chapter/the end of the previous chapter, then I'll just upload them on a weekly basis.


	6. The scientist

Chapter 6: Purah the scientist and the first dungeon

Linkle was back in Hyrule castle town. The bustling streets were as crowded and noisy as ever and Linkle was pushed around by the sea of people of multiple different races.

She managed to struggle through the crowd and found herself in front of a little shop. She had decided to search the back streets after hearing some rumors of more stores down that way, with the hopes of getting a sword.

She read the sign of the store in front of her. "Agitha's castle? Odd name. Is it even a store?"

She decided to check anyway just to make sure. Walking inside Linkle noticed a giant tree sprouting out from the bottom of the floor. It rose high into the second floor of the building.

"_Odd place."_ Linkle thought as she walked around the tree. Then her heart leapt with joy as she saw the sight of an adorable little girl.

The girl was Hylian with long blonde hair tied into two ponytails on either side of her head. She wore a cute dress that puffed out around her knees, and on her feet were little boots. She had a parasol in her hand but it wasn't opened, instead it swung gently from her wrist.

When the girl saw Linkle she smiled widely at her. Linkle wanted to fuck the girl then and there but held back her sudden attack of lust.

"Hello, my name is Agitha." The little girl said. "Did you come to my castle for a reason?"

"Um… Y-Yes…" Linkle stuttered. She shook her nerves straight. "Yes. I was looking for-"

"Oh, I know! You brought me bugs!" Aigitha shouted. "Hurray!"

"Bugs?"

"Yep! I'm the insect princess, all the bugs of the world are my subjects and friends! I love bugs so much! I sent an invitation out to all the golden bugs but they never came to my ball." Aigitha pouted. "Their invitations must have gotten lost in the mail. But you're here to bring the bugs to my ball, right?"

"Uh…. No. I don't have any bugs." Linkle replied. "Sorry."

"Oh how disappointing. But since you're here, why don't you try finding some for me okay?"

While Linkle loved little girls, the thought of running around looking for bugs wasn't exactly appealing to her. "Well, sorry but I-"

"If you do this then I'll give you something special." Aigitha said with a wink.

Linkle mind flooded with the possibilities. It overwrote all previous thoughts and concerns. "Yes! I'll do it! I'll go find all those bugs for you, princess!"

"Hurray!" Aigitha jumped with joy. "Please go and find all of those bugs and bring them to me!"

Linkle rushed out the door. Her body was on fire, she was ready to catch all of those bugs and bring them in so she could get her reward.

She went to her hands and knees. "Here buggie, buggie! Come here and let me catch you! Come and help me too, Zalli."

The little fairy shook her head. "We don't have time to be looking for bugs! We need to go get those stones!"

"Wait, she said Golden bugs, so I guess their golden?"

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"What are you doing on the ground talking to yourself?" A voice suddenly broke Linkle's train of thought.

"Looking for bugs." She replied before turning her head to look at the talker. Her eyes widened and her heart sang a song of pure delight. It was another cute little girl!

This one had white hair that was puffed up in buns on her head, she had large thick glasses over her eyes and was wearing a beige coloured dress and had what appeared to be a backpack around her shoulders.

"Wow! You're super cute!" Linkle exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Oh I'm Linkle what's your name?"

"I'm Purah." The girl replied. "Come with me, Linkle. I've been keeping an eye on you since you came to town. I know you're looking for a sword and I know where you can get one."

"A little girl has been keeping an eye on me! Wow I'm so lucky!" Linkle squealed.

"Is that the only part you care about? Just come with me." Purah groaned in annoyance.

"Yes! Right away!" Linkle skipped along behind the small girl, a large smile on her face that creeped out some of the other townsfolks.

"This is my laboratory." Purah said. "Come on in."

Linkle did so. The inside blew her away. The large space inside was nearly completely filled with tubes, machines and pipes.

Purah got up on a chair. Standing entirely on it in order to view Linkle in the eyes. "Now listen Linkle, about that sword- Why are you taking off your clothes?"

Linkle looked at the girl puzzled as she had one leg half way out of her shorts already. "What other reason would you bring me into your house if not to fuck?"

"Just listen for a bit." Purah said. "You need a sword right, well I know where you can get one. See there's a basement to this laboratory. However there were some… um… accident… and now I can't get down there. However you could. And there's a sword down there. A finely crafted one I had commissioned from a Goron blacksmith, just get the basement secured for me and you can keep the sword, okay?"

"What exactly is down there?" Linkle asked.

"Well, some robots I was working on went berserk and now kind of try killing me on sight. So if you could defeat them for me…"

Some hesitation flickered across Linkle's face. But with a little girl in need who was she to say no. "Alright I got it. But when can we fuck?"

Purah laughed. "I said I was paying close attention to you, right? Well I also saw you fuck that little Cucco girl earlier. And well, I defiantly want to try some of that myself. So as a reward for clearing out that basement, I'll let you do whatever you want to my little girl body… Anything at all."

Linkle's cock jumped to full erection, held back by her tight panties. "Yes! I'll go clear out that basement as fast as possible and come back to fuck you as hard as I can!"

**Author's notes: Past this line starts the dungeon, it is a long action sequence that contains no sex. I know many people reading my stuff is only interested in my sex scenes so feel free to skip past to another line similar to this one further on if you are not interested. I hope this works on fanfiction, make sure to tell me if it doesn't so that I can change it for something different in future chapters.**

The basement wasn't as dark and gloomy as Linkle thought it would be. However it was in a mess, paper were flung everywhere and their appeared to be broken vials smashed upon the ground, sharp shards of glass dug into the soles of her boots.

"I guess the robots did this." She said as she glanced at a broken desk. "What exactly is a robot?"

The little fairy beside her shrugged. "Don't know. But they're probably dangerous so be careful."

The hallway she was following down suddenly came to split with three different ways spurting out. _"_Which one do I go down?"

"If you're going to clear out all of the robots, then you're going to have to go down all three eventually." Zalli replied.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey! Do you hear that?" Zalli said into Linkle's ear. The sound of clinking metal caught her attention and she flung around to the sound, crossbow at the ready.

A dark blue glow was seen down one of the hallways. _"I guess this one first." _She thought then let her arrow fly. It struck the blue glow, making it flicker then an explosion followed shortly after.

"You got one." Zalli cheered. "But do you know how many there are?"

"There are only twenty left." A voice spoke up.

The two girls whipped around to it.

"Midna?" Linkle asked as she saw the floating Imp. "Where do you go to and why are you back suddenly?"

"What do you mean?" Midna laughed. "I never left you. I was in your shadow the whole time. I told you that I was looking for something, and well, once I met you I knew you would eventually go there on your quest. So why don't we stick together for a little bit?"

"I'm okay with that." Linkle replied. "But do you want to fuck?"

"Save that for tonight at the campfire."

"How do you know there are only twenty?" Zalli asked.

"I read it on the papers." Midna explained as she handed Linkle some of the papers that had been thrown about.

They detailed the experimental robots in exact number. Twenty one. Linkle had already killed one making it now only twenty.

"That's helpful." Linkle said as she continued to browse through.

"You should really pay more attention to things around you, that can always end up being helpful. Your Fairy really should have picked up on that." Midna smiled at the tiny pink dot.

Zalli fluttered in anger. "Are you trying to call me useless?! Well I'll show you. Here Linkle look!" Zalli floated above another stack of papers. "This is a map of the basement."

Linkle picked it up. "Good find, Zalli. With this I'll know where to go."

Zalli stuck her tongue out at Midna, though the imp could only see the pink puffball.

"Come on girls let's clear this place out!" Linkle announced as she headed down one of the three hallways.

Suddenly the lights flickered out and the three were left in darkness. Zalli's pink body illuminated a tiny area but it was nowhere big enough to really let them see.

"Wahh! It suddenly got dark!" Zalli pouted.

"It's so dark I can't see." Linkle complained.

"I gave you a lantern didn't I? Just use that."

Linkle reached into her bag and pulled out the Lantern Midna gave her. She lit it up with a match and the darkness was pulled back by the fire.

"But why did it suddenly get dark like that?" Linkle asked.

"I guess this crazy laboratory uses something other than torches and lanterns to keep it lit." Midna said. "Maybe some strange contraption. If we can get it working again, we should get light again."

"But for now, I guess we're stuck in the dark."

"Seems like it."

The three continued down their chosen hallway. The lantern being their guide. Whenever they came across some kind of torch, they lit it and began to return light to the basement once more.

A dark blue glow was seen in the darkness. But before Linkle could aim her crossbow at it, "Watch out!" Zalli cried.

Linkle acting on impulse dove for cover behind a turned table, just in time as a beam of pink light shot past them.

"Their shooting something at us!" Midna shouted.

Linkle popped her head out from cover, aimed for the glowing blue eye and returned fire. It hit the robot and soon it exploded into flames.

"Duck again!" Zalli cried. Linkle barely got out of the way as another beam shot past her.

Two more blue eyes could be seen before they disappeared into the darkness.

"They can see us but we can't see them until their ready to shoot us." Zalli complained. "This isn't fair at all!"

Linkle gritted her teeth. The situation was suddenly a lot more dangerous. "Alright I'll just have to be quick about it. It appears there's a bit of time before and after it shoots us when the blue eye is still glowing. I'll try to ready myself for then."

"Alright, I'll try to help!" Zalli announced as she floated away from the other two. "I'll keep watch and tell you when it's safe to leave cover."

"I'll help you too." Midna said. "I'll take out one of them while you take out the other got it?"

"You don't have any arrows how are you…" Linkle trailed off as she saw Midna's orange hair transform into a large fist. "Alright. Then I'll go for the one on the right and you the left."

Midna nodded in understanding.

"Watch out! They're aiming for you guys." Zalli called as she saw the blue eyes appear. "I think they're tracking your lantern."

Linkle tossed the lantern forward and into an angle upwards. The blue eyes followed.

"Alright! They're following the lantern!" A pink beam shot towards the object but didn't hit it, instead it hit the ceiling making some debris fall down to the ground. "The first one fired and the second one is getting ready!"

Linkle and Midna jumped from cover. Linkle readied herself on the one who hadn't fired yet while Midna's hair shot forward towards the one that did.

Linkle's arrow pierced the eye. It exploded shortly after while Midna crushed her opponent into tiny parts.

"Yeah! You got two more!" Zalli cheered.

"Great work Midna and you too Zalli." Linkle said as she picked up the lantern.

"You were amazing!" Zalli squealed. "You were so good with your bow."

Linkle rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. "Thanks. But there's still more."

"Hey sorry to burst your guys' little love bubble but did the girl give you a key?" Midna asked.

Linkle looked over at Midna. The Imp was holding a lock in her hand, attached to the lock were chains that went around a door.

"Seriously?" Linkle asked. "She didn't give me anything."

"Then I guess we're stuck." Midna sighed.

"There are two other hallways!" Zalli reminded them. "We can just check one of those maybe they have a key!"

And so the three backtracked through the hallway all the way to the split. They decided on a new path, the left this time, and began their search.

The hallway was just as dark as the last and they made sure to light every torch they could. This time however there were rooms on the sides.

Linkle opened the door to the first room on the hallway. Entering inside she could see that it was a small and mostly empty area.

"Watch out!" Zalli shouted and Linkle immediately caught sight of more blue glowing eyes.

Linkle targeted her crossbow at one of them and shot it before diving to the ground in a combat roll to dodge the second's beam. She managed to reload her crossbow before she rose to her feet and sniped the second one's glowing eye.

"I think it's all clear now." Zalli said as she flew all over the small room.

"It looks like the only thing of note in here is that chest in the corner." Midna said as she checked the scattered papers.

Before going to the chest, Linkle checked out the robot she had destroyed. Before in the darkness, she couldn't see them very well but now she got a good look at the things.

It was a simple design, a long cylinder for a head with the glowing blue eyes. Its body was a simple ball and had long thin legs that sprouted from it. The machine then sputtered before exploding like the others.

Linkle went over to the simple wooden chest and opened it with ease. She removed the contents. A small iron key.

"Great you have the key to unlock the door!" Zalli hummed beside Linkle. "Let's go back and get through that door."

"Not so fast." Midna put in. "Check your map again. See this hallway ends, but the one we were in only had an extra room for the key. While we're here we might as well finish this up first and get it out of the way."

"Sounds smart." Linkle agreed.

Out of the room and back into the hallway, the three headed further down the dark path. Another door came up on their left side.

Linkle carefully opened it while taking cover behind the wall next to it. She motioned for Zalli to take a look inside.

The Fairy hovered at the opened door. "There's only one here."

Linkle dove out from her cover and shot the glowing blue eye. A small explosion followed shortly after.

The chest in this one contained a red rupee, worth 20.

"Is it okay to take this?" Linkle asked.

"Sure, she probably won't even notice it missing." Midna replied.

"Hey guys what's this?" Zalli asked as she flew around what appeared to be a large gear.

"It might be useful. Take it with you." Midna said.

Linkle nodded and took the gear into her bag.

"There's an odd shaped crack in the wall here." Zalli said as she floated around the area.

"Almost looks like it can be knocked down." Midna replied. She tried hitting it with her orange hair/fist. It didn't budge. "I guess not."

"It probably doesn't matter. Let's just get these robots taken care of."

The three left the room and continued down the hallway. However their adventure was cut short by a great wall of bricks.

"What? A wall? But the map shows a room, not a wall." Linkle studied the map over again. "There should defiantly be a room here."

"We can try knocking it down." Midna suggested. Her orange hair glowed as she made it into a fist. But no matter how hard she slammed it into the wall, it wouldn't budge.

"No good." Zalli said. "You would need more force."

"Like an explosion." Linkle suggested. "Too bad we don't have any bombs."

"We can try looking for some!" Zalli exclaimed. "In a weird place like this, I'm sure there is something we could use."

"So back to the beginning we go." Linkle sighed.

And so back they went, all the way to the crossroads. They decided on going back to the right side and unlocking the door.

"Alright, let's hope this is the right key." Linkle said. She popped the key inside the lock and turned it. A click was heard and the lock and chains fell to the ground.

"It works!" Zalli bounced around. "Now let's figure out what was locked behind this door!"

Inside the three went, Linkle's crossbow at the ready. Her eyes darted around the dark, but she couldn't see anything. Then the sound of clicking metal was heard and up she looked. There on the ceiling was a robot, much larger than the others.

Linkle jumped out of the way as the thing fell down, nearly flattening the Hylian below it. Its blue eye was already charging energy, aimed straight at Linkle.

She rolled out of the way as the pink energy beam shot into the wall and exploded. Linkle brought her crossbow to aim at the machine and fired a shot. It hit the blue eye.

The robot stuttered with sparks for a moment before seeming to regain its composure.

"Linkle Watch out!" Zalli cried. "On the walls above you!"

Linkle looked up. On two opposite sides of the walls were more robots, the smaller versions she had fought earlier. Their blue eyes were charging and aimed at her.

"Not fair!" Linkle screamed as she started running away. The beams missed her and exploded the area where she just was.

"I'll get them!" Midna shot her glowing hair into one of the machines and crushed it. However the other was charging its shot once more, this time at Midna.

The imp flew out of the way as the beam just barely missed her and exploded into the ground. She threw her hair out at the machine and crushed it easily.

Linkle meanwhile was still running away from the bigger robot, who now had changed its legs for a spinning bottom. It danced around the room, knocking off of walls like a pinball, spikes were around it and would easily puncture skin if it made contact.

Linkle was trying to dodge the spin-top of doom, her arms and legs getting cut enough to cause blood but not enough to do serious damage. The blue eye was charging up again, ready to blow the girl away if its spiked charge didn't do her in first.

Linkle spun around as she was cornered. "Shit!" She aimed her crossbow at the machine, it would have to be a good shot or else she would be splattered.

She aimed carefully as the pink energy around the machine's eye grew. Then she fired. The arrow found its target and the machine lost its balance and fell to the ground, skidding across the floor.

Linkle jumped and rolled out of the way as the robot crashed into the corner she was in.

"Is that it?" Linkle asked as she kept her crossbow aimed at it.

The machine whirled to life. Replacing its spinning bottom with its robotic legs once more. Its blue eye turned to Linkle.

She shot it again with her crossbow. The thing stuttered in smoke and sparks before exploding.

"That takes care of her!" Zalli celebrated.

"Guess so." Linkle replied. "Were those chests always there?" Linkle asked as she pointed towards two sealed, large treasure chests at the far ends of the room.

"Maybe you just missed them with all your running around?" Zalli suggested.

Linkle quickly popped the tops off of both chests and checked the contents. First was another key. The second was a big bag.

"What's inside?" Midna asked.

"Bombs!" Linkle exclaimed. "It's a bomb bag, and there's a nice few in here already."

"Great!" Zalli added. "Then we can blow up that wall!"

As they started heading back they noticed something on the wall by the door. A small lever.

"Should I pull it?" Linkle asked her companions.

"It could lead us to something good." Zalli replied.

"Or it could open a hole below us or blow up the entire building." Midna added with a laugh.

"Um… maybe we shouldn't pull it." The fairy said.

"Oh, too late I already pulled it." Linkle gave a nervous smile.

Zalli flew around in panic but after a few seconds of nothing happening, she looked at the lever with curiosity. "I guess it didn't do anything."

"What a letdown." Midna sighed. "Oh well let's get out of here."

Leaving the area they once more headed down the hallway. "Hey was this always here?" Linkle asked as she saw the opening in the wall.

"I don't remember it." Zalli replied.

"It must be a secret passage we opened with the lever." Midna said.

"There's another chest." Linkle opened the box quickly. "Nice, some extra arrows, I was starting to get a bit low."

"Where to next?" Zalli asked as the three got back to the beginning where the paths split.

"Since we already know where the left leads we can go that way and clear it out. Or you can go in the last direction straight up and find out what's up there." Midna suggested.

"I bet these bombs could blow a hole in that wall of rubble." Linkle put in. "Come on we'll go left."

Linkle lit up a bomb as she came back to the stone and rock piling. She dropped it and ducked for cover, the explosion was louder and larger then she expected, and when she looked back, a large hole had been created.

"Great job!" Zalli exclaimed as she buzzed around Linkle's head. "Now we can get through!"

"There should be a door here." Linkle said as she crept towards the hole, crossbow at the ready in case any robots heard the sound and were coming for her.

Passing through the blown out hole, the three found themselves before a door. "Be careful, there might be another one of those big robots on the other side." Zalli said.

Linkle nodded before opening the door and heading inside. Immediately several blue eyes focused on her. Linkle dove back towards the door only to realise with horror that it was now covered in bars. No escape.

Linkle's eyes shot around the room desperate for any cover. There were four pillars around the large room, they would be good for a short time but too much damage could make the ceiling fall down on them.

Linkle began running towards the pillar but it was already too late, the blue eyes had fired their beam. She managed to dodge the first two, but knew the next few would hit her dead on.

The explosion rocked the room and Zalli cried out in panic. But once the smoke cleared Linkle was unhurt. A orange glow surrounded her.

"Shit." Midna cursed as she floated in front of Linkle, her hair in the shape of a wall. "That hurt."

"Midna, are you okay!?" Linkle shouted as the gray imp clutched at her shoulder and grimaced.

"Shut up and get behind cover!" The girl growled back. "I didn't take those shots just so you can die from standing around talking."

Linkle nodded and took off, getting herself planted firmly behind the cover of the pillar.

Midna fluttered closely behind the girl. "Sorry, I'm going to need to recover for a bit. Blocking them hurt a lot more than I expected. One got through and hit my shoulder. I'm going back into your shadow for a while, you're on your own for now." Midna ducked down into the earth and merged with Linkle's shadow formed by the lantern she had hanging from her belt.

"Thanks Midna." Linkle said. "I'll take care of the rest."

Two blue eyes lit up from in front of her on the wall where the door was. She sniped them quickly and heard their metallic bodies smash into the ground before exploding.

"Zalli how many are remaining?"

"None on this side." The fairy replied. "But… there's five more. Two on the walls on either side, and three on the ground with legs, they're coming your way!"

"This should take care of them." Linkle smiled as she whipped out a bomb from her bag. Lighting it up, she rolled it down along the ground in the direction Zalli pointed out.

The bomb exploded, lighting up the area around it. Linkle jumped from cover and saw the two other robots on the walls. She fried two arrows, sinking them into the machine's metal flesh. Turning to the three in the center, she was relieved to see that two of them were destroyed by the bomb and the other one was missing its legs, making it immobile. She shot it quickly before it could fire another beam.

"That takes care of that." Linkle grinned. A clicking sound was heard as the bars from the door went away.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Zalli shouted as she gave Linkle a little fairy kiss.

"I wouldn't have made it without Midna. Thanks."

"Whatever." Her shadow spoke back.

"Now let's look at what we have in here." Linkle began surveying the area, she spotted a chest at the far wall and another gear.

Linkle quickly placed the large gear into her bag and flipped open the chest. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"A sword!" Linkle grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. The blade glistened with its newly polished steel, the edges sharp enough to prick the woman's finger. "I guess this is what she was talking about."

Linkle swung the sword around in mock battle. She had never really used a sword before and had no idea what she was doing but she liked the feel and weight of the object. Eventually she returned the blade to its sheath and hung that from her belt.

"Alright I guess we'll take that last hallway and get out of here."

Linkle and Zalli returned to the hallway split and went straight up. Two doors on either side of the walls were opened and searched while they walked. One contained extra bombs while the other a red rupee. They also had a robot each which were quickly dispatched.

Then they came to the end of the hallway and a large door, which spanned from floor to ceiling, stood in their way.

"Dead end?" Linkle tried pushing and pulling on the massive thing but was unable to move it.

"Seems like it." Zalli sighed. "Maybe we missed something? Or there's a secret way to opening it?"

"What about these holes?" Linkle pointed to a large shallow hole in the center of the door. It was shaped and indented in a way that implied multiple things were to fit inside it. "Do you think something could fit there?"

"Like the gears you picked up!" Zalli bounced around in the air. "You're a genius Linkle."

The blonde Hylian took out the gears from her bag and fit them inside. "They fit…kind of. Looks like we're missing one."

"We must have missed it somewhere."

"I really don't like the idea of searching every single room again for them." Linkle complained.

"Just try to remember if there were any places that looked kind of suspicious." Zalli suggested.

"What about the room with the crack in the wall?" Linkle's shadow suddenly spoke up. "We couldn't break it before, but now with your bombs…"

"Got it!" Linkle exclaimed as she started running back down the hall. "Thanks Midna."

Lighting up a bomb, Linkle dropped it in front of the crack and sure enough once the smoke of the explosion cleared another room was uncovered. Inside was a chest and the last gear they needed.

"Great! Now we can get through!" Linkle popped open the chest. "Another key? This one looks different. It's yellow with some kind of skull on it."

"It must unlock a special room!" Zalli suggested.

"Oh well, we'll worry about it later, for now let's get through that door."

The gear fit perfectly inside, and with a turn of a nearby lever the gears began spinning. Soon the door opened up.

Inside was another room, a massive one with desks and paper flown everywhere. On the wall were pictures of three women, and in the center was a little platform held together with four strong steel griddles that came together at the top and was hanging from the ceiling by a thick black rope.

"What do you think this is?" Zalli asked as she floated around the platform.

"Don't know." Linkle replied as she got on it. "Hey! There's a hole underneath this, looks like another floor below."

"This is what's called an elevator." Midna said from the shadow. "It can lower and raise itself so you can go between floors with ease."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No, I think I need to stay in here for a while longer. I'll try giving you hints though, that's the best I can do for now."

"That's okay, don't push yourself." Linkle replied. "So for this elevator…"

"You're probably going to need something to activate like a lever." Midna spoke up.

A search around the area began, they looked through the messed up papers but found nothing. On the wall below the paintings were three levers of different colours, blue, red, and green.

"What about these? Do you think they do anything?" Linkle asked as she pulled the blue one. Nothing happened. She pulled the red and green but still nothing. "I guess not."

"It's probably some kind of riddle." Midna said.

"Maybe it has to do with the goddesses?" Zalli suggested.

"Goddesses?"

"Yep! The three women on the paintings are the Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore!"

Linkle looked at the beautifully crafted paintings. The three women; one with dark skin and red hair, the other two had pale skin but with blue and green hair.

"I think I get it, we have to pull the levers in the right order." Linkle said. "But what's the right order?"

"Try doing it in the order that the Goddesses forged the earth?" Zalli suggested.

"How does that go again?" Linkle thought to herself.

Zalli sighed. "So the first is Din who cultivated the land and created the red earth, she's the red haired one…" Linkle pulled the red one. "Then it's Nayru who poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, the blue haired woman…" Linkle pulled the blue lever. "And finally it's Farore who created all life forms who would uphold the law." Linkle pulled the green one.

The sound of gears turning was heard vibrating throughout the room.

"Looks like that worked. Come on let's go down and finish off this annoying bots." Linkle said as she jumped onto the platform. "Um… it's still not moving. How do we-?"

Linkle fiddeld around with the contraption until she pulled a smaller switch on the elevator itself and down they went. It was a slow decent but eventually they made it to the bottom.

Hopping out, Linkle surveyed the area quickly. Blue eyes lit up further down the hall, but she took care of them quickly.

"Another hallway, that's just great." Linkle muttered. "Come on let's get this over with."

Down the Hallway they went, the only light being from the lantern that hung from Linkle's belt. The blonde kept her hands firmly on the crossbow, ready for anything that would try to jump out at her.

The hallway was actually quite empty, no rooms lined the walls and no robots popped out at them. They just kept walking in the silent darkness.

"Finally a room." Linkle said as she saw the chained door. "We still have another key, so hopefully it'll work for this lock."

The lock and chains fell to the ground after Linkle inserted and twisted the key. With one hand on the doorknob and the other still clutching her crossbow, she opened up the door.

Linkle popped her head into the room and looked the place over. No blue eyes appeared and she ventured further into the blackness, her lantern illuminating the room.

It appeared to be a normal bedroom with a bed and dressers. There was a desk as well that had a book placed on top of it.

Placing the lantern on the table, Linkle began reading through the book's contents.

It was Purah's diary, detailing her experiments and creations.

"Should we be reading this?" Zalli asked nervously.

"It might give us some hints on what to do down here, or some secrets." Midna said from the shadow.

For the most part the diary was boring, with too much science jargon for Linkle to understand but after skipping through a bit she came upon an interesting read.

_I'm afraid my experiment has succeeded but at the same time has failed. I had hoped to be able to restore my youth to that of a young woman, and it worked perfectly at first. I was aging backwards. First to a woman in her sixties, than to my forties and finally down to my twenties. This is where I hoped my body would stay, however I found myself continuing to decrease in age. Down to teen years, then pre-teen and finally into that of a girl probably no older than 6 years old. Thankfully the aging has stopped decreasing but I am stuck in this childish body. I will begin work on a cure to age myself up again tomorrow._

A few more chapters were dedicated to her experiments and getting use to her new body. Flipping to the very last chapter…

_The most terrible thing has happened, with my new body I am finding it harder and harder to control my experiments. My robot that I was working on has gone out of control. The mother I called her was able to create smaller versions of herself however she has been making too many. And know she refuses to listen to me. I don't know if its; bad programing, she doesn't recognise my new appearance, or worst of all she is growing her own conscience and is planning on taking over the lab for her own home. _

"That's all there is." Linkle said as she put the diary down. "I guess this is the last she could write before the robots took over."

"So the twenty robots I said earlier may not be the case as the mother can make more." Midna put in. "Who knows how many there are now."

"But if we take out the mother bot we should be able to stop them!" Zalli squealed. "Let's hurry up and blow it up before she makes more!"

Linkle nodded her head. "But first let's check out what's here."

Linkle came towards a special red and gold covered chest. She opened it and looked inside.

"Jackpot!" Linkle screamed. "This is better than any stupid sword or bombs! It's little girl panties!"

Linkle held up the pair in the air and examined it. "What cute little designs…" She drooled. "I guess this is where she had to put her new kid clothes. There's another pair!"

"Are you serious!?" Zalli screamed in the woman's ear.

"Ow…" Linkle rubbed at her ear. "Don't go shouting. I'll just take these and we'll get going."

"Wait you're going to take them?!"

"Of course I am! What kind of Lolicon would I be if I didn't take little girl panties!" She brought a pair to her nose and sniffed. "Too bad they're fresh, I can only smell the soap used to clean them, not the sweet scent of loli pussy and butt."

"You really have something wrong with your head." Midna said. "Besides she isn't really a little girl, she's actually quite the old lady."

"Midna." Linkle replied with the most serious tone the other girls heard from her. "A loli is a loli, no matter their age or race. This is the code of life all true Lolicons should live by."

"Whatever." Midna replied from the shadow. "Let's just beat this thing and get out of here."

Linkle exited the room after stuffing as much panties she could into her bag and started down the hallway once more.

A large door stood before them at the end of the hallway, it was chained up by a golden lock.

"I guess this is what this key is used for." Linkle said as she pulled out the large golden skull key. It fit perfectly in the lock.

"Get ready. This is most likely where the mother machine is." Midna said.

Linkle nodded, her crossbow out and loaded with an arrow. The door slid open and the three entered inside.

As soon as they were inside the door slammed shut, trapping them. A giant blue eye lit up the surrounding the area.

"That must be the mother!" Zalli exclaimed.

"And those are more of her children!" Linkle shouted as she saw more blue eyes lit up.

"Waaa! There's so many of them!" Zalli shotued. "We've got to hide somewhere!"

Linkle ran for it, she found a little section in the corner of the room. It had a bare area in the middle but was surrounded by chest-high walls. She didn't know what it was made for but she jumped over the wall and hid behind it without thinking too much about it.

Several explosions rocked the steel wall, but the thing must have been made out of something strong as it held together.

"Shit, what are we supposed to do in this situation!" Linkle growled.

"There's quite a few buttons here." Zalli replied as she flew around the rows of buttons and switches that lined the wall they were hiding behind. "This must be some kind of control place, I wonder if any of these buttons will do anything."

"Well get to pressing to find out while I try sniping a few!" Linkle popped out from cover but immediately dove back down as explosions racked the wall. "They're just going to keep firing at this spot."

Zalli and Linkle pressed button after button and flipped several switches. There were sounds of gears turning and steam compressing but nothing happened at first. Then suddenly light returned to the room.

"Sweet!" Linkle exclaimed. "We can see again!"

"That'll take some of the advantage away from them!" Zalli Exclaimed.

Linkle popped back out from cover once more. She gazed around the room catching the sight of as many robots as she could before ducking back down to dodge the beams.

"That mother machine is huge!" Linkle panicked. "And it's got legs! It'll be right on top of us soon!"

Linkle got out of cover enough to fire a shot at the robots she had seen earlier. Two fell from the walls and crashed into the ground. Linkle ducked behind cover once more, she expected the energy beams to hit the wall behind her but nothing came.

Then suddenly the leg of the mother machine smashed down in front of them. The giant machine began to move over the walls of cover Linkle was behind.

The mother machine turned its blue eye towards Linkle. One of her six legs reached into the body of the machine and pulled out a long sword.

"This just keeps getting worse!" Linkle screamed as she rolled out of the way of the sword's thrusts. It smashed into the ground behind her causing a small dent in the hard floor.

"Quick, cut of its arm!" Zalli shouted.

Linkle unsheathed her sword and sliced down onto the mother machine's long metallic arm. There were flickers of sparks as the sword neatly cut through metal and wiring and severed the arm.

The mother machine, used two more of its legs, using three as feet to keep moving, to reach inside and pull out more weapons, an axe and another sword.

"I guess we're going to have to cut off all of the legs!" Linkle shouted as she narrowly dodged the machine's axe swing.

Linkle readied her sword to cut that one as well, but she had to jump out of the way as the sword arm nearly sliced her in two.

"Shit! I can't get one while she still has the other arm!"

"I'll try to take care of it!" Midna shouted from the shadow.

The axe fell again, cutting deep into the floor and slicing some of Linkle's green cloak. The blonde immediately readied her sword to cut he arm, she saw the other one coming towards her and hoped Midna truly had something planned.

Midna shot outf rom the shadow, her orange hair wrapped around the sword arm and kept it still even as it struggled. "Hurry up and cut it!" Midna roared. "I can't keep it forever!"

Linkle sliced down at the axe arm and severed it. Then she spun around and tried slicing off the other. However before she made it, the mother machine broke free from Midna's weakened grasp and pulled her arm away.

"Shit!" The imp cried. "I'm still too hurt! Sorry, Linkle!"

Then the robot swung her sword at Linkle. The blonde barely had time to react. She put her sword up hoping to block it, steel met steel and spark flew but the machine's power was too much and Linkle was knocked off her feet.

She flew over the walls' cover and into open space where she tumbled along the ground. She was able to regain herself after several more rolls and hopped to her feet. And into the sight of several smaller robot's blue eyes targeting her.

She loaded her crossbow as quick as she could and she looked around the area for anything to use as cover. There was nothing but the cover they were using earlier and she was too far away to get there now.

Linkle sniped one then another but as she loaded her crossbow for a third time, the energy blasts fired at her.

A great explosion from many different blasts lit up the area in fire and smoke. And when the cloud of dust cleared Linkle lay on the ground.

Midna and Zalli called out her name as they rushed to the body. The blonde Hylian didn't move.

The Mother machine followed close behind ready to attack with her sword arm, the other robots seeing their mother getting in the way, stopped charging their beams and fell silent.

"Shit! Linkle wake up! You can't be dead! We just started the quest!" Midna begged.

"Linkle! Linkle!" Zalli cried. "Are you…"

The pink fairy stopped for a moment then she started flying all around the body of Linkle, pink dust fell from her body onto the blonde woman.

And then Linkle opened her eyes and sat up. "Ouch! I thought I was dead for sure!"

"You were close!" Zalli piped up. "If it wasn't for my magic you would be! Because I'm a healing fairy I have the power to bring people back from the edge of death, however I have to be careful with how much I use it because of how much magic it drains. And you have to be careful too because I won't be able to heal you for a while so next time is it for you!"

"Thanks Zalli. But now might be it!" The mother Machine was already upon them, her sword swiping at them. Linkle ducked flat to the ground to avoid it while Midna entered back into the blonde's shadow.

"It looks like the other robots won't fire if we're close to the mother." Zalli informed. "So stick close and fight it."

"Right, I'll try." Linkle muttered back as she dodged another swing.

"Sorry, Linkle, I can't help you anymore! I put all my last strength into stopping the Mother machine before, I need to heal again!" Midna said from the shadow.

"That's fine Midna, you did enough." Linkle replied.

The arm came down again and Linkle's back flipped out of its reach, the sword cut the floor in a sickening sound of steel on steel.

"Come on! Try it again!" Linkle shouted as she opened up her bomb bag and lit one up.

The mother machine swirled its head towards the woman and raised her arm to strike. Linkle rolled the bomb towards the large machine's leg.

The bomb went off and made the robot go off balance, it fell on its side on the ground, its arm slamming into the floor along with it. Linkle charged forward and sliced the last arm off.

"Great! Now attack the eye!" Zalli instructed.

Linkle jumped up on the main body of the machine and stabbed her sword into the eye.

The mother machine spluttered with smoke and sparks. Then it rotated its head fast, knocking Linkle off.

The machine pulled itself up and then the other legs inside and switched out her lower body with that of a spinning bottom and lining spikes.

"Shit, this thing again?" Linkle said in annoyance.

The Machine started moving, headed straight for Linkle. She fired a shot from her crossbow and nailed its eye but it kept coming.

Linkle took off running, she could hear the thing behind her whirling as it spun along the floor. Heading to the wall, Linkle jumped as high as she could and kicked off back towards the machine. She managed to jump up past the spikes and land on the Mother machine's main body. Linkle held on as the machine bounced off the wall and kept spinning in the other direction, then taking out her sword she jammed it into the bot.

The mother machine lost balance as it crashed into the ground and skidded to a stop.

Linkle looked right into its blue eye before she stabbed it again. The bot sparked like crazy and the sounds of gears turning were loud and quick.

Linkle jumped off and began running for cover, she hopped over the chest-high steel wall and ducked behind it just in time as she Mother Machine exploded in the largest ball of fire yet.

Linkle popped her head back out of cover. The machine was gone, only chunks of metal and small pieces of its insides littered the ground. The smaller robots fell from the walls they were perched on and smashed into the ground, their eyes no longer lit up.

"I guess destroying the mother shut off all the others." Linkle said with relief. "Then that means we're done!"

"Yep!" Zalli cheered. "You were amazing, Linkle!"

"Thanks, but I would be dead if it wasn't for you two."

"We were pretty helpful. Zalli giggled. "Now let's go tell Purah the good news."

"And then fuck her silly!" Linkle added.

"Wow, you look really beat up!" Purah said as she saw Linkle make her way back towards the small scientist.

"Yeah, but we did it! We got that Mother Machine all cleared out! Now about the sex…"

"Jeez." Purah giggled. "You really just speak your mind don't you?"

"So… how about it?"

"Well, a hero's job does deserve a hero's reward." Purah said as she put her hand on Linkle's crotch. "Besides I've been dying to try this giant piece of meat myself."

Purah's tiny hands began undoing Linkle's belt and shorts, before pulling them down and revealing Linkle's massive bulging panties. Purah put her hand on the bugle and felt its thickness. She pressed her face against it and sniffed. "It's so smelly, being cooped up in this tight panties while you ran around sweating. Hmm… my favorite… super sweaty, smelly cock."

Purah pulled down the panties and gasped as the giant cock bounced free. "It's even bigger this close up! It's massive, I've never seen a cock this big in all my life!"

The little scientist opened her mouth and let her tongue lick up the long shaft. She delighted in the taste, then opened her mouth wide and took the cock inside.

Purah took more and more of the thick dick deeper down her throat. She kept going until her tiny nose pressed up against Linkle's waist. Then she began pulling the cock back out, only to push it back in.

Linkle moaned in delight as Purah began giving the Futanari an excellent blowjob, really sucking on the cock as she bobbed her head with increasing speed.

Purah's hands went to Linkle's balls and she played with the heavy things as she continued with her intense blowjob.

"Fuck this feels amazing!" Linkle groaned. "You're so fucking good at this! I don't think I'm going to last much longer!"

Purah kept up her blowjob as Linkle thrusted her hips, slamming her waist into the girl's face and swinging her balls against the tiny chin, her hands gripping the white hair and using it as leverage.

But the blonde couldn't hold on any longer and with a shout she came. A gush of sticky cum fired from Linkle's penis and flooded Purah's mouth. The girl drank as much as she could, enjoying the delicious taste of it. But after several shots of thick hot cream she had to pull the dick out from her throat and let the older woman finish on her little face.

As the last few dripples of cum left Linkle's cock, Purah began licking up all the cum that landed on her face, swallowing it all until there wasn't any left.

"Hmm… delicious! Thank you for the meal!" Purah said. "But now my lower mouth is hungry and really wants some big meat to eat."

Linkle's cock which remained hard even after cuming jumped for joy at the sound of that.

"But first let's go to my bed." Purah lead Linkle to her makeshift room in the upstairs and ordered the woman to strip. Linkle eagerly did so, pulling off her boots, cloak and top revealing her fair sized breasts.

Purah then began removing her clothes. Her dress slipping off her body and falling to the ground, revealing her smooth skin and flat chest with cute erect pink nipples. Then she took off her shoes and socks and finally was at the part Linkle wanted to see the most. With her tiny fingers in her cute panties waistbands she pulled down her underwear and revealed her tiny little pussy.

Linkle's cock was throbbing, ready to penetrate the smaller girl and fuck her silly. She lay on her back on the bed and Purah got up as well, the little girl positioned herself over the cock.

"Hmm… this big fat cock is going inside this tiny little pussy." Purah moaned a she rubbed her dripping little pussy lips all over the massive penis head. "I wonder if this will even fit? Let's fine out!"

The thick cock penetrated the vagina and dug deep inside as the two of them cried out in pleasure. Down and down the small girl went, taking more and more of the massive dick deeper and deeper inside her tight vaginal tunnel, until she felt the cockhead against her womb's entrance, the big cock made a giant bulge in her tiny stomach for Linkle to see.

"By the Goddesses!" Purah shouted in pleasure. "I've never felt something this good before! It's reaching my womb! I don't know if this is because your cock is huge, or my new tiny body or both, but it feels incredible!"

"Your tight little pussy is so fucking good!" Linkle groaned back. "I love how tight and warm it is!

"Technically since reverting to this form, this is my first time having sex. So it's kind of like your taking my virginity all over again!"

This caused Linkle to go wild with lust. She began thrusting her hips, bouncing Purah up and down her cock. The little girl started adding her own thrusts as she shouted and squealed in overwhelming pleasure.

The cock continuously smashed again and again against the cervix, each time making Purah squeal with delight, until finally it rammed through and was inside the smaller girl's womb.

Purah roared in orgasmic ecstasy as she felt the cock hammer against the very depths of her uterus.

While Purah's body tightened and her pussy squirted in orgasm, Linkle never let up. She grabbed the tiny hips in her hands and began using her own strength to lift and fall the small body on her cock as she continued her heavy, quick thrusts.

Cute butt cheeks and large balls smacked against each other as the intense sex continued for long minutes, Purah screaming as her womb was ravaged by Linkle's massive cock.

But soon Linkle was getting close to her own orgasm and knew she wouldn't last much longer. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum right inside your little girl pussy!"

"Go ahead!" Purah replied. "I don't know if this body can get pregnant, so please help me with this experiment! Shoot all your cum inside!"

Linkle and Purah screamed as they both orgasmed together. Purah's body shook as she felt her pussy tighten around the thick cock, her eyes filled with tears and her mouth stretched open with her tongue hanging out.

Linkle's cock exploded inside the tiny womb with litres of cum. It flooded the womb quickly and soon bloated the little belly. More and more of the thick, white, sticky substance was realised inside the girl.

Finally after several more cum shots, Linkle's cock began to slow down, it became a trickle before stopping altogether.

Purah pulled herself off of the cock, a gush of semen came pouring down from her pussy and covered Linkle's waist in pure white. The smaller girl collapsed to the bed, still dripping cum.

"Wow! You're still hard are you?" Purah asked as she saw Linkle's thick dick bounce against her waist, still as erect as before.

"It'll take quite a few cumshots before I'm finished!" Linkle replied.

"Good, because I still need more of this fat cock." Purah muttered as she felt the cock in her hand and bite at her lower lip.

The small girl let go of the cock and got down on her hands and knees, sticking her ass out at Linkle. She reached behind and spread her asshole wide. "In here next! I want to fill your giant cock deep inside my ass! Don't worry I cleaned it out good while you were downstairs, I love shoving cocks up my ass!"

Linkle grinned as she lined herself up with the girl's asshole. Then she shoved herself inside stretching the anus wide with her massive sized cock.

Purah nearly came again just from the penetration. She squirmed and shouted as she felt the giant thing dig its way deep inside her bowels, deeper and thicker than anything else she had put in there before.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Purah was screaming as she felt Linkle pick up speed and really pound into her ass. "This feels amazing! Keep fucking my little girl asshole with your big fat cock!"

Linkle gripped the girl's hips tightly in order to give herself extra strength so she could go even harder and faster. She was pounding away with everything she had, her hips smashing against the butt cheeks making them jiggle, and her big balls smacking the girl's pussy with each thrust.

Then Linkle started lifting Purah up. The little girl's feet flung wildly as she felt herself becoming weightless. Linkle continued to pound into the girl's ass even as she brought the scientist higher and higher up.

Linkle was standing up and Purah was dangling at waist height. Changing position, Linkle put her hands under Purah's arms and locked them around her head in a full-nelson.

Linkle increased her thrusts, nearly bending Purah over as she rammed into the girl's anal depths over and over again with overwhelming intensity. Every single time she thrusted harshly into the ass, Purah's semen flooded cunt would spray out a heavy wave of cum onto the bed.

Purah meanwhile was squealing, unable to form sentences as she was reduced to a drooling mess that would orgasm constantly with the rough fucking.

After several long minutes of the brutal sex, Linkle was close to cuming. She gave one more strong thrust of her hips, burying herself completely within the tight, warm ass before unloading her semen.

Purah's body shook in another powerful orgasm as she felt her bowels being flooded in hot seed. More and more of the sticky semen was unleashed, filling the ass and making more spill from her hole and onto the bed.

Linkle brought Purah's body down to the bed and released the girl, she pulled out of the ass and watched as a tidal wave of cum came pouring out of the now gaping hole.

"Wow!" Purah managed to gasp out through her heavy pants. "That was amazing! Nobody's ever fucked me that good before!"

"We're not done yet are we?" Linkle asked.

"What you're still hard?!" Purah gasped as she saw Linkle big cock bouncing above her.

"Yep. I think I need to pump another load into your pussy before I'll be fully satisfied."

"Wait!" Purah demanded as Linkle started getting the smaller girl into position. "I don't think my new little body can handle anymore!"

"Get ready!" Linkle laid Purah down on the bed flat on her back, her cock pointed at the small, dripping pussy.

"Wait!" Purah tried again but it was to no avail. Linkle slammed herself inside causing Purah to throw her head back in orgasmic pleasure.

Linkle buried herself fully to the hilt, her cockhead ramming the womb. She flattened herself fully onto the much smaller girl and thrusted her hips, causing her cock to penetrate the womb and then pull back out in heavy, quick motions.

Linkle fucked Purah with the mating press, destroying the small, tight insides with her massive meat. Her breasts on the girl's face, making them slap at the childish cheeks with each of her intense movements.

Purah was turned into a complete mess, she drooled heavily as her tongue stuck out of her opened mouth. Her eyes were rolled back and tears fell from them as she experienced a world of pleasure like never before.

She was dominated completely, helpless beneath the larger woman on top, her womb was being ravaged by the other woman's massive cock, each time the cock slammed inside she felt her ass squirt out more of the built up cum. And she loved it as she experienced orgasm after orgasm.

"Does that feel good, Purah!?" Linkle shouted as she pounded away. "It feels amazing for me! Getting to fuck your cute little womb with my cock, I love it! I want to just keep fucking this tight, warm hole forever!"

But Linkle knew she wouldn't last forever and after several more minutes of the rough fucking later, Linkle was ready to release her cum once again.

"Here I cum again, Purah! Get ready for your cute little girl womb to drink up every single bit of cum! Make sure you get pregnant with all my semen and carry my child while still in this little girl body! Here I cum!"

Linkle roared as she fired off another incredibly large and thick load of cum directly inside Purah's tiny and already flooded womb. The belly kept bloating and bloating as more cum came rushing inside the little baby chamber. More cum came gushing out of Purah's asshole as she was still being filled.

After some more shots, Linkle pulled out and released her last bits of cum all over the girl's bloated belly, flat chest, face, and hair. Finally Linkle began to calm down, her cum trickled down to a dribble and she was finished.

"Oh, fuck that felt amazing!" Linkle moaned as she squeezed out the last few drops of cum. "How are you feeling?"

Purah never answered, she was passed out from the pleasure.

"Shit, I went a little overboard. Probably cause of all the exercise and life-threating danger I was in earlier." Linkle let out a yawn. "I'm pretty tired too, hope you don't mind if I take a nap with you."

Linkle woke up. She sat up on the sticky, seed covered bed and looked around. Purah stuck her head in through the bedroom door.

"Hey sleepyhead!" She giggled. "You're up are you? Well there's a bath drawn in the little bathroom over there, go ahead and wash yourself up before coming out."

"Aren't you going to join me?" Linkle asked.

"I already took one." She replied before disappearing from Linkle's sight.

"Oh damn it! I missed the chance to bathe with a cute little girl!"

Midna floated out of Linkle's shadow. "Little girls are really all you have to think about isn't it?"

"You feeling any better?" Linkle asked.

The imp grinned widely. "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'm better. A nice nap was all I needed."

"That's good to hear."

"But I'm going to stay in your shadow for a bit longer, I don't really like the light." Midan said as she hopped back into Linkle shadow.

After taking a bath, which Zalli was eager to help with, and then getting dressed Linkle went out to meet the tiny Scientist.

"Hey there!" Purah said from the chair she was standing on. "There's something I want to give you before you go. But before that…"

Purah spun around and kicked Linkle's tits. "Ow!" Linkle rubbed at her stinging breasts. "What was that for?"

"That was for treating me like a cumdumpster last night until I passed out even when I told you to wait! I'm going to be limping for weeks because of this!"

"But it felt good didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still, you know how hard it's going to be work on my experiments when I can't sit down?!"

"Sorry." Linkle bowed in apology.

"Now, you can keep the sword you found down there, like I said. And whatever else you found is yours if you want it. But there's something else. I took your crossbow and made some adjustments."

Linkle took it out and looked it over. There was a new tube shaped structure added to the top of it. Looking through it she found it like a telescope, making things appear much closer.

"That's the scope I added. You can change the magnifying glasses inside to change the distance." Linkle turned the dial on the side and was amazed when the wall on the other side of the room filled her vision completely. "This should help you snipe enemies better."

"This would've been helpful downstairs." Zalli muttered.

"Thanks." Linkle replied.

"Now if you get any other attachments you can add to your crossbow, make sure you come back to see me and I'll install them for you."

"Great. I'll make sure to come back."

"Oh one more thing. I'm not sure where you're headed but it's probably a good distance away from Hyrule castle, you should try to get a horse. There's a ranch close by, Lon Lon ranch, you should visit there first before heading out on your journey." Purah said.

"Great more places to go before-" Linkle began before she was cut off by Purah.

"I heard there are cute little twin girls who live there."

"Lon Lon Ranch here we come!"

**Author's notes: Alright, hope you all enjoy. I know that this dungeon was really long and I promise that they won't be in the future, over 1000 words is way too much! I hope you guys enjoy the dungeons if not sorry but please skip past them. I will keep making them as I just have a lot of fun with it and they help me practice my writing, so they will keep appearing, but I promise they won't be this long again. Make sure to tell me what you think!**


	7. Lon Lon Ranch

**Chapter 7: Lon Lon Ranch**

The sun was full in the sky as Linkle headed out of the castle walls and into the shimmering green fields of the great Hyrulean land.

Zalli bounced around her ears talking away. "Have you got everything? This is the last chance to go back and get supplies. Do you even know where Lon Lon ranch is?"

"Yeah." Linkle waved the little pink fluff ball off. "Here, Purah marked it for me."

Zalli looked over the map. "It's quite a bit of a ways off from Death Mountain. Are you sure we should be taking more time off, we already wasted a lot doing that quest for Purah. Zelda said we had to do it right away to save the world."

"We'll be getting a horse there, which will speed up our travel times. It's an invest."

"Oh? Are you sure you're not just going there for the little twins?"

"Well, mostly yes." Linkle replied honestly.

"I thought so." Zalli muttered. "Well let's not waste any more time. We should try to get there before the sun sets."

It was a good day's travel to Lon Lon ranch, they had to sleep outside for a night. Midna didn't like the sun and stayed inside Linkle's shadow for the daytime, but come night she was out and riding Linkle's cock, Zalli also joined in the fun, her tiny body dancing on and inside the larger girls.

Finally on the second day they made it.

"So this is it?" Zalli asked as she buzzed around Linkle's head. "I hope you get a horse or all of this will be wasted time."

"I hope I get to fuck a little girl or else this will all be wasted time." Linkle said back.

They entered through the gates and into the ranch.

"Where is everybody?" Zalli asked.

"Inside I guess." Linkle replied, then she stopped and listened. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Someone's singing." Zalli said.

"It's beautiful." Linkle followed the voice and came towards a fenced in area.

Inside was tons of horses, going about their day, eating grass and trotting along. But in the center was a beautiful little girl with long red hair. That was where the music was coming from, the child's strong voice was composing a lovely melody that sounded throughout the air. Linkle was lost for a moment, the stunning beauty of the girl mixed with the lovely voice made her heart flutter and her legs fix firmly in place.

"Hey you!" A voice suddenly pierced through the song.

Linkle turned to it. There standing next to her, her feet on the second wooden length of the fence, her upper body leaning over the top of it, was a cute little redhead girl. Linkle thought for a moment that the girl singing somehow teleported over here, but checking back made certain that that wasn't the case.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked Linkle. "Why are you here?"

"Um…" Linkle shook herself to regain her composure. "My name's Linkle, I'm an adventurer. I'm here because I heard I might be able to get a horse."

"Mr. Ingo's probably not going to let you have any." The girl replied. "But you can ask." She hopped off the fence. "My name's Romani. And that over there is my twin sister Malon."

"Twins, huh? So they really do look the same." Linkle said. While she had heard about twins before, none lived in her village so she never really knew if it was true what they said about them being identical. Now she could confirm it. To think about fucking both of these identical looking sisters together made her cock jump a bit in her shorts.

Romani leaned back over the fence. "HEY MALON!" She roared at the top of her lungs.

The singing stopped as Malon looked over at her sister. Romani pointed to Linkle. Malon grew a smile and came running over.

The little redhead climbed up and over the fence. "Hi there!" Malon said. "Who are you?"

"This is Linkle. She's an adventurer!" Romani answered before Linkle could get a word in.

"Cool!" Malon shouted. "So have you traveled all over Hyrule?!"

"And have you fought lots of monsters with a sword?!" Romani asked before Linkle could answer.

"Well… yes." Linkle said with an air of confidence. "I've only recently came from the castle, meeting the Princess Zelda herself, and have fought really tough enemies along the way."

"Wow!" Romani squealed as she hoped up and down in excitement. "You've really done all that?!"

"Yep."

"You're really cool." Malon added.

"Would you girls like to see my big sword?" Linkle asked with a bit of a red face and her lips twisting into a lustful grin.

"Really? Can we?"

"Yep, something special for you two, since you're both so beautiful."

"You think we're beautiful?" Malon blushed.

"Absolutely! You're both super pretty!"

Both Romani and Malon turned red from the compliments as they looked at each other and then back to Linkle.

"So what do you say, how about we go somewhere private and I'll let you see my sword, I'll even let you play with it."

"Really, play with it too?" Romani asked. "Let's go!"

"But why do we have to go somewhere private?" Malon asked.

"Well, you're parents might get mad if they saw you playing with a sword, so I'll show you in secret."

"Yeah, Dad and big sis probably wouldn't let us do it."

Linkle was brought inside the house. Malon and Romani assured her that it was fine, because their father was sleeping in the barn with the cuccos like usual and their sister wouldn't be back from her delivery till later. The other person on the farm was a Mr. Ingo who was a hired servant, but he didn't come into the house.

Malon and Romani brought Linkle to their room and closed the door behind them.

"Alright, we'll be really secret in here." Romani informed. "Now hurry up and show us your sword."

Linkle lustful grin returned to her face as she started unbuckling her belt and then shorts.

The twins looked confused as they watched the woman, they could see the sword in its sheath hanging from the belt, but Linkle put that aside along with her belt when she removed it from her body.

Then Linkle grabbed her shorts and underwear and pulled them down to her ankles in one quick motion. Her cock, which had grown erect already, swung mightily up and down and it was freed from its fabric confines until it came to a stop, pointing its large mushroom head at the two girls.

Both girls gasped loudly, Malon covered her eyes with her hands but Romani's eyes only widened with initial shock and then curiosity.

"Why are you showing us your p-p-p" Malon stuttered.

"Woah!" Romani gawked. "It's a real penis! I've never seen one before! But wait aren't you a girl?"

"I am a girl and this my sword." Linkle said as she shook her cock around. "You know the prophecy that says that the heroine will have a sword between her legs."

It was becoming clear to Linkle what the girls were like. Malon was more innocent, while Romani had no problem openly staring at the cock. However Linkle could see Malon's fingers part and her eyes peek through, she was curious too.

"It's okay to look Malon." Linkle said. "It's only natural to be interested in this stuff. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Malon put her hands down and looked at the cock, her face bright red. "It's kind of weird."

"But cool!" Romani added.

"And naughty." Malon giggled.

"Do you girls want to touch it?"

The two girls burst into giggles. "Okay." Romani said.

The little girl reached out her hand and felt the cock, she rubbed her soft palm up and down the shaft and then over the head, making sure to experience the feel of each place.

Malon reached out her hand too, a bit more hesitant then her sister. She grabbed a hold of the cock too, it was softer than she thought it would be and warmer too.

Linkle let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the feel of the two girls' hands running along her dick.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" Malon asked as she tried to pull her hand away, but Linkle stopped her and kept the tiny finger wrapped around the thick meat.

"No. It feels really good. Keep doing what you're doing."

The tiny, soft hands continued to rub all over the long thick cock. They enjoyed the feeling of the cock as well as the sense of naughtiness that welled up inside. Even Malon was getting into it.

Romani squeezed the head and then let her finger drag down the pee slit, getting her finger wet with some sticky substance. "What's this?"

"That's my pre-cum." Linkle explained.

Malon also got a bit on her finger. "Weird, it's all sticky." She giggled.

The two girls went back to jerking off the cock, their fingers covered in pre-cum making the member slippery and slimy. Then Romani reached down and felt one of the massive hanging balls.

"Wow! It's heavy!" Romani exclaimed.

Malon felt them. "They are."

The two girls felt all over the balls as well as lifting them up and down.

"Hmmm… that feels really good girls, but it would be even better if you put my cock in your mouths."

"Our mouths?" they both asked. Then Romani opened her mouth and took the cockhead inside.

Linkle groaned in pleasure as the tiny, warm, soft mouth closed around her sensitive glans. She could feel the small tongue dancing all over her dick's head.

Romani pulled her head back from the cock. "Hmm… it tastes pretty good, especially that slimy stuff! Malon try it!"

Malon looked a bit hesitant, but she opened her mouth and took the cock inside as well. She also made her tongue dance all over mushroom head, trying to taste everything she could.

"You're right!" Malon exclaimed as she pulled back from the cock as well. "That slimy stuff does taste good!"

Romani went back to sucking on the cock, going a bit deeper this time, then she pulled out and let Malon go again. The two girls kept this up, switching between the two of them as they sucked off the cock.

Soon both girls were able to get the entire cock down their throats. Their faces bunched up against Linkle's waist as they bobbed their heads several time before pulling out and letting their sister get another turn.

Linkle was going mad from the pleasure, having cute little twin girls sucking her off in tangent like this was making her shiver in ecstasy. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Linkle roared. "Both of you suck my cock as I cum!"

Malon and Romani both got their lips on either side of the cock and suckled on the shaft. Linkle grabbed the girls' hair and began moving her hips, making her dick slide between the two lips.

Then with a roar, Linkle came. She pushed the two heads closer, lips touching and over her cockhead as she blew her load. Heavy ropes of semen filled the mouths before Linkle pulled back and shot out her next few shots all over the twins' lips, faces and even some of their hair.

Malon and Romani eagerly and hungrily ate up the cum that was in their mouths. It was delicious and they made sure to lick up the stuff on their faces next.

"Delicious!" Romani squealed as she slurped up the white goo from her fingers.

"This weird milk is really good." Malon added. "Why does your…um… "cock", was it?"

"Yeah! Why does your cock shot milk like the cows?" Romani butted in.

"That's called cum, and it shots out of my cock when it feels really good." Linkle explained.

"Really? Then give us more!" Romani shouted as she gripped Linkle's still erect cock again.

"But you know what would make me feel really good right now? If you two took off your clothes!"

Malon gave a bit of a gasp but Romani only smiled. "Okay!" The redhead said as she pulled her dress up over her head, revealing her thin, smooth body. Her chest was flat with cute pink nipples on top, Linkle could see they were hard, it was obvious the little girl was enjoying this.

Then Romani took off her big boots and socks. Finally she was at her cute little white panties with the backside having a cute picture of a cow on it. Romani hooked her fingers in the elastics and pulled it down.

Linkle enjoyed the sight of Romani's cute little pussy, she told the girl to spin around and she did so, letting the older woman see her little butt.

"So hot!" Linkle nearly screamed. "You're so beautiful Romani!"

Linkle looked over at Malon with an eager expression.

"Come on Malon, you can do it!" Romani cheered.

The redhead nodded her head, seeing her sister already naked made her more confident. And so Malon pulled her dress up over her head and exposed her flat chest and erect pink nipples. Then her boots and socks were thrown off and finally she pulled down her panties.

Both little girls stood naked before Linkle and the woman was at her limit. She wanted to pounce on the two cute little things and mate with them, but she held back her desire.

"I think it's only fair that you can naked too!" Romani demanded.

"Alright." Linkle removed her cloak and shirt, not wearing a bra underneath, so her fair sized breasts bounced free.

"Your boobies!" Romani giggled. "They're not as big as Creamia."

"Yeah, our big sister has massive boobies!" Malon laughed.

"Now give us some more milk!" Romani shouted.

"Alright, but first can I give both of you girls a kiss?"

The sisters looked between each other and then back at Linkle. "Okay." Romani said.

Linkle got down to her knees so she was at eye height with them. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Well, kind of. Me and Malon practice with each other so we can do it right when the time comes." Romani answered.

"Practice, kissing each other?! Show me!"

Romani looked slightly confused at the sudden request change, but she grabbed Malon's hand and brought their faces close together.

"Come on Malon let's show her how good we got at kissing."

Malon was deep red as she leaned in to her sister and pressed her lips against the other set.

Linkle was enjoying the scene immensely. Two cute little naked girls were kissing each other before her. They weren't doing it very passionately, they didn't use tongue they just pressed their lips together but still it made Linkle's cock shake with excitement.

"How was that?" Romani asked as she broke from their kiss.

"Wow so hot." Linkle drooled. "But do you want me to show you how to kiss like an adult?"

"An adult kiss?" Malon asked.

"Yep. Come here and I'll show you."

Romani stepped forward always the eager one to try something new.

Linkle grabbed the girl's head and brought their lips together. The softness of the child's lips were heavenly to Linkle and she moaned deeply. Then she began to open the girl's mouth.

Linkle's tongue snaked out and entered Romani, she played with the tongue of the smaller girl as she explored the mouth to her heart's desire.

Romani moaned as she felt herself getting dominated by the older woman.

Finally after a while Linkle broke from the kiss, both girls panting deeply, saliva running down their lips and chin.

"Wow!" Romani panted. "That was amazing."

"Now Malon do you want to try too?"

Malon nodded, she saw the look of absolute bliss on her sister's face and wanted to experience it as well. She loved it when Linkle grabbed her in an aggressive but still gentle way and smacked their lips together.

Linkle repeated what she did with Romani to Malon, their tongues were soon dancing with each other as they moaned into the other girl's mouth. Malon's hands went to Linkle's hair and she ran her finger through while Linkle let her hands wander down the smooth tiny back and grope at the warm soft butt cheeks.

After several more passionate moments of kissing later, Linkle broke from the kiss. Malon panted hard, salvia still connected the two girls from their mouths in a long string. "Wow!" Was all the girl could say through her deep heavy breaths.

Linkle however wasn't finished. She grabbed Romani and pulled the girl into a kiss again, her hands wandering all over the small body. She pulled her mouth away and began licking down.

Linkle's lips pressed over the flat chested pink nipples. She suckled on them, going from one to the other, making sure both cute nubs were given attention.

Romani moaned, her legs pressing together as she felt this new pleasure run through her body.

Linkle pulled away from Romani and went to Malon, she sucked on her nipples as well, making the girl squeal in delight.

Then Linkle grabbed the two girls and pulled them close together. Arms around their sister's back, and at a slight angle so that their nipples rubbed against one another. Linkle pounced on them and made her lips cover the two touching pink nubs.

Tiny nipples rubbed against each other as they were bathed in Linkle's saliva and played with by the soft warm tongue. The twins, becoming lost in lust, pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, making sure to use what Linkle taught them earlier.

After a few moments of this Linkle began moving her mouth even further down their bodies. She switched over to Malon and licked at her bellybutton before going even further down to the main prize.

Linkle looked at the cute little wet pussy with delight. She pressed her fingers to it, teasing the girl as she rubbed around and spread the dripping lips. Then she pushed her face into the little girl's crotch and began licking and slurping with everything she had.

Malon groaned into her sister's mouth as she felt Linkle's tongue explore her most sensitive area. The long slimy appendage dug deep inside her, grinding against the tight, warm vaginal walls in a way that made the young girl's breath escape her. "It feels amazing!" Malon squealed as she pulled back from the kiss. "She's inside my special place! It feels so good!"

Romani was fascinated and horny as fuck as she watched her sister, squirm and squeal from the pussy licking. "Me too!" She begged Linkle. "Lick my special place too!"

Linkle pulled herself back from Malon, tons of vaginal juices dripping from her mouth and chin. She grabbed Romani and pushed her down on the girl's bed. Immediately Linkle grabbed Romani's hips and smashed her face into the girl's crotch. She was going full energy from the start; licking, sucking and eating out the girl's small tight cunt with everything she had.

"Wow!" Romani squealed as she shook on the bed, her hands gripping the bed sheets and her legs wrapping around Linkle's head. "It's so good! Amazing! More! More! Keep licking my special place!"

"It's called a pussy." Linkle said as she pulled back from the cunt. "Say it. Call it a pussy."

"Pussy." Romani breathed in annoyance. "Hurry up and go back to licking my pussy!"

"Sorry but your sister needs a turn again." Linkle said as she pushed the already sitting Malon down and shoved her face into the dripping wet cunt.

Malon was screaming in intense pleasure as her small pussy was being devoured by an incredibly hungry Linkle. Though the woman soon broke off and went back to Romani and delighted as the young girl squirmed and moaned in pleasure.

Linkle switched between the two girls, lapping up as much of the delicious Loli pussy juice as she possibly could. She soon started adding in fingers, digging them deep inside and swirling them as her tongue and mouth licked and sucked on the small clit. While licking one, her fingers were still inside the other, making the girls continue to groan in pleasure.

The twins weren't able to withstand this kind of new and unbelievable good pleasure forever. Romani suddenly grabbed Linkle's head and shoved it as deep into her crotch as possible, while she moved her hips, rubbing her dripping cunt all over Linkle face, her legs tightened around the woman's head. Linkle removed her fingers and put all her energy into eating out the girl's soaked pussy as best she could.

Then with a screech of pure ecstasy, Romani had her very first orgasm. She came hard, her whole body shaking, her tongue sticking out of her squealing mouth and her eyes filling with tears as she felt her pussy spasm and then squirt out her love juices. Linkle made sure to drink all of the extra love juices that was deposited into her waiting mouth.

Then when Romani was coming down from her orgasmic high, Linkle pulled herself away and went back to Malon, determined to give this girl just what her sister had experienced.

Linkle ate out the tasty, wet cunt with passion. Her tongue dug deep inside, lapping at the sensitive walls, as she slurped up the excess dripping juice. Malon grabbed the older woman's head and began rubbing herself against it, faster and faster she went as her breath came quicker and quicker.

"I feel really good- Something's coming!" Malon screamed as she came all over Linkle's face.

Linkle drank up all the love juices, keeping her tongue deep inside the cunt as the warm vaginal walls tightened around it. Malon flailed in pleasure, eyes tearing up as she rubbed her squirting pussy on the woman's face.

Then Malon began to calm down and Linkle pulled herself away from the girl, juices dripping down from her lips and chin.

"Wow." Malon panted. "That was-"

"Amazing!" Romani butted in. "I've never felt like that before!"

"That must have been you girls' first orgasm." Linkle said as she licked her fingers clean of loli juice. "An orgasm is that really good feeling you got. It happens with me too, that's why I shot out that milk."

"Then we'll give you another one and get more milk!" Romani cried.

"Yeah get on the bed and we'll do what you were doing us." Malon added as the two girls got up and pushed Linkle onto the bed.

Linkle lay down on the bed, her ass sticking out over, she lifted her legs up and let the girls get a good look at her pussy and asshole that lay underneath her balls.

"Wow, you really do have girl places too." Romani said as she lifted the heavy balls to get a better look.

Romani rubbed her finger against Linkle's wet pussy lips, feeling the sticky vaginal juices run over her hand. Then she pressed it inside causing Linkle to give a tiny gasp of pleasure. Malon decided to play with the hole below, her tiny finger running around the rim, teasing Linkle.

Then the twins got a lustful smile on their faces, pulling their fingers away they replaced them with their mouths.

Linkle groaned as she felt the softness of the girl's lips kiss at her holes. Romani on her pussy and Malon at her ass.

"Hmm… this juice stuff is really tasty." Romani said as she began slurping at the cunt.

"Her butthole is really good too." Malon said, as she dug her tongue deep inside.

"Weirdo." Romani laughed. "That place is dirty."

"But it's delicious. Here try it."

Romani and Malon switched spots, enjoying the taste of the other hole.

They both moaned in delight, they let their tongues roll out and dig its way deep into the holes, making sure to lap at the tight warm walls.

"You're right, this does taste good." Romani said.

"And her pussy is also delicious." Malon panted as cunt juices dripped down her chin.

They kept at it, licking and slurping all over their selected holes before switching over.

Linkle was groaning in pleasure, she stroked her own cock as she let the two small girls lap at her love holes.

"This feels amazing, your tiny tongues feels so good inside my pussy and ass!" Linkle moaned. "Keep going."

Malon and Romani did so, eating away at Linkle's private places with eagerness and delight.

Romani was really going at the cunt. She was slurping on it loudly, taking the labia lips into her mouth and sucking hard on them, nibbling on them every once in a while. She drank all the juices that flowed into her mouth, while her tongue wiggled around deep inside.

Dripples of drool mixed with pussy juices and ran down to the asshole, where they pooled together inside the hole, Malon slurped them up, moaning in delight at the exquisite taste. She dug her tongue deeper inside the anus, licking at the tight warm walls, enjoying the flavour, as her own hand went down to her pussy and played with it.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Linkle suddenly screamed. "I need to fuck your cute little pussies now!"

Linkle grabbed the girls and pulled them towards her. She pushed the girls onto the bed as she got up.

Linkle was on top of Malon, her knees on either side of the girl, while her fat cock slapped against the girl's belly. "I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to shove this entire cock deep inside your little pussy."

"Why would you put it inside me?" Malon asked with a bit of fear as she gazed at the massive cock.

"That's what having sex is. When a cock goes inside a pussy and then it shoots all that milk or cum inside. It's how babies are made."

"Babies? Will I have a baby with you?"

"Yep! Don't you want to have my baby?" Linkle asked.

Malon blushed. She should say no, she was too young and Linkle was pretty much a stranger but her body screamed out in primal desire. "Yes! I want to have your baby!"

"No fair!" Romani pouted from beside them. "I want to have sex with Linkle too! I want to have her baby too!"

"Don't worry after I'm finished with your sister, I'll fuck you too." Linkle replied with a smile.

Then the blonde haired Futanari lined her cock up with Malon's tight little virgin pussy and began to push in.

Both girls screamed as the thick cock penetrated the tight hole, Then Linkle continued to bury it deeper and deeper inside the little cunt.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Malon squealed as she felt her vaginal walls grinded against by the massive erection. It was going so deep, much deeper than Linkle's tongue had reached. "It feels amazing! It's even better than when you were licking my pussy!"

"Fuck! Your virgin pussy is so tight, your soft walls are griping me so much, it's so fucking good!"

Then with one more powerful thrust, Linkle bottomed out. The cock rammed against Malon's deepest parts, her cervix. The little redhead, threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.

Linkle pressed her lips over Malon's, kissing the girl passionately as she started removing her cock. Tongues rolled around amongst each other as saliva ran from their mouths down their chins. Then Linkle slammed herself back in.

Soon Linkle was really fucking the girl, slamming her hips in and out, a huge bulge appearing and disappearing in the little girl's belly as the massive cock hammered away at the small cunt.

Malon was lost in pleasure, she had never felt anything like this before, it was so amazing, the way the massive erection was stretching out her tiny hole and smashing against her most sensitive area.

"Me too." Romani whined as she stood before them. "I want to feel good too."

"Can't wait your turn?" Linkle asked with a grin as she broke from her kiss with Malon, causing the girl's loud squeals of pleasure to ring throughout the room. "Fine then."

Linkle pressed her face into Romani's crotch and began licking. She kept up her thrusting below, ramming into Malon again and again while her mouth and tongue played with Romani's drenched cunt.

Romani grabbed Linkle's hair, using it rub her groin over the girl's face with more intensity. The screams of lust form her twin sister below was turning her on more and more with each passing moment.

"Good! It's so good!" Malon roared as she cock punched at her cervix once more. "Keep fucking me! Turn my little pussy into mush! It feels so good!"

Malon grabbed Linkle's swinging tits and brought her face to it, she started sucking on one of the nipples as she was ravaged. She felt her cunt growing hotter by the second, she knew that special feeling was going to happen again, the one that Linkle brought her to before.

Linkle too was feeling her upcoming orgasm, so she picked up the pace, really pounding at the girl with everything she had, never giving up her oral attack on Romani.

"It's coming again!" Malon roared as the nipple fell from her open mouth. She flung her arms and legs around Linkle. "I'm going to have that really good feeling again!"

"Me too!" Linkle cried as she pulled herself away from Romani. "I'm going to cum deep inside your pussy and get you pregnant!"

"Yes!" Malon screamed back. "Please! I want your baby! Give me it!"

Linkle and Malon both screamed together as they went over the edge, litres of thick, sticky seed was shot deep inside Malon's womb, flooding the uterus quickly with tons of semen. The little girl's belly began expanding from the loads of cum.

Malon's head flung back as she came, her whole body shook, her pussy tightened around the cock desperate to milk it. Her eyes rolled back and filled with tears while her tongue stuck out of her mouth, drool running down her lips and chin. She could feel the hot, sticky cum filling her and her cunt squirted out its own love juices in response.

Finally, after several more heavy shots of cum, Linkle was finished cuming and she pulled out of the girl.

Malon lay on the bed, panting hard, her large belly getting smaller as the white goo sprayed out from her cunt and onto the bed.

"Wow!" Romani said as she looked at her sister's lustful face. It looked like the girl really enjoyed it and it made her even more eager to have sex as well.

"Now for you." Linkle grinned as she pushed Romani down onto the bed. "Get ready to be fucked silly just like your sister!"

Romani couldn't wait, her cunt was absolutely pouring down onto Linkle's cock, as the adult woman lined herself up with the little girl.

Then Linkle penetrated the pussy, making Romani scream out in pleasure. With one single, rough thrust, Linkle buried herself completely within the cunt.

"OH!" Romani roared as she felt her cervix be rammed into harshly. To have such a thick massive thing stretch out her tiny sensitive hole in one hard thrust caused her to scream in orgasm. Her body spasmed as her pussy tightened around the cock.

"Felt so good you came already?" Linkle asked. "Well get ready because I'm only just getting started!"

Linkle wasted no time in fucking the girl hard, she pounded away at the tiny pussy, her big balls smacking against the soft ass, the sound of wet flesh on flesh being heard throughout the room.

"It's amazing!" Romani was squealing. "It feels so good! I think I'm going to break! It feels so good my mind feels like it's going to break!"

Linkle pressed her lips over Romani's in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing as they made out.

Linkle's thick cock continued to bulge the stomach as it rammed over and over again at the cervix, pounding it into mush. Romani squealed beneath her, but she didn't let up, she fucked the girl as hard as she could.

After several more hard, intense minutes of fucking, Linkle was getting close to her orgasm once again.

"Here it comes!" Linkle screamed. "I'm going to cum right inside your little pussy, I'm going to flood your little girl womb with all of my cum! Get pregnant and carry my baby!"

"Yes!" Romani shouted back. "Inside! I want to feel all of that hot milk inside me! I want to have your baby! Please give me your baby!"

With a great roar both girls came. Linkle flooded the womb with sticky, fertile seed, making the tiny belly expand bigger and bigger with the excess cum. Romani also went over the edge, her mind going white as she experienced another orgasm, her body shivering as her cunt tightened and squirted.

After several more ropes of cum, Linkle was finished and pulled out. She watched with delight as rivers of cum came drizzling out of Romani's pussy. Both sisters lay next to each other, both fucked silly with lots of cum pouring from them. "Fuck this is a hot sight. I want to plow them again but they should probably get some rest. I can't go until I get that horse anyways."

Linkle got some towels wet and wiped down the girls as they slept, cleaning them of her cum. Then she dressed herself and pulled a blanket over the twins to let them sleep a bit longer.

After about a half-hour, Linkle gently shook the girls awake. "Have a good sleep?"

Malon and Romani sat up, stretched and yawned, almost in unison. "Yep!" They answered together.

Linkle explained the horse situation again and the twins got dressed and herded her outside and to the barn.

"Hey Linkle!" Zalli called out as she flew over.

"Zalli? Where have you been?"

"I knew you were going to do naughty stuff so I decided to visit the barn and talk to the horses, to see which one would be the best."

"You can talk to horses?" Linkle asked.

"Yep!" Zalli replied. "I can talk to all animals, all fairies can! Anyways, I'll show you which one to take."

"Alright, Zalli show-Wow!" Linkle nearly shouted in surprise. She looked down and saw both Romani and Malon was rubbing their hands all over her crotch. "You girls not satisfied yet?"

"Nope. We want to taste that yummy milk again!" Romani said as she began undoing Linkle belt.

"Yeah, me too!" Malon added as she undid the zipper on Linkle's shorts. "Give us more of that yummy milk."

Soon the belt, shorts, and panties were off of Linkle and the big cock swung between the woman's legs.

Malon and Romani both grabbed the cock in their hands. "Come on get big so you can shoot out more of that yummy milk!"

The tiny hands rubbed up and down the cock, then small warm lips were added. Linkle's cock started to grow again as she felt the little girls pleasure her.

"Hmm… that feels good. Keep going." Linkle moaned as she ran her hands through the twins' red hair.

"You're going again?" Zalli asked. "We're never going to get to Death Mountain are we?"

"Hush up, Zalli." Linkle groaned in response.

The fairy made a sound of annoyance, then she slammed into Linkle from behind. The woman flopped down on her elbows, catching onto a large closed crate. Her ass sticking out over directly at the twins behind her.

Malon and Romani didn't care, they just wanted to have more milk even if Linkle was in this position now.

Malon and Romani groped at the thick butt cheeks, feeling the warm soft flesh in their hands. Then they spread the ass wide and got a good look at Linkle's holes. Linkle's asshole winked at them in anticipation, her pussy dripping its juices down on her big balls, and her erect cock pointed down to the floor.

"When we're like this, it's almost like we're milking a cow." Romani laughed as she began stroking the cock.

"Yeah, a human cow who gives us lots of tasty milk." Malon agreed with her own laugh.

"Come on cow, moo for us!" Romani slapped Linkle's ass.

"Moo!" Linkle cried out. Her cock only got stronger as she felt herself being treated in such a degrading way by the two cute little girls. "Please milk me!"

"Hey, I got an idea!" Romani suddenly said. She rushed over to a large box and grabbing it, brought it over to her sister.

Inside were tons of empty bottles. It was common on the farm to drink the Lon Lon milk from the bottle, and then wash and keep the bottle for later use. These were the two girls' collection of empty bottles they were going to use for their own fun games.

"Since she's a cow, shouldn't we collect all of her milk in a bottle?"

"Yeah!" Malon laughed. They took a bottle and placed it underneath Linkle's cock. Malon and Roman gripped the cock and started jerking it off once more. "Come on cow, give us lots of milk!"

Linkle groaned and squirmed as she felt the two tiny hands rub up and down her long, thick shaft.

Romani pressed her lips over one of the giant balls and started sucking on it as her tongue danced around on the soft flesh. Malon brought her mouth back up to Linkle's asshole, and was immediately shoving her tongue back down deep inside the tight anus.

Saliva dripped down from Linkle's ass as Malon continued her slobbery rimjob. Romani kept at her assault on the balls, switching from nut to nut, making sure both were given attention, all the while the two girls' hands were still stroking the dick.

"This is amazing." Linkle moaned. "Keep milking me!"

Romani and Malon picked up their pace, jerking the cock with their saliva that dripped down from their oral jobs.

"This is for not listening to me!" Zalli shouted before adding her tiny tongue to Linkle's dripping cunt. Her small body was rubbing all over the wet lips, her arms even entering inside.

"Oh fuck this feels amazing!" Linkle shouted. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to shoot out all my milk!"

"Good cow! Give us all of your milk!" Romani grinned as she jerked the cock harder.

"Yeah! And make sure it all goes inside the bottle!" Malon added as her own hand ran up and down the cock, then she pushed her mouth back onto the asshole and began eating once again.

"Moo! I'm being milked!" Linkle roared as she went over the edge. Cum came pouring out of her cock in a torrent of white, it flooded the bottle quickly with her seed and more ran over the top.

Romani quickly switched it out for another empty bottle, watching that getting filled as well.

After several more heavy shots of cum, Linkle's cock finally stopped. Three full bottles were filled.

"Wow!" Romani exclaimed. She picked up one of the bottles, cum dripped from the sides where it overflowed and made her fingers sticky. She took a sip from it. "Hmm! So tasty!"

Malon took the other bottle and took a drink as well. "Delicious!"

"Let's get even more while we're at it!" Romani shouted in excitement.

They agreed, putting stoppers on the filled bottles and then grabbing more from the box.

"Again, girls?" Linkle asked.

"Yep! You're going to fill every single bottle we have!" Malon said.

"And we've saved a lot! So start giving us more of that tasty milk, cow!" Romani laughed and slapped the ass again, causing Linkle to yelp in pleasure.

The two girls went back to jerking the cock, their tongues going to the large balls and both giving it full attention. Zalli flew over to Linkle's face and started rubbing herself all over those large red lips.

Linkle let her tongue come out and she licked at the Fairy body, covering it completely in her saliva.

Linkle moaned into Zalli as she felt finger insert into her ass and pussy. The twins were fingering the warm holes with one hand while the other kept jerking the cock.

Linkle kept lapping up Zalli's body until the fairy was inside her mouth and she could use her tongue to really molest the tiny breasts and pussy.

After several more moments of this, Linkle came once more. Cum came shooting out of her cock as she flooded bottle after bottle with her sticky milk.

After a good few cumshots and filled bottles, Linkle was finished her orgasm, however the twins weren't finished getting milk.

Sealing up the newly filled bottles, they quickly got more out of the box and started jerking off the huge cock once again.

Over and over again, Linkle was milked. Romani and Malon kept jerking and jerking the dick, they switched where their other hand and mouths were, licking at every hole or the large balls and even sometimes sucking on the cock itself. Bottle after bottle was filled, reaching quickly into the 30s but still they begged for more and Linkle was forced to cum again and again.

"Moo! Your slutty cow is squirting her milk again!" Linkle roared as she was taken to orgasm once more.

Malon could feel her tongue get squeezed by Linkle's asshole, while Romani who was sucking off the woman, got a mouthful of tasty semen.

Romani popped the cock out and pointed it down at the bottle, it was filled with white cream quickly but since this was the last bottle, Romani just kept jerking the cock and letting the cum fall on the ground until the bottle was completely showered in sticky seed.

"That's our last one!" Romani exclaimed as she picked up the bottle. It was completely covered in cum, semen fell from it as Romani lifted it up.

Malon pulled herself away from Linkle's ass. "All 32 bottles?"

"Yep!" Romani put her tongue to the sides of the bottle and started licking up the excess cream, Malon did the same on the other side.

"So good!" Romani squealed as she swallowed the big puddle of cum in her mouth. "And we're going to have so much to drink with all these bottles we filled!"

"This was a super smart idea!" Malon agreed as she too gulped down her collection of semen.

Linkle was on her knees, resting over the crate. She was exhausted from the many orgasms she was forced to give in a row. Zalli was also lying down on the crate, she too was exhausted after being brought to so many orgasms by Linkle's mouth and tongue.

Even though exhausted, Linkle rose to her feet with a deep desire spilling out from her, her cock springing back to full erection. She turned to the girls and charged them.

Before even realising what was happening, both little girls were stripped naked. Then Romani was swept up into the air and Linkle drove her cock down deep inside the girl's cunt.

Romani roared in pleasure at the penetration, she felt her legs dangling above ground, held up by Linkle's arms as her face was pressed into the woman's tits.

Linkle wasted no time, she went as hard as possible, making Romani bounce up and down on the massive cock, she pressed her lips over the girls and kissed her deeply, as her hands felt around the cute little butt.

Linkle broke from the kiss and spread Romani's ass wide. "Here Malon, since you love eating ass so much, why don't you try your sister's?"

Malon shoved her face into Romani's ass and immediately began licking and slurping on the girl's tight anus. Malon could feel Linkle's giant balls slap against her chin as her twin sister was ravaged by the Futanari above her.

Linkle's cock hammered into the girl's uterus over and over again making the girl scream in intense pleasure. For several intense moments this continued until Linkle pushed Malon's head away and tore her cock out of the girl's vagina.

She slammed her cock deep inside Romani's tight virgin asshole, penetrating it to the deepest reachable depths in a single hard thrust of her hips. Romani cried out as her anus was stretched wide by the massive erection.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to have your ass get fucked by my giant fucking cock?" Linkle panted as she put her full speed and power into her thrusting.

"Good! So good!" Romani squealed. "It's amazing! My butt feels amazing!"

Linkle kissed the girl again, not letting up her brutal sex pace on the much smaller girl she held tightly in her arms.

Linkle knew she wouldn't going to last much longer, not after having cum so much already. And so with several more heavy thrusts of her hips, burying her massive cock inside the tight anus with each pounding, Linkle came.

Cum came flooding the child's butt, it filled the bowels, reaching the deepest places and came squirting out of the hole in heavy amounts, landing on Malon's waiting face.

Romani came as well as she felt her ass get hot with all the sticky cum that was unloaded inside her. Her anus tightened around the cock, milking it further of its creamy seed, while her eye watered up and her mouth widened in a scream of pure pleasure.

Romani's pussy squirted but instead of pure love juices, she couldn't hole back her pee from the sudden attack of pleasure and ended up letting her bladder spill out onto Linkle's waist.

Linkle pulled Romani up, her cock sliding out and a tidal wave of cum spraying from the anus and onto Malon below who eagerly opened her mouth to catch as much white rain as she could. Linkle kept lifting Romani up until the girl's crotch was over her face. Linkle pressed her lips around Romani's peehole and drank up all the piss that was still coming out.

Linkle gulped down mouthful after mouthful of little girl lemonade, delighting in the taste of something she hadn't had in a long time, the last time being back when she was with Aryll.

Romani's stream of warm pee eventually came to dribble and then a stop and Linkle lowered the girl back down to the ground. Romani fell asleep, passed out from the pleasure.

Linkle turned to Malon. "Now it's your turn!"

Malon looked at Linkle's throbbing erection with a mixture of fear and excitement. Cum was still on her from where it came squirting out of her sister's ass onto her face, even after licking up what she could.

"Suck it!" Linkle demanded a she rubbed the dripping cock on the girl's soft cheeks.

Malon opened her mouth and accepted it. She could taste the mixture of cum, pussy juice and ass on her tongue and moaned from the pleasurable flavour.

Linkle skullfucked the girl, slamming her waist against the pretty face as every single inch of her massive cock was shoved down the tight throat.

Linkle pulled her cock out suddenly and pounced upon the girl, flipping her around and making her get on all fours. Then without hesitation, Linkle shoved her cock all the way into Malon's tight asshole.

Both girls cried out from the sudden and rough penetration. Malon felt her anal cavity being stretched out as the giant cock smashed through and dug its way deep inside her bowels.

"It's so deep! Your cock is so deep inside my butt! My butt feels weird!" Malon screamed.

Linkle grinned lustfully as she started fucking the girl hard. In and out her massive cock went, ruining the tight hole with its enormous girth. Balls slapped against the drooling pussy with each harsh pounding.

Linkle bent over, her tits pressing against Malon's back as she reached around and played with the small girl's flat chest and sensitive pink nipples. Linkle's tongue ran along the long ear of Malon and dug its way inside making the girl squirm in delight.

"Tell me how much you love getting your little asshole stretched apart! Tell me how good it feels to get fucked by my giant cock deep inside your little girl ass!" Linkle demanded.

"It feels so good! I've never felt anything like this before! I'm going to go crazy from how amazing it feels!" Malon screamed back.

For long minutes, Linkle fucked Malon, smacking her waist against the cute little butt, making the sound of wet flesh on flesh ring throughout the barn.

"Here it comes Malon! I'm going to fill your little girl ass with all of my fucking cum! Make sure your greedy little ass drinks it all up!"

"Yes! Yes! Inside! Squirt all you cum inside my butt!"

Linkle and Malon came together, shouting at the top of their lungs. Cum fired out of Linkle's cock and flooded Romani's bowels, some squirting out from her hole onto the ground. Linkle kept pounding away at the tight ass even as she felt the hole tighten around her meaty cock from Malon's orgasm.

Malon's eyes teared up and her mouth widened as her tongue stuck out. Her cunt and asshole both tightened as she felt her body shake in overwhelming ecstasy. She too couldn't hold back her piss and a yellow stream began pouring from between her legs.

Linkle immediately flipped the girl onto her back so the stream of piss sprayed onto her body. She pulled her cock out, letting the torrent of cum splash onto the barn ground and she lowered her mouth to the girl's cunt. She drank of Malon's urine the same as she had with Romani, drinking every bit she could get into her mouth with audible gulps.

After a while, the peeing stopped and Linkle drank down the last mouthful. Malon lay on the ground panting hard, calming down from her incredible high.

"Thanks for the drink." Linkle said. "It was delicious."

Malon and Romani didn't answer, they were both fast asleep.

"Shit, did I overdo it again?"

"You're always overdoing it!" Zalli nagged into her ear. "Now we have to wait even longer to get a horse!"

There was the sound of hoofs clopping getter closer and a horses neighing as something on wheels came to a stop. "Hello anyone here! Malon, Romani! I'm back from my delivery!"

"That must be the big sister they talked about!" Zalli cried. "This is bad, her little sisters are on the ground, naked and covered in your cum!"

"She probably won't get us a horse, will she?"

"She'll probably do a lot worse to us!"

"Hey, Creamia!" A man's voice was suddenly heard.

"There's someone else there now too! Maybe their father? That'll be even worse! He'll kill you for sure!" Zalli shrieked.

"I'm the legendary heroine, it's my duty to have sex with little girls! As long as I explain myself I'm sure they'll understand!"

"You idiot! They won't! You're quest will end here!"

"I don't like this hiding in the dark, it makes it seem like I'm doing something wrong. But my love for these little girls are pure!" Linkle responded.

"Stop being an idiot already and get them up and dressed.

"Fine." Linkle quickly shook the twins awake. "Come on get dressed." She told them. "It seems like your sister came back."

"Creamia?" Malon asked. "Oh no! We've got to get dressed!"

Romani and Malon did a speed run on getting back in their clothes. Then they dumped a bucket of water on their heads to try to get rid of the cum stains in their hair.

Linkle only barely got her last piece of clothing on before a woman and older man came into the barn. "Oh there you girls are." Creamia smiled at them. "Why are you wet? And who's this?"

"This is Linkle she's an adventurer and she came looking for a horse." Romani said.

"We're wet because we were asking Linkle to help us milk the cows, see we got a whole bunch of milk, but this bucket of water fell down and we got soaked." Malon lied.

It seemed as if the two people were going to buy it.

"That's not true." Said a voice.

Malon, Romani, Linkle, and Zalli all turned to it with a look of dread on their faces. It was a cow.

"I wasn't milked." The cow said. "That woman there fucked Malon and Romani with her big fat cock! Hmm… it was so hot to watch!"

There was a silence in the air.

It was hard to explain the whole situation. And when Talon, the girls' father reached for a pitchfork it became quite dangerous. Showing off her big cock helped with her story as she explained her origin as Heroine of prophecy, and eventually Creamia and Talon understood.

"So you're a heroine from the prophecy? And your big sword is your penis, which you have even though you're a girl? And the stabbing young maidens was actually about having sex?" Creamia asked.

"That's right, that's why I had to bang these two little cuties, for the protection of the whole entire world!" Linkle said with a loud prideful voice.

"Well that's makes sense to me." Talon said. "However now I hope you're willing to take responsibility for all this?"

"Of course!" Linkle grabbed both girls' hands. "I'll marry both of them!"

Malon and Romani blushed and their hearts leapt. They were going to get married to Linkle, they were so happy.

"Of course we have to finish our quest first!" Zalli said. "But we'll make sure to give Lon Lon Ranch lots of the treasure we collect every month as our wedding gift!"

Talon's grin widened. "Well that sounds really good to me!" He laughed. "Here take my other daughter while you're at it!"

"Dad?" Creamia blushed.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in older women." Linkle replied. "Only cute little girls."

Creamia's face soured. "Well, sorry I'm not cute enough. Hmph." And she stormed out of the barn.

"Don't mind her!" Talon laughed. "I'm sure you'll come around to liking her once you get to know her better."

"Well no, I'm a-"

Zalli cut Linkle off. "Of course, I'm sure Linkle will! Now about that horse?"

"Of course! Here I'll give you our prized horse, I'm sure a heroine like you can tame her. Mr. Ingo?! Where is that man?"

They found Mr. Ingo, a skinny looking man with a large mustache. He was painting a fence and grumbling to himself. There was complaining between the two men about giving away a horse, but eventually an agreement was made.

"This young girl will be giving us a monthly payment, she'll be quite rich when she gets back from her quest." Talon said.

Mr. Ingo's ears shot up. "Rich? How rich?"

"She knows the princess, personally."

"I'm sure. That sounds like a load of- Show me your money huh, rich girl!"

Linkle reached into her belt and brought out some Rupees, she collected on her quest. "Here."

"Oh, that's quite a lot." Mr. Ingo was obviously impressed and coming around.

"And she has a lot more!" Zalli added. "Plus we're going to be getting a lot from the places we're visiting, like death mountain and Zora's domain."

The skinny man grinned widely. "Alright rich girl. Come with me I have just the horse for you."

They were brought into the large fenced in circle where they first saw Malon, horses ran around to their heart's content inside.

"This is Epona." Malon said as she brought Linkle to a large brown mare with a beautiful white mane. "She's my favorite."

"She's really friendly if you get to know her, but is kind of mean to people she doesn't know." Romani added. "But I'm sure she'll like you."

"This is the one I was talking to earlier!" Zalli announced. "She'll be a perfect steed!"

Linkle went up to Epona and reached out her hand. The horse sniffed and looked away.

"Here this song helps her calm down." Malon began to sing, a beautiful melody, the same one Linkle heard the girl sing earlier. Romani joined in with her own voice as well.

Linkle reached into her bag and pulled out her Tambourine. She played to the beat of the song the girls were singing.

Epona turned to Linkle, attracted to the song and rubbed her face into the woman's.

"Great she likes you now!" Malon exclaimed.

"I knew she would!" Romani added.

"Ready to go with me on an adventure, Epona?" Linkle asked. The horse neighed happily in response.

After a few hours of getting Epona saddled up, a quick meal, and some extra supplies, Linkle was ready to hit the road. However it was getting dark and Talon insisted Linkle stay the night, he even let the woman sleep in his daughters room.

Linkle eagerly agreed and spent the night fucking both girls silly again, while Creamia listened from inside her room, fingers deep inside her cunt.

In the morning, Linkle got on Epona and waved goodbye to her new friends and fiancées. Romani and Malon ran up to their new lover and handed the woman some bottles.

"Here." Said Romani. "You really liked drinking our pee, so we each filled a bottle with our fresh pee this morning when we got up."

Linkle pressed the bottles to her face, they were still warm. "Thank you! I'll savour them!"

And with that she was off from Lon Lon Ranch and towards the looming Death Mountain.

**Author's notes: Holy shit this was way longer than I planned! I seriously never planned on this being over 9000 words long! I'm also sorry this took so long for me to upload, but hopefully the length of smut will make up for it.**


	8. The Goron Mines

**Chapter 8: The Goron mines**

"Finally, we're almost there!" Zalli exclaimed as she saw the entrance to Kakariko village appearing before them.

It was a large walkway leading up the side of the mountain, surrounded on either side by high rock walls, stretched over top of the path, firmly dug into the rock's walls was a large sign that read Kakariko Village.

"We would've been here a lot sooner if somebody didn't take forever at Lon Lon Ranch and the Laboratory!" Zalli shouted into Linkle's ear.

Linkle rubbed at it in slight pain. "We got a horse and equipment out of it, so it was worth it."

"Oh and I'm sure shoving your cock in all those girl was also completely necessary?"

"Yes it most certainly was." Linkle replied honestly.

"And I'm sure any little girls you see in here will also be necessary for you to go have sex with them as well?"

"Yes, it will be."

They took Epona up and into the village. They gazed at the large Windmill that towered over the other buildings, Cuccos fluttered by them in a frenzy and big burly men passed them in a huff, carrying large pieces of lumber over their shoulders.

"So how do we get to Death Mountain from here?" Zalli asked. "Should we ask one of the locals?"

"Excuse me sir?" Linkle asked from her horse to one of the passing carpenters.

The large man looked up at her. "Wha?" He asked. "Be quick, I gots to go. They'res a waiting for me."

"Sorry, but do you know how to get from Death mountain from here?"

"Yep, but no ones allowed up theres. Go's talks to the shaman, Renado. He'll get yas through."

"Thanks." Linkle managed to get out before the man was off. "So a Shaman?"

"Want me to fly around and do some reconnaissance?"

"Yeah, find out where he's too. Oh, and see if there are any cute little girls around."

Zalli flew up high, leaving a trail of pink dust behind her. And in a moment returned. "Come on I found him, follow me!"

They walked through the village, seeing many people including a few wandering Gorons, as well as little girls that Linkle tried to get off her horse and see but Zalli gripped her ear and kept her on course.

Finally they were at the shaman's house. "This is it?" Linkle asked.

"Yep!" Zalli replied. "Go on inside already! We're wasting time!"

"You've gotten really pushy the last few days haven't you?" Linkle muttered as she got off Epona and hitched her to the fence nearby the building.

"Oh, have I!?" Zalli exclaimed. "The Great Fairy told me to help you in your quest to save the world and you don't seem to care about it at all!"

"I do care. I just don't see the point in rushing everywhere."

Zalli gave an exasperated cry but closed her mouth and followed Linkle inside.

As soon as the blonde woman was inside she gasped and her heart fluttered. There, sitting close together on a couch at the far end of the main room were two of the cutest little girls she had ever seen.

One of them had light skin and blonde hair, freckles painted her cheeks and she had a very gal attitude to her talk and actions. The other had darker skin and short black hair that reached down around her neck.

"Look at them, Zalli!" Linkle nearly shouted. "Those little girls are super cute!"

"Shh! Do you want everyone to hear you and think you're a pervert?!" Zalli whispered yelled back.

"But I am a pervert." Linkle replied. "A pervert for cute little girls like those!"

"Shut up! We'll never get to the mountain if you blow this!"

"Yea, I'll blow something, my load all over their cute little-"

"Shut up!" Zalli roared into the woman's ear.

It seemed they had gathered a little bit of attention, the two girls had stopped their conversation and were staring with suspicious expressions.

"Oh no, did they hear us?" Zalli gulped.

"Excuse-me." A deeper voice said, making Zalli jump and Linkle turn.

The voice came from a dark skinned man with long black hair. "My name is Renado, I am the shaman here. Is there something you need from us, if not I would ask that you please do not yell so loudly, you are disturbing others."

"Sorry." Linkle bowed. Zalli did too, not that anyone would notice. "But we do need something from you."

"Very well. Come in and I'll make us some tea." He replied, his stern expression turning to a soft smile.

As Linkle followed Renado, she passed by the two girls on the sofa. "Hi there!" She said eagerly. "My name's Linkle, what's-"

The blonde haired girl grabbed her friend's hand and got up. "Come on Luda, let's go play outside." Then she stared straight at Linkle. "Pervert." She muttered and then the two girls ran off.

Zalli gulped. "Do you think they heard our conversation earlier?"

"What am I going to do now?" Linkle asked. "A cute little girl just called me a pervert and I got so hard!"

"How about you just die!" Zalli shouted as she let her little fairy arm smack into Linkle's cheek.

"The tea is ready." Renado said as he poked his head out from a side room. "In here, so we can talk in private."

"So what is it you wished to see me about?" The man asked after everyone settled into their seats and sipped at their tea. Even little Zalli sat on the table, taking mouthfuls of liquid from the cup.

"We need to get to Death Mountain." Zalli said. "To the Goron city. We were told to get you to help guide us up the mountain."

"And why do you need to go there?"

Linkle looked at Zalli, then back Renado. "Sorry, we can't say, but it's important." Then remembering something, Linkle dove into her backpack. "Here it's a letter from Princess Zelda."

The man took it, a surprised expression on his face and read it through. "This is her handwriting."

"How can you tell?"

"She's sent out a few letters before, once before for my medical services when her caretaker Impa had gotten sick." He explained. "What's this about being a heroine of legend?" He laughed. "She must be playing some strange game. But if this is what the princess orders, then I won't disobey."

"Then you'll take us?" Zalli asked.

He nodded. "Get ready, I can take you whenever. But be warned, there are monsters on the path and it can get very hot up there. You may want to buy a Goron tunic went you get to the city, they'll protect you from the heat."

Linkle and Renado set out almost immediately, they passed the guard on duty by the path to Death Mountain, and then they took a narrow and steep route up the side of the mountain.

Monsters did appear, but the hopping Tektites were easily shot down with Linkle's crossbow.

After several minutes of trekking, rolling down the mountain trail with incredible speed, came a brown ball.

Linkle's body moved into a flight position, ready to take off if the ball came too close. Renado however stood his ground.

"Hold there!" He shouted. The ball suddenly jumped into the air. Legs, arms, and a body began to uncurl itself from the ball while still in the air and landed its big feet down on the ground with a heavy thump. The being desperately fought against gravity as it skid itself to a halt before hitting Renado.

"Woops sorry about that, Goro!" The being exclaimed. "I didn't know anyone was coming up the trail, big brother Renado!"

"Then I'm glad I was here to warn you, Burg." The man replied. "This young traveller here said she had business with the Goron Village."

The Goron looked Linkle over. "Huh? I don't recognize you, Goro. But okay, we don't hold back any visitors especially those who climbed the trail and are already friends with big brother Renado, Goro. What's your name little brother?"

"Little brother?" Linkle asked. "I'm a girl though so shouldn't I be a little sister?"

"Goron don't have any genders like us." Renado explained. "So they only use brother. And being called brother is an honor among their people it means they show enough respect towards you to consider you part of their tribe or family."

Linkle thought back on the only other time she saw one of these rock people, a traveling Goron merchant had come through their village before looking to sell rare minerals and hot spring water. They certainly never used terms like little or big brother and she never heard anything about them being mono-gendered. I guess that means there won't be any cute little girls around here.

"Oh, I see. My name's Linkle."

"Okay, Little brother Linkle, follow me, Goro!"

Burg the Goron lead the group of Hylians up the trail, the further they went, the more hot it got. "Ugh, this heat…" Linkle groaned as she removed her outer tunic and fanned herself with the collar of her shirt.

"We're getting closer to the volcano's crater, so of course it'll be hot." Renado said, Linkle noticed that the man was still as calm as ever. He must be used to the Death Mountain's intense heat after coming so many times.

"Don't worry, Goro." Burg announced. "We're here!"

Linkle praised the Goddess as Burg made a turn off the trail and went inside a large hollowed out tunnel. It was a bit cooler inside but the warmth was still keeping Linkle sweating.

After about a half-minute more of walking, the tunnel opened up into a grand city built within the volcano itself. She gaped as she looked around. The Goron city was actually quite massive, with a long winding trail that lead downwards. The ground was quite far down, surrounded by its smooth spiral slopes. Tunnels broke off from the main trail and lead in every which way and Goron's rolled themselves all over their rocky highway.

"Wow... I've never seen anything like it." Linkle admired.

"Pretty impressive huh? Goro." Burg said. "Now what was it you needed to do here, exactly? Goro."

"I need to see the one in charge." Linkle replied. "It's about a red stone of some kind. It's important."

"You want to speak to big brother Darunia? And you want our sacred stone? I don't know about that."

"I'm sorry to ask this of you Burg." Renado spoke up. "But I can vouch for her and for Princess Zelda who sent her."

"Oh, you too? And the princess? Goro… I guess I'll have to, Goro, but you better not make big brother Darunia upset or he'll blame me, Goro!"

It was then that a little curled up ball of lighter tone came slowly tumbling down towards them. Popping out from the ball was to Linkle's delight a little Hylian girl.

Short dark hair cut to her shoulder, wearing only a loincloth around her crotch, like some of the other Gorons, her light skin and flat chest with pink nipples were on full display.

"Oh my gosh! It's a cute little girl!" Linkle nearly screamed. "And she's wearing only a fundoshi! This is amazing!"

"Hey big brother Renado!" The little girl waved. "And who are you?"

"I'm Linkle." She replied as she came towards the child. Her eyes roaming all over the light pale skin. "What's a little girl like you doing here?"

"I live here!" She said as she puffed up her chest. "My name is Juugan, I'm a proud Goron!"

"Um..." Linkle had to pause for a moment. "What did you say?"

"I'm a Goron!" She replied.

"No you're not, you're obviously a little Hylian girl."

"No, I'm not! Burg tell her!"

"Of course you're a Goron."

"But she clearly isn't!" Linkle insisted. "Renado, tell them."

The man looked away. "I shouldn't get involved with it. It's the Goron's business."

"Listen here human!" Juugan shouted. "I am a Goron and I'll prove it!" She got on the ground and began rolling forward. She kept rolling forward, slowly until she uncurled herself from her little ball and looked smugly. "There! No human can curl up in a ball and roll. That's proof that I'm a Goron."

"No, anyone could roll over."

The little girl puffed up her face. "I'm not a human!"

"Juugan, how about you show us to big brother Darunia?" Renado stepped in.

"Okay, but for you, not for that stupid human girl who thinks I'm not a Goron!" she said.

Burg and Juugan took the lead as they headed down the slopes to the bottom.

"What's with Juugan?" Linkle whispered to Renado.

"From what I've heard, she was an abandoned human child, the Gorons found her and brought her back to the village and raised her. She believes she is one of them because of how she was raised, talking about it seems to put her in a bad mood so the Goron's asked me to not speak of it, and I've tried to obey their orders."

"But she's a human."

"You only want her to realize she's a human so you can have sex with her." Zalli whispered in Linkle's ear.

"Well, kind of." Linkle replied as she stared at Juugan's cute little butt jiggle as she walked in front of them.

Down the spiral they kept going, deeper and deeper until finally they were at the very bottom floor.

The door to Darunia's room slid open as Burg and Juugan called out to the chief.

"Huh what do you guys want?" Darunia grunted. "You know how bad things are right now."

"Sorry big brother." Burg said. "Big brother Renado and this little human wanted to see you."

"Renando…" the large Goron, complete with a full head of white hair and beard, turned to the shaman. Then he sighed. "Sorry, but this isn't the best time."

"What's wrong?"

"The damn mines! Our source of food and trading minerals, cut off from us!" Darunia growled.

"How?"

"A lava serpent. One of the biggest we've ever seen. Took out some of our workers and then flooded the place with lava. We can walk on lava but the Serpent is still a problem, it's aggressive and attacks anything it can, the scales are tough, not even our strongest blades can get through it." Darunia sighed again. "I'm not sure what to do, I was thinking of heading in myself, but what good would it do, if we can't get through the scales."

"Let me try." Linkle spoke up.

"Ha!" Darunia nearly spat. "A weak little human like you wants to try to kill a great beast that we Gorons couldn't even touch. You're a mad one aren't you?"

"I need the spiritual stone, the princess Zelda asked me to get it."

"The princess? I don't take orders from the Hylian royalty. That stone is special to us, our sacred item bestowed by the Goddesses themselves. We're not going to just hand it over."

"Then let me work for it." Linkle insisted. "I'll fight that monster and get you you're mines back. And in exchange you'll give me the spiritual stone."

"That would be a good deal, if I believed you had any chance." Darunia replied.

"You can at least let me try."

"That mine is also a sacred place to us and it would be dishonourable to let a human fix our problems. We cannot let you just enter inside without a trail of strength."

"A trail of strength?"

"Yes. Our honoured tradition of Sumo wrestling will do just fine. If you can beat one of us in a Sumo match then I will deem you worthy." Darunia replied.

"Sumo match?" Renado asked. "Isn't that asking a bit much, she's only a human?"

"Exactly! If she's so weak she can't even beat us in sumo, what chance does she have against the great Lava serpent?"

"I don't know what Sumo is but I'll accept." Linkle answered.

Darunia's grin widened.

The Sumo ring was set up and many Goron's had come to view the spectacle.

"What's with this costume?" Linkle asked. She was dressed in traditional Sumo attire, the white cloth that covered only her groin and rode up the ass, showing off her jiggly booty. Her bare breast were on full display for anyone to see.

"This is the Sumo attire. I hope you don't feel embarrassed over it, I'll remind you that I'm a doctor, so to see the female breast isn't uncommon for me and I don't have any particular lust over them." Renado replied.

"Naw, I don't really care. Besides I hope Juu sees me like this!"

"Even when you're about to be crushed to death by giant rock people all you think about are little girls!" Zalli shouted.

"Crushed?"

"Watch."

A pre-fight was on its way. Two large Gorons squared off against each other. They smacked into the other's body with a loud slap, their hands reaching out to smack at the hard rock-like skin of their opponent. Then one of them grabbed his enemy's garb and lifted them in the air, the Goron grunted as he pounded his lifted opponent onto the ground.

Cheers rose from the crowd, as the standing Goron raised his arms in victory.

"That's how it's done. Two face each other and try to knock their opponent down or out of the ring. Only open hand strikes and grapples are permitted." Renado explained.

"Ok, I got it. This is going to be tough isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Zalli added. "I really hope you don't die."

"You're so negative all the time Zalli."

"Alright human!" Darunia shouted from the center ring. "Get up here and show us your sumo!"

Linkle stepped forward bravely.

"Now for your opponent-"

"I'll fight her!" A voice rung out.

The crowd turned to the sound as Juugan began moving towards the ring.

"Juugan?"

"She insulted my honour by saying I wasn't a Goron! And she insulted the honour of the Goron people by saying she can fix our problems for us! I want to fight her!" the little girl announced.

"I don't think-"

"I'll do it! I'll defiantly fight you Juu!" Linkle shouted.

To the others in the room it seemed like she was picking a fight with a child but in Linkle's mind, it was all about getting to grapple with that cute little girl body.

"Fine then." Darunia sighed. "Go ahead."

Darunia stood in between the two girls as they squatted in the sumo position. "Get ready…. Fight."

In Linkle's mind, this was going to be an easy match. The little girl would run at her and she would grab the child and get to feel all over the soft, tiny body. She would play with the cute loli before knocking her out. Linkle grinned lustfully at her plan. It sounded amazing.

However things didn't work out as she had imagined. The two got close to each other and Linkle slowly got ready to grapple, but before she could, Juugan thrusted her palm out and hit Linkle in the stomach.

Linkle thought for a second that someone had slammed a crate full of bricks right into her and she was knocked completely off of her feet. She smashed down on the ground on her back a little ways off, clutching at her stomach in pain, trying not to barf.

"Linkle, you okay?" Zalli called as she floated around the woman.

"What hit me?"

"Juugan did." Renado said as he got closer to the ring to speak to Linkle. "You underestimated her because she was a little Hylian girl. But she was raised by Gorons, she's been training hard since she was able to walk, lifting rocks and smashing boulders with her bare palm strike. She's the toughest little girl I've met. If anything, you might have had an easier time with one of the other Gorons."

"Oh… I wish someone told me that." Linkle groaned as she got back to her feet.

"I didn't think you would fight her." He replied.

"You lost!" Juugan roared as she puffed out her chest. "So go home and leave us alone forever!"

"I can't do that." Linkle managed to get out as she rubbed at her bruised stomach. "I've got to get the stone for Zelda!" She said out loud. "Also I really want to grope you!" She added to herself.

"But you lost! That was the deal!"

"Now, now, Juugan." Renado soothed. "That was her first time, you can't expect her to do well on her first go."

"He's right." Darunia said. "She should have another shot. Besides it's entertaining watching her get beat up. Alright human, how about this. Ten more tries. If you manage to win even once, you'll get what you want but lose all of them and you will have to obey Juugan."

"But big brother Darunia…" Juugan pouted.

"I agree." Linkle got back in her starting position. "Sorry, Juu. I wasn't taking you seriously, but not this time."

Juugan didn't reply as she also got into starting position.

And then they were off. Juugan shot forward and thrusted out her palm like before. Linkle was amazed by the speed and was caught off guard once again. She didn't have time to think properly and pulled her arms in front of her to block the blow. The palm smack into her arms but was strong enough to lift her off her feet once more and land on her back some distance away.

"Shit…" Linkle groaned.

"Let me see your arms." Renando said. "They're heavily bruised but luckily not broken. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"I have to... for Zelda and all of Hyrule…(and to grope that cute little body)."

"You have a great spirit." Renado said. "Very kind and brave, putting the wellbeing of others before your own."

"No, she's putting her lust before her own wellbeing." Zalli muttered. "She's just an idiot."

Linkle got to her feet and returned to the starting positon again.

"First try down… Now get ready… Go!"

Juugan rushed forward again. Linkle was a bit more ready. She twisted her body to the side, leaping off the ground to avoid the palm strike.

Juugan was wide open and Linkle, saying sorry in her mind, shot her palm towards the girl with all her strength. It smacked against the girl's chest and right little nipple with a harsh sound. But Juugan didn't even flinch.

Turning to face Linkle Juugan brought her hand smashing into the woman's face. Linkle nearly screamed from the pain as she was tossed head over heels to the ground and kept rolling from the force until she skidded to a stop at the far end of the ring.

"Was that your best slap? I barely even felt it! You're weak!" Juugan announced.

"Shit… My head is spinning." Linkle managed to pick herself up.

"As a doctor, I recommend you stop. This may result in serious injury if you continue." Renado put in.

"Yeah! Linkle you've got to stop, we'll figure out some other way." Zalli added.

"Zalli, I touched her with that last attack. I felt her cute little chest with my hand, her nipples were a bit hard. It was wonderful." Linkle smiled.

"You are just-just- I'm sorry I ever felt bad for you!" Zalli screamed.

Linkle turned back to Juugan with a large smile on her face. It caught the little girl off guard, the woman was happy even though that strike must have hurt really bad?

"Second try down." Darunia announced. "Whenever you're ready to get beaten again human we'll start."

Linkle and Juugan once more squatted before each other. And with a wave of Darunia's hand the two were off once more.

Linkle let Juugan come to her once more, she studied the girl's movement, the speed of the girl once more astounding her. But she managed to predict the first strike and jump out of the way.

Juugan quickly planted her feet firmly on the ground and spun to her opponent, her palm seeking its target. Linkle twisted her body so the right palm passed by harmlessly, but she didn't expect the little girl to attack again so soon. The left hand shot out and smacked Linkle's breast, knocking her down once again.

The next two rounds didn't go much better with Linkle only managing to dodge a few of Juugan's attacks before getting knocked down.

"This is your sixth try human. You can take more of a beating than I thought." Darunai said. "Alright, begin!"

Linkle decided to rush forward this time, Juugan met her as they collided. The little girl shot out her hand ready to hit Linkle, but the woman ducked underneath and grabbed the girl's fundoshi.

Linkle closed the gap between them, pressing her body up against Juugan's, her breasts rubbing against the child's face. Now with the gap closed, Juugan wouldn't be able to strike her.

Linkle wrestled, trying to overpower the girl. She used her strength to trying lifting the smaller body off the ground but was surprised when Juugan instead resisted and began lifting the older woman.

Then with a grunt, Juugan slammed Linkle down on her back.

"That's another win for Juugan." Darunia announced.

"I touched her." Linkle thought as she got back up. "Her skin was smooth and my boobs were right on her face. I hope she liked it."

"Why are you smiling when you lose?" Juugan asked.

"Because I really like you." Linkle replied with no hesitation.

A slight blush painted Juugan's cheeks but she shook her head. "Well I don't like you."

"Ahh… don't say that." Linkle moaned.

"You girls ready?" Darunia's booming voice broke through their conversation. "Then… go!"

Linkle rushed forward again. Juugan was aware and rushed forward as well. Linkle could feel Juugan grab her belt and her head and shoulder smashing into the older girl's upper body. Juugan kept pushing, taking Linkle with her. The blonde hero could feel her feet dragging along the ground, she reached down and grabbed the girl's fundoshi and pulled up with all her strength. It managed to slow down Juugan enough that Linkle could regain her footing and push back.

The two struggled, Juugan slowly dragging Linkle again. However the Hylian woman had other ideas. She reached down from the fundoshi and grabbed the little girl's butt cheeks.

Juugan gave a little jump as she felt Linkle's hand on her ass. And they didn't stay in one place, they groped all over feeling the soft, fleshy cheeks.

"Your butt feels so good!" Linkle exclaimed.

"Stop touching my butt!"

"Nope, there's no way I can stop when your cute little booty feels so wonderful! Oh, I want to touch even more of your body!"

"W-Wierdo!" Juugan replied. Then with a great grunt, the little girl lifted Linkle up by her belt and slammed her down again.

Juugan returned to her spot as Linkle got back to her feet. Juugan could feel her face grow red as Linkle shot her a wide grin.

She didn't understand why but her body was starting to feel hot and there was a tingling between her legs. When Linkle had touched her, she felt weird, but somewhat nice too.

Juugan shook her head. _"No! I can't be thinking like this! This weird woman insulted me, I can't be thinking she looks really beautiful or how her touch felt really nice, or how she actually seems really kind- Stop it!"_

"This time I'm going to touch you a whole lot more." Linkle whispered to the girl. Juugan's face flushed.

"You ready? Go!" Darunia's voice echoed.

Juugan rushed towards Linkle, and grabbed her by the belt again. Linkle grabbed Juugan's fundoshi.

Juugan let out a cute little yelp as Linkle's hands went to her bottom once more. They danced all around, playing with the soft warm flesh.

Then Linkle's hands started to spread the cheeks. A finger went down the crack of the cheeks and Juugan let out a moan as the digit touched her anus.

"What?"

"Your butthole is so cute." Linkle whispered.

"Don't touch it…" Juugan panted.

"Really it sounds almost like you want me to." Linkle's finger dug in deeper, penetrating the butthole. She squirmed her finger inside the anus, making Juugan groan lightly.

Juugan had slowed down, her strength leaving her as she fought to keep her pleasure under control. But she gave a loud moan as she felt Linkle's other hand go around the front and touch her pussy through her fundoshi.

Linkle kept playing with the girl, her finger digging deeper inside the anus, while her other hand played with the clothed pussy.

"hmm… what's this? Are you getting wet, Juu?" Linkle teased.

"I didn't pee myself." Juugan replied.

"This isn't pee, this juice is the stuff your pussy makes when you feel real good."

"P-Pussy?" Juugan asked, never hearing the word before.

"Yep, this place here." Linkle moved the fundoshi aside so she get her hands on the bare cunt. "This is your pussy, human girls have it and that's how babies are made."

"But I'm not a human!"

"You most certainly are, otherwise, how would you be produce all this pussy juice?" Linkle pushed a finger inside the warm vaginal walls, making Juugan yelp. She got to work fingering the girl, slicking her longer digit in and out of the dripping cunt.

"It feels weird." Juugan groaned, as her breath came in quicker and heavier.

Linkle grinned as she added more pressure to her assault. A second finger was added to both holes and she picked up the pace. In and out, hard, deep, and fast, making Juugan moan.

"Are you going to cum?" Linkle asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like something… is coming…" Juugan panted.

"Go ahead, cum on my fingers. I want to see your cute little face when you orgasm!"

Juugan's legs wobbled as she clutched Linkle tightly. Then as she was about to scream her orgasm, Linkle smacked her lips onto the girl's.

Juugan came, her body shaking as she felt Linkle's tongue dive into her mouth. Her eyes widened and her pussy and ass tightened on the fingers.

Then the girl began to calm down and she sunk to her bottom.

"That's the match!" Darunia roared. "The little human actually beat Juugan. But it looks like she just collapsed from exhaustion. But a victory's a victory."

"Good job Linkle!" Zalli shouted as she fly to the woman. "I don't know what you did, though I guess it was something pervy, but you managed to win!"

"Congratulations." Renado said. "Now you've won the right to enter the mines and get the sacred stone."

"Right, I was doing this for a reason wasn't I? I kind of forgot." Linkle rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

"Hahaha!" Darunia's deep laugh echoed as he got close. "You may not have won by strength, so you never really passed the trail of strength, but seeing you get beaten up like that, really made me laugh, so I'm in a good mood now. Go ahead human. If you want to kill yourself going into the mines, you go right ahead."

"Thanks." Linkle replied. "And I'm not going to die, I'm going to stop that Lava serpent and get the stone back!"

"Hahaha! You're a funny little human! Go ahead and try, but don't blame me if you wind up dead."

"You did something to me!" Juugan roared with a red face. "It made me feel really funny, and also really good… But I don't forgive you!"

"I knew you did something. What was it?" Zalli asked.

"Listen, I still don't like you! And I'm not a human or Hylian or whatever! I am a proud Goron! B-But if you maybe need someone to guide you through the mines, then maybe I can help you." Juugan's face was beet red.

"Zalli!" Linkle squealed. "Is this what you call a tsundere?!"

"I don't care. But if you're willing to help us, then that'll be great!" The fairy replied.

"Yep, I would love to be with you forever!" Linkle exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Juugan in a big hug.

"I never said that!"

**(This is where the dungeon starts if you want to skip, look for another bracket like this further on)**

The mine doors were in front of them. Heavy steel that rose high in the air. Linkle knew she had no hope of opening it alone. In fact not a single Goron could. It required at least two of them to open it. This was to help prevent any potential robbers.

"So this is it?" Linkle asked.

"Yeah." Juugan replied. "I've got an old map of the place."

"Great!" Zalli shouted. "That'll help a lot!"

"Here, Linkle." Renado said as he handed Linkle a bundle of red clothes. "Wear this, these clothes will protect against the intense heat of the mines. I cannot go with you but I can give you this much."

"Thanks, Renado." Linkle nodded as she took the clothes. She began changing right there. Her tunic and undershirt coming off, freeing her breasts, then came her shorts and panties which let her massive cock bounce free.

Gasps were heard. "Ah shit, right. I probably shouldn't have just stripped in public."

"You idiot!" Zalli roared in her ear.

"W-What is that?!" Juugan cried.

"I thought so." Renado replied. "I thought it odd that the princess would send someone to get something as important as the sacred stone and so I suspected what you truly were. But now I understand, you are the legendary heroine spoken of in legends, the one with the sword between her legs."

"That's a sword?" Juugan asked. "It's a weird looking sword."

"Why don't you give the sword a feel, Juu?" Linkle pushed her hips towards the girl, making her cock flop around in front of the child's eyes.

"Um… I-It's…"

"We don't have time for this!" Zalli cried. "Just get dressed so we can head inside already!"

"I see." Renado said to himself. "So when it says stabs young maidens it meant… Disturbing, but makes sense."

Linkle dressed herself in her new red tunic and shorts. "Okay let's go!"

Entering inside the mines, the heat hit them in a burst of air. The tunic did its job, and she wasn't immediately caught on fire, but she was still warm.

"Are you okay, Juugan?" Linkle asked.

"Yep. I'm a Goron, so this heat isn't anything for me!"

"Will she really be okay?" Linkle asked aside to Zalli.

"I think so, she's probably more used to the heat than us, she grew up here after all. Besides, look at her loincloth. It's red now like your tunic, instead of white like before. It's probably made of the same stuff your new heat-resistant clothing is."

"I hope so, I don't want her to catch heat-stroke, or worse catch on fire."

The three entered deeper into the mines, through a long hallway to a great open space. In the center was a large pool of bubbling lava, and around it was a spiral slope, much similar to the Goron city.

"See the holes that branch off from the path? "Juugan asked as she pointed them off. "That's where we go to mine, this path goes even further down, but the lava serpent flooded the place."

"Then we'll have to drain it." A voice said.

"Midna! Haven't seen you for a while." Linkle exclaimed as she turned to the floating girl.

"It's been too bright lately." She replied.

"Who are you?" Juugan asked. "What are you?"

"Midna… Let's just say me and Linkle are traveling together for a little while. As for what I am…ehehe. That's not really any of your business."

"But how do you suppose we go about draining all the lava?" Linkle asked.

"We can check the side rooms for now." Midna replied. "We're bound to find something somewhere."

They walked along the walkways that surrounded the pool of Lava. Coming upon the first door they went inside.

A long tunnel with obvious marks on the walls which indicated that it had been picked at for materials. At the far end of the hallways was an open room that had two doors sticking out from it on the sides. The room was filled with pickaxes and helmets, and in the center a small chest.

Linkle popped it open and held up the chunk of ruby she found inside.

"This is one of the rooms where we get our equipment. I guess this was left here in the rush to leave." Juugan explained. "Take it with you and we'll find the owner when we leave."

Linkle nodded and put the chunk of red minerals in her bag. "Now which door?"

"The one directly in front of us leads to another storage area while the one on the right leads down a level."

They first went into the storage room and found a few more pieces of stones and ore, as well as a chest containing some rupees. Then they took the left one and headed down the ladder that was on the other side.

Going through another door Linkle and her party found themselves in a room that was filled with lava with only small surfaces scattered throughout the red sea that they could stand on. As soon as all four girls were inside the room, the door slammed shut and bars came down to block their exit.

A screech filled the room and looking across the lake of lava, standing on the rocky surfaces across the room were three lizard creatures.

"What are those?" Linkle asked.

"Lizaflos." Juugan replied. "They're annoying creatures that like to raid us during mining sometimes. Their tails are their weak points so go for those."

"Got it." Linkle hopped off from her solid ground and onto one of the smaller floating platforms. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to beat them before we can leave."

The lizaflos also began jumping across the platforms to reach Linkle. The woman was surprised by the creatures' speed and jump.

She whipped out her crossbow and fired at the creatures. The lizards' kept jumping, dodging her volley of arrows. Linkle cursed as the creatures spilt up and charged at her from multiple different sides.

Spinning to her right, she let loose an arrow and it struck one of the lizaflos' through his chest. It fell off the platform and into the lava, were its body quickly burned up to ash.

The other two were upon her. Linkle put her bow away, back flipping out of the reach of one of the monster's curved sword. And nearly right into lava. She regained herself at the edge, perhaps back flipping wasn't a smart idea in such a small area.

The Lizaflos kept up their attack, swinging their sword at her. Linkle pulled out her own sword and the blades smashed together causing sparks to fly. However Linkle couldn't overpower the monster, not in time to stop the other from attacking.

Midna's hair grabbed the other Lizaflos and threw it. The creature let out a squeal but managed to land on its feet on a further away platform.

"Are you really going to be the legendary heroine when you constantly need to be saved?" Midna teased.

"Thanks." Linkle kicked her foot out, knocking the lizaflos away from her.

"I'm sorry I can't help you!" Juugan called from the safe land. "I don't think I can jump these!"

"That's fine!" Linkle called back as she jumped off of her platform and on top of another, further away from her opponent. "Midna and I got it!"

The Lizaflos that Midna had thrown was charging again jumping from platform to platform. Midna let her hair shoot out towards the creature. The great orange fist smashed into a platform and made it sink, but the Lizaflos was quick enough to jump out of the way in time.

Meanwhile Linkle sheathed her sword again and took out her crossbow, she aimed it at the Lizaflos and when the creature went to jump, let the arrow fly. Because the monster was jumping, it had no way of changing its momentum and the arrow struck in the belly. Not enough to kill the thing but the lava its limp body fell into finished the job.

Linkle turned to see how Midna was doing. The little imp was smashing platforms, but was unable to hit the hopping lizard. "This thing's too fast!"

"I got it, just trap it and I'll finish it off with one of my arrows!" Linkle called.

Midna used her hair to smash another Platform, the lizard running out of options, knew it had to jump to the left or fall into the lava. With it trapped, the Lizaflos took the only option available and jumped. Linkle used this to shoot it out of the sky and into the burning lava below.

The bars on the door behind them slid up.

"Good, that's all of them." Linkle said as she put her crossbow across her back. "Now let's see what's in this room."

"Sorry Linkle." Midna sighed. "Looks like I smashed most of the platforms. I'll go check out the room, you just head back.

Midna scouted out the area. A chest was sitting on a platform at the far right back. Though inside was only more rupees. What caught the Imp's attention more was the large lever that was attached to the wall.

"Hey Juugan!" She called. "What's this lever for?"

"Lever? I don't know!" Juugan called back.

"Alright, I'm going to pull it then!"

"Don't just pull random levers when we don't know what they do!" Zalli screamed.

"Already did!" Midna floated back to the group. "I heard something rumble when I pulled it but I don't see any changes in this room. Let's head back and see if there's any difference."

Going all the way back to the mine's center, they noticed that the pool of lava in the center had gone down.

"It's drained a bit." Juugan noted. "We can go further down now."

Down the spiral they went, deeper downwards.

"We're almost at the lava again and the last few rooms we went in didn't have any levers." Linkle spoke up.

"Hopefully we find something soon or else we're going to have to backtrack a lot." Midna added.

"Wait, don't you think this piece of wall looks a little different compared to the others?" Zalli suddenly said. "Look it's a slightly lighter shade and there's a crack at the bottom. Try bombing it Linkle."

Linkle nodded and took out a bomb, she lit it up and everyone took cover. After the explosion, the wall was blown away and was replaced with an entrance to what appeared to be a long hallway.

"Nice catch Zalli or we may have been stuck here for ages." Linkle said.

"I guess you can be useful every once in a while." Midna added.

"But why was there a fake wall here?" Juugan asked as the group started heading down the hallway. "I don't recall anything like that."

"Maybe the Lizaflos built it?"

"But why?"

"Speaking of! Linkle watch out!" Zalli suddenly cried.

Linkle rolled out of the way as a Lizaflos sword smacked into the ground where she was.

"They're crawling on the walls!" Midna swung her hair, it smashed into the wall knocking one of the lizard men to the ground. Then for good measure she swung her hair fist down on top of it like a hammer.

Two more jumped off the walls and swung their swords. Juugan jumped backwards to dodge them.

"Get down!" Linkle demanded.

Juugan obeyed and ducked as the first Lizaflos nearly chopped her head off. Linkle took the creature's moment of distraction as an opportunity to shoot the creature's chest with her crossbow.

Linkle put her crossbow back, knowing that it would be close to useless in a close fight like this. The two remaining lizaflos charged at Linkle. The blonde braced herself, ready to defend.

Juugan suddenly raced forward in her sumo pose and smashed her palm into the Lizaflos on the right. It was knocked off of its feet and went tumbling over itself back down the hallway.

Now Linkle only had to deal with one and she swung her sword at it. The Lizaflos caught it with his own sword swing. They exchanged blows between each other, steel on steel making sparks fly as they matched the other's sword swings.

Midna meanwhile flew over to the downed Lizaflos that Juugan hit and with her hair picked it up and smashed it into the wall.

Linkle tried to find an opening but the Lizaflos was attacking as quickly as its lizard body would allow making Linkle focus entirely on defence.

Arms gripped around the Lizard man's body and picked it up, Juugan kept lifting the Lizaflos higher and then right over herself in a German suplex. The lizaflos smashed against the hard ground with a shriek. Linkle seized upon the moment and stabbed her sword down through the creature's scales.

"I guess we should be prepared for more sneak attacks." Midna said.

"Right. But let's find out what they wanted to protect down here."

At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs that led even further down. At the end of those was another large empty room.

"Nothing?" Zalli asked. "All that work for absolutely nothing?"

Bars suddenly covered the door behind them. "Damn not again!"

Linkle readied her crossbow as she surveyed around the room. Midna and Juugan also prepared themselves as they stuck close to Linkle.

The three moved back to back, forward further in the large room, keeping on an eye on all sides.

"Look up!" Zalli screamed.

The three girls only barely got the chance to glance up as they saw something large and green fall from the ceiling. They all jumped out of the way as the large lizard man hit the ground, his feet digging into the hard stones.

Linkle rolled back to her feet and turned her crossbow to the giant creature.

It was giant compared to the other Lizaflos, standing on its hind legs at over 2 metres tall. Protruding from the top of its head were two long slender spikes that ran down his neck, and at the end of its tail was a spiked ball.

"Is this a Lizaflos?" Linkle asked.

"No!" Juugan shouted back, a bit of fear creeping into her voice. "That's a Dinoflos! They usually act as a leader of a Lizaflos tribe and they're super strong compared to a normal Lizaflos."

"Are they normally this big?" Midna asked.

"No! I haven't seen one myself but the other Gorons have never claimed that they were giants!"

The Dinoflos roared as it charged forward, the large curved sword in its hand crashing into the ground, easily cutting it up. Linkle barely managed to roll out of its way before the blade sliced at the spot she was.

Linkle rolled back to her feet and let loose some arrows. They did nothing against the Dinoflos's thick scales.

"Damn, those scales are too tough for my arrows!"

The Dinoflos roared as it swung its tail right around its body, scraping against the walls of the room. Linkle grabbed Juugan and pushed her to the ground as the spiked ball swung past them.

"It's tail!" Juugan cried. "The weak point of the Lizaflos were their tails, I think that might also be the Dinoflos's."

"It does look like the scales aren't as strong down there." Midna agreed.

The Dinoflos roared again as it swung its sword down at Linkle and Juugan. The two girls managed to half-jump-half-roll out of the way.

The Dinoflos attacked again, the sword smashing into the earth as the two girls scrambled out of its reach. "How the hell are we supposed to get to its tail if it just keeps attacking?"

"It going to swing its tail again!" Zalli warned.

"Do you think you can grab it?" Linkle asked Midna.

"Maybe…"

"I can do it!" Juugan shouted as she got into her sumo stance. "I'll stop the tail!"

"There's no way you can stop a giant like that, Juu!" Linkle shouted, but it was already too late, the Dinoflos had swung its tail and the spiked ball was headed right for them.

Juugan didn't break her stance, not until the last moment when she lunged forward and grabbed the ball. The spikes never hit her, but the girl's feet dragged across the ground as she was carried.

Midna reached out with her hair and grabbed the ball as well. Now with both girls applying their strengths, the tail slowed to a stop.

"Now Linkle cut it off!"

Linkle rushed towards the tail with her sword and slashed down at it. With a single swing she cut it clean off. The Dinoflos roared in anger and pain as it lost balance and fell on its face.

"Nice!" Linkle celebrated. "But what now, its scales are still too tough!?"

"Now we use this!" Juugan had moved so she held onto the cut off end of the tail. Using all her strength she lifted the tail over her head and let it slam into the downed Dinflos.

The scales began to crack as the monster roared. Shoving the tail off of it, the Dinoflos got back to its feet and grabbed its sword.

"That'll work." Linkle said. "But you'll have to hit it a few more times to break the scales. We'll try to get you a shot, you just focus on hitting it!"

Linkle and Midna began to rush the monster, while Juugan ran to grab the tail again.

The Dinoflos was torn between two targets, but decided on the smaller one. It turned its head towards Juugan and began raising its sword.

"Damn it's going for Juu! Midna nail it!" Linkle grabbed a bomb from her bag and threw it towards Midna. The Imp grabbed the lit bomb with her hair and swung it towards the beast.

The bomb exploded on the Dinoflos's face, causing it to roar and nearly fall over but it regained composure and turned towards Linkle and Midna.

"You do have a plan don't you?" Midna asked.

"Um… no, not really." Linkle replied.

"I thought so. Just be a distraction, I came up with something."

Linkle rained shots of arrows at the Dinoflos's face in order to grab its attention while Midna floated away.

The creature roared as it swung its sword down. Linkle jumped out of the way as the sword sliced into the earth. In that moment when its sword was stuck for a brief second, Midna pounced. She swung her hair at the creature's leg and tripped it, making it go down on one knee.

"Alright, Juugan swing as hard as you can!"

Juugan who was patiently waiting for her turn, swung the tail once again and it slammed into the monster's head. The Dinoflos roared as it fell back to the ground, its scales shattering from the impact.

"Nice, now let's deliver the final blow!" Linkle rushed the monster and while the creature began returning to its feet in anger, the blonde jumped onto the Dinoflos's chest, using part of a shattered scale to hold herself. She plunged her sword into the unprotected chest.

The Dinoflos roared as it felt the small sword stab at its heart. In desperate last moments, it knocked Linkle off making the girl roll over herself on the ground. But that was all and it fell to the ground on tis back with a mighty roar.

Juugan swung the severed tail once more, hammering it down on the wounded creature. The monster lay defeated.

"Hey Linkle, you okay?" Midna asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we won. Was that the Lava serpent they were talking about?"

"No." Juugan shook her head. "The lave serpent is massive and swims in the lava. That was just a Dinoflos."

"_Just_ a Dinoflos?!" Zalli screamed. "That thing was way too tough, and it's not even what we were supposed to defeat?"

"No, but it was guarding another Lever." Midna said as she hovered around it. "Plus this chest, open it up Heroine and see what's inside."

Linkle did so and pulled out the chest's contents. A shield of shining silver metal with a red outline.

"Wow!" Juugan squealed. "That's the legendary Goron lava shield! I've heard stories of it since I was just a little ball of stones! It's said that the Goddess Din herself helped make it from the very lava of this volcano and handed it down to her chosen Goron hero. It's supposed to be so strong it can even withstand Lava!"

"A shield, huh?" Linkle looked it over. "That's good I needed one."

"That's Goron property!" Juugan shouted. "It belongs to us, you have to give it back!"

"Of course, just after we defeat the Lava serpent, okay?"

"…fine…"

The lever was pulled and the heavy sound of grinding gears were heard. When they returned to the center, they found that the lava pool had drained once more.

"I think we're getting close to the end now!" Juugan said energetically.

"Let's hope so, I'm getting tired." Linkle mumbled.

Down the spiraling slope they went once more, going from room to room and grabbing whatever goodies and defeating the enemies that they found.

"There's nowhere else to go." Zalli said as she looked at the large pool of Lava in front of them. "Did you guys see anything we needed to bomb?"

"Naw." Midna shook her head. "Though I guess we could have missed something."

"More backtracking?" Linkle groaned.

"If we could somehow knock down that stone pillar, I think it would work as a bridge." Zalli suggested. "But good luck getting any bombs there."

"I could float over." Midna said.

Linkle handed a bomb to Midna and she began to fly over the lava sea. However the heat from the lava below lit the bomb up and Midna was forced to throw it away and retreat back before an explosion caused a wave of Lava to splash in the air.

"Damn, I can't go any higher so the bomb will always lit before I can get there." Midna grumbled. "Plus it's almost too hot for me anyways, I'm afraid my hair will catch on fire."

"I've got an idea." Linkle said. "This shield is supposed to protect against Lava right?" she tossed the shield into the sea of lava and it did indeed float on top. "So what if I…."

Linkle jumped off of the land and onto her shield. It tilted this way and that but she was able to gain her balance on the large shield. "Midna or Juu, give me a push and I'll ride over there."

"Hah! A lava surfboarding shield. How interesting!" Midna exclaimed as she turned her hair into a hand and pressed it against Linkle's back. "Now whatever you do, don't fall off!"

Midna pushed Linkle hard, the blonde woman took off on her shield, surfing across the red and orange waves. She kept going using the handle of her shield as well as her own body weight to turn to the direction she wanted to go. She was soon at the large stone pillar that stuck out from the lava. She took out a bomb and tossed it. As soon as it touched the lava, the bomb exploded into a beautiful gush of burning liquid. The pillar collapsed and began falling.

The other girls waiting back on the safe area, saw the pillar fall, and moved back as it clunked heavily on the ground. Lava sprayed up from where it landed and fell back down in deadly rain.

Linkle rode the Lava waves, up and over and landed safely on the stone bridge she made. The three other girls made their way to Linkle.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Juugan gushed. "You rode the shield across the Lava!"

"That was smart thinking." Midna grinned.

"But now what?" Zalli asked.

"Do you hear that?" Midna asked.

The others strained their ears. It was silent only for the bubbling of the lava below them. Then there was a slithering like sound, as if the lava was being stirred like a spoon in a bowl of soup.

Suddenly the stone bridge shook as Lava sprayed around them and appearing out from it was a giant red snake.

"The Lava Serpent!" Juugan screamed. "The bomb's explosion must have woke it up!"

"You weren't kidding when you said this thing was massive!" Linkle gritted her teeth.

"And those scales look tough! Probably just as, if not, tougher than the Dinoflos!" Midna added.

"What are we going to do!?" Zalli screamed.

"We're trapped on this stone bridge for now, let's just go!" Midna shouted.

They began running back the way they came. But the great Lava Serpent opened its wide mouth and chomped down on the stone bridge. The pillar broke in half, Midna and Juugan on one side, Linkle and Zalli on the other.

"Shit! Midna, grab Juugan and keep her safe!"

"Got it!" Midna replied as she reached out with her hair and grabbed Juugan. She began carrying the girl back to the spiral slope.

The Lava serpent had gone back underneath the burning waves. Linkle took out her crossbow, and looked around the lava.

The monster popped back out from the Lava. Linkle swung around and fired at it, but the arrows bounced off harmlessly.

The monster dove at Linkle, its mouth wide open. It chomped down on the bridge, taking off a huge chunk of it. Linkle lost her footing and had to land on her shield.

The waves the Lava serpent made as it dove back underneath the lava gave Linkle momentum and she was riding her shield across the red sea.

The monster broke to the surface once more, mouth wide open. But instead of chomping back down it began sucking in air. Then it breathed out a giant fireball.

Linkle swivelled on her shield barely managing to avoid the fireball as it exploded behind her. She rode the waves of it as she tried to get more distance from the creature.

"Zalli, any ideas?"

"Yes! The scales are tough, but are its insides?" The fairy asked back. "When it breaths in for its fireball, could you shoot it then?"

"That's brilliant!" Linkle twisted her body so she turned back around towards the giant snake. But the creature was back underneath the lava.

"Linkle, it's underneath us!" Zalli shouted as she saw a darker shadow appearing underneath them.

Linkle tossed a bomb behind her, exploding into a tidal wave, she rode it out of the monster's fangs. Just barely making it away before the Lava serpent broke through the surface.

The Lava Serpent began breathing in air again. Linkle turned herself around and grabbed another bomb from her bag, it lit immediately. Tossing it, the bomb was caught up in the vacuum of the Serpent's breath and went inside the large mouth.

The Lava serpent closed its mouth as it felt something enter inside its throat it didn't want. Then the bomb exploded and the mosnter squealed in pain. The Lava Serpent fell back down underneath the orange and red burning waves.

"That's it Linkle!" Zalli cheered. "You got it!"

The monster wasn't amused and broke through the surface again, trying to get Linkle in its mouth. The woman managed to escape again and the beast roared in annoyance. Then it flopped down on the Lava and caused a tidal wave to spread out.

"Shit!" Linkle shouted. "It's trying to cover me with Lava!"

She tossed another bomb behind her to give herself another boost as she tried to outrun the wave.

"You're not going to make it!" Zalli screamed.

"Then we'll just ride that one!" Linkle turned back towards the wave. She twisted herself she began climbing it, then turned again so she rode the inside of the now forming lava loop.

"This is incredible!" Zalli said as she admired the inside of the Lava tidal wave. "But it's going to fall down on us, still!"

Linkle leaned forward to gain speed. She could feel specks of lava falling on her back, thanks to the special tunic it didn't burn all the way through, but she could feel the heat of it and new she wouldn't be able to handle too much more of that. She saw the end of the wave and shot out from it, back into open red sea.

Landing on her shield, both Linkle and Zalli sighed in relief. That was way too close.

But the Lava Serpent hadn't given up, it emerged once more and began breathing in again. Linkle threw another bomb and once more it exploded inside the Serpent.

The great beast fell, but this time its body floated on the surface of the Lava. Linkle jumped off her shield and onto the beast. She could see some of the scales on its stomach had began to crack from the bombing and so she raised her sword and plunged it down. It broke through the scales and pierced flesh.

The Lava Serpent roared as it began to rise again. Linkle began running up the lengthy Serpent, trying to reach its head. Linkle jumped as she felt her ground beneath leave her and she grabbed onto the creature's nose.

The Lava Serpent shook its great head hoping to knock the annoyance off, but Linkle held on knowing that falling would certainly mean death.

The serpent stopped its struggling and instead began sucking in once more. Linkle had to stab her sword into the beast's nose in order to keep herself from being swallowed up by the vacuum. With one hand on the sword, she reached into her bag and grabbed another bomb.

The Lava Serpent once again felt the bomb explode in its mouth and down it went splashing into the Lava but remaining floating on the surface.

Linkle worked her way up to the monster's eye and stabbed her sword down. The shriek of the beast was loud as it shook its head every which way, trying to knock Linkle off of its head.

Linkle's sword came out and the girl was knocked off. She flew across the room in the air.

Midna saw Linkle's freefall and stretched her hair out as far as she could. The lava did indeed start to burn her but she held on until she had grabbed Linkle and brought her back to safety. Then she slammed her hair on the ground hoping to extinguish the fire.

The serpent roared as it shook around in pain but finally its eyes rolled up into its skull and it fell back into the lava, dead.

"Did we get it?" Linkle asked as Midna let her down.

"Yeah, you did!" Juugan shouted as she swung her arms around Linkle. "You actually beat the Lava Serpent! You're so cool!"

Linkle returned the hug, though she let her hands dance all over the soft supple skin. "Thanks, Juu! Oh, you're so cute!"

"From now on your big brother Linkle!"

Eh? Big brother? Please call me big sister."

"Nope! You're big brother! And I'm going to be your little brother! Go ahead, call me Little brother Juugan!"

"I'm not calling a cute little girl little brother!"

Juugan puffed up her cheeks. "You're still going on about that, little girl stuff? I'm a Goron!"

"Hey!" Zalli interrupted. "Shouldn't we return to the Goron village to tell them that the Lava serpent is dead?"

"Right, the Gorons are going to be so happy to hear this!"

**(The dungeon is now finished for those that wanted to skip it)**

Once all members of the party had opened the great doors and returned to the village, they were greeted with questions from Gorons that crowded them.

"Alright, step aside." Darunia's booming voice rose above the rest. "So Human were you able to defeat the Lava Serpent?"

"Yeah, she did!" Juugan exclaimed. "And the Lizaflos and Dinolfos that had tried to take over."

Cheers went up as Juugan spoke.

"Our mine has really been returned to us, Goro?" Burg asked. "This is amazing!"

"Good work." Renado said as he nodded at Linkle.

"Ahahaha!" Darunia laughed. "It seems I've underestimated you human! I really didn't think you had it in you! But Juugan is saying you did than I'll believe her! For beating the Lava Serpent and returning our mine to us, I now know you as Big Brother Linkle!"

"Big brother!" The other Gorons cheered.

"To even be recognized by big brother Darunia, that's amazing, big brother!" Juugan said to Linkle.

"Now I guess you want our sacred stone. Don't worry, Renado explained it to me. To think you were the destined Heroine this whole time, and well now I truly do believe it. Alright, here it is."

Darunia pulled out a large stone with three red rubies attached to all three sides of it, from out of a bag that he carried. "This is our special sacred stone, bestowed to us by the Goddesses themselves. Take good care of it."

Linkle accepted it. "I will thank you." She put it in her bag. "Oh, also this shield, it belongs to you."

"Huh? That's our legendary shield! You found it? Hahahah! You never cease to amaze me big brother! Take it! Go ahead and keep it as another gift from the Goron! As well as anything else you found in there!"

Linkle smiled widely.

Because of how late it was, Linkle was offered to stay the night in the Goron village and since she was already tired from the mines and not thrilled about going back down the trail, she accepted.

Laying in a surprisingly comfy bed, she assumed was kept for human guests, Linkle looked up at the ceiling. She could hear the light breathing of Zalli asleep nearby.

"Hey, Big brother Linkle?" A voice called out to her. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah. What is it Juu?" She answered.

"Well…" The little girl stepped closer. "I wanted to see you… You're going again tomorrow aren't you? So I wanted to say goodbye."

"Do you want me to give you a very special goodbye?" Linkle asked lustfully.

Juugan got closer, so Linkle could grab her hand. "Okay… That stuff you did with me during our Sumo match. It felt nice. Could you maybe do some more?"

"Alright." Linkle replied. "But first let's take this off."

Linkle undid the Fundoshi and let it fall to the ground, exposing the little girl's cute bare pussy.

Linkle put her hand over it and played with it, her fingers spreading the lips and then entering inside.

Juugan started breathing heavy as she felt the fingers mess up her cunt. Linkle bent down and replaced her hand with her mouth. She sniffed it first, enjoying the sweet scent of little girl pussy flooding her nostrils, then she kissed the pussy.

Juugan groaned as she let her hands run through Linkle's hair. Linkle kissed over and over again, catching the lips in her mouth and sucking on them gently. Then she let her tongue snake out and penetrate the tight vaginal opening. Her tongue danced around inside, lapping up the pussy juices and running against the sensitive walls.

Juugan began moving her hips, rubbing her pussy over Linkle's face as she groaned louder and deeper. Linkle continued eating out the girl, delighting in the delicious taste. Her hands went to the cute little bottom and groped around as she slurped at the wet cunt.

All around the soft orbs of flesh, Linkle's hands moved. They groped and pinched and played with the butt cheeks, before spreading them wide and letting her fingers play with the tight anal hole.

Juugan moaned loudly as she felt Linkle's fingers penetrate her ass and swirl around inside. She leaned slightly over Linkle's head as she picked up her speed, rubbing even harder and Linkle's face.

Linkle added a second finger to the ass, stretching it and letting her fingers dance around the tight, sensitive walls. Her upper lip went over the clit, teasing it lightly as her tongue continued to dig around the tight cunt.

Quicker and quicker the pace increased as Juugan's breathes came out heavier and faster. "I'm feeling that thing again! Like earlier when my mind went all funny and I felt really good!"

Then with a cry, Juugan came. She squirted out love juices on Linkle's face as her pussy and ass tightened around the intruders inside. Her eyes went hazy as she her whole body screamed with overwhelming pleasure.

Finally the girl calmed down and Juugan released her tight grip of Linkle.

Linkle licked her lips, tasting more of the sweet juices. "Did that feel good, Juu?"

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, it was amazing."

"Raise your leg. As high as you can in the air."

Juugan obeyed. She raised her leg up straight, using her arm to keep it in place. Her pussy and asshole were on full display and Linkle loved the scene. "Now keep holding your leg like that."

Juugan groaned as she felt Linkle at her ass, but she kept her balance on one leg, while the other was still pointed straight up in the air.

Linkle pushed her face up against the tiny asshole and sniffed at it. The sweet scent of sweaty little girl butt filled her. Juugan must not have taken a bath since the mines, the stench of sweat was strong, but Linkle loved it.

Then Linkle kissed the butthole and began eating it. Her tongue dug deep inside, tasting the tight, warm anal walls. She loved the taste of it and kept going deeper and faster, enjoying every moment her tongue was deep inside the girl's ass.

Juugan was moaning loudly as her anus was being played with by Linkle's slimy tongue. She never knew that hole could make her feel that good, but the way the tongue was lapping at her deepest areas and sensitive walls made her nearly squeal from the pleasure.

Linkle moved her hand up to the cunt and began to once more play with it. Her fingers touched the clit and pinched and rubbed at it, making Juugan's moans grow louder. Then her fingers entered inside the vagina and began to move in and out with a quick rhythm.

Juugan was having difficulty keeping her leg up as she was feeling way too good, she nearly lost balance a few times but kept herself up right by leaning on the wall.

Linkle pulled back from the ass and pussy. She quickly pulled down her shorts and panties, freeing her massive erection. She lined her cock up with Juugan's pussy and shoved it inside.

Linkle covered Juugan's mouth with her hand as the girl screamed form the sudden and her first pussy penetration. She didn't want to wake up Zalli.

"Your pussy feels really good Juu." Linkle whispered into Juugan's ear. "You're so tight and warm, it's amazing."

Linkle released Juugan's mouth. "I feel really weird. Your big thing went inside my little pussy! It's so big it feels like it's stretching me apart!"

"You haven't felt anything yet." Linkle grinned as she pulled back her hips and then slammed them back in. Juugan groaned as she felt the cock smash back inside her cunt, stretching her tiny sensitive walls with its massive girth.

Linkle grabbed onto Juugan's leg and used it smash her cock in and out of the pussy with harsher speeds. Her cockhead hammered against the cervix with each thrust.

"Oh! Oh!" Juugan was moaning. "It feels good! It's so good! Your thing is pounding inside me! It's making me feel really, really good!"

"It's called a cock. Go ahead say cock, Juu!"

"Cock! Cock!" the little girl repeated. "Your wonderful cock is making my head spin because it feels so good!"

Linkle loved hearing the innocent looking thing speaking such naughty words, it only made her speed up and really hammer at the child.

The cock pushed through the cervix and was inside the womb, it hit the very edge of it before pulling back and smashing back in. A large bulge could be seen through the skin and Juugan let her hands run over.

"That's your cock! It's so far inside me! I can feel it! It's so big!"

"Yeah! I'm inside your little girl womb! It feels so fucking amazing inside here!"

"I love it!" Juugan cried. "Your cock is amazing inside me!"

Linkle grabbed Juugan's face and pressed her lips over the small girls. They kissed passionately, loving the taste of the other girl's mouth and tongue mix with their own.

They kissed for long minutes before pulling back, a long string of saliva connecting them.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to hold on much longer! Juu, I'm going to cum inside you!"

"What?! Cum?!"

"Yeah, I'm going to shoot put all of my special milk and get you pregnant! You're going to carry my child!"

"Then do it! I want to have your baby!"

"Here it comes!" Linkle roared as she went over the edge, she sprayed her heavy loads of semen directly into the girl's womb, flooding it with her hot white seed.

Juugan came as well, her belly expanding from the ropes of cum that was fired within her, her body shaking from the pleasure as her eyes watered and her tongue stuck out.

After several more shots of semen, Linkle and Juugan began to come down from their orgasmic high.

Linkle pulled out from Juugan letting a huge torrent of cum also pour out from the girl's pussy and onto the ground.

"Ha…ha…that was amazing!" Juugan managed to say through her heavy panting as she let her leg go down and leaned heavily against the wall.

"We're not done yet." Linkle replied as she picked the girl up bridal style and brought her to the bed. She gently laid Juugan down and then got up on top of her. "I can go another few times."

Linkle pulled off the rest of her clothes, freeing her modest sized breasts, before she lined her cock up with the pussy once again and then pushed inside, both girls groaned loudly as the cock returned to the tight pussy sheath.

Linkle wasted no time in fucking the girl missionary style. She pounded away at the pussy quickly smashing past the cervix and fucking the womb once again.

Juugan shook around in pleasure, she watched the breasts of Linkle flop with each thrust of the woman's hips. She wanted them, they looked so beautiful and tasty. The girl reached out for the breasts and grabbed them in her hands.

Linkle lowered herself a little so Juugan could have easier access to her boobs. Juugan played with the tits, loving the feeling of the soft flesh in her hands, and the hard nipples poking against her palms.

Juugan pressed her mouth to a nipple and began sucking on it. It was wonderful, it was a feeling her body barely even knew yet craved, the feeling of sucking on a mother's breasts since her own mother left her when she was still a baby and the Goron's couldn't breastfeed. The act of suckling on Linkle's breasts awaken such beautiful feelings within that she began to believe as if this was where she should be and perhaps she really wasn't a Goron but a human who was supposed to be sucking on her mommy's teat.

Linkle kept up her fucking, pounding over and over again into the girl's womb as she felt the sensation of Juugan's tiny mouth and tongue on her breasts.

For long minutes this continued, Juugan sucking on Linkle's breast while the woman pounded harshly into the girl's tiny cunt. But it couldn't last forever and with a scream Linkle came. Her cock fired roper after sticky rope of semen directly into the girl's womb, filling it with even more of the hot gooey cream.

Juugan feeling her womb being flooded with the warmth of Linkle's seed, also went over the edge in the most intense orgasm yet. She bit down hard on the nipple as she came, her cunt tightening around the cock and hoping to milk it of every single bit of cum it had.

Both girl's panted as they came down from their high, the last bit of cum from Linkle's cock slowing to a dribble before she pulled out. Linkle could see the teeth marks around her right tit where Juugan had bitten down, but she didn't mind, it felt a little good.

"Hey, I'm still hard." Linkle said as she pushed her cock towards Juugan's face. "Could you suck on it?"

Juugan obeyed and kissed the cum and pussy juice covered cockhead, before opening her mouth and taking it inside. Juugan sucked on the cock as Linkle slowly moved her hips, pushing more of the thick erection down her tight throat.

Juugan liked the taste of the cock mixed with their love liquids, she eagerly took more as Linkle offered it to her. Soon all of the cock was inside, Juugan's nose was pressed up against Linkle's waist. Linkle began pulling back, letting her cock slither out of the throat before thrusting her hips forward and burying it again.

In and out of the throat, Linkle's cock slide, the sound of Juugan gagging on the massive thing filled the room. Saliva dripped form Juugan's mouth and down her chin to fall onto her flat chest and belly, while more of it stuck to Linkle's swinging balls that smacked against the girl's chin with each thrust.

Linkle suddenly pulled her cock out and shoved her big balls in the girl's face. Juugan immediately began worshiping them, kissing and licking them all over before trying to suck on one of the big nuts.

Juugan managed to fit the big thing in her mouth and she tongue bathed it and she sucked on it, letting her tight warm mouth massage it, before she spat it out and did the same to the other ball.

Juugan then lifted the balls and began snacking on the tasty lips of Linkle's pussy that was underneath. The girl let her little tongue go inside the cunt and she lapped at the vaginal walls, enjoying the taste immensely.

Juugan's hands went to the cock and she jerked it as she continued licking and sucking on the dripping pussy. Then she brought her face back up to the balls and began suckling on them once more as her hand continued stroking the fat erection.

"Oh fuck, Juu!" Linkle groaned. "You're so fucking good at this! It feels so fucking amazing! I think I'm going to cum again soon!"

Juugan never let up her ball sucking and cock jerking as she tried desperately to get Linkle off once again.

"I'm cuming! I'm going to cum all over your face, Juu!" Linkle screamed as she came. Her hot cum shot up into the air before falling back down on Juugan and staining her hair in white. Some landed on the girl's face and she pushed herself away from the balls to let the sticky semen get inside her mouth. She tasted it and thought it was delicious. She opened her mouth again to catch more of the falling sticky rain.

After several more large loads of cum, Linkle's shower of cum stopped and Juugan drank down the last little bit of cum that was still in her mouth. "Delicious! Why did you tell me earlier that this cock milk was so tasty!?"

"Sorry about that. But your little pussy was probably a lot thirstier for it."

"You're still hard?"

"Yep, it takes a good amount of cumshots before I'm finished." Linkle laughed. "Now, I want to try this hole."

Linkle grabbed Juugan and spun her around so she was lying on her back. Linkle spread the small butt cheeks and lined her cock up with the tiny asshole.

Linkle plowed into the tight hole, feeding it her entire cock, making Juugan roar with pleasure.

"Your asshole feels so fucking good, so tight and warm around my cock!" Linkle moaned.

"My butt! My butt feels really good! Do what you were doing before and really pound into my butt!" Juugan shouted back.

"With pleasure!" Linkle replied as she began pounding away at the little girl's incredibly tight anus.

Linkle planted herself down on top of the girl, flattening herself fully, her breasts pushed against the smaller girl's back. Only her lower body moved, slapping up and down on the jiggling butt, shoving the thick cock in and out of the anal cavity.

Linkle began licking at Juugan's ear as she kept up her rough pace on the little girl's ass. Juugan moaned, liking the pleasurable feeling of her ear being played with while her ass was being brutally hammered by the giant erection.

Juugan turned her head so she could grab Linkle's lips with her own and kissed the older woman deeply. They shared a passionate and messy kiss together. Saliva leaking out and running down their chins as their tongues danced with each other.

Linkle's waist smacked against the cute jiggling butt cheeks, her massive erection digging out the small girl's insides, going deeper and deeper than Juugan thought was possible.

Juugan groaned into her kiss as she felt Linkle take her hands into her bigger ones, holding them tight as her hips continued to thrust the thick erection within her anal tunnel. The feeling of being dominated was driving her mad. She was so strong usually but now was like putty within the arms of her new lover.

For long, long minutes, the two girls fucked, the huge cock stretching out the ass and grinded against the sensitive walls making Juugan cry out in overwhelming pleasure.

But they knew that they both wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum again Juu!" Linkle roared. "I'm going to flood your fucking asshole with my all my cum!"

"Yes! Please shoot all your hot milk inside my butt! I want to feel even better! Please let it all out inside me!"

Both girls roared as they went over the edge, cum came pouring out of the cock and flooded the little girl's bowels with hot sticky white seed. There was so much that it leaked from her ass and sprayed down onto the bed.

Juugan came as well, her eyes rolling back and flooding with tears as her mouth opened and her tongue stuck out, drool flowing down her lips and chin like a tiny waterfall. Her body shook underneath Linkle's weight, her pussy squirting onto the bed while her ass tightened around the cock, thirsty for its tasty seed.

After several more loads of thick semen, Linkle was finished and she pulled her giant erection out from the tiny and now gaping asshole that was filled to the brim with white sticky cum. Linkle flopped down to the bed next to Juugan, panting hard. "Oh, fuck that was fucking amazing! You must have the best ass I've ever fucked!"

Juugan rolled over to Linkle so her head rested against the woman's breast. "I love you." She whispered as she stole a kiss from Linkle's lips.

Linkle retuned the kiss passionately. "I love you too."

Juugan's heart soared, and she cuddled in closer to Linkle. Then she got up on top of the woman. "This time I want to take control." She lined her pussy up with Linkle's cock and then slammed herself down. She immediately began riding it, lifting and lowering her body on the stiff erection.

Linkle eagerly used her own hips to collide with Juugan. The hips smacking against the girl's butt and making the cute little cheeks jiggle.

Juugan could feel the cock smash past her cervix again and enter inside her womb, she put her hand over the giant bulge that had formed in her stomach and she could swear that it was bigger than last time.

"Keep going!" Juugan cried. "It feels so good, keeping pounding into me! Mess up my insides with your wonderful big cock!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to destroy that little girl pussy of yours, I'm going to pound it so hard you won't be walking straight for days! I'm going to completely ruin your tiny little hole so nobody else but me could ever make you feel good again! I'll make sure your entire body belongs only to me!"

"It does! I belong only to you!"

Linkle kept smashing away at the cunt, Juugan's own body doing most of the work as she rose and fell hard on the thick meat pole that was ruining her pussy and womb.

"I'm going to cum again!" Juugan screamed. "I'm going to cum again on your big, fat wonderful cock!"

"Me too! I'm going to flood your pussy with even more cum! You'll be pregnant for sure!" Linkle roared back. "Get ready to be a mother and carry my child!"

"Yes! I want it! I want to have your child! Linkle, I love you, I want your baby!"

Unable to hold back any longer both girls roared in orgasm. Cum came firing out of Linkle's cock and flooded the tiny baby chamber with even more of the sticky and hot seed. Over and over again the place was filled with so much seed the belly expanded and tons shot out from the pussy and stained the bed in white.

Juugan came as well, her belly expanded as her mouth stretched wide and her tongue came out. Her eyes watered and stained her cheeks. Her body shook violently as she felt her pussy tighten around the cock like a fleshy vice-grip, milking it of every single bit of cum that it could.

Eventually the two calmed down and Juugan flopped down on Linkle's breasts, exhausted from the intense fucking she just went through.

Linkle's cock popped out from the pussy and a tidal wave of cum followed it. She gently petted the girl's head as she watched the adorable sleeping face of Juugan resting on her, using her breasts as a pillow. "Good night." She whispered as she kissed her forehead.

"So you really are leaving?" Juugan asked as Linkle and Renado packed up the last of their things.

"Yeah, sorry. But I'll come back, I promise." Linkle replied with a smile. She leaned in and kissed Juugan.

"Renado!" A voice called from down the trail. A man was rushing towards them, running as fast as he can, his breath ragged.

"What is it?" Renado replied as the man came towards him.

A second to catch his breath and then, "It's terrible! Monsters have attacked the village! It's burning!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, we weren't strong enough, they overwhelmed us! And they took… I'm sorry they took Beth and Yuda!"

**Author's notes: Hey everybody, been forever since I uploaded another chapter. Sorry, there was stuff going and just generally laziness. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. This was a lot longer than I thought, the sumo match especially, I had to shorten a lot of the dungeon because of length and focused only on combat, that's why it probably feels really rushed. Hopefully you enjoy anyways!**


	9. Rescue the girls!

**Chapter 9: Recuse the girls! **

They raced back down the winding mountain trail. Linkle in the lead, Renado close behind her. A few Gorons were also making their way down, hoping to help their troubled neighbours, Juugan was also with them.

The smell of smoke filled their noses as the saw the orange and blacks of burning houses rising in the air, painting the sky with soot. "Damn it!" Linkle swore to herself. It was a lot worse than she had thought.

"Please Goddesses keep Luda and Beth safe." She heard Renado pray behind her.

They saw people running up the trail towards them, survivors from the village. Behind them were monsters.

"Shit!" Linkle grabbed her crossbow and tried to get a shot on the beasts but there were too many people in her way.

"Those are Bokoblins!" Zalli explained. "They're weak but are capable of using weapons and they usually hunt in big numbers!

A glint of steel rose into the air, flashing the sun at the woman like a ray of light, as the gray monster rose his sword.

Linkle focused her attention at the sword. "There's too many people!" Zalli screamed. "You'll only hit them! You have to get closer!"

Linkle swung the crossbow on her back and charged forward, sword unsheathed.

The monster's own sword came down and slashed at a man's back, tearing the shirt and skin, blood oozed from it as he stumbled to the ground with a scream of pain.

The other monsters were also attacking, another person fell, and then another.

"Damn it! There's too many of these things!" Linkle screamed as she reached one and swung her sword at it.

The Bokoblin blocked with his own sword but was knocked unbalanced letting Linkle send her second strike to stab through flesh. It screamed as it died.

Another Bokoblin nearby was reading himself to swing his sword again. Linkle knew even as she started running towards that she wouldn't be able to make it in time.

Suddenly Juugan rushed forward and smashed her open palm into the Bokoblin's stomach sending it flying backwards.

Linkle smiled in relief, turning around to see that the other Gorons were here and were doing their best to fight the wild Bokoblins. Most of the fleeing villagers were past them, letting the arriving warriors fight without restraint.

Linkle jumped right back into the fight, killing another two. As she went for the third one…

"Watch out!" Zalli screamed.

Linkle barely reacted as she back-flipped out of the way of a large battle axe that smashed into the ground. The monster wielding this one was much bigger than the Bokoblins with a more dog like face to it.

"Careful that's a Moblin!" Zalli informed. "They're related to the Bokoblins but way bigger and stronger!"

The Moblin roared as it swung its battle axe, Linkle having to drop to her knees and roll to dodge underneath. Getting back to her feet she blocked another shot from the beast with her shield. She charged in for a counter attack, but the Moblin had too much reach and Linkle was forced to dodge another attack before she could reach it.

The Moblin swung again as Linkle returned to her feet, causing her to roll out of the way again. She went for her crossbow, taking it out as she tumbled aside, returning to her feet she pointed it at the monster. Letting out a shot, it pierced the creature shoulder and caused him to roar.

The Moblin kept its axe straight out in front of him as he charged forward, Linkle nearly getting caught by the charging brute but managing to dodge at the last second. The momentum caused the Moblin to crash into the mountain.

Linkle saw her opportunity as the Moblin tried to break its axe free, she leapt towards the monster with her sword and stabbed it through the back. It growled as it fell to one knee in pain. Linkle her sword out and neatly chopped the head clean off.

She turned around to see the others, it seems they managed to stop the monsters. The ones that had survived where running away.

Linkle breathed easy as she returned her weapons. "That's all of them?"

"There may be more down at the village we should check." Said a Goron.

"Yes, I don't see Luda or Beth!" Renado spoke up. "We have to find them!"

"I saw them!" One of the survivors said as he ran up to Renado. "They were taken by another monster, much bigger than the others, he carried them both away!"

"Then I have to go!"

"No." Darunia spoke loudly. "You are the best healer here and some of these people are still alive. You must stay and take care of them."

"But Luda-!"

"Linkle will go after them. She is a strong warrior, she will get them back." Darunia replied.

"I will, I promise!" Linkle said. "I will find them and bring them back!"

Renado looked ready to interject, but he calmed himself with a deep breath and the old wise man returned. "You're right. I wasn't myself. I will take care of the injured and wounded. Linkle, Please, find them!"

She nodded.

"Good." Darunia turned to his Goron followers. "Here's' the plan, get the survivors to our city, carry them if you have to. Some of you come with me to the village to see if there are any more, got it!?"

"Yes sir, Goro!" They replied.

Linkle found Epona, the poor horse was caught up in the fighting as well but had managed to kick a nice few Bokoblins. Wasting no more time Linkle hopped up on top of the horse.

"Do you know where to go?" Midna asked.

"There's only one way out from here." Zalli said. "So they'll have to have gone that way at first."

"But once outside, we're in the fields, a lot of open space. If we take the wrong way…" Midna trailed off.

"We'll figure it out." Linkle snapped the reigns and Epona took off through the smoke and fire.

Out of Kakariko village the fire and smoke died down, Epona came to a halt, letting Linkle look out over the endless greens of Hyrule Field. Spots of grays were seen amongst the emerald plains.

"That's them!" Zalli exclaimed. "Lucky, we can just follow them!"

"Sorry I won't be able to help." Midna said as she ducked back into the shadows.

"Got it. Let's go!" Epona took off, charging across the open fields. Linkle took out her crossbow, but kept her distance, hoping to follow them without too much hassle.

Of course out in the open field, there wasn't much cover and she saw several of the pig riding monsters steer off from the pack and towards her.

A few shots of her crossbow took out two but more where still coming. The Bokoblins were shooting at her, their arrows flying past her head, she steered Epona, carefully, dodging the monsters attacks.

The horse rushed forward, arrows sizzling past, Linkle's own projectiles hitting monsters left and right. They made it past the wave of Bokoblins, keeping their sight set on the large group still running on ahead.

They were going north, away from castle town and Lon Lon ranch, an area Linkle was not familiar with.

"Zalli, what's this way?" She asked.

"I think they're heading for the Forbidden fortress." The little fairy squeaked. "They'll have to pass a large bridge to get there though."

"Alright, let's cut them off there."

"Right, if they get past the bridge we'll probably lose them!"

Epona picked up speed as Linkle spurred her on. Dodging arrows behind them as they tried taking out some ahead, on and on they rode.

The great Forbidden Bridge loomed ahead of them. It looked rugged and cracked, the wind had buffeted for ages, wearing it down, and the Hylians feared the Forbidden lands that lay beyond so the bridge was left alone to crumble.

Linkle wondered if the bridge was even safe to walk on, however the horde of monsters never slowed down so she assumed the beasts were used to crossing it, hopefully that meant it was safe.

The warthog creatures they rode could not match Epona's raw speed and soon the heroine was right behind them. She could see the one in front, a large green monster with long horns, and on the back of his steed was the two little girls, tied up and fearful.

They passed onto the long bridge, Linkle couldn't even see the end of it, it just seemed to keep going and going. Looking down the side of the bridge she saw it was over a great chasm, the hole seemed to go on forever, leading into a pit of pure blackness.

She shook the dread of falling to her death out of her mind and once more pursued the kidnappers. She shot down two more monsters as she got closer and closer to the main leader. Putting back her crossbow, she pulled out her sword and shield.

She thought she would have to fight her way through the swarm of monster but was surprised when the leader suddenly stopped and turned himself around sharply.

Linkle brought her shield up just in time to block his attack, his huge axe smashing roughly against her shield, making her nearly fall off her horse from the impact.

Speeding past, catching a hold of the reigns again, Linkle spun around to face her opponent.

The other monsters rushed by her, ignoring her completely. However the large green one stood firm before her, Axe raised.

"So I'm going to have to defeat you first before I get those girls back?" Linkle asked. "Fine!"

They both rushed towards each other, blade and axe clashing in a large spark.

After getting enough distance, they turned and charged each other once more. This time Linkle was nearly thrown off as the axe smashed into her sword, throwing off her balance.

She spun around and stopped, watching what the other would do. "Damn, he's way stronger than me!" She muttered.

The monster charged once more, Linkle followed. However she sheathed her blade and took out her crossbow. She fired multiple shots, the first few clinked off the massive axe as the monster surprisingly blocked them, however eventually one hit his shoulder and caused him to lose balance.

Linkle capitalized on the situation, drawing her sword again and slicing at the monster. It roared in pain as the blade cut into his skin and drew blood.

The monster's voice bellowed as it smacked into the edge of the bridge and fell off his steed, landing on the crumbling ground.

"Got you!" Linkle shouted in victory. She looked over at the knocked out warthog and her face went pale. "What?! Where are they!?"

Beth and Luda were missing.

"What?! They didn't fall off the edge did they!?"

The smirk on the monster as he rose to his feet told her what happened.

"Damn it! He gave them to one of his followers before fighting me! He was only a distraction!"

"Oh no!" Zalli cried. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"We'll have to chase them down! Come on!"

The green monster rose his axe and smashed it hard on the ground, nearly chopping off the head of Epona, but the horse reared herself up, escaping death but knocking Linkle to the ground.

Linkle rolled to her feet, getting her sword and shield in position for a duel. "Damn we're wasting time!"

"Calm down." Midna's voice rang in her ear. "You're just going to get yourself killed if you don't focus. I wish it was night so I could come out and get the girls back for you."

Linkle blocked the next axe attack with her shield, feeling the weight of the blow sending her skidding backwards. She regained her composure in time to block the next attack as well.

The monster kept attacking, hard heavy blows that made Linkle's feet slide backwards. She kept getting farther and farther away from the group that took off with Beth and Luda.

Linkle shifted her shield as the monster's axe smashed into it, so the momentum of the swing was carried on past her. The axe smashed into the ground next to Linkle and the blonde haired woman made to slice the monster, however his big arm swung and knocked her off her feet.

Linkle slammed on her back nearby, quickly standing back up only to be knocked off by a hard punch again.

She smashed into the edge of the bridge, griping the walls so she wouldn't fall off, her sword sprawling from her hands and landing nearby. The green monster licked his lips as he raised his axe to kill her.

Zalli suddenly pounced on the monster's face, smacking it and obscuring his vision with her fairy dust.

He roared as he smack her away, her tiny body hitting the ground.

However that was all the time Linkle needed, as she was behind the monster by the time he was done dealing with Zalli.

He turned around to her, raising his axe to strike. But the strike never came as suddenly an explosion racked his body. While distracted Linkle lit a bomb and placed it underneath him, and now it exploded right under him.

The bridge also broke, large chunks of it giving way as the fat monster fell with it, his screams filling the canyon as he kept falling down the black pit.

Linkle panted as she picked Zalli up. "Sorry, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." The little fairy replied. "But there' no time to worry about me, let's go get the girls!"

Linkle nodded her head as she got on Epona and began charging after them again.

Linkle was afraid that they wouldn't make it in time, that they would pass the bridge and head into that place they call the Forbidden lands, where she was sure to lose them.

The end of the bridge was in sight, large pillars on either side connected via an open gate.

The mass of gray bodies were coming upon it.

"If they get through, they'll close the gate on us and we'll never get Beth and Luda back!" Zalli shouted.

"Yeah I know! But what can we do to slow them down?"

It was then that a great owl came swooping down from the sky and rattled the monsters. The Bokoblins and Moblins all roared and swerved, knocking into each other or into the edge of the bridge.

"That Owl!" Linkle laughed. "I've never been so happy to see him before in my life!"

This was the distraction they needed to catch up. Linkle fired her crossbow taking out several before getting close enough to take out her sword and slice through the sea of gray.

"Quickly, take the girls and run!" The Owl hooted. "There is someone coming, from the fortress. She is the right hand woman of the sorceress! You cannot defeat her in combat, you must flee now!"

Linkle nodded. "Beth! Luda!"

She heard the muffle cries nearby. They were on the back of a warthog, tied up and gagged. A mean looking Moblin in the front.

Linkle shot the creature with her crossbow before, knocking it off with a hard kick. Zalli flew to the girls and quickly used her magic to remove the ropes and pieces of cloth stuck in their mouths.

"Get aboard!" Linkle demanded and the two jumped over to Epona, clutching tightly to the girl in front. Linkle smiled as she felt Beth's little hands wrapping around her, but shook her head, this wasn't the time.

"Let's get you two back home."

There were sounds of horse hoofs coming from beyond the gate, where darkness was so thick Linkle could not see more than a few feet.

The darkness suddenly opened up and a Horse coming thundering out of it.

The Horse was pure black with red eyes and curved horns, black flames surrounded it like a second skin. The rider was a woman, though it was hard to tell because she wore a thick, full body suit of armour, although the armour was shaped to give her the shape of breasts on her front plate. It was pure black, with spikes sticking out from every direction. Her helmet was like that of a skull with curved horns reaching down the sides of her face.

"You must leave!" The Owl demanded and Linkle was ready to obey.

"Got it, Epona, let's get out of here!" Linkle pulled on the reigns making Epona sharply turn around. She began charging off, Epona picking up speed quickly. The owl took to the skies to watch over Linkle.

"She's on your tail!" The owl shouted.

The black horse rider was following Linkle closely, only a few feet behind. Epona was the quicker horse and the gap between them began to increase.

The Horse rider took out a Javelin that was hanging from her back, she raised it, aimed it at Linkle. An explosion went off in front of her, taking out a large chunk of the bridge. The skeleton horse skidded to a stop before she would fall off the newly created hole.

The woman watched as Linkle kept going on, dropping more bombs behind her to take out more of the old, cracked bridge. "The mistress will want to hear about this. Could this be the Heroine of Prophesy…? Or just a small nuisance?" She pulled on the reigns and began heading back to the darkness. "If she really is… Then I'll have to kill her… personally."

Epona had a hard time climbing the steep trail to the Goron village. But with Kakariko village nearly destroyed all had been moved to the Goron Village. There was nowhere to keep the horse where she would be safe, so they lead her up the mountain path.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by many.

"Oh Luda! You are alive!" Renado exclaimed.

"Daddy!" The little girl jumped into the man's arms.

"You are safe as well Beth that is good!" Renado smiled at Linkle. "Thank you for saving them!"

"You're back, Linkle!" Juugan shouted excitedly. "Tell me everything that happened!"

Linkle told the tale.

"The right hand woman?" Juugan asked.

"Yeah I saw her!" Beth shouted. "She was all black and looked like a demon!"

"I've never heard of anything like that before." Renado said. "Was she a monster like the others that attacked us?"

"I don't think so." Luda said. "I don't know how to explain it, but she felt human."

"Yeah, but there was something off about her." Linkle added. "Like… I don't know… she wasn't of this world or something… Sounds kind of dumb when I say that."

"Enough of this for now, our young hero must be tired!" Darunia shouted as he slapped Linkle on the back. "Come on I'll show you to a bed. A real human bed."

Linkle was laying down on the bed, her body illuminated by a burning lantern nearby.

Linkle groaned softly as Zalli and Midna played with her erect cock. The Imp's hand went up and down the long shaft pleasurably, while the fairy floated above the head and laid soft kisses all over.

"Hmmm… that's good…" Linkle moaned.

"After all that work, it's good to have something to burn off stress with." Midna said. "Sex is always my favorite way of doing it."

Zalli drank up a glob or pre-cum that squeezed out of the pee slit, quite big for someone of her size. "As tasty as always!" She squealed as she kept up her oral pleasuring of the cockhead.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, with a cute little voice asking "Can we come in?"

Midna hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by humans. Zalli fluttered around with a start, she grabbed the blankets and covered up Linkle's lower half. Because Linkle had only removed her bottoms and panties yet, it looked like she was still wearing her clothes in bed and nobody coming in would see her monstrous cock, though there was still a bulge in the blankets.

"Yeah, come on in." Linkle called.

The door opened and two cute little Lolis entered the room. Linkle recognized them easily, the two she just rescued Beth and Luda.

"Hey." Beth said as she came towards Linkle. "We wanted to come by and thank you."

"Yeah, thank you for saving us." Luda said.

"Even though I was kind of mean to you earlier." Beth added.

"That's no problem. I didn't mind at all." Linkle replied with a smile. "In fact I kind of liked it."

"Liked it?"

"Um… we were wondering if there was anything we could do to thank you better?" Luda asked.

Linkle's grin widened in a perverse way. "Oh, I defiantly think there's something you two can do for me!"

"We'll try our best!"

"Yeah, just ask it of us!"

"Did you girls hear about the tale of the heroine that'll save the world? How she wields a sword that'll stab young maidens?"

"Yeah, I got told that story a lot." Beth answered.

"Yep, daddy tells me it all the time." Luda said.

"Do you girls know that I'm the Heroine of legends?"

"You serious?" Beth asked.

"Daddy told me something like that. I believe him."

"Seriously Renado said that, and he's like super smart. I guess it is true! You really are the heroine of legend!?"

"Yep, now do you girls want to see my sword?"

Before they had time to reply, Linkle grabbed the bed sheet and flung it off of her. Her lower naked body and giant hard cock were revealed.

Both girls gasped as they saw the erection bobbing between Linkle's legs.

"Oh my! Is that really a penis?" Luda asked with obvious embarrassment.

"Like seriously?!" Beth nearly screamed. "That's like a boy's thing!? Why do you have one, you're a girl aren't you?!"

"Yep I'm a girl but I'm also the Heroine of legends, and I need to use my big sword to stab maidens and win their hearts, remember?"

"So that's what it meant." Luda said, her eyes not leaving the big cock.

"Do you girls want a closer look?" Linkle asked as she grabbed her cock and let it swing around. "Come on get closer."

Beth and Luda both did so, getting onto the bed and gazing at the large dick.

"So what do you girls think of my cock?"

"It's…" Luda trailed off not knowing what to think. "It's my first time seeing one up close this."

"You can touch it you know." Linkle prodded. "Go ahead touch it."

Beth and Luda both reached out and grabbed a hold of the thick cock, feeling the soft yet hard member in their palms.

Linkle moaned softly. "That's good girls."

Their hands were beginning to move, up and down they slide on the cock, exploring the feel of the dick with childish curiosity. Their hands went to the head, touching it, feeling bits of pre-cum on their fingers, before going back to jerking the shaft.

"Ah yeah…" Linkle moaned. "Keep going. This feels so good."

Beth and Luda kept up the touching. Beth was spurred on by Linkle's commands and began to really jerk the cock, up and down her hands went, stroking the dick harder and faster, using the pre-cum as lube.

Luda meanwhile, kept up her curious exploring. She went to the balls, and felt them all over, raising them in her tiny hands and feeling the weight of them. She lifted them to look under and saw the woman's pussy and ass. "So you really do have a vagina as well." She said as she let the big balls flop back down.

Beth kept jerking the cock, letting her tiny soft hands slide pleasurably on the sensitive cock. "Does this feel good?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's great!" Linkle replied. "But it'll feel even better if you put my cock in your mouth."

"My mouth?" Beth opened her mouth and took the cockhead inside, she could hear Linkle moans get slightly louder as she fit the entire head inside her warm, wet mouth. Her tongue licked all over it tasting the pre-cum that dripped out. Her hands kept up the jerking even as she licked and sucked on the cock.

Luda meanwhile was still at the big balls. She gently massaged them in her hands as she pressed her face in closer, she could smell them strongly, Linkle hadn't bathed since she fought the monsters on the bridge and the balls had quite the sweaty odour to them. She didn't mind though, she actually kind of liked the scent.

Luda's lips kissed the balls, giving each round teste a big kiss. Then they was a flurry of kisses all over the sack, before her tongue came out and she was lapping at them, finally giving way to suckling on the nuts.

Linkle was moaning pleasurably as the two little girls pleasured her down below. She loved the sight of their cute little faces and bodies down at her junk, trying their hardest to make her feel good.

"That's good." Linkle sighed in pleasure. "Keep it up."

Luda crawled up the bed, leaving the saliva covered balls behind. "Hey, Linkle. Could I have a kiss?"

"Come here, cutie." Linkle grabbed Luda and brought her in close, stealing the tiny soft lips with her own. She kissed Luda passionately quickly adding her tongue to the mix, dancing with Luda's own tiny tongue.

Linkle's hands went down to the girl's bottom, she moved them under the skirt to grab handfuls of soft, panty covered ass cheeks. She kept groping the tight, tiny butt as she made out with Luda.

Beth wanted to take more of the cock, she pressed it further down her mouth, feeling it hit the back of her throat and gagging. But she relaxed her muscles and let it slip down. The thick cock started sliding down her tight throat, stretching it wide and making a bulge appear.

Linkle moaned into the kiss as she felt Beth take her cock even further. Soon the little girl's face was pressed up against Linkle's waist, she had managed to swallow every single bit of it. Then she began removing it, letting the thick erection slither out of her throat, only to devour it once more.

Beth began deep throating the cock hard, her head bobbing on the massive dick as her hands gently massaged the big balls below. In and out the cock slide, making Linkle moan with pleasure.

Linkle pulled away from the kiss with Luda, both panting deeply. She began lifting the girl's shirt, exposing bare dark skin and tiny erect brown nipples topping the flat chest. Linkle's mouth went to it. She kissed the sensitive tips, licking the nipples, causing Luda to moan softly.

Linkle sucked on the nipples, switching between both of them, making sure to give each a good tongue bath. Her hand moved to Luda's front, she rubbed at the pussy through the panties, feeling the fabric getting damp.

Luda rubbed herself against Linkle's fingers, her hands running through the blonde hair. "Ahh… it feels good! My vagina feels really good!"

"Call it your pussy." Linkle spoke, spitting out a nipple and quickly switching to the other one.

"My pussy! My pussy feels really good!" Luda was panting.

Linkle was turned on even further by the innocent little girl saying such adult and nasty words. She began moving her hips in time with Beth's deep throating, feeling the girl's nose smack against her waist with each thrust.

Beth was still giving the cock a good oral cleaning, taking it all down her throat. She loved the way it made her feel, her panties were getting drenched and she moved her fingers down to play with herself through her clothes.

Linkle was getting close to her orgasm, "Ah, Beth! I'm going to cum! I'm going to shoot all of my sticky seed down your little throat!"

Beth felt Linkle slam forward once more, burying herself fully down the girl's throat, then the torrent of cum began to pour. Beth tried desperately to drink all of the heavy loads of cum that was being fired down her throat but wasn't able to and pulled out, the cock flopped from her mouth and sprayed into the air, the last shots of cum raining down on the little girl.

Beth gulped down the puddle in her mouth, she was surprised by how good it tasted. "Ah, Luda come try some! It's delicious!"

Luda was released from Linkle's grip and she crawled down to her friend. She got a finger full of seed and stuck it in her mouth. "Hmmm! It is good!"

The two girls eagerly lapped up the rest of the cum that had rained down, licking it off each other's faces and hands.

Linkle loved the sight of the two beautiful girls eating up her semen with such obvious delight and her cock sprung back to full mast. "Fuck, this is hot! Which one of you wants to get fucked first?"

"You mean like having sex?" Luda asked.

"Yep! I really want you bad!"

"Well I guess I can." The girl answered. "It's kind of naughty, but for some reason I really like being naughty."

Linkle pulled Luda into a kiss again, spreading the lips wide and mixing their tongues together.

"Hey, I want to kiss too!" Beth pouted.

"Alright." Linkle broke away from Luda and grabbed Beth, she brought the girl in close, kissing her passionately, sharing saliva and tongue in a wet sloppy kiss.

Linkle's hands ran down Beth's body, touching and groping the soft areas of the girl; the tiny cunt, wetness on her fingers even through the pants and the tight ass, which she played with eagerly.

"Wow!" Beth breathed as Linkle pulled away, a trail of saliva still connected between them. "So that's what kissing feels like! It's really good!"

"Now if you two want to fuck me, you're going to have to get naked and show me your cute little bodies." Linkle ordered. "Come on, hurry and get those clothes off! I need to see you're cute little bodies and sweet little pussies!"

Beth and Luda obeyed, their lust compelling them to listen to the older woman so they could experience the big throbbing cock that stood before them.

Luda's shirt was already removed from earlier, so she removed her socks and then skirt, leaving her in only her tiny pink panties. Beth had more clothing but she removed them much quicker. Her shoes and socks ripped off with little care, her shirt pulled up over her head in record time tor reveal her cute pink nipples and slight budding breasts. Finally her pants were pulled down leaving her in a cute pair of panties, more elaborately designed them Luda's, purple with extra ribbons and a bow on the front, the girl liked wearing stylized clothes even when it came to her underwear.

Both little girls were before Linkle in only their last piece of clothing, their cute panties. They both began pulling them down their sexy legs. Two cute little pussies were exposed to Linkle's eyes. She drank in the sight of the tight, hairless slits, making her cock jump with lust.

"Oh, I can't take it, I need to fuck you girls now!" Linkle nearly screamed. She pulled her own shirt off, revealing her moderate sized breasts and erect nipples. Then she grabbed their hands and pulled them in close, Kissing Luda and then Beth, switching between both girls' sweet lips. Her hands made their way down to the tight butt cheeks and she groped both girls, playing with the soft flesh of their asses.

"Now who's going first?" Linkle asked through her kisses.

"Me." Luda breathed. "I'm already going crazy because of what you did to me earlier! I can't stand it anymore!"

Linkle grabbed Luda and rearranged them both on the bed so that Luda was beneath the blonde woman on her back. Linkle rubbed her thick erection up and down the tight, wet lips, making them both moan softly in pleasure. But she wasn't going to just tease the girl forever and she soon began pushing herself in.

Both girls groaned loudly at the penetration. Linkle's hard, massive sized cock taking the sweet Loli's virginity. Linkle began pushing even more inside, hoping to get every single centimetre of thick futa cock inside the tiny, tight pussy.

Luda was moaning loudly as she felt more and more of the large dick stretch her out further and further. "Oh! It feels weird! I can my pussy getting stretched apart! It feels like I'm going to break!"

Linkle gave a grunt as she bottomed herself out, smashing her cockhead against the girl's cervix, making Luda throw her head back and shout in pleasure.

Linkle began pulling back out, slithering her cock out from the tight pussy, grinding pleasurably against the sensitive vaginal walls. Then when she had enough removed, she slammed back in.

"Oh!" Luda moaned. "What is this?! It feels really good!"

Linkle grinned as she began thrusting her hips, picking up speed and power, pounding away at the small girl's tight virgin cunt. She hammered the cervix repeatedly, destroying the girl's insides with her thick erection causing the girl to squeal with overwhelming pleasure.

"Linkle! Linkle! It feels too good! My mind is going funny from how good it feels!" Luda was screaming. "Keep going! Please keep fucking me!"

While Linkle and Luda fucked, Beth was feeling a little left out. She crawled up to Linkle and whispered in the woman's ear. "Earlier you said you liked getting called pervert. So how about this, Pervert!"

Linkle groaned. "Yes please call me names. It's so hot!"

"So you like that pervert?! What kind of gross person actually gets turned on from a little girl chastising them?! That's super gross, you know?! You dirty pervert!"

"Oh yes! I'm a dirty pervert who loves cute little girls!" Linkle moaned as she picked up even more speed and power in her thrusts, destroying Luda below her with harsh hammering.

Beth reached down and groped Linkle's ass, her fingers moving down to the asshole. She let her finger twirl around the hole teasingly, then she began pushing her finger inside. "Does this turn you on pervert?! Does having a cute little girl like me finger your dirty asshole make you shake with pleasure? Disgusting! Aren't you ashamed?! Only gross perverts get turned on by that!"

Beth began fingering the hole, going in and out, adding in extra fingers to stretch it wider, all the while her harsh tongue spat insult after insult at the woman.

Linkle was being pushed over the edge by all the simulation, her cock smashed forward with an extra hard thrust of her hips, ramming through the cervix and entering inside the womb.

"Oh!" Luda roared. "It's even further inside! It's amazing! I've never felt anything like this before!"

"Oh fuck! This is so fucking good!" Linkle was adding her own shouts. "Getting to fuck a cute Loli's womb while her chick friend insults me, is this what heaven feels like?"

"Ah! Linkle! I can't stop shaking! My mind is all white!" Luda wrapped herself around Linkle tightly, pressing her tiny body in close, breasts in her face. Her orgasm ravaging her small body. "This feels too good, I'm going to go crazy! Don't stop fucking me! It feels amazing!"

The fucking continued for long blissful minutes, Beth continuing her harsh insults as Linkle pounded at Luda's tiny womb. But Linkle knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Linkle shouted. "I'm going to cum inside you and get you pregnant! I'm going to knock you up!"

"Yes! Please!" Luda begged. "I want it! I want to have your baby! So please make sure to get me pregnant!"

Linkle and Luda both went over the edge in a powerful orgasm. Their bodies shook together as cum came pouring out of Linkle's cock, directly into Luda's womb. The baby chamber was quickly flooded with seed, making the girl's belly expand to fit it all inside. Luda herself went over the edge in another incredible orgasm, her pussy tightened like a vice-grip around the cock, desperate to milk the cock of all its fertile seed, squirting all the while. Her mouth hung open and her tongue stuck out, drool running down her chin. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her entire body shaking with pleasure.

After several more thick shots of cum both began to calm down and Linkle pulled herself out of Luda. The cock popped out and the river of cum followed out onto the bed.

"Ah fuck that was good!" Linkle sighed with contentedness.

"Yeah…" Luda breathed, her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep herself awake from the exhaustion of fucking. "That was the greatest thing I've ever felt!"

"My turn!" Beth announced. "That looked really good, I want it now too!"

Linkle spun around and grabbed Beth, pushing the girl on the bed and crawling on top. She quickly lined her cock up with the drenched cunt and slammed herself inside fully in one hard thrust.

Beth and Linkle screamed at the sudden harsh penetration. The blonde woman wasted no time in fucking the girl, pounding away at the tiny virgin cunt with intense speed and power, pulverize the cervix with her heavy pounding.

Beth was screaming and grabbing the bed sheets tightly as she shook in intense pleasure. "Oh! It's amazing! This feels so good!"

"Who's the pervert now?!" Linkle asked. "Huh?! Who's the dirty little pervert now!?"

"I am!" Beth screamed back.

"Yeah you are! You're a little slutty pervert who gets turned on by being fucked by giant adult cocks! Only dirty perverted Loli sluts gets turned on by that! You filthy perverted slut!"

"Yes! I'm a perverted Loli slut who loves big cocks!" Beth was squealing, she never knew being humiliated like this could feel so amazing, but adding the harsh words on top of the intense fucking and she was going crazy with lust and pleasure. "Please fuck this perverted little girl even more with your big fat cock!"

Linkle smashed pass the cervix, penetrating the womb with her massive erection, impaling the girl on her cock, seeing the monstrous bulge that appeared in the tiny belly.

Beth screamed in orgasm, her entire body shaking as she felt pleasure flow through her body like electricity. "Oh! What is this!? It's amazing! It's the best thing I've ever felt! It feels so fucking good!"

Linkle never let up, she continued to pulverize the girl beneath her, smashing harshly into the cunt over and over with brute strength even as the girl squealed and shook in her orgasmic high.

"Oh fuck yeah! Your tight little pussy and womb feels amazing wrapped around my cock!" Linkle screamed through her thrusts.

"Yes! It's so good!" Beth cried back. "Your big fat cock is destroying me! I love being fucked so much!"

"Are you ready for my cum next?! Are you ready for your slutty little womb to drink up all my semen and get pregnant!?"

"Yes! Please I want it! I want you to cum inside me and give me a baby as well!"

"Really?! You're such a pervert! You're a slutty Loli who wants all of my cum!? Aren't you?!"

"Yes! I'm a slut! I'm a pervert! I love your cock so give it to me! Give me all your cum and make me carry your baby!"

Beth and Linkle roared together as they both shook in their intense orgasms. Beth could feel her little womb being flooded, waves of semen was expanding her belly as more and more of the hot sticky seed filled her. She came hard again, her pussy squirted as her eyes rolled back and tears filled them, her mouth hanging open and her drool running like a river.

After several more heavy shots, Linkle was finished her orgasm and she pulled out with a pop, the river of seed flowing from Beth.

"How was that?" Linkle asked.

"Amazing…" Beth panted.

"It really was fantastic." Luda added as she crawled over to the other two girls.

"Ready to go again?"

"You're still hard?" Beth asked.

"Of course! Did you really think three times was enough for me?"

"That's fine because I really want it again!" Luda replied.

"Me too! It felt so good!" Beth exclaimed.

"Well how about you girls start by cleaning me off?" Linkle asked, waving her cum and pussy-juice stained cock at the girls.

Both girls seemed to understand and immediately began licking all over the cock, their tiny tongues lapping up the gunk and bumping into each other. They put their lips together around the cockhead, giving it a warm tongue bath as they also kissed each other. Their hands went down to their friends pussy, playing with the cum dripping cunts.

The cock was soon shining with loli spit and Linkle ordered them off. "Alright, now how about you clean each other?"

"Each other?"

"Yep, you're pussies are drooling with my seed right, so how about cleaning it up?"

Linkle made Luda lay down on her back and had Beth crawl on top in a 69 position. "Here, now start licking!"

Luda and Beth did so, putting their faces into the dribbling pussies and began licking at it. They tasted the strong flavour of creampied Loli pussy and loved it. Soon they were eagerly eating each other out, digging their tongues deep inside the tight vaginal walls.

Linkle enjoyed the sight, stroking her stiff cock as she watched two little Loli friends go to the next level with each other, exploring the other's body in a frenzy of lust. But she wanted a piece of it as well.

Linkle came towards Beth's behind and Luda's face, she lined her cock up with Beth's asshole and then pushed herself in.

Beth screamed into Luda's cunt as she felt her anus being defiled by the mammoth sized cock. Her asshole was being stretched wide as more and more of the thick cock was being forced inside her.

Luda could see the act of penetration from where she was lying down, the way the thick cock kept digging further in until it disappeared and all she could see where Linkle's massive balls. The sight was erotic and she increased her oral service on Beth.

"Oh fuck! Your ass is fucking tight! Oh, so warm and tight!" Linkle was moaning as she managed to bury all of her dick inside the tight anus. "It feels like it's squeezing my dick off! Oh fuck, it's amazing!"

Linkle began pulling herself out until she was nearly all the way, before slamming back in. She quickly began picking up speed, ramming hard into the girl's ass.

"Yes! Fuck yes! How does it feel having your ass fucked?!" Linkle grunted.

"Amazing! My butt feels so good!" Beth shouted before going back to eating out Luda with new energy.

Luda moaned as she felt Beth's increased speed and excitement, her own excitement growing as she watched the big balls swinging only a few millimetres from her face.

Linkle was pounded away at the anus, destroying it with heavy thrusts of her hips, smashing as deep inside as she could with as much force as she could draw out. But she knew she wouldn't last forever.

After several more long minutes Linkle was at her end again. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to flood your bowels with my fucking seed! Hope you're ready little pervert! Here it comes!"

She screamed as she went over the edge in a powerful orgasm, her seed spilling deep into Beth's bowels. The Loli went over the edge as well, her body shaking and her eyes rolling back as she screeched into Luda's cunt. Her cunt squirted love juices onto her friend below who eagerly drank it all up.

Linkle pulled out of Beth and the ass let loose a torrent of creamy white seed down onto Luda below, letting the girl get a facial bath of sticky seed.

"Fuck that was good. You're next Luda!" Linkle announced. She went around to Luda's bottom and quickly slammed herself into Luda's tight asshole as well.

The girl shouted in pleasure as she felt her tight, virgin butthole get penetrated by something so thick. "Ah! My butthole! My butthole feels good!"

"Yeah it feels amazing for me too!" Linkle shouted back. "Your ass is so fucking tight! Fuck it's squeezing down so hard on me, I'm going to crazy!"

Beth was back to eating out Luda's cunt, delighting in the squeals of the girl below and the delicious taste that filled her mouth. She also loved seeing Linkle ravage her best friend with her massive cock, seeing the woman pounding away with such harsh, heavy thrusts.

Linkle picked up speed as she watched Beth eat out her friend, she grabbed Luda's legs and used them to give herself extra force in her thrusts.

"Ah! I can feel it so deep in my butt!" Luda was screaming. "Why does it feel so good when you use my butt! My mind is going fuzzy! It's so good!"

Linkle kept fucking the girl's ass for heavy passionate minutes, but she eventually was at her end.

"I'm going to cum again Luda so make sure to take all of my fucking cum inside your ass!"

"Yes! I want to have my butt filled up with your cum!" She begged. "Please cum inside me!"

Linkle and Luda came together in powerful orgasm. Their bodies shaking as the cock fired off its massive loads of cream, filling the girl's bowels with litres upon litres of semen. Luda herself was squealing as her ass tightened around the thick cock and her pussy squirted juices onto Beth, her eyes were foggy as tears poured from them, mixing in with the heavy amounts of drool that rolled down her chin.

Linkle pulled out after she was finished painting Luda's tight anal cavity white. The semen rushed out of the gaping asshole and stained the bed.

"Fuck that was amazing girls!" Linkle panted. "Sorry but I can still go again!"

Linkle grabbed Beth and spun her around so both girls were looking into each other's eyes and their pussies rubbed against one another.

"Damn, now this is hot!" Linkle went over to their faces and shoved her cock at them. "Come on girls, clean me up again."

Beth and Luda immediately began licking and sucking on the cock presented to them, cleaning up the layer of semen and anal juices, tasting their own and their friend's asshole on their tongues.

Linkle began scooting around, she put her knees on either side of Luda's head and then slammed her cock down the girl's tight throat. Her ass was pointed at Beth, covering the girl's view.

"Good girl Luda, take all of my cock! Beth, you were playing around with it earlier so how about you give me asshole a nice kiss. I know you'll like it since you're such a huge pervert!"

Beth did so, she gave the asshole a big kiss, before sticking her tongue out and licking all over the hole. She dug her tongue inside and tasted the anal walls, she decided it wasn't bad at all and eagerly continued to eat out the anus.

While Beth rimmed Linkle, the blonde woman was bouncing up and down, her cock going in and out of Luda's throat, her big balls swinging and smacking Luda's chin, her ass rubbing all over the other girl's face.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Linkle moaned. "This is so fucking hot! Get your tongue in deeper Beth, really eat me out!"

Beth obeyed as best she could, suckling hard on the ass, making wet slobbering sounds, a mixture of drool and anal juices running down to the pussy and big balls. Her pussy rubbed pleasurably on her friend's, loving the feel of Luda's wet cunt grinding against her own.

"Fuck yes! Keep going! Eat out my ass while I fuck your friend's throat!"

This kept up for a long time, Linkle forcefully deep-throating Luda, while Beth slobbered all over her asshole. But eventually Linkle had enough and wanted to move on to the next course.

Linkle pulled herself out of Luda and moved around to the two girls' pussies. She enjoyed the sight of the two still grinding against one another, softly moaning from the pleasure. But she wanted to get in on the action as well.

Linkle shoved her cock in between the pussy sandwich, the two wet cunts drooled all over her fat dick, the lips running over her shaft. She sighed in bliss, it felt amazing being surrounded by cute loli pussies.

She thrusted her hips in the warm, wet sandwich before pulling out and lining herself up with Beth's pussy. Linkle slammed herself in making Beth scream with pleasure.

Immediately Linkle was fucking the girl hard, grabbing the soft, tender hips in her hands and using them to give herself extra force in her heavy thrusts.

Beth was squealing as she felt her cervix get repeatedly rammed by the monstrous cock. "Fuck! It's so good! My pussy feels amazing!"

"Yeah I bet it does you little pervert!" Linkle roared back as she added even more force and speed to her heavy pounding. "Take this you little slut! Take my cock deep inside your little loli pussy!"

"Yes!" Beth screamed in orgasm as she felt her womb get penetrated once more by the thick erection, her body shook as she squirted and her face scrunched up in pleasure.

Linkle fucked Beth hard, shouting out insults to the small girl as she pounded away at the tiny womb with as much strength as she could.

Then she pulled out and slammed it into Luda below. The little dark-skinned girl screamed as she felt the massive erection stretch her little pussy wide once more.

"Ah it's so good!" Luda screamed as she pushed back against Linkle desperate to feel more of the cock deep inside her. "Please keep fucking me! It's way too good! I'm going to go crazy from your big fat cock!"

"Yeah! You're little pussy feels so fucking good too! Ah! It's amazing!" Linkle shouted back as she slammed inside the womb making Luda throw her head back in orgasm.

Linkle pounded away at the girl, ravaging the small womb with her monster of a cock. Enjoying the blissful cries of Luda below her, screaming from the immense pleasure. But then she pulled out and slammed back into Beth.

Linkle kept this up fucking one girl for so long before pulling out and going inside the other. Beth and Luda moaned and thrusted back at Linkle. Their bodies rubbed together, nipples on nipples, pussy on pussy, they took each other in a kiss, passionately making out.

Long minutes passed by as Linkle fucked the two adorable lolis but she eventually reached her end once more. "Here it comes! I'm going to cum inside your tiny little wombs once more! I'm going to flood you cute Lolis with my seed and get you both pregnant!"

"Yes! Please cum inside me and give me a baby! I want to have one with you!" Beth screamed back.

"Me too! I want your baby so bad so please cum inside me and get me pregnant!" Luda roared as well.

They all came together in an intense, body shaking orgasm. Seed came rushing out of the cock and flooded the womb once again, making the bellies expand to fit all the heavy amounts of semen. More and more was pumped as Linkle moved from pussy to pussy to make sure both girls were filled.

Beth and Luda both came as they felt all the hot sticky cum flood them. Their mouths hung open and drooled as their tongue met and mingled in a slobbery kiss. Their eyes were rolled back and hazy as tears stained their cheeks. Both bodies shook together rubbing against one another, their pussies squirting onto their friend.

After a few more shots each, Linkle was done and she pulled back and watched the two little pussies pour cum onto the bed. "Ah good work once again." She said to herself as she admired her own sexy handiwork.

Both girls panted as they began to calm down from their orgasmic highs. Beth rolled off of Luda and lay down on the bed, breathing heavily. "Wow that was amazing."

"Yeah." Luda agreed. "I've never felt anything so good before in my entire life."

"Glad I could please you two." Linkle grinned. "And you two defiantly gave me a good thank you! Thanks I loved it."

Linkle lay down on her back on the bed as well, taking a girl into each of her arms, snuggling them in close.

It wasn't long before the two little cuties were fast asleep. Linkle decided she might as well go to sleep as well. She closed her eyes but then groaned from a sudden pleasure down between her legs.

"Seriously!? You forgot about me?!" Midna asked, she was slobbering all over the cock, eager to get it fully hard again. "Come on, I'm dying for a good fuck now, Zalli just couldn't satisfy me!"

The little fairy buzzed over to Linkle. "Waah! Linkle, Midna shoved me up her pussy! Literally, I was inside her! I'm all sticky now!"

"Shut up, I know you loved it!" Midna replied as she managed to get Linkle hard again. She floated over the cock and sank down on it. She immediately began bouncing on it. "Ah! Fuck now this is what I'm talking about! So fucking good!"

Linkle was moaning as she began fucking back, grabbing Midna's big butt cheeks and adding extra force to her thrusts but careful not to wake the two girls sleeping next to her.

Zalli floated up to Linkle's mouth. "Linkle, I'm all sticky, can you clean me up?"

Linkle opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Zalli kissed it and began rubbing herself against it, getting herself off on Linkle's tongue. Linkle pulled the fairy inside her mouth, closing it around the tiny girl, making sure not to swallow, she tossed Zalli around in her mouth, licking the entire body all over.

Midna meanwhile was riding the cock hard. Her fat ass jiggled as she slammed herself repeatedly up and down over and over again. "Ah fuck! I can't get enough of your big fat cock! It's too fucking good!"

Linkle eagerly fucked Midna as well, her big balls swinging up to meet the big butt and smack against it, making a wet slapping sound ring throughout the room.

Linkle spat the Fairy out and began licking the girl again. Zalli got on top of the tongue and rubbed herself against it, the tongue slithering between her tiny legs. She kissed the tongue and let her own much smaller one come out to lick and suck on the appendage.

After long minutes of fucking Linkle was meeting her end. "I'm going to cum Midna! I'm going to cum again!"

"Yes! Go ahead! I'm going to cum again as well!" Midna screamed back. "Shoot all your thick gooey cum deep inside my pussy!"

Midna and Linkle came together, their bodies shivering as they both climaxed. Cum came rushing out and filled the little Imp girl, making the belly expand with each litre of seed that was pumped inside. Midna's mouth stretched wide and her tongue hung out as she cried out in pleasure.

Eventually both calmed down and Midna popped herself off of Linkle, cum drizzling out of her cunt. Zalli had orgasmed as well and was lying in a puddle of saliva on Linkle, breathing hard.

Linkle panted as she recovered from her orgasm but felt lips and tongues on her cock. She looked down to see both Midna and Juugan cleaning her cock.

"Sorry, but I really wanted to do that stuff from yesterday with you again." Juugan said. "I needed to come here and do it again. But I could hear you from outside the door, I didn't want to disturb but, I can't anymore I need it!"

"Come on you can keep going, right Heroine?" Midna asked. "If you want a big harem of lolis, then you're going to have to go much more than this! Get ready because we're going to wring you dry!"

The fucking continued long into the night, both Midna and Juugan taking turns riding Linkle's fat cock, both of them receiving creampie after creampie.

Linkle held on as best she could, pushing past her limits to flood the cute little wombs over and over and over again. She lost count of how many times she came and how many hours they spent but eventually they all calmed down and fell asleep.

Linkle was woken up by Zalli screaming at her. "Wake up! How long are you planning on sleeping!"

"Ugh… please just a bit longer…" Linkle moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"No! Get up, it's already way past the time you should be up!"

Linkle looked around, the other girls were up but they seemed content where they were. Beth and Luda on either side of her arms and Juugan snuggled up on top of her like a cat. She couldn't see Midna but assumed the imp hid within her shadow again.

"Last night was really fun!" Beth exclaimed as she kissed Linkle a good morning.

"Yep!" Luda agreed as she also gave Linkle a good morning kiss.

"Sorry about making you stay up so late." Juugan said before plucking a big kiss on Linkle as well. "But it just felt so good I couldn't stop!"

"That's fine." She mumbled, though truthfully she was beyond tired still. She heard Midna's mocking voice ringing in her ears. _"Is that all you got Heroine? How pathetic, how do you hope to save the world with that amount of stamina!" _that made her shake herself awake.

Linkle was glad that all three girls seemed fine with sharing. Maybe because Juugan didn't really understand this stuff as she was raised as a Goron. Beth and Luda seemed quite happy to share, Linkle thought they probably also had crushes one each other so they were fine with it, though she did notice that they seemed a little jealous of Juugan but not enough to complain.

"Come on already we have to go start looking for the next spiritual stone!" Zalli nagged.

Linkle nodded and she got up to start getting dressed.

**Author's notes: That's it finally, a new chapter. Yeah I know that took forever to get out, sorry, hopefully you'll all still enjoy it.**

**There was some wondering who Juugan was and where she was from, however she is an OC, I forgot to mention this last time but I created the girl because I wanted a Loli to add to the harem that could go along with the Goron spiritual stone so I thought the idea of a little girl that was raised and thinks she is a Goron was cute and decided to go with it, also a Loli in a fundoshi is fucking hot!**

**Speaking of the Gorons, I made a mistake last time when describing the spiritual stone: (**_**Darunia pulled out a large stone with three red rubies attached to all three sides of it**_**.) However this is actually the Zoro spiritual stone with blue sapphires instead of red rubies. The Goron one looks like a large golden shield with a single large red ruby at the top.**

**Finally some people were asking why Juugan doesn't join the party as she can fight. The main reason was actually that I felt having another companion would get in the way of the sex scenes so instead of them being focused on one or two lolis I would have to include Juugan as well. However I'm not against the idea and left this ending a bit open so tell me in the reviews if you want Juugan to join our Heroine.**


	10. The Zora princess

**Chapter 10: The Zora princess**

Linkle had saddled up Epona and packed her bags, ready to head out from the Goron village. The group of Gorons and Hylians waved and shouted their farewells to her.

"Take care now big brother!" Darunia shouted as he slapped her hard on the back as a farewell.

"Farewell." Renado said calmly with a bow. "Thank you for all you've done. May the Goddesses watch over you on your travels."

"Do you really have to go?" Beth asked.

"Can't you stay here with us?" Luda asked as well.

Linkle almost shouted, _"Yes! Absolutely!"_ But she calmed herself.

"Sorry girls but I have to do this. But I'll make sure to come back for you girls one day and take you both as my brides."

"Both of us?"

"Yep! All three of us can be married to each other!"

Beth and Luda looked between each other with a blush. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Linkle smiled perversely at them. "So while you wait for me, you could do those naughty things with each other. Alright?"

They both nodded.

"Wait, there's someone else that wants to go with you, Goro!" A Goron shouted. "Come on Juugan, Goro!"

Juugan stepped out from the crowd. "What are you talking about?"

"Juugan go with Linkle. You really should go out and see the world, learn more about it, Goro." Burg said as he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Besides I know you like her, Goro."

Juugan blushed slightly. "I do but-"

"No buts!" Darunia roared. "I order you to go with Linkle! She needs someone strong to help her in her quest! And besides can we really leave our special stone in the hands of a human, we need a proud Goron to look after it!"

Juugan lifted her head. "I am a proud Goron! I'll take care of our stone!"

"Then go with her. Go on and see the world, I know you're dying to see what lies beyond this small village."

Juugan nodded and came towards Linkle.

"Welcome aboard Juugan." The blonde woman smiled.

"Yeah…" The little girl turned around to say goodbye to her old home. "Goodbye… I promise I'll come back again once my quest is over!"

"Goodbye, Goro!" Burg waved. "We'll see each other again someday, Goro!"

Linkle hopped aboard Epona and lifted her hand out for Juugan, the small girl took the hand and began climbing the horse, but she stopped and turned around once more.

"Goodbye!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. She rushed towards the Gorons and grabbed Burg in a big hug, burying her face in his large belly. "Goodbye! I'm going to miss you!"

"Oh, we're going to miss you too, Goro!" Burg began crying too, grabbing the girl back in an even stronger hug.

It wasn't long after that all the other Gorons began crying too, hugging the little creature they all helped raise. "Goodbye little brother!"

"Come on, that's not how a man should say goodbye!" Darunia roared. "He shouldn't show tears!"

"But big bro!" The Gorons wailed.

Juugan ran and snuggled into Darunia as well, tears running onto his belly. "Goodbye, big bro Darunia!" She cried as she looked at him. "Thank you for everything!"

"Oh, little bro, Why you gotta make a face like that?" The big softie sniffed back his tears. He threw his arms back around her and hugged her tight. "It's not like you'll be gone forever!"

Juugan smiled. "You're right, I'll make sure to come back!"

Linkle watched from atop Epona as the Gorons and Juugan said their teary-eyed farewells. The small girl soon came back to and got on top of Epona as well.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Zalli asked.

Juugan nodded. "Yep, let's go."

They could see the group of people waving and they could hear the crying sounds of parting for a long ways down the trail.

"Now where to?" Linkle asked her fairy companion.

"Well, do we want to go get the spiritual stone of water or forest first? Either we head to the Zora domain or we try to find the mystical deku forest." Zalli answered.

"Hmmm… So we don't know where this forest is, right? If that's the case maybe it'll be easier to go to the Zoras first."

"That's what I was thinking as well." Zalli replied. "Let's go!"

Checking the map quickly to get their route, Epona set off towards the Zora River.

The river was actually close by and then it was simply just following it down to its source. It was a good days journey, having to set up camp and continue again in the morning. Finally they reached a great waterfall that seemed to keep climbing up forever.

"So Zalli do we climb up this place, or…?"

"Hmm… the map say it should be here, so is on top or maybe through the waterfall?"

"If it's up, how do we get there? I certainly can't swim up a waterfall."

"I can't swim at all!" Juugan exclaimed. "Us Gorons just sink in the water."

"But you're not a Goron, you're a human. You can learn to swim if you want." Linkle replied.

"Still going on with that?" Juugan grumbled. "I said I'm not a human!"

It was while they were arguing that a fish man dove from the water and landed on the ground nearby. He looked a bit shocked by the group of humans and fairy that were standing on the grassy shores.

"What are you all doing before our village?" He asked.

"Um…" The girls were surprised by the creature. Neither had seen a Zora before so they couldn't know what he was or why he was speaking to them, and so for a moment they were silent.

Zalli spoke up. "Oh hi! You must be one of the Zora people?"

"Yes, this is the entrance to our home."

"Oh good, because we needed to come here." Zalli explained. "Linkle, go ahead."

"Oh… Right." She dug into her bag and took out Princess Zelda's note. "Here, I need to go see your leader."

"Hmm… You came at a bad time stranger." The Zora replied as he looked the note over and handed it back. "If you really are a messenger from the royal family, then I'll take you to our king. But don't expect much right now."

"Why what's going on?"

However before Linkle got her answer, The Zora dove into the water and disappeared.

It wasn't too much longer after that the water in the river began turning. It swirled like a whirlpool, shaking the clear liquid about. Then the waterfall parted, opening up like a stage curtain.

"The water!" Zalli shouted.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Juugan exclaimed.

"This is the passage for you land dwellers." The Zora man said as he appeared on the other side of the parted waterfall. "You can go along this dry path to our city."

The man dove back into the water and disappeared once more.

Linkle and the others made their way through the waterfall, which closed behind them, and up the trail. A small dirt path surrounded by water on both sides, it was big enough that Epona could move and they stayed on her back.

Eventually the trail led into a large open source of water, huge building rose from the clear blue water, connected by short bridges. Light shone from shells that were placed all over the shiny metal walkways and walls, illuminating the area in gorgeous tints of blue and yellows.

"Wow!" Zalli shouted. "This is beautiful!"

"Yeah." Juugan agreed. "I've never seen anything like this before, it's so pretty!"

Linkle gazed around at the sights as well, she had to admit it was stunning to look at, she would never had seen anything like this if she had stayed at her farming village.

They crossed a bridge into the multitudes of buildings that lined the water. The Zora who stayed on the land, watched them go by with curiosity.

An older looking Zora met them with a wave. "Are you with the royal army?"

Linkle looked towards Zalli but the fairy just shrugged. "Sorry, we're not. But we did come from the castle. The princess sent us." They explained the situation to the old man and showed him the letter.

"I'm afraid we won't be much help at this time." The man grumbled. "We have our own problems to deal with. But I will show you to the king."

The old man had another Zora take Epona into one of the buildings, one he explained was used to hold the horses when outsiders came to visit, mostly members of the royal family or guard.

Then he led them through the maze of pathways towards the largest building that rose from the water.

The large castle was sleek, its metallic sheen reflecting the shells' lights in a glow of gorgeous colours. It was shaped like large bubbles, giving the illusion that they grew from the water's surface. The center piece was one large round object with a sharp tip pointed at the top, reaching high into the air, nearly hitting the roof of the mountain cave the Zora lived within.

The giant doors opened up before them, and the old Zora ushered them in. They had to go up a long winding stairway before they reached the king.

King Zora sat on his throne crying, his very fat body jiggling with each of his sobs.

"Your majesty." The old Zora bowed. "There are guests who wish to see you."

"Hmmm? Are you from the royal family? Have you finally come to help us?" The giant fish man asked.

"No..," Linkle replied. "Princess Zelda-"

"Then I don't care! Away with you!"

"But-"

"I don't have time for anything else! My poor Princess Ruto is missing!" He continued sobbing. "My precious baby girl is gone! Oh! I can't eat or sleep from the worry!"

"Your princess is missing?" Zalli asked.

"Yes! For days now! Oh! Where could you have gone to?!"

"You see the king has been beside himself for a while now." The old Zora said. "Ever since Princess Ruto went missing, he hasn't stopped crying and sending out search parties. It's terrible. Of course we all are worried about our dear Princess, I'm afraid we can't help you right now."

"If we find your princess will you help us then?" Linkle asked.

"Yes! Oh yes!" King Zora proclaimed. "If you find my darling little girl I'll give you anything you want!"

"Little girl? Like a cute beautiful little girl?"

"Yes! She is more beautiful than pearls and cuter than any of the creatures that the Goddesses put on this world!"

"I'll make sure to find her!" Linkle announced. "I'll defiantly find you're cute little beautiful daughter!"

"I will not get my hopes up but you may try." The king sobbed.

"So old man, where did you last see her?"

"Old man? I'm one of the noble elders." He replied. "My name is Goorg."

"Yeah, okay. But where did you last see her?"

"She went to go feed our guardian fish. The great and mighty Lord Jabu-Jabu. But we already searched all over those waters and found no trace of her."

"Let's check again, anyways." Zalli said.

Goorg led the group out the back of the castle, through a small trail and then out through a hole in the side of the mountain. Outside was a small body of water holding an enormous fish.

"Woah! That thing is huge!" Linkle exclaimed.

"Fish could get this big?" Juugan asked. "It's almost as big as the lava serpent!"

"This is Lord Jabu-jabu, please watch yourself around him, he is our special guardian." Goorg said. "Now check the waters all you want but you won't find anything. If our elite Zora swimmers and warriors found nothing you humans certainly won't."

"I'm not a human, I'm actually a Goron." Juugan replied.

However Goorg had already left back through the hole.

"So, let's get searching I guess."

Juugan stayed on the small piece of land, claiming that as a Goron she'll sink in the water. Linkle took off her clothes and jumped in the water swimming about to search. However after a good hour of looking she was done and hoped back on the land panting hard.

"That's it, there's nothing down there. And I'm so tired from swimming now."

"Sorry I can't help more." Juugan replied. "Are you going to stay naked?"

"Until I dry a bit more, the suns nice anyways."

"Okay, I like looking at you naked anyways."

"Oh saying things like that!" Linkle nearly squealed as her cock gave a jump. "Let's fuck right now!"

"There's no time for that!" Zalli's little voice screeched. "What about the Princess?"

"Yeah, I want to fuck her too but she's not here!"

"That's not what I'm talking about! Is your mind filled with nothing but sex!" the Fairy shouted back. "We need to focus on getting the Princess back so we can get the spiritual stone!"

"Yeah I got it, but we can't find any leads. So a short break-"

"You forget that I can understand animals! I was just talking to Lord Jabu-jabu and he told me where the princess went!"

"Oh, great work Zalli!" Linkle replied excitedly. "You're the best!"

"You certainly changed your tune." The fairy giggled.

"Alright, so where is she?"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu said he accidently swallowed her when she went to feed him."

"Oh… so what do we do?"

'You go inside him and get her!"

"Inside? Like get swallowed?" Linkle asked with obvious disdain. "But he's like an adult male fish. Maybe if he was a cute little girl fish than I would go inside her in a heartbeat! But this is…"

"You really are an absolute Lolicon! Your brain must be a bunch of mush!" Zalli screamed. "Just go inside him already!"

"Okay, okay." Linkle went up to the giant fish, putting her clothes back on slowly. "So like open up or whatever."

Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his large mouth wide.

"Go on in already."

"It's gross."

"Just go in!" Zalli gave Linkle's back a heavy push, making the girl stumble inside the mouth. "Juugan you coming?"

The little girl nodded as she followed the two inside Lord Jabu-jabu.

**(The Dungeon starts now, look for another bracket like this further on if you want to skip it.)**

Midna popped out from Linkle's shadow. "So we're inside a giant fish huh? This is certainly not what I was expecting."

"We have no choice if we want to save the Princess." Zalli replied.

"I'm sure you have no problem with going inside of people, huh fairy?" Midna giggled.

Zalli made exaggerated motions in an angry response. "You're the one who shoved me up there!"

"I hope there won't be a lot of water here." Juugan said. "I'll sink like a rock, and then I'll be no help."

"I hope there won't be either." Linkle said. "I don't like the idea of swimming in a fish's whatever."

Linkle then smiled as she looked the group over. "We're getting quite the little party going huh? Four of us now."

"Well you're so weak you really need all the help you can get." Midna grinned.

The party went deeper in, passing through a fleshy door that slid open for them. On the other side was a large hole, looking down, it fell for a long ways before the bubbling water below was seen.

A single platform floated around at their level, on the other side was another area of solid ground with a door. The platform slowly bouncing between the two areas of land.

"So why exactly does the inside of a fish have doors and platforms?" Linkle asked. "It's like a maze in here."

"I guess we're going to have to take a ride across." Zalli said as she watched the platform float over to them. "Well, you guys will."

"It must really suck not being able to fly." Midna laughed.

"Yeah, it does." Linkle replied with her own goofy grin. "Come on there's nothing else to do, Juugan."

The little fundoshi wearing girl was shivering on the spot. "No…. No! I'm going to die! It's all water down there! I'll sink and die! I'll sink and die!" She kept repeating.

"You're not going to die." Linkle assured her. "Well I guess even if you are a human you never learned to swim. But listen," She got Juugan's attention. "If anything happens, I'll make sure to save you, alright?"

Juugan's face turned a little red as she nodded. "Okay." She took Linkle's hand and the two got on the platform.

They got across safely and then opened the door to head into the next area.

"Another open pit?" Linkle asked with slight annoyance.

This one had more solid ground but in the center was a deep hole that once again led down to bubbling water. There was an easy access door only a little bit north from them with only a single jump to reach.

They began heading north and Hopped on another floating platform leading them to the area of solid ground.

"Come on, let's go." Linkle said as she headed towards the door. "Juugan, what's wrong?"

"What this block for?" Juugan asked.

The large block, made of the same pink colour as the walls, was nearly as tall as Linkle, it was heavy and thick as well. Juugan pushed it off the edge of the cliff. A large bang was heard.

"Hey I think it hit something solid!" Zalli exclaimed. "Go check it out!"

"How?"

"Just jump in the water and swim."

"In that gross bubbling water?" Linkle asked with disgust.

"It's just water! Come on, that might lead to a key or something else important!"

Linkle sighed. "Just wait for me."

"We could always check out this way while you do that." Midna suggested.

"Oh great idea! We'll split up for now."

The four agreed and headed on their separate ways. Linkle dove into the water below, Zalli following her while Midna and Juugan went through the door.

Linkle broke through the water's surface, and bobbed back to the top. "This is cold! I thought this would be warm because of the bubbles but its freezing!"

"Hey I think that's the block!" Zalli exclaimed.

Linkle swam over and pulled herself up on land. The block had fallen down on the small area of land, an area covered in a sheet of ice.

"No wonder the water is cold, this whole place is frozen over! How the hell does this fish survive when his whole belly is frozen?" Linkle asked.

"Is there someone there?" A cute but angry voice suddenly called out. "Oh finally! Finally someone has come looking for me!"

"Who? Do you think that's the Zora princess?" Zalli asked.

"Hey are you a cute, adorable little Zora girl?!" Linkle asked.

"What kind of strange- Yes! Of course! I'm the most beautiful Zora in the entire world! The gorgeous Zora princess, Ruto!" the voice roared back. "Now get over here and save me!"

The voice seemed to be coming from an even higher area. Only a short distance from them, the ice sheet, morphed upwards into a very tall peak. Much too tall for Linkle to climb, but the block could fill in the space.

"That's her I guess. She sounds cute."

"We don't have time to be thinking about that." Zalli reminded the blonde. "Push that block over and climb up to get her."

Linkle did so but the block wouldn't go all the way, instead it got stuck on a big piece of ice that stuck out from the ground. Looking around they saw many other icicles sticking out.

They slid the block around figuring out the puzzle, (something very hard to actually write) and eventually they managed to fit it up against the wall.

Linkle climbed up it quickly and saw the one behind the voice. The very cute Zora girl was sitting down, knees pulled up to her chest, face puffed up in annoyance.

"Took you long enough!" Ruto shouted. "Do you have any idea how long- Wait you're not a Zora."

"I'm Linkle."

"I'm Zalli, her fairy partner. Your father asked us to find you, he's been worried sick!"

"Father…" She said with a little bit of hurt in her voice. Then the old prideful voice returned. "Well, tell him I'm not going until I finish what I came here for!"

"What was that?'

"As if I'm going to tell you! It's my personal business!"

"Then why were you asking us to come save you?" Linkle asked.

"Because… I hurt myself." She said with obvious embarrassment. "My leg hurt, after I fell down here. That's why I can't leave this place…"

"We have some healing potions." Linkle said. "Renado gave us some before we left."

Ruto gulped down the bottle of red liquid and hoped back to her feet. "That's better! I'm ready to go look some more! Oh, you can go now." She said as she turned back to Linkle.

"Not even a thank you." Zalli mumbled.

"We can help you look for whatever it is." Linkle offered.

"No! It is my special thing and I will not let anyone touch it!"

"We won't touch it, we'll just help you find it."

"As if I'll believe that! Look I appreciate you doing your duties to take care of me, but that really doesn't mean I trust or like you! So go away and leave me in peace!" Ruto screamed.

Zalli was about ready to send her little fairy body smashing into the little Zora girl's face. But Linkle was feeling something else entirely, her body was getting hot as she listened to the loli insult her. _A loli femdom! Yes please, insult me even more mistress!_

"Please let me do it! I want to help you!" Linkle nearly begged. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"You must really want whatever reward my father's promised you. Or perhaps you're after me? Ewww… no way, that would be-"

"Listen!" Zalli squeaked. "We're also looking for something very important and we think you might be able help us just as we can help you. So let's work together for a little while."

"Fine. You may carry me!" Ruto sat down on the ground. "Come on, I ordered you to carry me!"

"With pleasure mistress!" Linkle bolted for the girl.

"Mistress? Wah!" Linkle grabbed Ruto and picked her up over her head. The blonde's hands firmly on the butt, carrying the princess above her. "You should be gentler!"

"Oh, you're little butt is so cute! So tiny and tight, I could just-!"

"What?! No, don't squeeze my butt!" Ruto smashed her foot into Linkle's face. "Let go of me you brute! I changed my mind! I don't want you to carry me anymore!"

"But what if I still want to carry you?" Linkle asked. "Ah it feels so nice on my hands!"

"Linkle!" Zalli smashed her little fairy body into Linkle's gut. "Stop it! Oh sorry about that Princess. This one here is a big idiot. Please she'll behave from now on."

"Yeah, sorry." Linkle replied as she tried to recover from the two hard blows to her face and gut.

"Hmph! Very well… I will give you one more chance." Ruto said as she got comfortable in Linkle's hands once more. "Now let's go. The first thing is that chest over there. I saw it but because I was hurt I couldn't open it up, so go on open it for me."

"But I'll have to put you down to do that."

"Then do it and pick me up again. The ice is cold on my bottom."

Linkle put Ruto down and then popped up the chest. She pulled out a small grey key.

"Oh goodie!" Ruto clapped. "I was looking for one of those! There's a locked door up there that I was trying to get through. Alright the next place we go is through that locked door!"

They had to swim through the water again to get back to solid ground, one where a ladder reached back up to the platforms above.

"Here, I guess you can grab onto me." Linkle said. "If you want you can grab my boobs."

Ruto ignored the blonde and held on around the neck, her legs locked around the waist. Linkle began climbing the stairs with Ruto holding tightly onto her back.

"Hey there you guys are." Midna said as she saw Linkle and Zalli. "You really took your time."

"Sorry but we found the princess." Zalli blurted.

"More people?" Ruto asked. "You never said anything about companions."

"You never asked."

"Hi there Princess!" Juugan waved. "I'm Juugan."

"Yes, hello." Ruto replied with a dismissive wave.

"So what did you guys find?" Zalli asked.

"The next room had a bunch more platform." Midna replied. "It lead to a locked door but we didn't have any key."

"Oh, we found a key."

"Yes we did, so now hurry and open the door for me!" Ruto demanded.

"Bossy." Midna grinned.

"Reminds me of someone." Zalli grumbled back.

"Stop talking between yourselves and hurry up!"

It looked like Juugan was going to respond but Linkle just shook her head and the group went through the door. The other side was as Midna described, lots of small platforms that spread out over a large drop to the bubbling waters far below.

Linkle kept Ruto on her back as she hopped from platform to platform. Midna and Zalli simply floated over them and Juugan nervously followed Linkle, grabbing the woman's hand often to calm herself.

Along the way they noticed weird jellyfish-like creatures floating around.

"Watch out, they'll give you a nasty sting." Midna warned.

"Yeah, we found that out the hard way." Juugan added.

The creatures began coming towards them, slowly, but with obvious intent to harm.

Linkle got out her crossbow, hard to do when someone was on her back, and fired a shot towards it. The arrow bounced off the spongey body of the creature and fell harmlessly down into the fish's belly.

"Damn, what's this thing made of?"

"They're getting faster!" Zalli exclaimed. And indeed the creatures picked up speed towards the group. "Let's just make a run for the door!"

Agreements all around as the group of girls made a run for the locked door, Midna and Zalli the first to make it.

Ruto fumbled with unlocking the door as Linkle guarded her with sword and shield in hand. "If arrows don't work, how about my sword?"

Linkle swung at the creature, hitting it with her blade. However instead of cutting, the creature sent out waves of electricity from its body, it ran through the blade and shocked Linkle.

The lock fell from the door in the nick of time as they opened it and made their retreat from the horde of jellyfish.

Inside they panted as they recovered. "Damn, those things resisted my arrows and sword. How are you supposed to kill them?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that right now!" Ruto screamed as bars slid over the door behind them.

The pitch black room they were in suddenly lit up as multitudes of the jellyfish like creatures illumined their bodies. They were all over the walls and ceilings, now pushing off of their resting structures and headed towards the newly entered guests.

"Shit! This isn't good! We still don't know how to defeat them!"

"Physical attacks won't work." Midna said. "I've already tried."

"Well, you better think of something fast!" Ruto demanded.

"Hey Linkle!" Zalli little voice rang out. "There's a chest back here! Quickly open it!"

"Stay here Ruto." Linkle ordered. "Midna, Juugan keep her safe."

"We can't keep ourselves safe." The imp replied with sass.

Linkle rushed forward, raising her shield to block against the incoming monsters. She felt a surge of electricity rush through her body as one stung her and then another. However fighting through the pain she managed to get through the horde.

Linkle wasted no time getting the chest open and pulling out its content. "What is this thing?" She asked as she held the blue item, a handle attached to a long cylinder like object. At the top was a sharp point like an arrow's.

She pointed it at one of the Jellyfish and gripped the handle tightly, something clicked and the tip shot out from the object and stabbed into the Jellyfish spongey body. The point was still attached to the object by a long chain, when Linkle gripped hard again, the chain reeled itself back, taking a small orange ball from the monster with it.

Linkle slashed at the ball and it exploded, the spongey body of the jellyfish evaporated into the air.

"That ball must be the monster's real form and using your new item you can drag it out and kill it!" Zalli exclaimed.

Linkle got to work, pulling them out one by one and eliminating the monsters from the room.

Sometimes instead of killing them herself she kicked the orange ball over to her friends and Midna and Juugan would crush the monsters with their brute strength.

After a while they had the room cleared out. "That's it…" Linkle panted.

"That's the legendary Zora relic!" Ruto exclaimed. "The hookshot! So Lord Jabu-Jabu must have swallowed that as well!"

"This fish will eat anything." Midna groaned.

"Hookshot huh?" Linkle studied the object. "It can pull enemies towards me, that'll be handy."

"It should also be able to pull you to otherwise unreachable areas." Ruto said. "See that area up there? Go ahead, aim at it and shoot!"

Linkle noticed the ledge slightly to the right and high above them, with no ladder to reach its height. Ruto jumped on the woman's back, while Linkle wrapped Juugan tight with her free arm. She took aim and fired her hookshot, the point dug into the wall and suddenly Linkle was off her feet and soaring through the air. She landed herself on soft ground as the hookshot retracted.

"Cool. That'll come in handy." Linkle said.

"Indeed!" Ruto added in excitement. "That was quite a thrilling ride! And no doubt this hookshot will help me find my missing gem!"

Midna and Zalli easily flew up towards the rest of the group.

"Neat trick." Midna laughed.

Heading through the door this time, lead them into a large open area. Floating platforms and gaps that fell down to deep water.

"Again?" Ruto moaned.

"No use complaining, let's just get through this."

They began jumping across the platforms, timing their jumps while avoiding or killing the floating Jellyfish monsters that untangled themselves from their resting places.

Linkle had to make a few more hookshots, going higher and further within the large fish's belly.

After a while, they came upon another door. As soon as they were inside, it slid shut behind them and heavy bars covered it.

"Again?!" Ruto nearly screamed. "Watch out for more of those Jelly fish!"

The room they had entered wasn't overly big, but it was sealed tight. They were no exit except where they came in from. The floor wasn't the same pink fleshy colour like the rest of the fish's belly, instead it was a cold and slick metallic grey.

"Hey!" Ruto screamed. "That's it! That's what I'm looking for!"

In the center of the room was a large stone, with three blue sapphires sticking out at the triangular ends of it.

"That's the Zora spiritual stone!" Zalli exclaimed.

"Yes." Ruto said. "That's what I lost. My mother gave it to me, before she died. I have to get it back!"

"Wait, it's just lying there." Midna spoke. "This is obviously a trap."

Ruto either didn't listen or didn't care as she rushed towards the stone.

"Wait, Ruto!" Linkle chased after her. She saw the blue tentacle reaching out from the shadows, just in time to throw herself before the Zora princess. The tentacle stabbed her, feeling sharp like a sword, and then it began sending ripples of electricity through her body.

"Linkle!" Ruto screamed.

Zalli, Midna, and Juugan rushed forward to help. Linkle's body crumbled to the ground, electricity buzzing off of her.

"No… You did that for me…" Ruto said softly as she looked at the body, face down on the ground.

"So you thought you could steal my pretty little stone did you?" A sensuous voice called out.

Emerging from the shadows was a large form. The bottom half was like the jellyfish creatures they had fought before, though much bigger. And the top half was in the shape of a busty, beautiful woman, formed together using the same blue slime as the bottom half. Tentacles strung from her head, like long wavy hairs, and floating around inside her blue outer layer was a large orange ball.

The monster roared in laughter. "I'm afraid I have no desire to part with it at the moment. So any dirty little thieves that want to try getting their little hands on it will meet their untimely demise." She gave another laugh.

"That's my stone! You stole it!"

Another wicked laugh. "Then take it!" Tentacles came rushing towards Ruto from the jellyfish bottom.

"Get out of the way!" Zalli screamed. But there wasn't anything the little Zora girl could do to avoid the attack.

The hookshot dug itself into the orange ball and yanked it out of the monster woman. Linkle whipped out her sword and slashed the ball as it came towards her.

The creature screamed as it felt the blade, little bits of Orange seeming to evaporate from it. Linkle sliced it again before the slime body could reach out and take the ball back inside.

"Don't touch her!" Linkle demanded as she fought to stay on her feet. Blood poured from her wound and her body was brown from the heavy shock but she was still standing.

Ruto's face turned red. "Wow… she's so cool…."

"Ouchy! Ow ow ow! That hurt!" The monster pouted like a child. "You'll pay for that!"

The floor rumbled and suddenly they were falling. The metallic floor they were on was a small disk like surface that had now un-lodged itself from the walls and was falling towards the waters below.

Linkle grabbed Juugan and Ruto as she felt herself tumbling down. The metallic surface splashed into the water, turning the bubbling liquids into a mess of heavy waves that crashed around them.

Midna's hair caught the three flightless girls safely and lay them down gently.

"Thanks, Midna." Linkle nodded as she got back to her feet.

The monster had followed them and was hovering slightly above. Her tentacles shot forward with another of her laughs. The three girls all dodged, barely managing not to get shocked with the fast and deadly attack.

"I'll go into the water it'll be safer!" Ruto shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" the monster grinned. She dipped a tentacle into the water and lighting shot up everywhere. The whole place shook violently.

"You're hurting Lord Jabu-Jabu!" Ruto screamed. "Stop it!"

"I don't care! This is my home now! I am Queen here and I can do whatever I want!" she howled with laughter. "Now my cute children, come! Come and serve your queen!"

The Jellyfish monsters from before began flocking towards the larger one.

"Shit! There's so many of them!" Linkle hissed.

She tried shooting her hookshot at the monster but she grabbed one of the smaller monsters instead.

"This isn't good!" Zalli screamed. "You've got to do something, Linkle!"

"We can't escape all of them and her tentacle attacks!" Midna gritted her teeth.

"And we can't go in the water or she'll shock us!" Ruto added.

"My attacks don't work on them!" Juugan cried as she tried punching a Jellyfish only to receive a nasty shock.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't pick out the right one, there's too many in the way!"

"Aim at me!" Zalli ordered.

"What?"

"I'll go to where the orange ball is, you should be able to see me glowing even through the blue slime, so just aim for me and shoot!"

Linkle nodded. Zalli flew towards the monsters, slipping past the multitudes of tentacles that reached for her. She was shocked once but kept going. Finding the queen's ball, she used her fairy magic to make herself glow even brighter.

The orange ball kept moving, trying to avoid staying in one place for very long, but Zalli was stuck to it, determined not to let it out of her sight. She was stung again and again and her little fairy body was at its limits, but she kept fighting through it, she needed to.

The hookshot came towards her and she darted out of the way at the last second so it pierced the Queen's true body and dragged the monster out.

Linkle sliced the monster several times, each hit making the orange ball shrink in size. However the blue tentacle swallowed it and brought it back into its body once more.

"That hurts! How dare you do that to me! You'll pay!" She growled. "Take this! Even your fairy won't help you now!"

The body made a movement like breathing in, then it breathed out and from its top half a beam of ice came rushing out. The girls dodged it and the beam of cold hit the platform.

"It can use electricity and ice?!" Midna grumbled.

"This is terrible, the platform is getting all slippery!" Juugan screamed.

"Sorry, Linkle." Zalli panted. "But she's right, with all this ice, I can't get near her."

"Don't worry, you did more than enough. You don't look very good anyways, you can rest for a bit." Linkle replied.

"You're awfully calm. Got a plan?"

"Yep."

Zalli decided to take the offer for a rest and crawled inside Linkle's shirt, resting inbetween the woman's soft breasts.

The monster's laugh was heard once more. "How do you like that?! You little pests will freeze to death very soon!"

Ruto, and Juugan were shivering as the second ice beam began to billow towards them. However Linkle stood in front and held out her shield. The special Goron shield, able to withstand Lava, reflected the ice right back at the monster.

The Queen and all her little Jellyfish minions froze right up, their blue, slimy bodies not able to withstand that chill.

Midna and Juugan rushed forward and shattered the monster into pieces, the blue outer shell destroyed leaving only the orange ball.

"Um…." The Queen said as she trembled.

Midna and Juugan began beating the thing senseless. Punching it and smashing it before they tossed it over to Linkle who drew her sword for the final blow.

"Wait!" The thing cried out. "Wait! Stop please! I beg you, I'm sorry! I'll give you back the stone, so please just stop! Look, it's over there, it fell out of my body when you shattered it! Please, I lost my outer body, I'm nothing more than a useless ball! Spare me!"

Ruto quickly ran to grab the spiritual stone. "I got it back! Oh, this is great! Thanks so much, Linkle!"

"That's great, Ruto. Now, what to do about you."

"Look at how tiny I am now! I can't do anything anymore! Besides, I won't ever try fighting someone as strong as you again!"

"What happened to that high and mighty attitude you had before?" Midna mocked. "You certainly weren't this whiney when you were stinging us."

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hmm… it feels kind of bad killing it when it's so pathetic now." Zalli said softly. "But I don't like the idea of just leaving it. It may cause trouble again later."

"What should we do Princess Ruto? This is your people's guardian fish she was torturing."

"Daddy will probably execute it."

"Execute?! No, please your majesty! You beautiful, amazing, wonderful princess! Please spare this vile loathsome pathetic creature! I beg you, princess!"

"You did try to hurt me and you did steal my most prized possession… Plus you made our guardian deity sick… these crimes should be worthy of death." Ruto said calmly. "However I don't really like killing things. So I'll leave this up to my Heroine. You can decide what to do with it."

"Fine…" Linkle picked up the orange ball. "I'm not going to kill you, but I'm not going to let you just go free either. You're coming with me."

"Oh thank you! You're an amazingly wonderful and kind and-"

"Shut up already." Midna groaned.

Linkle put the small ball into her pack of items and they began heading back out.

**(The dungeon ends here)**

"Well that was an adventure." Linkle said as the group exited the large fish's mouth and Midna escaped back into the blonde woman's shadow.

"We still haven't got the stone but hopefully-"

"There you are!" A voice rang out. The elderly Zora, Goorg, was running towards them, flanked by several other Zora men. "And the Princess!?"

"Hello Goorg." Ruto said politely.

"Where have you been Princess!? You're father, everyone, has been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, but Lord Jabu-Jabu wasn't feeling well. He swallowed me and the spiritual stone. There was an evil monster that was hurting Lord Jabu-Jabu but luckily this brave heroine, Linkle, was able to defeat the monster and rescue me."

"My! You must come meet your father right away!"

They were rushed to the king Zora who cried at the sight of his daughter and squeezed her tight. The adventure was retold to him, the monsters, the hookshot, and Linkle's battle.

"To think that my daughter was nearby this whole time! Inside our guardian deity! Oh, but I hope you killed that monster!"

"Ah… yeah." Linkle said, they made sure to keep quiet about the keeping the monster part.

"Oh but you are a brave woman and deserve praise and a reward!" The giant fish man shouted. "Go ahead name it and I'll give it to you. Oh you can keep the hookshot as well, it benefits a great heroine like you perfectly."

"Well there is something. We're currently on a quest."

"A quest?"

"Yes, to defeat the evil sorceress, I need all three sacred stones. I have the Goron's already but now I need the Zora's as well."

"You want our sacred stone?!" Goorg spat. "But that is our most valuable treasure, not to mention what it means to the princess!"

"No that's alright." Ruto said, she walked up to Linkle, stone in hand. "This is very special to me, my mother gave it to me. You see in the Zora culture the princess is given this stone and she gives away to the person she promises to marry."

"Marry?" Linkle's face began to burn and her body heat up.

Ruto nodded with her own red face. "Yes, that's why I'll give you the stone, but you must promise to marry me."

"Yes! Absolutely, a thousand times over! Let's get married!"

The room was aloud with shouts. "What?! Your highness!"

"Ruto is this what you want?" King Zora asked.

"Yes Father. I want to marry Linkle!"

"But we already picked out a nice fiancée for you. He's a brave Zora from generations of warriors."

"I didn't like him! That's why I ran away and got swallowed!"

"Oh… Well alright then. Marry Linkle if you want."

"Your majesty!" Goorg nearly chocked on his own screams.

"If that is what she wants then that is what she'll get. I have spoken, these two may be married. When do you want to get married?"

"Well, we do have to do this quest first." Zalli said. "So we should probably wait until after it's finished."

There was many talks of the wedding for a while later, but eventually people began to calm down and night had fallen.

King Zora gave them all nice, first class rooms in the palace to sleep. Juugan was given her own, and the king was going to give Linkle one as well, Zalli and the hidden Midna sharing, however Ruto stopped him and demanded that Linkle sleep in her room tonight.

Ruto closed the door and locked it behind her as the two girls entered the room. "Hehe… Linkle, you rescued me, you were so cool putting your life on the line for me. So I decided that you needed a special reward. I could tell by the way that you were looking at me, that you like my body don't you?"

"Yes! Absolutely! I love your cute and sexy little body!" Linkle exclaimed.

"Then you're going to love the reward I thought of for you. Get naked."

Linkle scrambled to remove all her clothes, throwing them off in a rush. Bare skin kept getting revealed as more and more of her outfit was removed, her breasts and toned belly seen much to the growing excitement of Ruto, then Linkle was at her final piece of clothes, her bulging panties

"Wait…" Ruto checked the panties again. "That's a… no way have you been a guy this time?"

"No, I'm a girl, I just happen to have something extra. You know the story of the heroine that would stab young maidens with her sword? That's me."

"You mean you're The Heroine? Wow! My Fiancée is even cooler now! So you've got yourself a dick right? Then show it to me. I want to see."

Linkle gladly pulled down her panties making her massive erect cock flop all over. Ruto gasped as she saw it.

"Wow! It's way bigger than I thought it would be! So this is what a human's dick looks like…" She reached over and took a hold of the cock in her webbed hands making Linkle moan slightly. She enjoyed the feel of the dick as she gently stroked up and down the long cock. "Hmm, does this feel good?"

"Yeah." Linkle moaned.

"Now get on the bed." Ruto ordered.

Linkle obeyed immediately, getting on the bed and lying down on her back, her thick cock pointing straight up in the air.

Ruto crawled up on the bed and over Linkle, her small soft body sensuously teasing the hard erection. Ruto kept going over Linkle's body until she had crawled towards the head.

"Here, a kiss for my Heroine." Ruto said as she pressed her lips against Linkle's.

Linkle immediately began kissing back, their lips pressed together soon spread apart so their tongues could meet. Linkle's hands went to the princess' butt and she groped the soft cheeks as she continued making out with the small girl.

Ruto loved this adult kiss, her tongue mixing with Linkle's, her saliva leaking out from their mouths and running down the blonde woman's face.

But she soon parted, breathing hard, saliva running between them in a long string, then she spun around so her ass and pussy were directly above Linkle's face.

"Here, it felt kind of good when you were touching me earlier, so go ahead. Do whatever you want." Ruto sat herself down on Linkle's face, her wet pussy directly on the woman's mouth.

Linkle wasted no time in licking the cunt, her mouth playing with the sexy lips while her tongue dabbled around inside. Her nose was against the girl's ass and she could smell the distinctive musky scent, enjoying it immensely. Her hands gripped the small thighs and hips as she continued eating out the cunt.

"Ah! That's good!" Ruto moaned as she rubbed herself on the woman below her. "Hmmm… keep going. Your tongue is really good!"

Ruto's legs stretched out until her toes touched Linkle's hard cock. "Does that feel good? Having my little feet on your cock?" She began stroking the dick with her feet, a bit awkwardly due to size differences but a footjob none the less.

The little Zora soles played with the hard dick, up and down they went, her tiny toes squeezing the erection pleasurably. Linkle moaned into the girl's drenched pussy, her hips starting to buck to get more pleasure from the small feet.

"Yeah keep going." Ruto groaned. "Keep eating out my little girl pussy while I stroke you off with my feet. That's what a pervert like you deserves."

Linkle drank up the juices that squirted into her mouth, she thought that this one was quite the femdom and she was right. It felt so good to be used like this, sat on by the cute little bottom, berated as her cock was stroked by tiny feet.

"Hmmm. That feels good… But I'm done with my pussy. How good are you at eating buttholes?" Ruto moved down slightly so her asshole was against Linkle's lips.

Linkle kissed the hole deeply before making out with it. Her tongue sliding in and out, digging deep and tasting the warm tight walls, as she slurped on the tight back hole.

"Ah! That's really good! My butt feels amazing!" Ruto was groaning. "You really know how to do this!"

Linkle reply was to increase her efforts, eating out the tasty butthole with everything she had.

Ruto also increased her own efforts, she was a bit closer to the cock now so she could stroke it with her feet much easier. She jerked the cock harder and faster, pre-cum leaking out which was added to the footjob as her tiny toes played with the large swollen head.

"Ah! That's good! Keep eating out my butt!" Ruto was screaming as she began rubbing herself all over Linkle, her pussy and ass rubbing against the woman's lips and tongue. "Ah! Linkle! Linkle! It's so good! I feel something coming!"

Ruto suddenly roared as she went over the edge, her whole body shaking as her eyes watered and her tongue hung out. Her asshole tightened around Linkle's tongue as her pussy squirted and her feet gripped the cock.

After several more heart pounding and body squirming moments of orgasmic pleasure later, Ruto began to calm down, her breath turning to hard pants.

"Wow…" She breathed. "That was amazing! I've never felt anything like that before. It was so good!" Ruto got off of Linkle her pussy dribbling its sweet juices onto the woman's wet face.

Linkle got up herself, she grabbed the girl and pushed her down to the bed. "I can't hold on any longer. I want you!"

"Go ahead!" Ruto replied as she spread her legs wide. "We're going to be married soon that means we're going to be having lots of sex soon anyways! So go ahead take me now!"

"You're just too fucking hot!" Linkle roared as she lined herself up with the dripping wet blue pussy and then began pushing herself in.

Ruto and Linkle groaned at the penetration, the thick cockhead stretching the tiny tight virgin pussy wide. More and more of the giant dick was feed inside the hungry lower mouth, the tight vaginal walls squeezing around the cock.

Linkle managed to fit a good chunk of her incredibly thick cock inside, soon she began backing herself out, taking the long, hard cock with her before slamming back inside.

"Ah it feels really good!" She screamed as she felt the cock dig deeper inside her tight pussy with each thrust from Linkle. "Keep going! You can go harder and faster if you want!"

"Got it, get ready Ruto!" Linkle said as she picked up the pace. Her hips thrusted hard, pounding away at the tight cunt, stretching it even wider with her monster of a dick. She was grunting in pleasure as she buried more and more of herself within her new lover, delighting in the warmth and tightness of the little girl's wonderful cunt.

"Ah!" Ruto cried as she began fucking herself on the thick cock. "I can feel it so deep! It's amazing!" She put a hand over her belly seeing the outline of the cock bulging through.

"Yeah it feels good for me too!" Linkle moaned. "You're pussy is so hot and wet! It's so fucking good! I want to just keep fucking your tight pussy forever Ruto!"

"Then do it! Fuck me even harder! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

Linkle grunted as she picked up speed again, now fucking the little Zora princess with everything she had, destroying the womb with her enormous dick, ravaging the insides and smashing harshly against the tiny cervix.

Then with an extra hard thrust of her hips, Linkle smashed through the cervix and began fucking the girl's womb.

Ruto threw her head back as another powerful orgasm rippled through her body. She could feel the cock inside her deepest depths, her tight, tiny womb being destroyed by the colossal cock that forced its way inside.

"Ah! I'm going numb!" Ruto was screaming. "It feels so good, I'm going to go crazy!"

Linkle grabbed the girl and took her lips in a kiss, kissing her hard as she continued ravaging her insides. Linkle pulled back from the kiss, Ruto screams of pleasure once more filling the room.

The blonde woman went further down and pulled back the fin like flaps that were over the Zora girl's chest, underneath were two tiny blue nipples atop slightly budding breasts. She eagerly took one in her mouth to lick and suck on as she continued her fucking.

"I can't! I can't go on much longer! I'm going to cum again! I'm going to orgasm on your cock again!" Ruto was crying.

"Me too!" Linkle screamed. "I'm going to flood your womb and impregnated you! Are you ready for it Ruto!? Are you ready to be a young mother and carry my baby!?"

"Yes! Please Linkle cum inside me and fill me with your human seed! I want to have your baby! I want so bad to carry my Fiancee's baby!"

"Then here it comes! Get ready!"

Linkle and Ruto both roared as they went over the edge together, their bodies shivering and shaking as they orgasmed hard. Ruto's cunt tightened like a fleshy, warm vice-grip around Linkle's cock, eager to milk it of all its tasty milk. The Zora girl's eyes rolled back as tears stained her cheeks, her mouth hung open and her tongue rolled out, saliva dripping down her chin.

Litres upon litres of semen was released from Linkle's cock and deposited within the tiny womb and pussy. Ruto belly quickly began expanding as the heavy amount of cream was shot inside.

After several more moments of orgasmic bliss, the two began to calm down from their highs.

"Wow!" Ruto panted hard. "That was way too good! I thought I was going to go crazy for a moment there."

"Yeah, by the Goddesses you have a good pussy." Linkle moaned as she pulled herself out, cum came following her cock, running onto the bed. "But we're not done yet are we?"

"You're still hard?" Ruto asked. "Well that's fine. I could go again I guess."

"Good because I want your ass this time."

"My butt?"

"Yep! You were totally feeling good earlier when I was eating your ass. So now I'm going to make you feel even better by shoving my cock up there!"

Linkle grabbed Ruto and flipped the girl around so she was on her hands and knees, ass sticking out at Linkle. The blond woman quickly lined her cock up with Ruto's ass and began shoving herself in. The asshole gave way to the dick, letting it slide inside the tight, warm tunnel.

"Oh!" Ruto screamed. "My butt! My butt feels so weird!"

Linkle began shoving in even more of her monstrous erection, centimetre after centimetre of thick, hard cock was pushed inside, stretching the anal cavity further and further apart. Soon she bottomed out, her waist smacking against Ruto's thick butt cheeks.

"Oh goddesses! It's in! All of it's in my butthole!" Ruto screamed. "It feels weird but so good!"

"Yeah, this is one tight asshole!" Linkle groaned as she began pulling back out, only to slam herself back in. "Fuck this is amazing! This ass is fucking great!"

"Ah! My butt feels good! I'm feeling good from having a dick up my butt!" One of Ruto's hands found their way to her pussy and she slicked herself as she let Linkle pulverize her behind with rough thrusts. "Yes! It feels so good inside my butt! Please keep going! Keeping fucking my butthole!"

"You got it! You're tight ass is way too good to ever want to stop!" Linkle groaned as she picked up her pace, smashing herself harshly against the butt, digging her cock even deeper inside the asshole, ravaging the tight anal cavity with her mammoth sized cock. Grabbing the hips she gave her thrusts even more power, slamming in and out of the ass with brutal power, making the little Zora girl roar with intense pleasure.

"Ah! It feels way too good! My ass is being split apart but I'm feeling so good! I'm going crazy from how good it feels!"

"Yeah that's it take my big fat cock deep inside your Loli asshole! It feels so fucking good! I don't think I can hold on much longer! Ruto! Ruto! You're tight little ass feels way too fucking good!"

"Ah, Linkle it's amazing! I feel it cuming again! I'm going to cum on your cock in my butt!"

"Me too Ruto! I'm going to cum straight inside your asshole and paint your bowels white! Get ready to drink it all up with your asshole!"

Both girls screamed in the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm. Their bodies shook as juices and seed squirted. Ruto's ass was filled to the brim with loads of hot goo, it spilled out from her hole and ran down onto the bed as Linkle kept pumping out more and more of her sticky seed within the anal cavity.

Finally after several more thick loads of cum Linkle was done and she pulled herself out of Ruto's gaping asshole, letting cum gush out of the anus like a firehose onto the bed.

Both girls panted hard as they tried to calm themselves down from the intense orgasms. "Amazing…" Ruto breathed. "So good…"

"Hey Ruto, can we go again?" Linkle asked.

"Again? How many times can you go?"

"A lot."

"Alright… let's go again…"

Linkle slammed her cock back into the girl's pussy, making Ruto yelp with surprise and pleasure. She grabbed the small hips and used them to lift the tinier girl into the air, still impaled on her fat cock.

Ruto was held in the air, her feet dangling, her womb penetrated by the massive futa cock, her body pressed up against Linkle's, her face in the woman's breasts.

Linkle began thrusting her hips, slamming herself fully inside the Zora girl, holding Ruto up and in her arms as she hammered away at the pussy.

"Ah! Linkle! Linkle! It's amazing!" Ruto was squealing as she felt her cunt being rammed by the monster cock. She wrapped her legs around Linkle's waist and her arms around the woman's neck. She took a breast into her mouth, suckling on it as she felt her entire body being lifted by the powerful arms of Linkle, only to have her small body be roughly slammed back down.

"Ruto! Fuck this feels so good!" Linkle moaned as she hammered away with as much force as she could muster. She groped all over the soft little butt, her fingers digging into supple blue flesh. "I can't get enough of your tight little pussy! It just feels way too fucking good!"

"I love it!" Ruto moaned through the tits in her mouth. "Your cock is so deep inside me! It's wonderful! I can feel my mind going numb from how good this feels! Keep going Linkle fuck me harder!"

"Yes I will! I'll fucking destroy your cute Loli pussy with my big fat cock! Take it! Keep getting fucked!" Linkle roared. She leaned her head forward and took Ruto's lips in a kiss.

Each harsh thrust from Linkle made cum squirt from the asshole. The cock smashing into the womb and demolishing the tight and sensitive insides with brutal force. Linkle and Ruto kept kissing, saliva running down both chins as their bodies slapped together.

"It's so fucking good!" Ruto exclaimed through the lapses of their sloppy kiss. "My pussy and womb is being destroyed but it feels so fucking good!"

Minutes passed by as the two fucked like crazy, their moans filling the room with sweet music as their sweaty bodies rubbed against one other in a passionate dance of love making.

"I'm going to cum again Ruto! I'm going to fill your womb with all of my seed!" Linkle shouted as she continued pounding away inside Ruto.

"Yes! Please cum inside! I want to make sure I get pregnant with your baby! So please, please cum inside me!" Ruto screamed back.

Both girls roared as another powerful orgasm rippled through their bodies, making cum shoot from the cock and flood the already filled womb with even more gallons of thick, creamy semen.

Ruto's screams filled the room as her mouth hung open and her tongue flopped out, drool running down her chin like a water fall. Her eyes were glazed over and rolled back as tears ran down her cheeks.

The belly kept getting bigger and eventually Linkle had to pull out and let her seed rain in the air for the final few shots. As soon as the cock was out the gaping pussy began letting the torrent of seed escape down onto the bed.

Linkle held Ruto in her arms as she lay herself down on the bed with the cute little Zora girl lying on top of her. "Fuck! That was incredible, Ruto." Linkle panted. "You're good at fucking, it felt amazing."

"Yeah, It was… Oh what's this? Ms. Penis is still hard?" Ruto giggled as she felt the cock between her thighs. She squeezed together catching the hard cock between her soft flesh. Ruto stayed like that for a while, gently rubbing her body against Linkle's making the cock rub between her thighs.

"Now for even more fun." She said as she made her way to the cock. She stood above it, the massive erection touching her wet pussy lips. Then she began to sink down.

Ruto stopped when she felt the cock at her womb. She began lifting herself up once more only to slam herself back down.

"We're only getting started!" Linkle said as she sat up and grabbed Ruto's body. She slammed the Zora Princess down on her dick all the way, the small girl threw her head back and roared as the cock smashed through her womb and made her orgasm.

Linkle grabbed the tight, tiny ass and used it to lift the small body up and down on her dick, her cock smashing repeatedly inside the womb.

"Ah! It's so deep inside me!" Ruto was screaming. "It feels way too good! My mind is going blank! I'm going to go crazy on your big fat dick!"

"It feels good for me too Ruto!" Linkle screamed back! "Your tiny little pussy is wrapping around my cock so hard! It's so tight and warm, it feels so fucking good!"

"Harder! More! Fuck me even harder!" Ruto begged. Her lips were stolen by Linkle who made out with her passionately. Their tongues mixing together as their bodies slapped against one other.

Linkle's hand played with the ass, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh in her palms. Her fingers began playing with the asshole, sticking one in and turning to make the small girl moan into the kiss.

"Ah!" Ruto groaned as she broke the kiss, saliva still clinging between their lips. "My butt! Having you fuck my pussy while you play with my butt feels so good!"

"Then have some more fingers!" Linkle shoved another finger in and began fingering the ass. In and out before adding a third finger and then a fourth to the mix. She fingered the ass hard as she continued to fuck the Zora princess with brutal thrusts.

"Ah! Linkle! It's wonderful!" She threw her arms and legs around the older woman and began moving herself up and down the cock. Their bodies collided together in a heavy wet slap of flesh on flesh, digging the cock even further inside the tiny body and little pussy. "Harder! Fuck me so much harder! Claim me as your wife!"

"Yes I will! You're going to be my beautiful Loli wife! I'm going to marry you and fuck you every single day and give you as much love as you could want! I'm going to impregnate you and watch as your little belly gets bigger and bigger with our child!"

"Please do it! I want it! I want all of it! I want to be your wife and carry your baby!"

"Then you better get ready for my cum! I'm going flood you and knock you up with my kid!"

"Yes! Yes! Linkle! I love you! I love you so much so please cum inside me and give your cute little wife a baby!"

Both girls screamed as they went over the edge. Cum came pouring from the cock and flooded the already filled womb with even more creamy seed, making the belly balloon up to hold it all. Ruto's arms and legs dug into Linkle as her body shook violently and her pussy squirted. Her face scrunched up in an aheago as she came the hardest yet.

Linkle pulled out and fired her last shots all over her beautiful fiancée's face and chest, the belly began getting smaller as the litres of sticky seed gushed out of the cunt.

Linkle lay down next to Ruto and cuddled the girl in close. "You really are amazing, Ruto. I love you." She gave the girl a kiss.

Ruto eagerly kissed back and the two enjoyed the make out session. "I love you too, darling." She giggled.

"Is that my new married pet name?"

"Yep. You're going to be my sweet darling."

"I like it. Goodnight… Sweetie?"

"That just makes us sound like an elderly couple."

"We'll work on it."

The two soon feel asleep. Well Linkle got to sleep for a little while before Midna and Zalli demanded their fucking and she made sure to give them both a good fuck before she was able to go to sleep herself.

They were invited to breakfast the next day, a massive amount of Zoras had come as well and the best delicacies were created as per the King's request.

It was a big celebration, both for the return of their princess and for her new Fiancée.

King Zora was very happy and was joyfully telling everyone around him about his beautiful daughter and the wonder heroine who saved her.

Linkle and Juugan were chowing down, enjoying the tasty fish and seaweed and other seafood that was provided for them. Juugan claimed that she liked them even though as a Goron she was only supposed to eat rocks, though Linkle had never seen the girl actually eating rocks before.

Ruto was beside Linkle, she sometimes feed the woman with her spoon and would give her little kisses.

"So how was it?" A Zora woman asked the Princess.

"Yeah it sounded amazing." Another said as a group of women began surrounding them.

"What do you mean?" Ruto asked.

"Last night. We could hear you! It sounded like you were really getting it!" A woman laughed.

Ruto's face turned bright red.

"Yeah, I never orgasmed that hard before from just listening!"

"I know it sounded like it felt really good!"

"If only my husband could fuck me that hard."

"I wonder if it's because she's a human?"

"Come on Princess, how good did it feel?!"

"Shut up!" Ruto nearly screamed. "That's none of your business!"

"You're so cute when you're mad princess." The woman laughed.

Many very horny faces turned to Linkle. "Well if you ever need some more companionship…"

"Get out of here, she's my wife!" Ruto demanded. "She's not sleeping with anyone else!"

Linkle shivered but thought she'd cross that bridge later.

Later after the festivities Linkle and her party were packing up to leave.

"Going already?" Ruto asked.

"Sorry but that's the way it's got to be." Linkle replied. "Until the sorceress is destroyed I've got to keep going on. But I'll be back, I promise."

"You better make sure you keep that promise!"

"Of course." Linkle and Ruto shared a kiss.

"And maybe when you come back…" Ruto rubbed her tummy. "I'll already be carrying your baby."

"_Fuck, that's so hot!"_ Linkle's mind screamed. "Yeah, maybe."

With a wave goodbye from atop Epona, Linkle was off to the Deku forest.

**Atuhor's notes: I'm glad I finally got to do Ruto, she's one of my favorite girls. You can probably tell but once again the dungeon was supposed to be longer but I cut it short for time reasons. It's a bit unfortunate because I think it's my best designed one yet but it relied heavily on platforms and block puzzles which doesn't translate to writing very well. There was also more hookshot sections but I also cut that short and just brought them to the boss after getting it. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and next time we're headed to the Deku forest!**


	11. The Deku Sawmp

**Chapter 11: The Deku swamp**

Epona clopped along the green grass of Hyrule fields. Linkle was studying the map, looking it over for any clues on the Kokiri forest.

"Hmmm… Zelda marked it along here, so I guess we should trying going south-east." The little fairy Zalli said.

"But all that's down that way is mountain." Linkle replied.

"But if Zelda marked it down there, then it has to be there. Maybe there's a secret entrance?"

"What do you think, Juugan?"

"Sorry, I've never been past Kakariko village before." The little girl, behind Linkle on Epona's back, said.

"Midna?"

"I've tried looking there before myself. Couldn't really find much."

"So that's that, I guess." Linkle sighed.

"Can I say something?" A little voice suddenly spoke. A little ball of blue slime with an orange ball inside, poked itself out of Linkle's pack.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know anything about this Kokiri forest, but I certainly do know about the Poisonous swamp that bubbles down that way. I used to live there, though the poisonous water wasn't very tasty so I left. However sometimes I would see small, shrub-like people running around. Maybe they'll know more about this Kokiri forest."

"If that's true it could defiantly be a lead." Zalli said.

"Yeah, if it's true." Midna's shadow added in a low voice.

"Are they the Deku shrubs who like selling things?" Linkle asked.

"You know them?"

"I've seen one once back in my old village, he popped out of the ground and tried selling me something stupid."

"Ah!" the little fairy gasped. "I know them! They sometimes sold their wares in castle town. Are they the same people you're talking about?"

"I don't know." The little slime replied.

"I've never heard of them before." Juugan said. "I guess they don't come to Death Mountain a lot."

"Deku shrubs…" Midna said softly. "And how are we supposed to believe you? That you just happen to know about them."

"You'll believe me, right Mistress?" The slime asked Linkle as she nuzzled up against the woman.

Zalli floated to Linkle's ear to whisper. "Don't forget that this is a monster that tried killing us before!"

"Don't worry." Linkle replied silently. Then louder to the monster, "Alright show us this Poisonous swamp."

"It would be my pleasure!"

The Forbidden Fortress, a tall looming tower that stretched across the pale blackened skies of the Forbidden lands. The interior was also dark, lit up only by hanging lanterns and the flicks of candles.

The Sorceress sat upon her throne, crafted from ancient dragon bones, and twirled her ball of shadow magic within her outstretched palm. The darkness of the room swallowed her face, leaving only her body visible to those bowing before her.

"And, what have you report."

"Mistress. My spies have located the traveling woman; a small fairy and a little girl follows her." A figure dressed in a full black cloak said. "Even now they are traveling across the Hyrule plains to find the Kokiri forest."

"I see. So they are trying to find the three sacred stones." The woman said. "If only we could have captured them for ourselves first. Isn't that right, King Bulblin?"

The fat green monster panted hard as blood dripped from him. Tied up and unable to defend himself from the piercing of the other's bladed weapons. "My apologizes, Mistress."

"Apologizes won't get the stone back. You failed me. And what happened to that slime girl we sent to the Zora Domain?"

"We don't know, your evilness. But they have gotten the spiritual stone of water already, so most likely she was killed." The hooded figure explained.

"A pity, but not unexpected. The fact she took so long to return any news to us heavily implies she was willing to abandon us for her own pleasure."

"Mistress." The knight clad in all black said. "Send me to kill the woman."

"Why are you so anxious?"

"You know very well why. If she really is the Heroine, I cannot let her live. Neither can you, Mistress."

The woman gave a short laugh. "You're speaking of the prophecy? Nonsense. Something an old woman made up to try to scare me. Pointless to worry about."

"Mistress… I will go kill her even if you do not permit me."

The woman was laughing harder this time. "Yes, I expect you to do that… Very well, go and retrieve the spiritual stones from her. Kill the woman if you have to."

"Yes Mistress." The dark knight stood up, bowed and began to leave.

"Oh, if you see our little slime Queen, kill her too." As soon as her right hand woman was out of sight, the sorceress turned to the spymaster. "Keep an eye on her, I feel it's dangerous for the two to meet."

"Of course, Mistress." The hooded figure took a rat from their cloak and whispered into its ear. The rat scurried away as soon as it was let go.

"Also tell Verdantarms to go. She'll get to the woman first and kill her. Darkslayer shouldn't see the woman, I fear personal grudges will get in the way."

"Of course mistress. It will be done right away."

Darkslayer made her way towards the stables, she started packing up her horse with her essentials and weapons.

"Here mistress." A little girl said softly, carrying a large black-bladed sword. Her body was a mess, bruises and scars seen where her small ragged dress ended. Her right eye was bandaged up and the left was heavily bruised and blackened. "Your sword."

Darkslayer reached for it and the little girl cringed back in fear. But nothing came of her as the black clad knight took her sword, mounted her horse and took off.

The smell of something foul began to fill the air as Linkle and the gang made their way towards the poisonous swamp that the slime told them about.

"She wasn't lying, I suppose." Midna said as she popped out from the shadows, the light was blocked out from the sudden forest they found themselves in and the heavy fog that seemed to swallow them.

"Be careful." Zalli cautioned. "If this really is poisonous, then Epona may not be able to walk through it."

"Good point. Should we go the rest of the way on foot?" Linkle asked.

"Then instead of Epona getting hurt it'll be us!"

"I suppose you humans can't survive in poisonous waters." The slime said.

"That wasn't your plan, was it?" Midna asked.

"Of course not!"

The smell got strong as purple fumes began to make themselves visible. The ground was becoming soggy and Epona had a hard time walking.

"This is as far as we go on horseback." Linkle announced. She jumped off into the sinking grassy ground, she helped Juugan down too. "Go on Epona, go run for a bit. I'll call you with the song when I'm ready for you again."

The horse neighed before turning around and running off.

"Here Juugan get on my back." Linkle offered. "You're in bare feet, I have boots on. Hopefully that'll protect me some."

Juugan jumped up piggyback style and the group continued on deeper into the swamp.

"So where are these shrub people you spoke of?" Midna asked.

"I don't know. I just saw them sometimes."

"How convenient." Midna muttered. "We go into a poisonous swamp chasing after something that this thing doesn't even know is really here or not."

"Stop bullying Suugii!" Juugan shouted.

"Who the hell's Suugii!?"

"That's the slime girl's name! She told me last night when Linkle left me alone to do stuff with another girl!"

Linkle thought it was odd that Juugan would bring it up, she seemed fine last night and this morning. Was the slime telling her to be mad over it or was she just holding it in? "That's none of your business! Stop being so needy!" She snapped at the younger girl. _Why did I do that? I didn't mean it, Juugan!_

"Let me go! I don't want to be on the back of some mean human girl!" Juugan demanded as she tried squirming out of Linkle's grip.

"Nobody cares you stupid little girl, just let me kill that slime!" Midna shouted as her hair started glowing.

"Both of you knock it off!" Linkle voice rose, she dropped Juugan from her back and reached for her sword.

"What's happening?" Zalli asked. "Why are you girls-? The swamp fumes! They're affecting them and making them angry!" she looked over at the little slime. "You… Did you know this would happen?"

"Who? Little old me?" the slime replied.

The sound of clicking teeth filled the air as a figure ascended from the purple fog behind them. Then another and another. Long stalks attached to big open mouths of a sinister looking plant.

"Deku Baba!" Zalli cried. "I've got to warn them!"

No matter how much she screamed, it simply mixed in with the other three's arguing. The Deku Baba lunged forward to grab its prey but suddenly was hit by something. It shrieked as its head violently shot back, then it was hit again and withered away. The rest of the Deku Baba slithered away back to their poisoned soil.

Zalli turned to the source and saw a short wood like creature. It's round body was formed of a wood-like flesh with leaves sprouting out for his hair and moustache. "Hello there travellers!"

"Ah! A Deku shrub! They are here!" Zalli exclaimed. "Hello!"

"You were going to have a bad encounter with those Deku Babas. Nasty things. Anyways, what brings you all out here? You know, this swamp is dangerous to humans, it's poisonous! And I've heard it drives humans mad!"

"It seems so." Zalli sighed.

"Ah…" The Deku looked at the three still bickering women. "Yes… Come with me. Once they get out of the fog they should be okay again."

It was hard, getting the girls to quit fighting long enough to go down the hole the Deku shrub had come from. However once inside the tunnel, they began to calm down and crawled after the wooden creature.

After a good while of crawling, they popped out of another hole and into a tiny little wooden village. "Ah, Welcome to our humble little Deku village." The Deku Business shrub announced. "So are you girls feeling better now?"

"Yes." Linkle replied with embarrassment.

Juugan just nodded her head in slight shame.

"There was another one with you wasn't there?"

"Ah, don't worry about her. She doesn't like this light."

"Light? Whatever you say. As long as you're okay with it. Come with me to my shop."

The Deku business shrub took them through the little village, meeting several other Deku shrubs, before they were ushered into the small building, crafted from wood and leaves.

"So this is my shop." The Business shrub announced. "If you see anything that catches your eyes just ask me, I'll give you a good price."

"Sorry we're not here to buy anything." Linkle said.

"Oh? What are you here for?"

"Do you know anything about the Kokiri forest? Are we in it?"

"Ah, you're looking for the Kokiri… I see… I'm afraid to say you can't go there."

"And why not?" Zalli asked.

"Well you can, fairy girl, oh, the little human girl can too."

"I'm a Goron!"

"Why can't I go?" Linkle asked.

"You're an adult human, you're not allowed there. If you try to enter into the forest, you'll turn into a stalfos or stalchild!"

"Those weird skeleton things?"

"Yep, seen quite a few in the poisonous swamp lately. Must be quite a few of you humans trying to get in. Anyways look at these garments. Nice, comfy, beautiful, fit for a queen. Wear this and I guarantee you, you will be the spotlight at all times! Nobody will be able to keep their eyes off of you! All I'm asking for is the low, low price of 300 rupees!"

"So there's no way?" Zalli asked.

"Not for your human friend at least, Sorry. You simply must look at these gloves! They're fire proof! Great for cooking whatever you need over a nice fire. Handy for you travelers I'm sure! Comes in any shade you can imagine! Only 10 rupees!"

"What are we going to do now?" The fairy asked. "We still need to get that last spiritual stone… Oh, do you know anything about a spiritual stone of the forest?"

"Nope, sorry, look at this, it's a spoon and fork in one! I call it a Spork! I'll give it you for only 3 rupees! That's a steal!"

"Can you show us the way anyways?" Linkle asked.

"Ah… nope! I mean I know where it is, but I'm not allowed to show you strangers where it is, at least not without the King's permission. Also what do you say to this beautiful horn cup! Yes, this is a horn from a lynel! Scooped out and painted in dazzling colours! Oh, it's safe to drink from, I assure you! Now, how much would this normally cost? Do I hear you say ten thousand rupees? Yes! But just for you fine ladies today, I'll sell it for- get this, not one thousand, not five hundred, no an amazingly low price of only one hundred rupees!"

"Can you take us to the King?" Linkle asked, she reached into her pack and pulled out Zelda's letter to show him. "It's important, the Princess Zelda sent us."

"What?! The royal Hylian family!?" The Deku snatched it up and read. "By the- You are actually with the Hylian royalties! You must be loaded…I'll take you to the king of course! Oh, by the way, that Lynel horn is now one thousand rupees, stock shortages I'm afraid."

The king wasn't in a very good mood when Linkle and the others met him. He was a very large and round Deku shrub with a large flower growing from his head where his crown would be. "And who are these people? Why did you bring them here?"

"They have a letter from the Hylian royal family!" The Business shrub replied and had Linkle show the letter.

"Oh happy day!" The king exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "You have finally come! Now at last my dear daughter can be found and brought home."

"Your daughter is missing?" Zalli asked. "Wait, this sounds familiar…"

"Yes! My poor daughter! The Deku princess! She was kidnapped! I know it was those blasted Monkeys!"

"Sir you must calm down!" Another Deku, this one skinnier and with a long grass mustache said.

"Deku Butler, don't tell me to calm down! My poor daughter is kidnapped by filthy animals and I will get her back!"

"We'll help you get your daughter back." Linkle stated. "Just leave it to us!"

"Oh, I knew I could count on you! The royal family was smart to send you girls to us! Now hurry up and find her and bring her back safe and sound!"

"So where did you last see the princess?" Linkle asked.

"She went out to the forest." The Deku butler replied. "She went with her friends, the monkeys, and we never saw her again after that."

"See, the monkeys did it! That can be the only explanation!" The king roared.

"Now calm down."

"So where is this forest?"

"Where you were before." The Business shrub said. "Well kind of. The poisonous swamp has been growing more and more lately, the green forest is starting to get eaten up by it."

"And we can't go into the swamp, the fumes make you guys sick." Zalli sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about that!" The Business shrub suddenly exclaimed. "I happen to have a very special item here to sell. Yes, the fabulous, amazing, spectacular, breathing masks! With these masks around your mouths, you won't be affected by any smoke or poison you would otherwise inhale!"

"Wow! That's great!"

"Yes, each costs two thousand rupees."

"Two thousand, but for the three that's six thousand Rupees!"

"Sorry, that's the way it is, they're very good and work just as described! I can't just give them away! This price is practically a steal!"

"But six thousand rupees." Linkle muttered. "Even I don't have that much."

"Don't worry, Business shrub, we'll pay for the masks for these humans." The Deku butler said.

"Really?"

"Yes, as long as you can get the princess back, these rupees are nothing!" The king exclaimed. "I'll gladly pay it!"

"Oh. And we'll only be paying the regular price you sell these at, Business shrub, 500 apiece." The Butler said.

"You were trying to rip us off!" Zalli exclaimed.

"Sorry." The shrub replied sheepishly.

The masks were small black clothes that went over the head and then would rest on the shoulders and around the neck. You would raise the mask to whatever height you needed to cover your mouth and nose. It wasn't as constricting as one would think and they seemed to stay put around the mouth quite well.

Linkle, Juugan, and Midna had the masks on and were trekking through the swampy lands.

"Hey, Linkle?" Juugan asked quietly as she rode piggyback on the woman again. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"What? No, I should be the one apologizing! I said things that were terribly mean! Sorry about that!"

"Yeah… But the truth is when you left me alone last night… I was lonely."

"Sorry, Juugan."

"I'm also sorry." Midna said reluctantly. "To you Juugan for calling you stupid. I guess we weren't ourselves."

"Yeah, the fumes were making you go crazy!" Zalli interjected.

"Isn't there someone else you need to apologize to?" Juugan asked Midna.

"Who? Linkle? Sorry too I guess."

"No! Suugii!" Juugan pulled the little slime ball from Linkle's pack. "You were mean to her earlier! So say you're sorry!"

"No."

"She got us here and she was right about the Deku shrubs! So say sorry!"

"I refuse to! We still don't know what she's up to! Maybe that whole outbreak earlier was her plan, if it wasn't for the Deku shrub we would be eaten by those plants! Right, Zalli?"

"Um… well…"

"She didn't mean to, I'm sure!" Juugan protested.

"It's okay Juugan, some people are like that." Suugii said softly. "They just have a hard time trusting people, especially those different from them."

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy!" Midna growled.

"The fumes aren't still affecting us, right?" Linkle asked. "Because if not, we'll discuss all this later. Let's just find the princess."

Juugan and Midna looked away from each other but didn't say anything else as the group walked on in silence.

The screeching of a monkey grabbed their attention. They looked up and saw a little monkey hanging from a tree branch.

"Ukiki! Come with me!" The monkey said. "Deku shrubs want to hurt us monkeys, but will outsider follow me? The Deku princess is in trouble! Ukiki! Come with me!"

"The Deku butler said she was last seen with the monkeys, so maybe they know something we don't. Let's follow them!" Zalli squeaked.

They chased after the Monkey, through the swampy grass that soon turned to purple slimy water. It was then that a Deku Baba sprouted from its hiding place nearby and lunged at Linkle. The woman grabbed her sword and sliced its large head straight in two.

More Deku Baba's began rising up from the gross swampy soil.

"Ukiki! Watch out!"

Linkle turned around to slice at another. It was hard to move in the swamp that seemed to clutch at her boots as well as having to carry Juugan on her back.

Midna grabbed one and snapped it in two with her orange hair. Another one shot at her with its gaping mouth, and Midna barely had time to whip her hair around and smack it away.

"Shit! Midna, I can't move properly right now." Linkle said.

"I thought so. This isn't good."

Another one lunged forward, stretching impressively long with its stalk body. Juugan gave Linkle her shield and the woman only just barely raised it to smack the Baba away, then slice it dead with her sword.

There wasn't much left and Midna managed to crush another and Linkle slice another. The last one was killed by Juugan throwing one of Linkle's bombs into its mouth and watching the creature explode after swallowing it.

Linkle panted hard as she sheathed her blade. "Damn. I can't fight like this."

"Ukiki! Follow me! We're close to the Princess now!" The monkey shouted as he went back to hopping from branch to branch.

The girls followed, defeating a few more of the Deku Baba's that tried to ambush them. Linkle was having a hard time moving and killing the creature and it was wearing down on her. She was panting hard as she forced herself to keep moving, barely able to raise her feet from the slop as it clung to her.

"Are we almost there?" She asked the monkey.

"Ukiki! Yep! We're almost-"

The monkey never got to say anything else as the swampy ground shook and out from the mush came a giant plant-like creature. One giant bud in the center and sprouting from it were four long stalks that lead to giant, teeth filled mouths.

"Ukiki! It's the Manhandla!" The monkey jumped off the tree he was on just as one of the stalk heads smashed the tree down with a single bite of its strong teeth.

"Linkle! You have to move out of the way!" Zalli screamed as one of the giant heads lunged for the woman.

"I can't!" Linkle tried getting out of the way but her feet were too heavy to run.

Juugan Jumped off and grabbed the two lips of the Manhandla stalk, she used all her inhuman strength to stop the thing dead in its tracks. "I got it so cut it Linkle!"

Linkle began trudged towards the head. Another one of the four heads rushed forward, this time caught by Midna's glowing hair.

Linkle raised her sword to cut it, but was smacked by something and was taken off her feet and into the poisonous swampy mud.

The other heads had spat out Deku seeds at the woman to knock her down and was now rushing their two sharp teeth at the blonde.

"Linkle!"

Linkle took out her hookshot and aimed it at a nearby tree, firing it off she was taken off her feet just as the heads smashed into the mud.

"Linkle, I can feel my strength leaving me." Juugan said.

"Oh no! The poison in the swamp!" Zalli exclaimed.

"I can't…" Juugan was losing her grip.

Linkle jumped down from the tree, and sliced the stalk in two as she landed, green blood poured from it as Juugan used the last of her strength to fling the head far off into the swamp.

The two other heads raised themselves back out of the mud and hissed at Linkle. The woman grabbed Juugan and shot the hookshot back into the tree taking them both.

The heads hissed before firing off some seed attacks. Linkle took out her shield and blocked them. She then took out her own long range weapon and fired off a few arrows. They struck the heads and the beast roared in pain. They lunged at the two girls and Linkle hookshoted to another nearby tree as the one they were on was crushed by the mighty jaws.

Midna had pushed the head down with her hair and slowly began crushing it. However she was hit by a seed from one of the other heads who had turned their attention to her. Having to let go the head raised itself from the swampy ground and lunged at Midna again.

The imp dodged and grabbed the stalk as the head rushed by her. She broke it between her hair fist and then threw the head away.

"Linkle. I feel cold." Juugan said softly in the woman's arms. She was awfully pale.

"The poison!" Zalli cried. "She's going to die if we don't do something soon!"

"What are we supposed to-?" Linkle had to hookshot away again as that tree was also crushed.

She never managed to get on properly due to her rush to hookshot in the first place. Linkle felt her feet slip and she had to grab onto a branch. She felt it creak beneath her weight and Juugan slipped from her arms. The girl fell into the murky swamp waters below. Luckily the water broke her fall however the poison quickly seeped in and Juugan felt water get into her lungs.

The two heads changed their targets and raced after Juugan plunging down into the swampy waters.

"Juugan!" Linkle screamed.

"Shit!" Midna tried to rushing towards the creatures but she knew she was already too late. "Juugan!"

Suddenly the two stalks were alight with electricity. They screamed as they broke the surface and spazed with the intense shock.

A purple slime like figure was standing on top the water, she looked very much like a full grown busty woman, Juugan was floating in her purple slimy body alongside an orange ball.

"Suugii?" Zalli exclaimed.

"Ugh! I hate this swamp water! It's going to make me sick! It's not at all like the Zora's clean lake water!"

"Is Juugan alright?" Linkle asked.

"I think so. But we need to get the poison out of her." Suugii replied. "I can do it, but I'll need to stop being attacked by this annoying plant."

The two remaining heads had shook themselves of the electrical shock and were hissing at the group of girls, ready to attack again.

"I got a plan." Linkle said. "Come on and attack me!" she yelled as she fired a shot at it. She put her crossbow away and began climbing down the tree, hookshot in hand.

"What are you doing?!" Zalli asked.

"Hopefully not something stupid."

The monsters head charged at her, and just before they sunk their teeth into her she used the hookshot to return the top of the tree. The head crunched the tree's base and caused it to start to fall. Linkle rode it as it smashed right next to the monster's big bulb. "This is your weak point right?"

The manhandla rushed to stop Linkle before the woman could attack but Midna and Suugii made sure to grab them.

Linkle stabbed her sword into the big bulb causing the heads to roar in pain. She kept stabbing and slicing it until the heads fell silent to the muddy floor.

"Did we…" Zalli trailed off.

"ukiki! You did it! You beat the Manhandla!" The monkey shouted.

The bulb began to peel away, the leaves falling to the ground and revealed the plant monster's insides. And a cute little Deku shrub.

"Ukiki! The princess! She's still alive!"

The Deku rubbed at her head, shaking her long hair of leaves. "Where?" She looked up and saw Linkle. "Oh… a human."

"ukiki! Princess! You're safe!" The monkey jumped down next to the Deku Princess. "ukiki these nice girls saved you!"

"Yes! I remember! I was going to help you and the monkeys from whatever was making the swamp grow so much but that thing swallowed me! I'm glad I'm still in one piece."

"That's great. Your father is worried about you." Linkle said.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure he's blaming the poor monkeys again!" the Deku Princess jumped to her feet. "Let's go back quick before any more innocent monkeys are hurt."

Juugan's coughing took Linkle's attention. "Juugan!" She rushed to the girl's side.

Juugan was lying down on the tree, coughing and shivering. She was so pale and her lips had turned ice blue.

"Oh no!" the Deku Princess exclaimed. "The poor thing got effected by the poison. We do have some antidote for her back at the village, but I don't think she'll last much longer."

"Juugan!"

"I said I'll take care of it." Suugii said. She knelt down next to Juugan and pressed her slimy blue lips over Juugan's and began sucking. Colour began to return to Juugan's body and face as more and more purple churned within Suugii's body.

"Wow! She's sucking up all the poison!" Zalli shouted.

Juugan's eyes fluttered open, she saw that Suugii was kissing her but didn't fight it. Suugii soon pulled her lips back from Juugan. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better! Thanks, Suugii! You saved me earlier from the monster and now you've saved me from the poison! You're awesome!" Juugan threw her arms around the slime girl in a big hug, squeezing as hard as she could.

Suugii suddenly started throwing up purple liquid. "Ugh! The taste of this poison is disgusting!" She kept releasing it until she was back to a small blue ball of slime.

The Deku king was overjoyed by the return of his daughter, the Princess however had some very strong words to say to her father about the way he blamed the Monkeys.

After that was all settled the king and Deku butler thanked the group of girls and gave them antidote which Linkle drank up. She was starting to feel the effects now since only a little bit got on her small amount of exposed skin.

"We can't thank you enough!" The Deku butler said. "We'll make sure to give you an excellent reward for this!"

"Yes! I'll give you something as well!" The Deku princess added. "For now you must all be tired. We'll give you some rooms for you to sleep in and we'll discuss rewards later."

They were given nice rooms. Ones that were sealed off for the very rare visits from the royal family, so they contained a human bed.

Juugan was still very tired from the poison even though it was sucked out, so she went right to sleep, cuddling up with Suugii in her arms.

Linkle and Zalli had their own room.

Midna, who had hidden herself since the swamp, left Linkle's shadow. "Linkle, do you think we should leave that slime ball with Juugan?"

"Why not?"

"Because she's still a monster."

"She brought us here to the Deku village and she saved Juugan twice. That's enough to clear her name." Linkle replied.

"She wanted us to go to the swamp because she knew we would be affected by it! We nearly killed each other and if we didn't, those deku Babas would have! She was only saving her own hide the first time, and she was probably just trying to look good with the poison cleaning." Midna explained. "She's bad news, I know it."

"I'm sorry Midna." Linkle shook her head. "I think maybe you're just…"

"Just what?! Go ahead finish what you were going to say!"

"Just being paranoid!"

Midna scowled. "Fine. I thought you would understand but I guess she's got you wrapped up in her lies too." Midna floated towards the tiny closet and closed herself in.

Zalli was lost, she felt terrible that her friends were fighting and not knowing what to do about it. "I'll check up on her."

Linkle nodded but said nothing.

Zalli floated into the closet. "Midna?"

"Do you believe me Zalli?"

"Well… When you were arguing in the swamp it certainly seemed like she planned it."

"That's right!"

"But she did save Juugan. Maybe she really does want to change?"

"Not you too, Zalli? You're supposed to be the smart one."

"I thought I was supposed to be the nagging one." The Fairy laughed.

That got a smile from the Imp.

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just… Maybe we shouldn't be so harsh to judge her."

Midna didn't reply.

"Hey do you want to have sex? Maybe you'll feel better."

"With you? I thought you hated doing it with me?"

"I never said that! Just be a bit gentler with me okay?"

Meanwhile Linkle was lying around on her bed. It seemed to her that tension was beginning to rise within her group, hopefully this didn't get any worse.

A knock on her door made the woman shove her thoughts aside and answer it.

The cute little Deku Princess was there. "Hello, um… I'm sorry I've never gotten your name?"

"Linkle, and I haven't gotten yours yet."

"Oh, it's Deku Princess."

"No I mean your name not your title."

"My name is my title. Just like my dad is Deku king, and our Deku Butler is Deku butler." The princess explained.

"I see. And the Business shrub is just called Business shrub?"

"Yep."

"But isn't there a lot of Business shrubs? Won't that get confusing?"

"No, not really."

"Oh okay." Linkle said. "Well, what did you want, Princess."

"Oh yes, it was about your reward. I was going to see if you made up your mind yet. There are many things we can give you, see something at the Business shrub's shop, or maybe you just some rupees?"

"I want you." Linkle replied as seductively as she could.

"Oh my! Me?" the Deku Princess blushed.

"Yes. I want to make love to you. You're just so damn cute!"

"Make love to me?! Wow! I never expected- But I'm a Deku and you're a human!"

"That doesn't matter. Love surpasses race."

"Wow… this is… You are quite attractive yourself for a human… And you were the one to save me… Okay. I'll grant you your reward!" The Deku princess said through her redden wooden face.

Linkle took the small girl's hand and lead her inside the room before closing and locking the door behind her.

Linkle began removing her clothes, her shirt and bra revealing her pale breasts and cute pink nipples. Then her bottoms, leaving her in her panties that bulged out from her cock.

Deku Princess looked at Linkle's body, at the breasts and bulge. Her body was feeling hot as she gazed at it with longing.

Linkle then pulled down her panties and her big fat cock bounced free.

"Wow!" The Deku Princess said as she watched the big cock shake with Linkle's excitement. "I'm a Deku, I shouldn't be getting excited by a human, but for some reason, you're making me want it so bad."

"Then come on over and have it." Linkle grinned as she stroked her cock to full erection.

The Deku Princess did so, walking over to Linkle, due to height difference she was nearly at eye level with Linkle's massive cock.

The Deku Princess grabbed it with her hand, her leaf covered arms tickled at Linkle's body as the tiny hands hidden beneath the leaves stroked Linkle's cock.

The Deku Princess felt all over the lengthy shaft, touching every centimetre of it. She began picking up the pace, jerking it off much to the delight of Linkle.

"Hmm… that's good." Linkle sighed. "But I'm sure your mouth will feel even better."

"My mouth?" The Deku Princess pushed her little sucker up to Linkle's cock and had the erection slip inside. She began taking more and more of the thick cock down her mouth and throat.

"Oh! That's good!" Linkle moaned as her cock was swallowed up. "I knew that mouth of yours would be amazing at sucking cock!"

The Deku Princess took that as praise and eagerly took even more of Linkle's cock, making sure to suckle with great force that only a Deku nut spitting shrub like her could do. Soon every single bit of Linkle's cock was inside the Deku Princess, her little face buried in the woman's waist.

The Deku Princess then began pulling herself back out, only to swallow the cock back up again. In and out she went, sucking hard on the fat dick.

"Oh Fuck this amazing!" Linkle was groaning as she began moving her own hips. "This is the best fucking head I've ever gotten! More! Keep sucking me off! It's so fucking good!"

The Deku Princess loved the praise and so she picked up her speed and force, she was really sucking on the cock now and bobbing her head like crazy. Linkle's moans of pleasure rang throughout the room as the Deku Princess' insanely good blowjob continued.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck its way too fucking good!" Linkle was screaming as she thrusted her hips, her massive cock slipping in and out of the Deku girl, her big balls smacking against the tiny chin. "This is fucking amazing!"

The Deku Princess loved the way Linkle was moaning, the way the woman was thrusting against her, the way the breasts swayed with the rhythm. She continued sucking the human woman, her own pussy growing wetter with each passing second.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Linkle shouted. "Deku Princess, I'm going to cum! Please make sure to drink up all my seed!"

The Princess never let up her intense blowjob before Linkle grabbed her head and buried herself completely down the tight throat and sucker.

Linkle began cuming hard, her body shaking as she fired off rope after rope of hot sticky cum down the Princess' throat and mouth. The Princess never let up, she sucked hard, drinking up every single bit of cum that was released. Soon Linkle was empty, her last little bits of drizzling cum was also sucked clean by the Deku Princess.

Linkle finally let go and the Deku Princess pulled her tight mouth-sucker off of the cock with a pop. "Hmm… that was human seed? It is quite tasty!"

"Fuck that was amazing! You are wonderful!" Linkle panted.

"Thank you. But your…um…."

"Cock."

"Your cock is still big."

"Yeah, I can go multiple times."

The Deku Princess brought her sucker up to Linkle's big balls and began sucking on one, while her tiny hands went to stroking off the dick.

Linkle was moaning again as the powerful sucking skills of the Deku Princess went to work on her big balls.

The Deku princess switched between the two balls constantly, making sure to stick the big nut inside her mouth fully and suck on it.

"Ah! Fuck that's good!" Linkle groaned. "Your mouth is way too good!

Linkle's moans rang throughout the room as she felt her balls get sucked on by the cute Deku Princess' amazingly powerful mouth and her dick stroked by the tiny, soft hands. "Yes! Oh that's good! I can't hold on much longer! You're going to make me cum again!"

The Deku Princess continued pleasing the balls as her hand sped up its stroking movements. Soon Linkle screamed as she went over the edge, her cock firing off load after load of seed all over the Deku Princess' face and hair.

The Deku Princess was still sucking on the balls as Linkle came, but she switched back to the cock to drink up the last bits of cum that was shot out. Then she pulled the cock out with a pop and gulped down the bit in her mouth before scooping more off her face to drink. "So tasty."

"I can't believe you made me cum twice before I even started fucking your pussy." Linkle panted.

Linkle grabbed the Deku Princess' head and brought the girl in for a kiss, making out with the sucker while also picking up the girl and bringing her to the bed.

Linkle pushed the Deku Princess down on the bed so she was on top of the small Deku girl. She lifted the leaf dress to reveal tiny little legs and a sweet, dripping pussy.

"I guess the Goddesses made us all pretty similar despite our appearances." Linkle said. "You've got such a great looking pussy, oh and such a cute little butthole as well."

"When you look at my private spots like that I get embarrassed."

"And a little aroused?" Linkle asked with a grin.

The Deku Princess nodded her head.

Linkle brought her face down to the pussy and began kissing it. It tasted very sweet and she was eager to gulp down even more of the Deku juices.

"Ah! You are using your mouth to touch my special place!" The Deku princess groaned. "Why does it feel so good?"

Linkle was now eating out the cunt, tasting deep inside the tight, vaginal hole, lapping at the warm, wet walls. She continued drinking the juices as she ate out the Deku Princess, teasing the girl and getting sweet moans as a reward.

"It feels so good!" The Deku Princess was moaning as Linkle continued eating her out. "A humans mouth and what other little thing are you tickling me with? Oh, they both feel amazing!"

Linkle broke away and stuck out her tongue to show the Deku Princess the special thing humans had that made them so good at eating pussy. Then she went back to work, tasting and licking clean the drenched pussy.

Linkle teased the tiny Clit, nibbling on it with her teeth, before swallowing it up in her lips to suckle on it. Then she switched back to eating out the cunt as her fingers toyed with the tiny sensitive bulb.

"It's amazing Linkle! Oh it feels so good when you suck me like that!" The deku Princess was squealing as she began bucking her own hips back at Linkle's face. "Keep going! It feels so wonderful and it keeps getting better! Ah! Ah! It's so good it feels like something is coming!"

The Deku Princess grabbed Linkle's hair and pulled the girl tighter into her pussy as she arched her back and came hard. Her whole body shook with overwhelming pleasure as she experienced the very first orgasm of her life. Her cunt tightened around Linkle's tongue as she squirted out sweet love juices that Linkle eagerly gulped down.

After a while, The Deku Princess began to calm down and she lay panting on her back on the bed. "Wow! That was amazing!"

"Yeah. But are you ready to go again? Because I want to shove my dick inside your little pussy and fuck you silly!"

"Inside? Will it fit? You humans are much bigger than us!"

"Don't worry, I've fucked lots of tiny girls like you! It'll fit!" Linkle assured her as she began lining herself up with the tight, dripping pussy.

Both girls cried out in pleasure as Linkle's big fat cock penetrated the Deku Princess' tight cunt. More and more of the giant dick was fitted inside the girl, stretching the tight virgin pussy wide.

The Deku princess was moaning loudly as she felt herself getting stuffed with the older woman's monstrous dick. "Oh! It's so big! It feels so weird!"

Linkle kept pushing herself in further, digging deeper and deeper down the incredibly tight vaginal tunnel until her cockhead knocked on the girl's womb.

"Oh!" The Deku Princess threw her head back in pleasure. "I can feel it all the way inside! It's so deep!"

"Ah, fuck." Linkle hissed. "This pussy is super fucking tight! Ah, yes, feels so good!"

Linkle began pulling herself out, her thick long cock grinding pleasurably against the tight vaginal walls as the erection emptied out the love canal. Then the woman pushed herself back in, slamming her cockhead against the cervix, making the Deku Princess cry out.

"Ah! It's so good! This feels even better than your tongue!" The Deku Princess groaned loudly. She was beginning to push back against the cock, her hips thrusting and impaling her cunt on the thick dick. "Ah! It's amazing! Keep going! Keep making love to me with your big human cock!"

"Ah! Don't worry I will! I'll fuck you real good!" Linkle grunted back as her pounding got harder and faster. Her cockhead repeatedly hammered at the cervix and made the Deku Princess go wild with pleasure. "Take it! Take my big human adult cock inside your cute Loli pussy!"

"Ah! Yes! Yes! It's wonderful! So good!"

Linkle gave an extra hard thrust of her hips and her cock smashed through the cervix and penetrated the womb itself.

The deku Princess came hard, her orgasm racking her body as she shivered and squirted on Linkle massive cock inside her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Linkle roared as she started fucking the girl's womb directly, demolishing it with her massive meaty dick. "Yes! Fucking your womb is so fucking good! It's so fucking tight and warm! It's amazing!"

"Yes! It feels so good for me too! It's wonderful! So good my mind is going crazy from how amazing this feels!"

Linkle continued pounding the Deku Princess' tight cunt and womb, ravaging it, in harsh, brutal thrust of her hips, digging out the womb's insides with her giant erection and making the girl shriek in pleasure.

"Deku Princess, I'm going to cum! I'm going to shoot all my seed inside your pussy! I'm going to impregnate you!"

"You can't! We're different species!"

"I don't care about that! I'm going to give you a baby! I'm going to shoot all my cum inside your womb and make you carry my baby, nature be damned!"

"I want it too! I know it'll never work, but I so badly want to be impregnated by you and carry your human baby! So please cum inside and pollinate me with your seed!"

Linkle and the Deku Princess both came together as the huge rush of cum flooded the small Deku shrub's tiny womb, making her belly balloon with the litres of seed. The Deku Princess came hard as well, her cunt tightening harshly, yet pleasurably around Linkle's cock as it tried to wring the woman dry of all it's seed. Her eyes filled with tears as her pussy squirted out its lovely, sweet juices.

Linkle pulled out after she finished firing off her multiple loads of thick, creamy seed. Cum spilled from the Deku princess and ran onto the bed.

"That was great." Linkle panted. "But I want to go again."

"Again? Really? You humans can go a lot."

"Nah, just me really." Linkle grinned. "So you ready for another round?"

"Yes! Please make love to me again, it felt fantastic."

Linkle grabbed the Deku Princess and flipped her over so she was lying on her belly. She grabbed the surprising soft butt cheeks and groped them, loving the feel of them in her palms. Then she lined her cock up with the girl's asshole.

"Wait! That's the wrong hole. That's my…"

"Your asshole! Yeah it is and I'm going to fuck it now!" Linkle pushed herself in making the Deku princess cry out with pleasure. She fed the hungry anus more and more of her dick, burying herself deep within the Princess' tight anal cavity.

"Oh! My butt! It feels good!" the Deku Princess groaned.

"Yeah, it feel great for me too! I'm going to start moving now!" Linkle began pulling herself out of the Deku girl's anus, slowly, making her cock grind pleasurably against the walls before shoving herself back in fully, emptying herself within the girl's bowels.

"Ah! Amazing! I never knew my butt could feel so good! You humans are such fantastic creatures!"

"We're just getting started!" Linkle began pumping her hips harder and faster, pounding away at the tight butt. Her waist smacked against the butt cheeks making them jiggle, her balls slapping the girl's behind as the woman's hips rose and fell. The big cock buried itself as deep inside the ass as it could before pulling out and smashing back in.

Linkle was really going at it now, pounding away at a brutal pace. She flattened herself out on top of the girl, her breasts on the leafy hair, arms around the head, she raised her waist up and down as she continued hammering away.

"Ah! Linkle it's amazing!" The Deku Princess was screaming. "It's so fucking good! I can feel your big cock deep inside my butt and it feels way too good!"

The combination of being fucked so brutally within her ass while also feeling the weight of Linkle on top of her and the light chocking from the girl's arms was making the little Deku Princess go crazy from the overwhelming pleasure.

"So good! I can't hold on! It feels so fucking good!" The Deku Princess shouted. "I'm going to cum again!"

"Then cum! Cum on my big fat human dick in your asshole!"

The Deku Princess screeched and shook within Linkle's strong yet gentle arms, her pussy tightening around the massive dick and squirting on the bed. Her eyes rolled back and filled with tears as Linkle fucked her through her orgasm.

Linkle felt her own orgasm approaching as she felt the tight anal walls get even tighter around her dick, desperate to milk her of all her sticky cum. She screamed in pleasure as she buried herself one last time and unloaded her seed deep within the girl's bowels.

Load after sticky, hot load of cum flooded the anus and filled the bowels with creamy semen. Linkle kept herself buried in the ass until she had released every single bit of cum she could and then she pulled herself off and out.

Cum came gushing from The Deku Princess' asshole once Linkle's thick cock unplugged itself and it ran onto the bed in a puddle.

"Ha… Ha… That was incredible." The Deku princess panted as she calmed herself down from her intense orgasm.

"Yeah, fucking amazing." Linkle panted as well. "I don't suppose you'll be up for another go?"

"Another?" The girl flipped back over onto her back and stared at Linkle's still erect cock. "How much can you go?"

"Sorry, I nice bit. Especially after all the training I've been getting the last few nights."

"Training?"

"Never mind that. So we good?"

"I guess it'll be okay to do it just once more. But I am getting tired."

"Thanks." Linkle quickly lined herself up with the Deku princess once again and shoved herself back into the warm pussy. They both groaned at the penetration and Linkle quickly picked up another fast, heavy pace with her hips.

The Deku Princess was grinding back against the dick, desperate to feel it all the way inside her, loving the feeling of it demolishing her insides and ravaging her tiny, sensitive womb.

Linkle grabbed The Deku Princess' ass cheeks and lifted the girl up so she was sitting on her lap. Up and down the Deku Princess bounced on Linkle's cock as the woman thrusted back, using her own strength to raise and lower the much smaller girl on her massive dick.

The cock dug around the womb, smashing and stretching out its depths, making the Deku Princess scream in intense pleasure. Linkle threw her arms around the girl in a tight hug, pressing their bodies close as they both eagerly fucked one another.

"Yes! Yes! Linkle it's so good! I love feeling your big human cock inside my womb! It feels oh so amazing!" The Deku Princess was squealing as she impaled herself on Linkle's mammoth sized cock over and over again. "My mind is going all fuzzy! It feels so wonderful I'm going to go crazy!"

"Fuck! Your pussy is so fucking good! Your womb is so tight and warm and it's squeezing so hard on my dick like it's trying to eat up my cock! It's so fucking good!"

Linkle and the Deku Princess fucked like rabbits, pounding away at each other, grinding pleasurably together. Linkle's big balls would smack against the Deku Princess' tight yet soft butt cheeks, and the thick cock would ravage the womb in heavy blows.

Over and over they went, thrusting away with all their might, desperate to feel their new lover's body. The Deku Princess had orgasmed on the cock again and she squealed with the overwhelming pleasure. Linkle never stopped fucking her, still destroying the ever sensitive womb with her brutal pace.

"Yes! Please Linkle, keep making love to me! Your big human dick feels so wonderful I can barely even think or talk straight! It's so fucking amazing!"

"Yeah! It's super good for me too!" Linkle replied as she fucked harder and faster, giving everything she had to pleasing the Deku girl with heavy, brutal thrusts of her hips.

The two kept fucking like mad, grinding against each other, bodies rubbing together in intense passionate sex. Linkle's cock was making a mess of The Deku Princess' pussy and womb, destroying it with every pounding of her hips and every bounce of the Deku on top of her.

However both knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Linkle! Linkle I'm going to cum again!"

"Me too! I'm going to flood your womb with all of my seed again!"

"Yes! Please do so! Give me your child! I so badly want to get pregnant with your human baby! Give it to me! Give me all your cum!"

Linkle and The Deku Princess both screamed as they came together, their bodies shaking in each other's arms as cum came rushing out of Linkle's cock to flood the tiny womb.

The Deku princess' pussy tightened like a vice-grip around Linkle's dick, milking it of the tidal wave of seed that poured out into her womb, filling it with even more cum and making her expand to fit it all once again.

After several more litres of seed was released both were finished and The Deku Princess pulled herself off of Linkle's cock. Cum poured out of her cunt and onto the bed in a large puddle.

Both girls were exhausted and panting hard from their intense fuck session. Linkle cuddled up to the Deku Princess. "Thanks for that it was amazing."

"Yeah, it was wonderful."

"Though there is one more thing I need to ask as a reward."

"What?"

"We need to get the Spiritual stone of the forest. We were told the Kokiri forest has it. But the Business shrub told us that I couldn't enter because we didn't have permission." Linkle explained.

"Oh, the kokiri? Yes, outsiders aren't allowed in, by that I mean they can't go in or else they'll turn into Stalchilds! You won't be able to get in."

"I can. Haven't you noticed, I'm the legendary heroine of prophesy. A woman with a sword between her legs."

"Oh, I've never seen a human naked before, so I assumed you were all like that. But if you really are the heroine, then you'll probably be able to get through the forest and meet the Deku tree. He should have the stone you need." The Deku Princess said. "I'll show you to it, tomorrow. I'm much too tired right now."

"Yeah me too." Linkle snuggled up closer and soon both were asleep.

Meanwhile, Zalli was bouncing up and down on Midna's clit, shoving the whole nub inside her pussy and fucking it like a dick.

"Does this feel good?" The little fairy asked through her moans of pleasure.

"Yeah, it's great Zalli!" Midna grunted back.

The little fairy kept going, really bouncing away on top of the clit, loving the sounds of Midna's groans filling the tiny closet.

"Zalli! Zalli, I'm going to cum!" Midna shouted.

"Then go ahead and do it!" Zalli replied.

Both girls shouted as they went over the edge together in an intense orgasm. Zalli's tight fairy pussy tightened around Midna's clit making the imp moan, shake her hips and squirt. Both of their faces were all scrunched up as the pleasure ran through them like electricity.

"Ha….Ha… That was great." Midna panted.

"Yeah." The fairy replied in heavy breathing. "How many time shave we cum now."

"I lost count." Midna replied.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

The fairy smiled and flew up to Midna's mouth and gave the woman a kiss. "That's good." Then she curled up between Midna's soft, little breasts and fell asleep.

"I don't know why you care so much, fairy… But thanks, I guess." Midna said softly before she went to sleep as well.

**Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! My personal favorite species in all of Zelda are the Deku shrubs (it's too bad they get left out of most newer games), and I always thought The Deku Princess was a cutie since first playing Majora's mask so I knew I had to do a chapter with her! Anyways I'm sure you're all excited for next time when Linkle goes to the Kokiri forest and meets a village full of little girls!**

**Another thing to mention here is a review I got in where someone asked why Linkle was referred to as human even though she has long ears like an elf. This is a weird thing in Zelda lore however all human looking characters are referred to as Human, as seen in Majora's mask where link is commonly referred to as human when talking to people. There are just two different types, the round eared one and the long eared ones, technically Gerudos can also be considered human but just of a different race of human. Sometimes the long eared ones are referred to Hylians but not all the time and that term can also apply to any species living in Hyrule. It's very confusing but not wrong to call Linkle a human.**


	12. The lost woods part 1

**Chapter 12: The lost woods part 1**

Linkle had gotten everything ready for her trip into the Kokiri forest. Juugan held Suugii in her arms as she stood close behind the woman, Zalli floated around their heads.

"Where's Midna?" Linkle asked.

"She said she's staying behind." The fairy replied. "She said she can't enter the forest."

"Is that true? Or is she just sulking?"

The Fairy shook her head. "I don't know, but just staying behind doesn't seem like her, even if she was mad."

"Yeah, you're right." Linkle turned to Juugan. "Is it okay to take Suugii in there?"

"I don't know." The Deku Princess said. "She is a monster, they usually don't go into the Kokiri village but I have seen some nearby including the lost woods."

"I'll take my chances." The slime replied. "If I start to feel weird or in pain, I'll make sure to leave."

"You better." Juugan said. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"What are the lost woods?" Linkle asked as the group began heading out to the waves and cheers of the Deku people.

"A very magical forest area near the Kokiri village. Some say its haunted and you'll become lost in there and go mad, others say it's a holy place that only chosen ones can enter. I've been there before but I got lost and would always fine myself outside, back where I started, even if I thought I was going in a straight line."

"It's possible the last stone is there." Zalli said.

"Hopefully not or you probably won't be able to get it." The Deku Princess replied.

As Linkle and the others kept walking, they noticed how green it all was. The Poisonous swamp had faded away quickly now that the Manhandla had been destroyed.

It was a good hour or two of walking before the Deku Princess stopped them.

"This is the beginning of the Kokiri forest. Beyond here, anyone of un-pure hearts will be turned into a Stalchild. That usually means adult humans, us Deku aren't effected, nor are children or Fairies."

"What about Gorons?" Juugan asked.

"I don't know, none have come here before."

"Well, we have to go through." Linkle said. "We need that Spiritual stone no matter what happens to me."

"Wow, you actually sound kind of cool right now." Zalli said. "Yep, that's the attitude! Let's go!"

The group headed into the forest, heavy fog quickly surrounded them.

"Make sure to stay close together." The Deku princess warned. "I don't want anyone getting lost in all this fog."

Suugii slipped out of Juugan's arms and into Linkle's pack, hiding away from the fog, Juugan grabbed Linkle's hand to make sure they weren't separated.

"Those are the stalchildren." Linkle said as she saw the stumbling skeleton a little ways off in the foggy forest.

"Yes." The Deku Princess said. "Don't go after them, they're lost and won't harm us if we give them space."

Linkle lowered her crossbow and continued following the Deku Princess for a while longer. It seemed to them that they were walking for several hours, the similarities of the fog covered forest scenery playing tricks on their minds.

"We're almost there, just stay close by."

Finally, light pierced the grey fog and the group of girls stepped out into a tiny little village.

The village was made out of treehouses and little wooden buildings. Grass, flowers, and forest landscape all around them, it was beautiful to see.

Though there was something even more beautiful to Linkle's eyes.

"Hi Princess!" A cute little voice sang out. A little girl ran up to them, she had sparkling blue eyes and her green hair matched her long sleeve shirt and tiny shorts. She stopped when she saw the others. "Who are they?"

"Hi, Saria. These girls here said they needed to see the great Deku tree so I brought them."

"The Great Deku Tree?"

"Yeah, Hi I'm Linkle." The blonde woman said with a smile. "And what's your name?"

"Saria."

"Saria, what a cute name! Super cute, just like you!"

"I'm Zalli!" The little fair interrupted.

"How did an adult get through? You're not supposed to be able to get through the fog?"

"You see I'm the chosen one! The legendary heroine from the prophecy."

"Really! That'll explain how you could get in here! Then you'll need to see The Deku Tree right away!"

"That's our plan, thanks a whole bunch!" Zalli said.

"Come on, I'll take you to him."

Saria began leading the group into the village and quickly a whole bunch of kids began surrounding them.

"Why is there so many cute little girls?" Linkle asked.

"Oh, we're all kids here, that's why adults don't come through." Saria explained.

"Wait… you mean this whole village is filled with nothing but little girls!?"

"Um… there are boys too…"

"Is this heaven?! Did I actually die earlier and get to be reborn in a perfect society full of cute little girls?! Wait… Don't tell me, you never grow up right?"

"That's right, we stay as children our whole life."

Linkle opened her mouth and was about to scream at the top of her lungs her absolute joy when Zalli slammed into her, though that didn't stop the woman from pitching a tent in her shorts.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"You're an adult?"

"I've never seen one before!"

"You have a fairy too?"

The kids were surrounding them and asking whatever questions they wanted.

"Stop! Give them some room." Saria ordered.

The children backed off some but were still all around them asking questions.

"Hi, I'm Linkle. This is my fairy companion, Zalli."

"Hello." The little fairy said.

"And I'm Juugan, I'm a proud Goron!"

"Yo, that girl isn't wearing a shirt." Some of the boys whispered.

"Yeah, totally."

"Hey!" Some of the girls shouted, they tried covering up Juugan. "Stop looking perverts! Hey, you're missing your shirt."

"I don't wear one! We Gorons never wear shirts!"

"Really?!"

"Pretty sweet." The boy whispered back to his friend.

Linkle felt that she could relate to him very much right now.

"I really wish we could stop and talk, but we need to get to the Deku tree." Zalli spoke up.

"Really? You're going to the Deku Tree? That's cool! I'm never allowed there!" One of the boys said.

"Yeah and they aren't going either!" Another boy, one with a freckled face and shaggy blonde hair growled. "A few outsides come into our village and we're just supposed to let them go to our sacred guardian! No way! I won't let that happen!"

"Mido!" Saria scolded. "She's the legendary Heroine of the prophecy! The Deku Tree told us to bring that person to him when she arrived."

"Oh? And what proof does she have that she's the legendary heroine?"

"She managed to get here even when adults aren't supposed to."

"That's nothing! She could be using dark magic to do that."

"I can prove it." Linkle said. "Yeah, I can show you the sword between my legs."

"Go ahead."

Linkle removed her bottoms and her massive cock bounced free. There were gasps and cries as everyone saw her large dick.

The little girls had gone red faced or covering their eyes, with convenient spread fingers, or were giggling with their friends as they looked at Linkle's meaty thing. The boys were looking away with slight disgust or were looking on enviously.

Saria blushed hard, her cheeks bright red as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Mido was taken back and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell?! Why are you just dropping your pants?!"

"This is my sword, like was stated in the prophecy." Linkle explained.

"You can't be serious! That's just…"

"That's the proof you wanted." Zalli said. "Now take us to the Deku Tree. Also Linkle pulled your shorts back up."

"What if I don't want to?"

Zalli slammed her body into Linkle's face. "Just pull them back up you stupid pervert!"

Linkle did so, seeing the looks in the girl's eyes as they watched very closely at her massive cock until it was out of their sights.

"I don't accept it!" Mido shouted. "I won't accept it!" He took off followed by a few other boys.

"That Mido." Saria shook her head. "Sorry about that, now come on let's go to the Deku Tree."

Saria and The Deku Princess led Linkle's group away from the little village and into a long forestry path. Eventually the path ended and there was the great Deku tree.

The massive tree stood high into the air, thick and weathered from age. It had a face carved into its front, large eyes and a big mustache above its mouth. It shook his many branches, raining leaves down as he awoke from his nap.

"Who comes before me?" The great tree boomed. "Know that I am the Great Deku Tree, protector and guardian of the Kokiri people and the Deku forest."

"It's me Saria."

"And me, the Deku Princess."

"Ah, my children… I did not call for you but your presence is most welcomed. But there are others with you are there not?"

"Yes, these travelers came from outside."

"Outside?! How is that possible?!"

"Oh great Deku Tree." Linkle called as she stepped forward. "I am Linkle, the Heroine spoken of in the prophecy."

The giant tree leaned forward, straining his roots and trunk as he got a better look at Linkle. Linkle dropped her bottoms to show her cock, making Saria blush again.

"I see, you are indeed a woman with a sword between her legs." He straightened back up. "You could perhaps be the legendary heroine."

"You're not convinced?" Linkle asked. "But I have a cock and a pussy, see! How many other women like me are there?"

"Hmm… indeed you are special, but does that make one a Heroine? No I will believe you only after you proven yourself. Go to the lost woods, there you will find your trail. Once you have completed it, then I will believe you and give you the sacred stone of the forest."

"We didn't say we needed the stone yet."

"But it is what you need isn't it? As you would not be here otherwise. Now go"

"But how will I prove that I went in there and completed your trial? Will I have to bring something back?"

"You may." The Deku Tree replied.

"Do not worry, we will know when you have completed it." The owl was perched on one of the Deku Tree's branches.

"Oh, you again?" Linkle asked. "How do you always just show up? And in here of all places?"

"Hoot! I am always where I need to be. Now go to the lost woods and complete your trail, but trust me when I say it will not easy."

Linkle nodded. "Got it. I'll just go clear out whatever monster is in there and come back."

"How do you know it'll be a monster?" Zalli asked.

"What else would it be?"

"Fairy, you are not to go with her." The Deku tree boomed.

"No way!"

"Nor can you little human girl or you slime monster."

"What about me? I'm a Goron not a little human girl, so you must have been talking about someone else."

"No, you may not go. This trial is Linkle's and Linkle's alone."

"I'll be fine." Linkle said. "I'll take care of it real quick."

"Saria, lead her to the Lost Woods. You may all go as far as entrance with her but you may not enter with her."

"Yes, Great Deku tree."

They returned to the little village.

"How much further is it to the lost woods?" Linkle asked.

"Oh, not much." Saria replied. She would constantly look at Linkle and then down to the woman's crotch before darting her gaze away with red cheeks. "There is a bit of walking though, and you've already done so much today. How about coming to my place for a little rest. I'll cook us all something."

"That sounds great!" Juugan shouted. "I'm hungry!"

"But the Deku Tree told Linkle to go to The Lost woods." Zalli said.

"That's okay, there's no rush." Saria replied. "There's never any rush here in the Kokiri forest. We just do it whenever we have the time. Though that Mido always pushes the limits of how long he can get away with it."

"Sounds great." Linkle said. "I could go for a little rest right now."

Saria took them back to her little treehouse, climbing up the ladder they pushed past the little beads that made the girl's door.

"Here we go. I was already making some mushroom soup so it should be ready about now." Saria said as she ushered them inside her home.

"Hi Saria." Another cute little voice said. A little blonde girl with her hair tied up in two big ponytails.

"Oh Fado. What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would be bringing them back here, so I decided to visit. Hi, Ms. Heroine."

"Hello there, little cutie." Linkle replied. "So your name is Fado?"

"Yep, that's me. And you were called Linkle, right?"

"Yeah."

Saria had gone to finish making her soup but she would constantly look back at Linkle and Fado.

"So you're an adult from the outside world." Fado was saying as she pressed in closer to Linkle. "I bet you know lots of cool stuff you could show me. Lots of adult things I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, I do. I could defiantly show you."

"Do any of these Adult things have to do with your sword?" Fado asked as she pressed her hand against Linkle's crotch, feeling all around at the soft growing bulge.

"Oh, they must certainly do."

"Then show it to me!" Fado removed Linkle's bottoms and let the growing erection bounce free of its confines. "Wow! I saw it earlier but seeing up close like this is so different! It feels soft yet hard. Oh and it's getting even bigger! Wow!"

Saria watched as her friend was touching Linkle's big dick, stroking her hand up and down and getting a good feel for it. The green haired girl was red in the face and squirmed together on the spot as she watched from the kitchen.

"Come on Saria, drop the nice girl act." Fado said. "I know you want to see it too. It's nothing at all like the little boy's here, it's so big and hard, and smells really nice too. Oh, this smell is making my head spin."

Saria crept her way forward, slowly but always focused on the giant thick cock. She knelt down beside Fado as Linkle sat down on a chair, her legs spread so the two little cuties had access to her fat dick.

"Don't you like looking at hard adult cocks?" Fado asked her friend. "And this smell. Go ahead, smell it."

Saria brought her nose up and took sniffs of it. "It smells funny. It makes me feel really weird."

"Yeah I know." Fado replied as she kept sniffing at the cock and then the big balls, pushing her face right into the nutsack and taking deep breaths. "This smell is making me get so wet."

"Yeah, my special place feels funny." Saria breathed as she squirmed on the ground.

Fado grabbed a hold of the cock and began jerking it up and down. "Go ahead feel it."

Saria grabbed a hold of the cock as well. "It's so hard and yet feels soft." She began jerking it too, adding her hand alongside Fado's to jerk off Linkle.

Linkle moaned softly as she felt the two little hands rubbing her dick. "That feels so good. Keep going, but maybe you can use your mouths?"

Fado pushed her lips up to the cock and gave it a kiss, then she began kissing all over the shaft and head. "Is this one of your fun adult games? I like it. Your sword tastes nice."

"Call it a cock or dick."

"Cock? Okay, your cock tastes nice. Saria try it."

Saria began doing what her friend was, eagerly kissing all over the cock, covering it in her saliva. "Tastes weird but I kind of like it."

A big glob of pre-cum dribbled from Linkle's dick, Fado licked it up. "Hmmm… so delicious. Try it Saria."

Saria licked up the next little bead that trickled from the head. "It does taste kind of good, and my body wants even more of it."

Fado and Saria eagerly continued lapping at Linkle's dick, covering the long cock in their mixture of saliva while they drank up the dribbling pre-cum.

Fado then opened her mouth and took the cock inside. Linkle groaned and let her hands run through the blonde hair as the little Kokiri girl took more and more dick. Fado's tongue continued to run all over the cockhead as the girl tried fitting more in. It hit her throat where she gagged but she fought against her reflexes and soon the cock slithered down her throat.

Saria watched Fado take the cock down her tiny throat, seeing it bulge out from the sheer size of the erection the girl was trying to swallow. Her hands went to her crotch feeling the dampness through her shorts.

Fado had more of the massive cock enter her tight esophagus until she felt Linkle's soft waist up against her nose and the big balls against her chin.

"Hmm… so good." Linkle moaned. "You took it all inside… that's good!"

Fado began pulling her head back letting the thick, meaty cock slither out of her tight throat, before bobbing her head forward once more to swallow the thick dick whole.

In and out the girl went, letting the cock fuck her throat, increasing her rhythm steadily to really give the older woman a good deepthroating.

Linkle began moving her hips along with Fado's movements, giving a bit of extra force to the blowjob. Her big balls swung with each thrust, smacking against the tiny chin. Saliva dribbled from Fado's mouth and ran down her face and onto the ground as her throat was fucked by the large erection.

"Ah! That's good! Your throat feels so good!" Linkle was moaning as she began picking up speed, pounding away at the small girl's throat. "Yes! Oh, this is fucking amazing!"

Fado had lifted her dress up and was fingering her cunt through her little soaked panties as she let Linkle fuck her face. Saliva was running down her chin and tears leaking from her eyes as she was dominated by the bigger and older girl so roughly, she loved the feeling and craved more of it.

"Ah! Fado! Your throat feels way too fucking good!" Linkle screamed. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum down your little throat so make sure you drink all of it!"

Linkle shoved herself inside Fado's throat as deep as she could, slamming her waist up against the girl's face before she let loose her torrent of seed. Fado's eyes widened as she felt the litres of semen that was released inside her, first directly into her belly before Linkle began pulling out and clogged up the throat. Fado drank as much as she could, eagerly gulping down the huge amount of cum before Linkle finally pulled out and let her last few shots out on the girl's pretty face.

Fado gulped down the cum that was puddled in her mouth. "Hmmm… delicious!" She began licking cum off of her face.

"That was fantastic." Linkle panted. "But I'm not done yet!"

"Your cock is still really big!" Fado gasped. "I bet you want a turn this time huh, Saria?"

"What? Me?" the green haired girl asked.

"Yep, come on." Fado grabbed the cock in her hands and tried pointing it at her friend's face. "Here go ahead, lick it."

Saria looked at the thick, pulsating cock that was only a little ways from touching her face. Her face was red and her body felt on fire. She wanted it so bad.

Saria kissed the dick, tasting the sweet mixture of Linkle's cum and Fado's saliva together. She opened her mouth and let the cock slither inside. She gaged when it hit her throat but the second time she managed to resist enough to let it go down.

Saria began taking more and more of the cock, letting it dig deeper down her tight esophagus. She could feel Linkle's hands in her hair as the older woman added to the pressure, letting more of the fat cock enter inside.

"Hmm… that's good Saria. Feels really nice." Linkle moaned softly as she stood up from the chair and pushed forward letting more of her cock slip down the tight tunnel. Soon the woman bottomed out, her waist up against Saria's nose and all of her thick cock inside. "Yeah, that's good. Now let's start moving."

Linkle began rocking her hips, letting her thick cock slide up and down Saria's tight throat, bulging it out with its massive size. In and out she went, harder and faster with each passing second, grabbing the green hair and thrusting herself within the throat and mouth. Saria was squirming on the ground, fingering herself as she was facefucked hard.

Fado watched her friend get facefucked with delight. She was fingering herself hard, panting and groaning as she saw the way Linkle was pounding her hips into Saria, making drool and tears mix together and drip down the loli face and onto the huge swinging balls.

"Ah yes! Fuck yes! Your throat feels so good Saria!" Linkle was moaning as she only picked up speed. "Fuck I love fucking your little throat! It's so fucking good!"

Linkle was really thrusting away now, pounding over and over again into the tight throat. Saria could only gag and moan into the cock as she felt her esophagus get impaled repeatedly by the massive dick. She was fingering herself harder, feeling the dampness of her dripping cunt stain her shorts and panties as she was skullfucked harder and harder by the adult woman.

"Saria! Saria! It's so fucking good! I can't hold on any longer! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum down your throat!" Linkle buried herself fully within Saria before she let loose her tidal wave of hot sticky cream. She quickly flooded Saria's belly and throat as litres of seed was released.

Finally Linkle pulled herself out and let her last squirt paint Saria's face. The little Kokiri girl gulped down the massive puddle of cum that swam in her mouth and panted hard from the effort of swallowing so much seed so quickly.

"That was great. You girls are both fantastic!" Linkle said. "But are you up for anymore?"

"Still hard?" Fado asked. "Then yes! Go ahead and show us more adult games."

"Alright, but this time I want you two to feel good. So bend over the table."

Fado and Saria did so, leaning over the table and sticking out their butts. Linkle eagerly began stripping the girls. She pulled up Fado's dress and down the soaked panties to reveal the cute little pussy and asshole. Then she undid Saria's shorts and pulled them down alongside the girl's panties and saw another cute pussy and asshole.

She went to the third little bottom that was sticking out at her. She undid the fundoshi and letting it slide down to reveal the girl's special areas. "I guess you want some as well Juugan."

"Yes please."

Linkle went back to the first, Fado's cute little bottom. She groped the butt cheeks, loving the feel of the soft flesh in her palms. Then she spread it wide and brought her face in close to the private areas. She sniffed the pussy and ass, loving the sweet scent of aroused and sweaty loli. She brought lips to the little dripping pussy and began kissing it, then she let her tongue out and eagerly began lapping at it.

Fado moaned as she felt Linkle licking out her pussy, the tongue digging inside her and licking at her sensitive vaginal walls. "Ah! That feels good! You're licking my special place, it feels really nice!"

"Call it a pussy." Linkle said between her breaths of sweet pussy that filled her mouth.

"My pussy! My pussy feels really good because you're licking it!"

Linkle went back to work, her tongue and lips sucking, slurping, and licking all over much to Fado's delight. Her hand went over to Saria, and played with the girl's butt and then pussy as she kept up her cunnilingus on Fado.

Saria groaned softly as she felt Linkle's fingers on her, playing with her wet pussy, teasing her gently, making her wish that she was the one being eaten out, not Fado.

Linkle pulled her face away from Fado's pussy and went up to the asshole. She kissed it deeply.

"Ah! My butt! You're kissing my butt!"

"Yeah and it tastes delicious!" Linkle replied as she began eating it out for real, digging her tongue deep inside and licking at the anal walls. She slurped all over the asshole, enjoying the sweet anal juices and the girl's cries of pleasure, digging as deep inside as she possibly could. But she soon returned to the pussy and began licking it out once again.

Fado was moaning and shaking her hips back at Linkle as she felt the blonde women eat out both her holes so skillfully. "Ah! It feels so good! Keep licking me! Keep licking my pussy and butthole! Ah I feel something coming! Something's coming!"

Fado suddenly cried out as she tensed up and then shook as she went over the edge in an intense orgasm. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was wide open as she drooled, her pussy squirted out its love juices onto Linkle who eagerly drank it all up.

"Hmm. So good." Linkle said as she slurped up even more of the love juices that dribbled from Fado's pussy. "Your pussy juices taste amazing."

Fado was panting hard as she recovered from the powerful orgasm, her knees shaking with the lingering pleasure.

"And now for you little cutie." Linkle said as she licked her lips clean and moved over to Saria. "You're already drenched waiting for me."

Saria groaned out as she felt Linkle's lips on her pussy. The woman played with the cunt, tasting the sweet juices that flowed, wiggling her tongue inside and nibbling gently on the labia lips. Digging herself deeper and deeper inside the pussy, she lapped at the sensitive walls, delighting in the delicious flavour.

"Ah!" Saria groaned out loud. "It's so good! My pussy feels so good! I never knew it could feel like this!"

Linkle's hands moved to the other two girls' butts. Groping the soft flesh and then moving between the legs. She could hear Juugan's and Fado's moans mix with Saria's as she fingered both girls while continuing to eat out the green haired girl's delicious pussy.

Linkle moved herself up to the girl's ass and gave it a big kiss.

"Oh! That's my butthole!" Saria gasped. "You can't lick there! That's where I… you know! It's dirty!"

"No way! There's no place on a cute little loli that is dirty!" Linkle replied. "Your asshole is so fucking tasty! I could eat it out forever!"

Linkle dug her tongue inside Saria before stirring all around the anal cavity. She tasted the tight walls, digging as deep inside as possible and slurped on the saliva and juices that mixed together.

"Ah! My butthole feels weird! It feels kind of nice!"

"Call it your asshole." Linkle replied through her deep rimming. "Come on say it."

"My asshole feels really good!" Saria screamed as she felt Linkle go even deeper down her anus.

Linkle was spurred on by the cute loli's naughty speech and eagerly began eating out the asshole even harder, devouring it with delightful pleasure.

"Ah! My asshole!" Saria was moaning hard. Her hand shot down to her pussy and played with it as Linkle kept up her vicious rimjob. "It's so good! It feels so amazing! I love it! I love having you eat my asshole like this! It's so good!"

Linkle kept up her pressure, licking and slurping all over the tight back hole, digging her tongue in as far as possible. Her hands were still deep in the other two girl's cunts, fingering them as she kept eating out Saria's delicious asshole.

"Something's happening!" Saria cried as she dug her fingers even deeper into her cunt. "I feel something coming! Stop or I'm going to pee!"

"That's not pee, that's what we call an orgasm." Linkle said in heavy breaths as she still ate the ass out hard and sloppily. "Go ahead! Let it happen! It'll feel really good!"

"I can't stop it!" Saria cried as her body tensed up then shook in place. She could barely stay on her feet as she felt a surge of raw pleasure run through her entire body, making her cry out and shake in place. She wasn't lying about the pee and her stream of urine escaped her pussy as she orgasmed, mixing with the pussy juices and spraying onto Linkle and the floor.

Linkle of course loved the taste of loli pee and eagerly pushed her mouth over the stream and gulped down as much as she could. Eventually Saria began to calm down and Linkle pulled herself away from the drooling pussy.

"Hmm... your pee was delicious!"

"I can't believe you drank my pee. I also can't believe how amazing that felt!" Saria panted as she tried recovering from her powerful orgasm.

Linkle moved on to the next butt. "Alright Juugan, sorry I've been ignoring you recently. I'll defiantly make up for that now."

Linkle dug her face into Juugan's ass, sniffing the sweet and sweaty scent of the girl's two beautiful holes. She grabbed the ass cheeks and played with them in her hands as she kissed the pussy deeply. She kissed it over and over again before adding her tongue and licking it all over then digging her way inside.

"Ah! That feels good!" Juugan moaned as she began rubbing her hips back at Linkle. "It's been a while, oh I love this so much!"

Linkle ate the cunt hard, slobbering all over it, drinking up the sweet juices. She switched to the girl's butthole, eating that out for a while before going back to the pussy. Digging deeper and deeper inside, tasting the sweet, warm, tight vaginal walls and using her tongue to stretch it out much to Juugan's delight.

Linkle removed her hands form Juugan's tight, soft ass cheeks and moved them to the girls next to her. She let her fingers dance over Saria's cunt, teasing the girl and hearing her soft moans of renewed lust.

Her other hand brushed against something soft and wet. She looked over and saw The Deku Princess sitting on the table, little legs spread wide, her pussy dripping. Linkle eagerly began fingering the little Deku shrub's tight cunt as she continued eating out Juugan.

"Oh Linkle, it's so good!" Juugan was groaning. "I love it! Your tongue feels so good!"

Linkle licked all over both holes, switching between the two constantly, giving both drenched pussy and tight asshole a good loving, coating both in her saliva.

"Ah Linkle! I'm going to cum again! I'm going to cum!" Juugan was shouting as she rubbed her cunt all over Linkle's face.

Linkle never let up her oral assault on the sensitive, wet pussy, even as Juugan squirmed with pleasure.

Juugan suddenly screamed as she went over the edge in a powerfully intense orgasm. Her body shook as she squirted her love juices onto Linkle to which the blonde woman eagerly drank up.

Juugan began to calm down and Linkle moved onto the final girl. She buried her face between the little legs and began devouring the pussy, eating it up and getting her lips, cheeks, and chin covered in the sweet juices.

"Ah! Linkle!" The Deku Princess moaned as she grabbed Linkle's hair and pulled the woman in closer to her tight dripping cunt. "Keep licking me! I love the way you lick me like this! Your tongue feels fantastic! It's amazing!"

Linkle picked up her pace, slobbering all over the wet cunt, drinking what she could as she played around inside the tight tunnel with her tongue. She stretched it out, lapping at the sensitive walls and making the Deku Princess moan out loud.

Linkle ate away at the pussy, loving the sweet flavour of fresh cunt juice. Her fingers went to playing with Juugan's pussy again as she slurped on the cunt, flicking the labia lips with her tongue and nibbling gently on the tiny clitoris bud.

"I can't take it anymore!" The Deku Princess suddenly cried out. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to orgasm on your tongue! Ah! It's so good!"

The Deku Princess pulled hard on Linkle's head, forcing the woman deeper between her legs before she went over the edge and soaked the blonde haired woman in her spray of juices. She came hard, screaming in pleasure as she kept squirting all over Linkle and her body shook hard.

Finally after The Deku Princess was finished, she let go of Linkle and the woman pulled herself away, her face still covered in the girl's sweet love juices. She eagerly licked it up, using her fingers to scoop it up and then gulp it down.

"Hey Linkle." Fado said as she came towards the girl, fingers deep in her pussy that let juices drip down the soft white legs. "I want more. Please."

Linkle grinned. "Oh defiantly. As you can tell I want it too." Linkle grabbed her hard erection and pumped it to prove her point.

"Us too!" There came a ringing of voices behind them. Turning, Linkle saw a gathering of little Kokiri girls in near the doorway. "We came by to see the adult but when we heard all the moaning…"

"Yeah it made me feel funny…"

"So we climbed up and saw what you were doing."

"Now look." One of the girls lifted her skirt to show her absolutely drenched panties.

"Do all of you girls want to join us for some adult fun?" Linkle asked the group.

"Yes! Please!"

"But I'm going first!" Fado demanded.

"Alright then let's go to the bed, and girls, get naked."

Linkle went to Saria's bed, not big, so they would have to take turns on it. However some of the other girls ran to the closet and grabbed extra sheets to throw on the floor around the bed.

Linkle took off her shirt, getting fully naked and letting the girls see her breasts. A fascinating thing to them as they had never seen fully developed breasts before in this village full of children that never age.

The girls also stripped off their clothes. Flat chests and slightly developing breasts on display alongside tons of tiny, little wet pussies.

Linkle sat down on the bed and grabbed Fado, bringing the girl in close she pressed their lips together and kissed the girl hard. Fado moaned into the kiss as Linkle grabbed the tiny, soft ass and groped it. Soon Linkle shoved her tongue inside Fado's mouth and began making out with the girl, one of her hands moving away from the ass to toy with the tiny nipples atop the girl's tiny buds.

Linkle broke away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them, both panting slightly from the intense make out session.

Linkle grabbed Fado and brought the girl up onto her lap. She spun the tiny thing around so she was facing all her friends. "Let's show them all how it's done." Linkle grinned as she lifted Fado up and let her cock rub at the pussy lips. Then she began lowering Fado down.

There were gasps from the girls as they watched the penetration, more and more of the cock was swallowed up by the tight virgin pussy and Fado shouted in pleasure.

"Oh my! Look it's going inside her!"

"Yeah, there a big bulge!"

"That's' crazy!"

"Does it hurt?!"

"No!" Fado shouted back. "It feels super good!"

Soon Fado was all the way down, the massive cock was completely swallowed up the loli's hungry cunt and was pressed up against the sensitive cervix.

"Do you girls see? I'm all the way inside her! Here, this is where I am, can you see the outline of my cock?"

"Yeah!"

"Now I'm going to start moving!" Linkle grabbed Fado's waist and lifted the girl up only to slam her back down. Fado threw her head back and screamed as intense pleasure shot throughout her body, the cock buried itself fully inside once more, knocking at the girl's womb with harsh velocity. "Are you watching girls?! Are you watching me fuck the shit out of your friend!? Cause soon it's going to be you!"

Linkle had picked up the speed, she was thrusting hard as she continued lifting and slamming the loli on her cock, smashing through the cervix and fucking the incredibly sensitive womb directly.

"Ah! It's so good!" Fado was screaming. "It's amazing! I can't think straight from how good this feels! Oh! It's so wonderful!"

Linkle fucked even harder, brutalizing the womb with heavy, brutal thrusts of her hips. Fado came on the cock, screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt her whole body shake and her pussy squirt, but Linkle kept fucking the girl even through her overwhelming orgasm.

The group of girls crowded around the scene, watching intensely, fingers running around their dripping pussies as Fado roared from her powerful fucking.

Over and over again Linkle fucked Fado, slamming inside the womb and making a mess of it as the small girl cried out in pleasure.

"It's so fucking good! Amazing! I can feel it all the way inside! It's so big it feels like I'll break in two! Ah! I can't think straight! It's so good!"

"It feels great for me too!" Linkle shouted back. "Fuck! Your pussy is so wonderfully tight and warm! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside you while all your friends watch! Here girls watch as I flood Fado's womb with all my seed and get her pregnant!"

Linkle buried herself as deep inside as possible before letting loose her huge spray of sticky semen. The womb quickly flooded fully, expanding the belly obscenely. Fado herself came again, her whole body shaking violently as her eyes rolled back and filled with tears and her mouth hung open, drooling wildly, her tongue hanging out.

Finally after several more huge shots of seed, Linkle was done and she pulled Fado off of her. A tidal wave of semen flowed from the girl and drenched the sheet covered floor in a white puddle of sticky goo.

"Who's next?" Linkle asked as she gently lay Fado down on the bed. "Saria? How about you?"

"Okay." The girl breathed, she was nervous and beyond aroused. "But could you be a bit gentler with me?"

"Of course sweetie." Linkle pulled Saria in close and gave her a big kiss, quickly changing it a full on make out session, tongues wrestling together in a slobbery battle.

Linkle's fingers went to the pussy and ass and toyed with both holes as she continued kissing Saria, hearing the girl moan into the kiss with pleasurable delight.

Linkle broke from the hot kiss and picked up Saria bridal style, she turned around and lay the girl down on the bed. Getting on top, she quickly lined her cock up with the girl's tight, virgin pussy. "Here I come Saria. I'm going to put it in now."

The green haired girl nodded. "Go ahead."

Linkle began pushing herself in, hearing Saria moan as the cock stretched the pussy wide. She pushed her lips back over the girl's and kissed her passionately as more and more of her cock entered inside.

More and more of the fat cock was feed to the hungry, tight pussy. She could the vaginal walls squeezing around her dick as she pushed even more inside until her cockhead pressed itself up against the sensitive cervix.

Saria moaned into the kiss as she felt herself become so full, her womb kissing the dick and wanting it inside. Then she groaned as she felt Linkle began to pull out.

Linkle kept removing more of her dick until nearly all was out, then she thrusted back inside. Saria threw her head back, leaving the kiss as she shouted out from the pleasure.

"Oh this is amazing!" Saria cried. "This feels so good! I can feel you all the way inside me!"

Linkle pulled back out and slammed back in. over and over again, quickly picking up speed and force. She was soon pounding away at the girl, hammering at the cervix with harsh thrusts of her hips.

"Oh! Linkle! Linkle! This is so good!" Saria threw her arms and legs around Linkle as she felt her pussy get brutalized by the woman's massive erection. "I love it! It feels amazing! Like I'm going to lose my mind from how wonderful this feels!"

"Yeah, your pussy is fucking great too! Goddesses, it's really squeezing down on me! It must want my cum some bad!"

Linkle gave an extra hard thrust and smashed inside the womb making Saria come hard. The little body shook like crazy as it held onto the older woman, the pussy squeezing like a fleshy, warm vice-grip around the massive monstrous cock that was pounding away at it.

"Ah! I'm coming!" Saria was screaming as she bucked her hips back at Linkle, the two meeting together in a powerful slap of flesh on flesh. "My mind is going blank! I'm going crazy from how amazing this feels!"

Linkle never let up, she just kept fucking Saria even through her intense orgasm, making the girl yelp with such overwhelming pleasure that she thought she might pass out.

Linkle was hammering the womb now, thrusting with everything she had, demolishing Saria's insides with her giant dick. Her big balls were flapping about, smacking against Saria's tight butt with each of her heavy, powerful swings.

The girls were formed around the two, watching from different sides at the brutal fucking taking place. Some were behind, seeing the way Linkle's balls swung and the way the giant cock stretched the pussy wide with each thrust. Others were on the side and saw the way Saria's face was scrunched up in pleasure from the fucking. But all were beyond aroused, their cunts leaking on the floor, fingers deep in their tight pussies, all desperately longing for their turn.

Linkle kept fucking Saria but knew she wasn't going to last forever. "Saria! Oh Saria! I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Yes Please! It looked like it felt good for Fado when you did so please cum inside me too!"

"I'm defiantly going to cum inside your tiny little pussy and impregnate you! Are you ready to carry my baby?!"

"Yes! I want your baby! I so badly want to get pregnant and have your children! So please, please cum inside me!"

Linkle and Saria both screamed together as Linkle gave one finally, hard thrust, burying herself inside the tight pussy and then unleashing her torrent of seed.

Linkle's cock fired off rope after hot, sticky rope of semen, completely flooding the girl's womb and forcing her belly to expand with the sheer size of it. Saria came hard as well, her eyes rolling back, her tongue hanging out of her drooling mouth as she squirmed in place and her pussy squirted.

After several more thick loads of cum Linkle was done and she pulled out of the girl's pussy. A huge gush of cum followed her, spraying out onto the bed and floor.

"Ah, that was awesome, Saria." Linkle groaned.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" the little green haired girl replied as her arms and legs loosened and she slumped onto the bed.

"So which one of you girls want to go next?" Linkle asked as she stroked her still hard erection.

"Oh, me!"

"Me next!"

"No me!"

The little kokiri girls were all begging for their turn, wanting it desperately. Linkle grabbed one, a cute little blonde haired girl and brought her in for a kiss, then pushed the girl on the bed on her hands and knees. Linkle lined her cock up with the drooling pussy and slammed herself in.

The Kokiri girl screamed out as she threw her head in pleasure. She could feel her virginity be roughly taken by this older woman's massive erection, stretching her so wide she thought she would break.

"Ah! So this is what it feels like! It's so good!" The girl was screaming as Linkle began pumping her hips.

Linkle picked up her pace quickly, thrusting hard into the little blonde girl's tight pussy. Her big balls swinging alongside her heavy hip thrusts smacking against the soft, jiggling, butt cheeks. She hammered repeatedly at the sensitive cervix, each time hearing the girl scream with pleasure.

Linkle groaned as she felt something at her butt.

"I'm just returning the favor." Fado said as she gave Linkle's asshole a big kiss. She stuck her tongue out and dug it deep inside. Fado lapped at the anal walls, stretching out the tunnel and enjoyed the delicious taste.

"Hmm… that's fucking good!" Linkle moaned, feeling both her cock getting pleased by the Kokiri girl's tight pussy and having her ass eaten out.

Fado made out passionately with Linkle's anus, digging her tongue deep inside and swirling it around. The blonde Kokiri girl thrusted back at Linkle, her butt smacking against Linkle's waist as the thick cock hammered inside her womb, ravaging the sensitive area.

"Ah! It's way too good! I can feel it so deep inside me! I'm going crazy!" The girl was shrieking as she was pounded over and over again, harder and faster with each passing second until Linkle' hips were a blur of raw brutal fucking. "I can't hold on any longer! I'm going to go insane if you keep fucking me!"

"Then hurry up and cum!" Linkle shouted back. "Because I'm about to blow my load inside of you as well! Here comes all my seed! Make sure you get knocked up!"

Linkle buried herself fully inside the girl and released her tidal wave of semen, flooding the womb and making it balloon up to fit it all inside. The girl also came, her mouth stretched wide as her tongue hung out and drool ran down her chin. Her eyes rolled back and filled with tears as she shrieked and shook from her first ever orgasm.

Linkle pulled out as she finished her last few cumshots. She pointed her still erect cock out at the gathering of lolis. One opened her mouth wide and shoved the cock inside, cleaning it of the mixture of sticky liquids that coated it. Other girls fought over it, multiple tongues lapping all over her cock.

Linkle grabbed one of the girls and brought her to the bed, laying her on her side. Linkle lifted the tiny leg up and moved herself behind the girl on her side as well. Linkle shoved herself inside the cock, hearing the cute moans of the small girl rise into the air.

The group of Kokiri girls watched as their friend was fucked, seeing with a great angle, the way the cock slithered in and out of the cunt, the way the big balls bounce, the way the thick bulge in the tiny belly grew and faded with Linkle's movements.

"Ah! This is amazing! I love it so much! I've never felt this amazing before in my entire life!" The little loli was screaming. "It's so good!"

Linkle could feel Fado back at her asshole, cleaning it deeply. Saria was at her pussy, lapping at her drenched cunt with vigour, enjoying immensely the sweet taste of the blonde woman's dripping cunt. Two more Kokiri girls decided to go for her balls, taking one each into their mouths to suckle on them and make Linkle moan with the pleasure of their little mouth and tongues.

Linkle thrusted even harder, pounding away at the small girl's tight pussy and sensitive cervix. She smashed through and into the womb, pounding away at it and making the girl cum hard on her thick cock.

She kept fucking the girl even as the tiny thing screamed in orgasmic pleasure from the brutal assault on her baby chamber. "Oh! Oh, it's wonderful! It's so good! My mind is going completely blank from how amazing this is!"

"I'm going to cum soon too! Make sure your thirsty little womb drinks it all up and gets pregnant with my baby!"

"Yes! I want it! I want to have your baby!"

Linkle slammed herself inside the girl as hard as possible then screamed in sweet orgasm. Her cock pumped out load after load of her sticky, warm seed, flooding the tiny womb and making it expand with the sheer amount of gooey semen.

After finishing her orgasm, Linkle pulled out of the girl's cunt, letting the massive flood of semen follow her onto the bed.

Before Linkle was able to say anything else, Juugan grabbed the woman and pushed her down onto her back. Juugan quickly straddled Linkle, lining her pussy up with the cock and shoved herself down onto it.

"Ah! Linkle it's so good! I've missed this so much! Hurry up fuck me hard!"

Linkle grabbed Juugan's hips and used it as leverage to lift and lower the girl on her dick. Juugan of course helped out as well, bouncing up and down on the fat erection, feeling it dig deep inside and smash against her cervix.

As Juugan rode Linkle's cock hard and fast, the other girls went back to worshiping the rest of the woman. Saria this time was suckling on the balls, switching between the two before one was stolen by another Kokiri girl and she settled for worshipping the one. Fado this time was at Linkle's right breast feeling it with her hands and sucking on the nipple, another kokiri girl took the other breast and worshipped that one as well. There were more of the Kokiri girls down below, licking at her ass and pussy, slurping up the woman's juices and loving the taste. Finally one last Kokiri girl sat on Linkle's face and started moaning as Linkle began eating out the tiny pussy.

Linkle was worshipped all over by multiple little girls and she couldn't be happier, it was as if she truly had gone to paradise, getting to fuck and eat out cute lolis while more licked and sucked all over her body, she thought she would faint from how amazing this situation was.

"Ah! Keep going!" Juugan was shouting. "Keep fucking me! Harder! Keep pounding into me as hard as you can!"

Linkle picked up her pace, trying to focus on fucking Juugan with all her strength but was distracted by the many little, soft bodies that surrounded her.

"Linkle! I love it! It's so good! I'm going to cum on your cock! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, Juugan!" Linkle replied but her voice was masked by the little girl pussy in her mouth.

"Please cum inside me, Linkle! Cum inside me and make me carry your human baby!"

Linkle and Juugan came together, their bodies shaking roughly as shot after shot flooded Juugan's womb and forced the girl's belly to balloon up. Juugan was coming hard, her eyes rolling back as her mouth spread wide in a roar of pleasure, her tongue shaking everywhere with the leaking drool.

Juugan pulled herself off of Linkle's cock, letting the torrent of sticky seed rain down on the woman's body. Mouths and tongues quickly covered the dick and began licking it all over, cleaning the woman up of its leftover semen mixed with love juices.

The girl riding Linkle's face came and squirted all over the woman then got off. However before she had time to react another Kokiri girl was at her cock and sunk herself down on the thick pole, letting it hit her cervix. The girl screamed in pleasure as she quickly picked up a heavy pace, impaling herself on the dick.

Linkle looked around the room, the thick cloud of lust had corrupted the girls and an orgy had broken out, the Kokiri girls that weren't worshipping Linkle's body were making out with each other, bodies pressed tight, touching and licking at each other or rubbing their pussies together. Soon her sight was covered once more by another loli, giving the blonde woman another mouthful of wet cunt.

Linkle thrusted her hips as she heard the sweet music of the Kokiri girl riding and screaming with the pleasure of her first fuck. She could feel the incredibly tight and wet cunt slipping up and down her fat, thick dick, the tight vaginal walls squeezing pleasurably around her.

The intense fucking lasted long minutes, the small Kokiri screaming her head off as she came over and over again from Linkle's brutal hammering inside her tender womb. However both had to cum once again and Linkle buried herself deep inside the warm cunt before letting loose her massive torrent of sticky seed.

The Kokiri girls riding her cock and face both screamed in delightful, intense pleasure as they both experienced their first ever orgasm. Their pussies tightened harshly around the dick milking it of its seed while also squirting and giving the blonde woman something tasty to drink.

Linkle groaned as she felt something soft squeeze against her cock. She saw two little Kokiri girls at her feet, the same face, cute little blonde twins. They pushed their little butts up against Linkle's cock, sandwiching it between their amazingly soft buns. They giggled amongst themselves as they began lifting and lowering their butts.

Linkle groaned deeply as she felt the two little lolis begin to give her a double butt job. The soft cheeks of their asses squeezed pleasurably around her dick and pressed up against each other much to Linkle's gazing pleasure.

Up and down the girls went, letting Linkle moan from the butt sandwich that was milking her thick cock. They teased the woman for a while longer, lingering on their seductive double butt job but soon they craved more.

One of the girl's groaned out loud as she felt Linkle's thick dick penetrate her anus, stretching it wide as she sank herself down on the cock. More and more of the massive erection was fitted inside as the girl screamed with pleasure.

"I can feel it so deep inside my butt! It's so good! It's stretching me apart so wide, I think I'm going to break but it still feels wonderful!"

The girl began bouncing up and down, sliding the thick cock all around the tight, warm, anal cavity. Digging it as deep inside as possible, fucking herself hard on the fat dick.

However her sister wanted a turn as well and the little blonde Kokiri let the cock pop out of her asshole. The twin quickly shoved herself down on it, impaling her tight, virgin asshole.

"Ah! Your right, sis! It's so good! My butt feels amazing!" The girl was quickly building up speed and power, slamming herself on the cock, destroying her asshole with pleasure.

Over and over the girl rode the fat dick, feeling it fill up her ass before she let it pop back out and her sister took it inside the ass again.

Linkle was moaning hard as she felt the twins fucking her cock with their assholes, bouncing up and down on the fat thing, burying it inside their bowels, before popping it back out and letting the other girl have a turn. Over and over again they switched making sure both of them could have a wonderful time with Linkle's cock.

"Ah, sister! It's so good! I love it so much!"

"Me too! It feels so good! My butt feels amazing!"

"Something's coming! Sis, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! I think I'm going to do it too!"

The girls fucked themselves on the cock even harder, bouncing up and down like crazy, switching constantly, nearing their first ever orgasms. One of them buried herself down on the cock and came hard, screaming as she felt her ass tighten madly around the thick cock and she felt her pussy squirt. Her sister quickly shoved herself on the cock as soon as the other girl was done and she slammed herself down fully and orgasmed as well.

Linkle couldn't handle the feeling of the two incredibly tight assholes squeezing around her sensitive dick as the two little girls came hard on it and she began to orgasm as well. She shot out load after load of her hot, sticky, seed deep into the girl's bowels, flooding it and making the belly balloon up with her spunk. The girl pulled out and her sister pushed her ass over the spurting cock and let the next few ropes of cum flood her anus.

Both girls stood up and cum dripped from their gaping assholes. "Wow! There's so much!"

"Yeah! I can feel it leaking! I wonder if we got pregnant too, sis?"

"Yeah, maybe our butts got pregnant?"

"No you can't get pregnant from your assholes." Linkle said. "Do you want me to show you how to properly get pregnant?"

"Yes, please!" They both said together.

Linkle pounced on them and knocked them both down on their backs. She quickly shoved herself inside one of them and fucked her hard in mating press.

Linkle pounded away at the girl's womb, penetrating it quickly and really brutalizing the sensitive baby chamber with her massive erection. The girl's screams rose into the air as Linkle fucked her as brutally as possible, ravaging the girl's inside with harsh thrusts of her hips.

"Oh! Sis, this feels amazing! It feels even better than getting it in the butt! Oh, it's so amazing, I'm losing my mind!"

Linkle could feel the lips and tongues of the others return to her body. Licking and sucking on her asshole, pussy and balls as she kept up her vicious fucking of the small girl beneath her.

Linkle kept pounding away with everything she had before she buried herself in and began pouring out her still incredibly thick loads of sticky semen. The girl came as well as her womb was flooded with litres of white goo, expanding her belly once more and making her scream, squirm, and squirt in overwhelming pleasure.

Linkle pulled out, letting her massive torrent of cum follow onto the bed, then she quickly shoved herself into the twin sister and began fucking that one as well.

The blonde woman quickly built up a hard pace, fast, rough, demolishing the girl's pussy with brutal thrusts of her hips. She dug out the insides with her cock, grinding against the sensitive vaginal walls before penetrating into the womb itself and fucking that with everything she had as well.

"Ah! Sister you weren't lying! It's amazing! It's so deep inside and so big! I'm going to break, Linkle's wonderful cock is going to break me in half! But don't stop! Keep pounding inside me! It feels oh so amazing!"

Linkle wasn't planning on stopping and eagerly sped up her pace due to the girl's demands. Linkle thrusted as hard as possible, her hips a blur as she fucked the small Kokiri girl roughly. She could feel the tight pussy and womb around her cock, desperately trying to milk her with its fleshy vice-grip. She could also feel the tongues of the other girls worshiping her lower body still.

"Here's how you get pregnant!" Linkle shouted as she kept up her pace. "I'm going to cum inside you and flood your little womb with all my seed! So join your sister and carry my baby as well!"

"Yes please! I want your baby! I want to have your baby so bad! Both me and my sister will be great mommies, so please cum inside me and get us both pregnant!"

Linkle slammed herself inside one last time as she released her seed, flooding the womb with even more of her sticky cream. The belly expanded as the girl's eyes rolled back in pleasure and her tongue hung out of her drooling mouth.

Linkle pulled herself out with heavy breaths of exhaustion. She was nearing her limit now.

The Deku Princess kissed the girl's cock with her big sucker before shoving it in and cleaning it all up. "Don't forget me!"

Linkle grabbed The Deku Princess' ass and lifted her up, then slammed the shrub down on her fat cock. She began fucking the Princess while still on her knees, lifting and lowering the small body with her arms, making the cock smash repeatedly at the womb before breaking its way inside.

"Ah! Linkle! Yes! It feels so good!" The Deku Princess was moaning as she began moving her own hips, impaling herself on the cock over and over again alongside Linkle's rhythm. Her little legs and feet wiggled in the air as she was kept airborne by Linkle's strong arms. "Keep going! Keep fucking me please! It just feels way too good to ever want it to stop!"

Linkle kept up her brutal pace, giving it to the Deku Princess with heavy thrusts of her hips. The cock would stretch out the tiny womb, digging its way deep inside, waist smacking against tight butt cheeks as Linkle rammed the tiny girl over and over again.

The other girls returned to Linkle. One grabbed the woman's face and brought her into a passionate kiss, two more suckled on her breasts and sensitive pink nipples. Saria and Fado were at her balls, licking and sucking on them in slobbery, passionate assault. Another girl she couldn't see was at her ass, digging her tongue deep inside to taste her anal walls.

"Yes! Linkle! It's wonderful! I love the way you fuck me with your big fat cock! It's so good!" The Deku Princess was shrieking as she bounced herself up and down on the thick dick like a madwoman, desperate to feel as much sweet pleasure as she could. "Keep going! Fuck me even harder! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to stand up for days! Ah! Yes! Just like that! So good! I think I'm getting close! Oh, Linkle! I'm going to cum on your cock!"

Linkle couldn't reply, she could only moan into the warm tongue and mouth of the Kokiri girl kissing her. But she was ready to climax again as well.

The Deku Princess and Linkle both slammed against each other roughly before they went over the edge in a wonderfully powerful orgasm. The Deku Princess screamed as her body shook and her pussy tightened, squirting out sweet juices as it was flooded with litres upon litres of sticky, hot semen.

Linkle pulled The Deku Princess off of her massive cock and let the torrent of seed spray out. Laying the little shrub girl down nearby, she panted in her building exhaustion. However that was cut short by more tongues and mouths on her dick, getting it to rise to full mast once more.

"Come on, fuck us!" A little Kokiri girl whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I haven't had a turn yet!"

"Please fuck me too!"

"Come on Linkle, don't stop until we've all had a turn and you've impregnated every single girl in the village."

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll fuck all of you and make sure all of you are carrying my baby!" Linkle screamed as she pounced on another girl and began fucking her hard.

The fucking went on for hours. Linkle pumped her load into girl after girl, soon repeating, fucking Saria, Fado and the rest all over again, making sure to give them another creampie to assure their impregnation.

It was long into the night until they finally stopped, the girls all exhausted and asleep around the room and bed, cum pouring from their holes.

Linkle was also lying down, snuggled up with a group of multiple different lolis, her cock flaccid and her breath heavy. "Fuck… I can't anymore… I'm so exhausted."

"You guys certainly had fun." Zalli said as she floated around the woman's head. "We still haven't gone to the lost woods."

"We'll go tomorrow." Linkle groaned. "I can't move."

"Geez… I should have figured this would happen." The fairy said.

"Where were you anyways?"

"Making sure the soup didn't burn or catch the house on fire. Saria just left it on and then you all forgot about it."

"Sorry."

"Well, whatever. I made even more so you should all get a good breakfast when you wake up."

"Thanks Zalli… You're the best…" Linkle's eyes fluttered with tiredness. Then she was asleep.

The woman woke up the next morning, sun poured in from the open window and she groaned at the brightness.

"Good morning." She said as she got up and walked past the group of little sleeping naked girls along the floor. Saria and Fado were already up and eating the mushroom soup.

"Good morning." Saria smiled.

"Yep, good morning!" Fado said with more enthusiasm. "Good morning to you too." She said to the cock as she watched it swing with Linkle's movements. "I wonder if you're up for some more fun?"

"I think she might be." Linkle grinned as she felt her cock give a jump.

"Nope!" Zalli screamed. "We have to go to the lost woods! We cannot waste any more time!"

"Yeah, sorry Zalli."

"Now eat, get dressed and we'll get going. Don't worry about Juugan and The Deku Princess they're still asleep and are not supposed to come anyways, we'll just let them sleep a bit longer."

"What about Suugii?" Linkle asked.

"With Juugan again." Zalli replied. "Those two must get along quite well."

Linkle, Zalli and Saria left the little treehouse a little while later, dressed and fed, and made their way towards the lost woods.

"I'm guessing this is the entrance they mean." Saria said as she stopped them before a large tree log that was hallowed out like a tunnel. The inside was all fogged up, making it so the girls couldn't see anything more than a few feet. "This is the one I usually use anyways. Here's a little trick, listen to the music."

"That won't work for her." The owl said suddenly as he appeared on a branch above them. "The woods she will be seeing, will be much different than yours. Are you ready, young Heroine?"

"Yes. But what will I see in there then?"

"Only what you need to see or perhaps what it is you want to see."

"That's vague. I'm guessing its some kind of monster like the other times I've done quests for people." Linkle checked over her gear again, making sure she had her sword, shield, and crossbow as well as other gear.

"Will you bring your weapons in?"

"Of course. I'm not going to kill a monster without them. Or is there no monster this time?"

"There will only be what you want there to be. If you are certain you will need them, then take them with you."

Linkle rose her eyebrow at the owl, but kept her weapons on. "Yeah, I will… Zalli take care of the others. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Then go inside the woods and complete your trial." The owl said. "It awaits you."

Linkle nodded her head and entered in. The fog surrounded her instantly and she had a hard time seeing in front of her. She stumbled through the darkness of the blinding mist, walking further and further inside. She walked and walked for what seemed like hours. She couldn't tell the time inside this strange magical place and so she continued walking on with no goal, just more and more walking.

After an even longer time of walking through the fog, Linkle saw something. A little ball of light, illuminated the darkness a ways ahead of her. She picked up her speed as she walked towards it.

The closer Linkle got to it, the more she could make out its shape. A little girl with blonde hair tied in two ponytails. The girl had her back to Linkle, she was skipping along the trail, humming a little tune to herself.

"Aryll?" Linkle asked the shape. "Aryll is that you?"

The light suddenly started running away.

"Wait!" Linkle chased after it until suddenly it vanished from her sight. She looked around desperately for it before seeing it reappear a little ways off.

Linkle chased after the little light being again, but once more it disappeared until to reappear again later and further on. Each time it reappeared, it grew fainter.

Linkle chased after it until the little girl turned down a sudden corner. It looked similar to the entrance, a large hallowed out tree log.

Linkle entered in. "Hello! Aryll! I know you're probably not the real Aryll… But I miss you! Aryll!"

Inside there was a section of area that wasn't covered in fog, almost like a tiny forest clearing. There was a well in the center and the girl made of light sat upon it, her little legs swinging in the air.

"Aryll?" Linkle got closer to it, she could hear the sweet humming of the small light child, it was the same lullaby her grandmother and mother used to sing.

She was near the light now and she could see the face more clearly. "It's not Aryll… It's me… when I was a little girl."

The child looked up at Linkle, up at her own reflect from years to come. There was a smile on her face and a song upon her lips that she hummed so lovingly. Linkle couldn't help but to smile at it.

"Yes… I remember these days… This was before even Aryll was born."

The girl suddenly stopped humming and her smile faded. There was silence as the fog began to close in around them, darkness swallowing them up.

Then the light slowly faded away until there was nothing but fog and the old well.

Linkle looked around, seeing nothing but the greys and blacks of this eerie place, wondering where the younger version of her went. There was only the old well.

"I remember this as well." She said to herself. "I wasn't supposed to go near this old well… But I did and I feel in…"

She looked over the edge, expecting to find nothing but blackness but was surprised by the faint glow of light at the very bottom.

"I'm still down there! Help! Someone help me! Wait, I can help! I'm coming!" Before anything else could happened the light was gone. She stared down into the darkness and she saw something move at the very bottom.

Linkle suddenly felt something on her hands, she took them off of the well's edge and saw the dark stain on her palms. "What the hell?"

The entire outside walls of the well was being covered in something, something cold and pitch black that leaked out over the top and stained all in total blackness. She looked back down the well and saw something inside, climbing up.

Linkle scooted back from the well and unsheathed her sword. A hand reached out from the well, long nails and thin as skeleton fingers. Then another close by. Soon a head began to emerge as well. The creature had a long, thin face, one that was melting off of it. Bits of skin torn off, the flesh visible underneath, eyes dark and sunken in, and its mouth like that of an insect, long pincers that were soaked in the same black liquid as the well.

More and more of the creature pulled itself out from the well, another set of hands and arms, then another, and another. The creature seemed to go on forever, arms upon arms of flesh, adding to its hideous length.

Linkle noticed the faces that were carved into the monster's flesh, she recognized them all too well. Aryll's, Zelda's Zalli's, Juugan's. Girl after girl she knew were appearing within the monster's flesh, the faces rugged, battered and rotting but still recognizable.

"What the hell are you?!" She screamed.

"Don't you recognize them?" A voice asked.

Linkle turned around to see who was speaking, the little girl of light from before, but the light was draining from her and was being replaced with the blackness from the well. The eyes shone red as it grinned wickedly at Linkle.

"It's the beast from the well…" The little dark version of her said.

Linkle swung back around to the monster. She shivered in place as she held her sword and shield in position. Then she charged at it.

The creature roared as Linkle's blade stabbed through its rotting flesh. The pincers from its mouth stabbed at her and pierced through her should making her cry out it pain. The creature began wrapping itself around Linkle, the body crushing her in a tight vice-grip. The arms of the beasts lunged at her and grabbed at her body, clinging onto her and the faces of the girls she loved mocking her.

Her sword pierced through the monster flesh, as she began losing breath. She stabbed at it again and again, until she was unable to move her arms and her sword dropped from her and fell onto the ground.

The beast from the well began dragging the woman away. Linkle kicked and screamed with everything she had left, unable to move or talk much due to the harsh constriction around her body. She saw the dark version of her, looking on as the older version of herself was taken away.

She tried crying out for help, but she knew that the red eyed dark Linkle would do nothing to save her. The beast was dragging her back into the well, trying to bring her down into the darkness. The beast from the well dragged her deeper and deeper into the darkness until there was nothing.

Linkle woke up in a fright, her body shivering in cold sweat. "What!?"

"You're alright." The owl said. "Calm yourself."

Linkle looked around. There was a group of faces, Juugan, Suugii, Zalli, Saria, the owl and The Deku Tree. "What the hell? Where am I?"

"You stumbled out of the entrance and then just collapsed." Zalli said. "We brought you to the Deku Tree to rest, he's been taking care of you as well, letting you drink the special magical dew from his leaves. You were shivering like crazy in your sleep."

"What did you see in there?" The Deku Tree asked.

"I saw myself as a little girl, then a well, and a beast emerged from it..."

"And it dragged you down into darkness." The Deku Tree finished as if he heard the story a billion times over. "I see… You have failed the trail."

The owl shook his head. "It is most unfortunate."

"What was I supposed to find in there?" Linkle asked.

"Only what you expected to find." The owl replied.

The blond woman slumped back down on the little sleeping bag. She rubbed at her eyes but couldn't stop her flow of tears.

**Author's notes: Yeah! The Kokiri forest and some of my favourite Zelda girls. Fado's pretty cute and I love Saria, she was one of my earliest video game crushes! I'm glad I got to finally do one with them as well as the other Kokiri girls!**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon to complete this mini arc.**


	13. The Lost woods part 2

Linkle stood by the entrance to the lost woods, lost in her own thoughts. She gazed into the foggy blackness, feeling her body grow cold and shiver.

"Linkle?" Zalli asked as she floated by the woman's head. "Are you okay?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "I messed up, Zalli."

"Well, that's okay, we all-"

"No! It's not some simple mistake! I've been messing up since I started the quest! I was more interested in cute lolis then the actual mission, when I couldn't get in to see Zelda right away I almost gave up! If it wasn't for all of you guys I would've died multiple times by now! And Kakariko village, their entire village was burned down and people killed, why? Because I was slow, because I cared more about little girls and my own selfish desires, those people suffered because of me!"

"Linkle…" The Fairy trailed off.

"I was never a Heroine. The Deku Tree said as much… No… I was just someone who used that to get what I wanted. Used it get with a bunch of cute Lolis. It was all a game." Linkle sat down on the grass, still staring into the lost woods.

The hoot of an owl made Linkle flicker her eyes over to it, seeing the bird pierced on a branch overhead, but only for a second and she returned her gaze to the lost woods once again. "What do you want, Owl?"

"I just came to see how you were feeling after what happened." The owl hooted.

Linkle didn't reply.

"I see. It is hard when one must face their own darkness. It is only natural they would fail the first time."

"My own darkness?"

"Yes, whatever you saw in that darkness was yours. The creature and the young girl both. It is up to you to figure out what they represent and to defeat them."

"I can't go back in." Linkle swallowed as she pressed her knees up to her chest. "I don't want to go into that darkness again."

"That is for you to decide. But if you do not, your mission ends here." The owl spread its wings. "It is alright to be afraid but do not let it consume you. When you are ready, enter again and complete your trial." Then he was off.

Linkle and Zalli were left alone in front of the Lost Woods. The little fairy flew up to Linkle and put a little hand of comfort on the shoulder. "I'll stay with you until you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Zalli."

A few hours of silence had passed before something startled them. "Girls! Girls!" The owl hooted as he returned, followed closely behind by Juugan, Saria, and The Deku Princess. "It is terrible news."

"The Deku Village!" The Princess exclaimed. "There's someone there! She's really powerful, she's already taken down some of our strongest people and burned down some of our buildings! She sent a Deku here, it's a challenge for you, Linkle!"

"For Linkle?" The fairy asked.

"Yes, oh please we have to go back, she's going to hurt even more of my people!"

"Why? I won't be of any help." Linkle muttered. "I can't do anything."

"But, the Manhandla! You stopped it! And she's calling for you, if you don't come she'll hurt more people!"

The blonde woman said nothing as she kept gazing into the foggy blackness. It seemed to get stronger, black liquid seeping out from its dark confines. She gripped her clothes tightly, afraid of being swallowed up once more.

"You're really just going to ignore them!?" The Deku Princess shouted.

The Darkness of the woods was creeping out, Linkle breath quickened as she felt cold sweat break out. The sound of dragging flesh could be heard ringing in her ears, and she saw a long, black figure crawling towards her. "I can't!" She shouted. "I can't help them! I can't do anything!"

The Deku Princess marched up to Linkle. The long twisted hand began to emerge from The Lost Woods. And then the Deku Princess smacked Linkle's face as hard as she could, making the sick sound of flesh ring out.

The blackness, the hand, seemed to revert as pain twisted the woman's face and burned her cheek.

"I don't care anymore! Do whatever you want to! Sit here all day but I'm going even if I have to go without you!"

The Deku Princess left in a hurry, Juugan looked at Linkle, little Suugii in her arms. "Midna's back there. Aren't we going to help?"

Linkle said nothing.

"She's our friend… I'm going too!" Juugan took off after The Deku Princess.

Saria looked confused and a bit frightened. Since she couldn't leave the forest to help, she looked up at the owl for some help. The owl shook his head. "Go on home, Saria."

The green haired girl nodded and began to leave.

"So how long are you going to just sit here?" Zalli asked. "She was right, I'm sorry about what happened, I really am Linkle, but they're going to need your help. You have to get up."

"Zalli, I can't… I'm not a heroine, I'm just…"

"Linkle…" Zalli let her little fairy hand touch the woman's cheek. "You destroyed all those monsters before in the dungeons, rescued the Princesses and the other girls. You fought that big guy on the bridge and trekked halfway across Hyrule, gaining two of the spiritual stones. You're amazing! Even if you can be childish, and a bit selfish at times… There's no one else I'd rather travel alongside of! I know you can do it! So come on, let's go and save those Deku shrubs!"

Linkle looked up at Zalli. "Thanks…" She said softly. "You're right I can't just be sitting here! Juugan and the others could be hurt!"

"Here is something for you Heroine. I thought something might happen so I got this leaf for you." The owl said. "It is a very special leaf, grown from The Great Deku Tree. Only a few of them grow throughout their whole lifetime. They have the ability to teleport anyone holding them. Just say the name of where you want to go and hold it close to you and it'll take you anywhere you want."

"Thanks…" Linkle said as she took the leaf and put it in her bag.

"Go on now, Heroine." The Owl spoke. "I will follow closely behind you. But first I must speak with the Deku tree."

Linkle nodded and then she and Zalli started moving.

The Deku Princess and Juugan rushed towards the Deku village. There was fire coming from one of the houses and a group of Deku shrubs cowering outside in a line.

"Princess! No! Go back!" One of them screamed as he saw the Deku girl. "It's a trap!"

The Deku Princess whipped around but saw no one. However up above in a tree, a person was moving about.

"Kiki!" A monkey screamed from a tree nearby. "Princess, above you!"

She looked up as a woman jumped down from a tree branch towards the two small girls. The Deku Princess rolled out of the way but Juugan was caught by a net, it wrapped around her tightly and made the girl fall to the ground. Suugii jumped from the arms in time to be free.

The woman slammed her foot down on Juugan's back. She was dressed head to toe in light, leather like armour. It was tinted dark green, her arms and hands were covered in a much thicker steel substance and her helmet had glowing red lines where her eyes would be.

"Caught one already." She said. "But not the one I'm looking for. I'm guessing you're the Princess right? Those fools gave you away, so don't deny it."

The Deku Princess stood her ground and said nothing.

"It's not you I'm after anyways, it's that Heroine of yours. Where is she? Come on or even more will die today."

"I don't know."

"Hmm… that's not a very good lie… Now listen I can't go into those woods so how about you go get her for me or else I'll make the Deku people go extinct… Wait a minute, is that you? Hah! The little slime we sent to Zora's domain, right?"

Suugii trembled. "verdantarms…"

"So this is what happened to you, kidnapped by the enemy forces." Verdantarms laughed.

"Her name's Suugii and she's our friend!" Juugan roared as she struggled.

"Ha! Friend!? She's a monster sent to steal the Spiritual stone for us. You really think she's your friend?"

"She is!"

"Whatever. I was ordered by the Mistress to kill you if I saw you, what was your name again? Suugii?"

The little slime started backing up, shaking in fear.

Verdantarms' gauntlets glowed green as spikes stuck out from them. "Oh well, I guess I'll just kill this one first." She laughed as she looked down at the struggling Juugan. "If she really is your friend, she'll come to save you. But I really doubt that, she'll just running away, thinking only of herself."

Verdantarms raised her arms, ready to strike. Suugii stood there, unable to move from fear. Juugan looked at the little ball of slime, pain and worry in her eyes. "Suugii!"

The slime rushed forward and jumped at Verdantarms. The woman flipped her strike sideways and nailed the little slime ball, hitting the orange ball inside directly.

Suugii exploded, her blue slime flying everywhere while her orange ball fell, Verdantarms grabbed it before it could touch the ground. "You really tried to save her?! I must say, I'm a bit shocked. If I were you I would have run away so at least one of us survived. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I guess now both of you will die."

Verdantarms tightened her grip around the ball, feeling it start to fade away and hearing the creature's pitiful moans of pain.

"Stop!" Juugan cried, struggling as hard as she could as tear ran down her cheeks. "Stop! You're hurting her!"

Verdantarms put up her other hand to stop something that was flying towards her. She looked over at The Deku Princess. The Deku girl was sucking up nuts that the Monkeys were tossing down to her and then was spitting them back out at the woman.

"Annoying." Verdantarms breathed as she fired something from her gauntlet. The little blade dug into the Deku Princess' chest and caused her to scream in pain and fall over. "Anyone else want to try something stupid?"

The woman released Suugii and flipped around, lifting her two arms to block Linkle's jumping strike, however there was enough power to send the woman sliding backwards off of Juugan.

"So this must be the Heroine then." Verdantarms said. "You're a lot less beautiful then I had imagined. Whatever, I'm sure your body will still feel good to fuck before I kill you."

"Free Juugan." Linkle ordered Zalli. The little fairy nodded and got to work.

"Come on Heroine, show me your skills." Verdantarms taunted. "I'll even let you get a few shots in before I get serious. See if you're all Darkslayer has you worked up as."

Linkle came towards the woman, slowly, cautiously. Sword and shield raised in front of her. Verdantarms was still, her gauntlets raised only slightly, giving the illusion of being unprepared.

Linkle's swung her sword but it was blocked by the woman. Verdantarms threw her bladed fist and it smacked against Linkle's shield. Linkle and Verdantarms stared each other down, circling slowly.

A swing and a block, again and again. Linkle's blade caused sparks to fly as it scraped against the solid gauntlets, the armoured woman would retaliate quickly and fire another punch at Linkle. The blonde Hylian barely had time to put up her shield to prevent herself from being hit.

"Is this it?" Verdantarms asked as she gave an overly powerful punch to Linkle's shield which caused the blonde to slide back from the force of the impact. "Is this really all the Heroine has? I've been going easy on you this whole time."

Linkle controlled her breathing as she readied herself again. She rushed forward, striking with everything she had but each attack was easily blocked by Verdantarms.

Verdantarms decided to dodge one of Linkle's powerful attacks, letting the momentum make Linkle tip slightly forward, losing her balance. Then Verdantarms struck, her fist coming close to the blonde's head. Linkle managed to dart her head to prevent from being hit full on but her cheek was cut and bled from the blades on the woman's gauntlets.

Linkle quickly created distance between them again.

"What's with your sword swings?" Verdantarms chuckled. "It's almost as if you have no training at all, you just flail it around. Come on already, show me your real strength. This can't be it, this sad excuse for a fight can't really be all you have?"

"Keep calm." Zalli whispered in Linkle's ear. "She's just trying to anger you. Don't worry, I'll fight with you."

"Thanks Zalli."

"I can get her!" Juugan shouted. "I'll make her pay!"

"Stay back Juugan." Linkle replied.

"But Suugii…"

"Take care of her, she needs that more right now. Don't worry, I'll handle her."

Juugan nodded and carefully picked Suugii up in her arms.

"You'll handle me, will ya?" Verdantarms asked, even though she was wearing a helmet, Linkle knew the woman had a grin on her face.

Linkle charged forward, sword and shield at the ready. Her first blow was repelled by Verdantarms, the woman growing tired of this, began a barrage of punches on Linkle. The girl's shield was hammered at by the flurry of fists, making the Hylian back up due to the overwhelming pressure.

Verdantarms readied herself for a knockout blow. "Linkle, watch out she's going for an uppercut!" Zalli screamed.

Linkle jumped backwards as the punch missed her. "Linkle your left!" The woman raised her sword and countered the next attack. "Now dead center!"

Linkle thrusted her shield with all the strength she could muster. It clashed with Verdantarms attack and the two were locked together before the green armoured woman stumbled back from the blow.

Linkle saw her chance and rushed Verdantarms, her blade found its mark, hitting directly into the woman's side. Verdantarms screamed as the blade smashed her armour, strong enough to break through and cause blood to flow.

It wasn't deep and Verdantarms was quick to retaliate, throwing her fists, Linkle managed to catch them on her shield.

The flow of battle had changed drastically, Linkle had the clear upper hand.

Verdantarms rushed forward, her fists came in a blur from every which way. Zalli tried calling out the shots, Linkle blocking with her sword and shield as much as she could.

Sparks flew from the barrage of metal on metal as the two women exchanged blows with each other. Cuts appeared on both bodies, dripping down the green armour and bare flesh. Linkle wiped away some of the red liquid that pooled on her cheeks before swinging her sword again.

Despite the previous score, it was apparent to everyone watching that Linkle was being forced back. More cuts appeared on her green tunic and bare flesh, red running down her soft skin where the bladed gauntlets did their work.

"Linkle, to your left!" Zalli cried, but too late the punch hit Linkle clean and knocked the woman down to the ground.

Linkle lay on her back, coughing up blood from where the punch connected with her belly, tearing up the flesh. She gazed up at the approaching woman, the gauntlets readied to deliver the final blow.

"So this is it." Verdantarms laughed. "This is all the legendary Heroine could do? Well I guess this is it for you now, you're going to die soon, so I'll ask. Do you want pleasure before or after I kill you?"

Linkle spat blood at the woman.

Verdantarms simply laughed. "After it is. I heard bodies can get a stiffy when they die, let's hope that's the case."

"Linkle!" Juugan cried.

"Stay back!" Linkle warned. "I'm not dead yet!"

There was a sadistic laugh from Verdantarms as she leapt towards her downed opponent. Linkle raised her hookshot and fired, Verdantarms, not seeing a thing like that before, dodged out of the way quickly.

"Missed… What a shame."

Linkle of course counted on the woman dodging and her aim snatched on old branch from a nearby tree, breaking it off and letting the hookshot bring it back to her.

The branch smacked against the back of Verdantarms head, making the woman grunt with pain. Linkle seized the opportunity and jumped to her feet, sword and shield raised to attack. Verdantarms recovered quickly and blocked Linkle's sword swing with enough power to knock the sword clean from the woman's hand and send it flying away.

Linkle hid behind her shield, seeming to use both hands to hold the thing up and protect herself from the barrage of Verdantarms fists. She couldn't stop all the attacks and her legs, shoulder, and arms were badly cut up by the blades.

Verdantarms went for a powerful attack and Linkle jumped out of the way, then she did something unexpected she threw her shield at the woman.

Verdantarms knock it out of the sky and laughed. "Getting desperate?" She then noticed the other object Linkle threw at her that had fallen at her feet, hidden by the shield. A lit bomb that was at the end of its fuse. Verdantarms ran through the battle, remembering when Linkle lost her sword and used both hands to use her shield, she realized now that Linkle was buying time while the bomb hidden behind her shield could get to the end of its wick, the shield throw was simply a distraction to hide the other more deadly object.

Verdantarms gritted her teeth as the bomb went off.

The explosion took both women, Linkle not having enough time to escape it entirely. Dust and smoke filled the air as the fires of the detonation faded away.

"Linkle!" Juugan and Zalli screamed as they ran to the girl.

"I'm okay." Linkle managed to cough.

"You're defiantly not okay!" Zalli screamed. "You're bleeding and burned! I know I'll use my fairy magic on you! It'll heal you right up!"

"No, use it on the Deku Princess, she's hurt bad and all because I refused to get here on time while she put her body on the line for her people and Juugan. She deserves it more than me."

"But… Got it!" Zalli nodded. "Just make sure you hang in there! The Deku Tree can get you some magic dew from his leaves or I can use my power again tomorrow!"

"Be careful Fairy, don't move yet." The voice of the owl spoke from above them. "The Forbidden general is not dead yet."

Rubble began moving as Verdantarms threw large chunks of debris off of her. She roared with anger and pain, her body a mess of burns and blood. Her helmet burned in the fire revealing her face, perhaps once a beautiful woman now scorched by intense burns from the explosion.

"You little bitch!" Verdantarms began walking towards them through the fire. "You dumb little cunts! I'll make you pay a thousand times over!"

Before she could reach the group however a big orange hand came and smacked the woman sending her flying into a large tree, where she broke through and collided with the ground.

Midna flew up to Linkle. "Sorry, with the light I couldn't do anything but the smoke let me finally move."

"Thanks Midna…" Linkle groaned.

"Wish I could do more…" the imp muttered. "Hiding in the shadows is such a pain. I'm afraid I don't have much more time."

The cloud of dust and smoke began to fade away, letting in the sunshine and cool breeze. Midna quickly shielded herself in the shadows again.

"Here young Heroine." The owl said as he floated down to Linkle. "Drink of this and you will feel better, but it will not be a full cure, only time and rest will do that."

The Owl tiled the large leaf towards Linkle's mouth and let the single drop of dew touch the cracked lips. Linkle drank it weekly as the drop flowed down her throat.

"She'll be okay I think." The Owl said. "Go and take care of The Deku Princess like you promised."

Zalli nodded.

"And for the one called Verdantarms, we should tie her up quickly before she recovers."

Juugan got to work with some fresh rope the Deku people provided her. The tied up Verdantarms was dragged to the center of the village and watched over by the Deku shrubs.

The Deku Princess was healed up by Zalli's powers and rushed to Linkle. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry princess." Linkle coughed as she got to her feet, she nearly fell back over but was caught by Juugan. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I came earlier."

"Don't mind that! You're badly wounded! Look you're still bleeding!"

"Yes, it would be best if she rested for a while, the dew will only speed up the healing process but it will not cure her." The owl said. "It may be best to bring her back to the Kokiri forest, the air there is much cleaner infused with millennia's of magic."

"Got it. I'll take her." Juugan said as she picked the woman up piggyback style. "Don't worry, I'll carry you!"

"You said earlier something about her being one of the Forbidden generals?" Zalli asked. "You mean there are more of them?"

"Yes, ten in all, nine now. The black armoured woman you saw on the bridge is the strongest amongst them and considered the right hand of the Sorceress."

"Sorry Zalli, can we finish this later?" Linkle asked through her fluttering eyes.

"Oh sorry! Go ahead and go to sleep and we'll take you back to the Kokiri forest."

"I would be cautious." The owl said. "The fact that they found you here is worrying." He suddenly leapt off the branch and grabbed something off the ground. "As I thought, spies."

A rat was caught up in the bird's long, sharp talons. It struggled to escape before gasping out in its final breath.

"The spy was a rat?!" The Fairy exclaimed.

"Yes… One of the generals is a woman who can communicate with small pests like this. Hopefully this was the only one here and the Deku village will be safe from further attacks but I doubt it very much. That of course assumes that Verdantarms was the only one to come here…"

Verdantarms laugher sounded throughout the village. "I did come alone but I'm not the only one looking for you. Darkslayer is on her way here as we speak."

The bird shook his head. "Darkslayer is coming. This isn't good, not with Linkle in the state she is."

"Darkslayer?"

"Yes, the right hand woman of the Sorceress. I should have figured she would be craving the blood of the heroine of prophecy and come after her. But so soon… This isn't good, we need to get Linkle back to the Kokiri forest."

"But if I leave, it'll just be like before. The Deku shrubs will be hurt." Linkle said. "I have to stay and fight."

"You're much too badly damaged." Zalli replied. "I know let's evacuate the village! The Deku shrubs can go into Kokiri forest right? So let's just move them."

"It would be a good idea but I doubt we will have the time." The owl replied.

"But we can try. Deku Princess quickly start telling the others to go to Kokiri forest."

"Got it!" The Deku Princess took off, shouting at the people close by the new plan.

"Juugan take Linkle back."

"No." Linkle stated. "I have to go last, to make sure…"

"Do we still have any of Renado's health potions?"

"Maybe… Check my bag."

The place had become chaotic, Deku shrubs running all over, getting things ready to evacuate their long time homes. Zalli dug around in Linkle's bag for anything to use, while the blonde woman had fallen asleep on Juugan's back.

In all the rush no one was keeping a close eye on Verdantarms and she managed to slice the rope bindings on her with a hidden blade in her armour. While the guards were distracted with the new evacuation notice, she slipped away quietly.

"Here's some Linkle!" Zalli cried. "Look there's some left! Quickly drink it up! You won't be fully cured but you will get some strength back."

Linkle weakly drank down the potion and fell asleep again soon after.

"Even with the potion, the best thing for her right now is rest." The owl said. "We must go!"

"They're evacuating right now." The Deku Princess said. "They still need a bit more time."

"What am I supposed to do?" Midna asked from Linkle's shadow.

"Just follow me, I'll make sure the magic there doesn't consume you." The owl replied.

Verdantarms stumbled through the forest. "Damn them!" She coughed. "Those stupid little cunts will pay for this!"

A figure could be seen through the branches, the heavy crunching of the forest floor beneath their marching feet ringing through the forest ambience.

"Who?" Verdantarms asked as she raised her weapons. "Darkslayer? How the hell did you get here so damn fast?!"

"Where is the Heroine?"

"Back there, Deku village."

"Take me there."

"No time for that. Can't you see I'm injured? I'm getting out of here!"

Darkslayer unsheathed her sword. "Take me now."

"You… Fine."

"Owl, why does Darkslayer hate me so much?" Linkle asked through her half-sleep.

"I can't say. That is something you must discover on your own. And I'm afraid it will be soon. I didn't want you to learn the truth… not yet…"

"What's so terrible about it?" Zalli asked.

The owl shook his head and repeated. "I can't say."

The minutes slipped by into hours as they waited for the Deku shrubs to leave their homes and head into the forest towards the Kokiri village.

"I think that's nearly all of them." The Deku Princess said. "We should start heading out now too."

"Good, Juugan bring Linkle. Quickly before-"

"Juugan, Linkle! Get down!" Zalli screamed.

The little girl obeyed instantly dropping to the ground as a black Javelin sizzled past her.

The group turned around and saw the hulking black figure.

"No." The owl breathed. "Juugan into the woods! Do not let them meet!"

Juugan scrambled to her feet but screamed in pain as something struck her ankle and she fell back down. Verdantarms had shot a blade at the girl.

"Now they won't get away." The woman panted.

"She is damaged." Darkslayer said through her helmet.

"Yeah, she wasn't that strong, I roughed her up so you should be able to kill her easily."

"She was my prey. Only I can kill her. I will not tolerate anyone else doing so."

"Well she isn't fucking dead! Besides the Mistress is the one who ordered the hit not my idea!"

Darkslayer's sword stabbed through Verdantarms, lifting up the woman and holding her in the air.

"You… Fuck you! The Mistress… Won't tolerate…" And then the woman breathed her last. Darkslayer tossed the carcass away.

"She killed her own ally?!" Zalli screamed.

"Never mind, we must go! Juugan, are you feeling alright?" The owl panicked.

Linkle got to her feet, wobbly, but with her sword and shield.

"You fool! She will kill you! If you could barely stand your own against Verdantarms you won't even last a pitiful second against her!"

"The owl's right!" Zalli cried. "Let's leave!"

Darkslayer began making her way towards Linkle. "You are the Heroine. Yes, I can see your face clearly now, I know for certain you are the Heroine of Prophecy."

Darkslayer rushed forward and slashed at the woman. The giant blade smacked against the shield and Linkle was knocked off her feet. She flew across the ground before hitting the dirt and skidding before finally come to a stop.

Linkle tried getting to her feet, but the surprising quickness of the woman made Darkslayer appear right in front of her. The armoured knight kicked Linkle hard, making the blonde hurl into a nearby tree.

"This isn't good!" the owl cried as he rushed towards the woman.

"Stupid bird, I've already killed you once before." Darkslayer turned around and swung her blade, it sliced the owl and made him fall to the ground, red seeping through his feathers.

The owl groaned as it tried getting airborne.

"Still alive?" Darkslayer raised her sword.

Linkle dropped a bomb at the woman's feet. Darkslayer flipped around and swung her sword at Linkle, the force of her swing caused the fuse to go out and the blade sliced clean through the large tree as Linkle ducked for cover.

"Those tricks won't work on me." Darkslayer swung her sword again, smacking off of Linkle's own sword. Linkle's blade was knocked from her hand and went flying off. She blocked the next attack with her shield but was thrown off her feet and hit the ground hard.

"This is a pathetic scene." Darkslayer said. "You are the Heroine and yet you scurry around in the mud like a maggot!" The hard kick to the ribs made Linkle fly through the air and hit back down hard.

"I can't stand this! You are even more pitiful than I thought! Get up! Show me your strength! Show me that you are worthy of that face!"

Darkslayer's sword smashed into Linkle as the blonde got back to her feet. It cut through the skin and made blood squirt out onto the ground. Linkle felt her body go limp and she fell down into the dirt.

"This is it. You will die now." Darkslayer said. "I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you! You are a plague to me! A mocking joke, I cannot stand even thinking of you!"

Linkle tried get to her feet but she stumbled back into the dirt. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You are the one person I could never forgive!"

"Why, what have I done?!"

Darkslayer looked at Linkle who weakly managed to get back to her feet, she trembled in place but kept her footing.

"You don't know… I suppose the owl never told you…"

"Do not listen." The owl groaned. "You must not know the truth. Not yet."

"Shut up!" Darkslayer growled. "I'll make sure to kill you again."

"Again? Who are you?" Linkle asked. "You knew me as the Heroine just from my face, How?"

"Because…" Darkslayer said as she unmasked herself. "It is my face as well."

Linkle gasped as she trembled. Yes, the face beneath the helmet was her own, down to every detail. "What?"

"No, we are not twins if that is what you thinking. Though I suppose in some way we are. I am you from another world. The chosen Heroine with a sword between her legs."

"I don't- what the hell are you talking about?!"

"I can't stand you. Using my face but being so damn weak!" the armoured gloves wrapped themselves around Linkle's neck. "I hate you more than anything, even thinking of you makes me sick! You who plays heroine all day, having sex whenever you feel like it! I had to take everything I own by force!"

Linkle gasped for breaths as she struggled against the hands. She felt herself losing consciousness.

"How do you do it? Just have everything given to you? I fought for mine! Every single thing I have now is because I took it by my own power! Just like Aryll."

"What did you do to Aryll?!"

"The Aryll of my world. I wanted her… but she often refused me… Over and over again… How dare she do that?!" Darkslayer threw Linkle, making the woman slam against a tree. "I'm the damn Heroine! I deserve whatever the hell I want! So I took her… the same way I take everything… by force! That stupid slut felt great but she cried too damn much! So I had to… I had to… I killed her."

Linkle rushed at the woman, overcome with rage but the darkslayer easily smacked her to the ground.

"That stupid slut wasn't the only one. I pillaged and raped my way through that world! That owl, dead. Zelda, Malon, Ruto, everyone else. I killed them too. Their bodies felt so damn good, but all the damn crying!"

Linkle tried pulling herself off the ground, her body screaming in pain. Darkslayer lifted her sword to kill the stumbling woman.

An orange fist came rushing towards Darkslayer. The armoured woman spun around to catch it with her sword.

"You…" She breathed as she saw Midna floating a little ways off, her hair glowing. "I've killed you once before, don't think I won't do it again."

"That wasn't me." Midna replied before swinging her fist at the woman again.

The two clashed together making the air sweep out from under them from the force. Midna let fist after fist fly at the woman, each time being blocked by the giant black blade.

"How long can you last in this light?"

"Long enough!" Midna screamed back as she threw another punch.

Darkslayer easily knocked it away and charged at the little Imp, Midna was too weak from staying in the light and she wasn't able to move.

An arrow clinked off of Darkslayer's armour and she spun around to Linkle, who held her crossbow out and fired off another shot.

"What the hell are you doing?" The black knight asked. "If you had aimed for my head I would be dead."

"Midna get back in the shadows!" Linkle ordered. "You can't fight like this!"

"But you'll-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"Take care of me?" Darkslayer slowly approached Linkle as Midna knocked back away for cover. "Cocky all of a sudden?"

Linkle fired off more shots from her crossbow. They either clinked off the strong armour or were deflected by the Darkslayers' sword.

Linkle threw her crossbow down and grabbed her sword. Darkslayer was faster, swinging hers down. The large black blade smashed into the ground while Linkle dodged to the side. Then the blonde woman grabbed the black armoured arm of Darkslayer tightly.

"What are you doing?" A punch smashed into Linkle's face, making blood squirt from her nose but the woman kept her grip.

"Forbidden Fortress!" Linkle screamed.

"Have you lost your-"

Darkslayer never had time to finish her sentence as Linkle released the arm and jumped back and suddenly Darkslayer was gone.

Linkle fell to the ground exhausted. The others crowded around her. "Are you okay?"

"Where'd she go?" Juugan asked as she limped from her bad foot.

"The Deku leaf of teleportation I gave you." The owl hooted. "Very smart thinking. But this isn't the time, quickly, bring her back to the Kokiri forest!"

Darkslayer was back at the Forbidden Fortress. The dark foggy air hitting her face as she gazed around. "What the hell?" She grabbed the leaf that was wedged into her armour, it evaporated in her hand and blew away in the rugged winds. "That little bitch."

Her helmet was left there as well as her Javelin. A shame, she didn't want anyone to see her face. However what she really got angry over was that her horse was left behind too. The fastest horse she ever had, one that managed to let her go across Hyrule fields in a matter of seconds. That meant that any other attempt at getting the Heroine would be a much longer trip.

The Darkslayer cursed as she sheathed her sword and stormed back into the Fortress.

The little girl was there again, the bandage around her eye, and in her same ragged dress. She looked at Darkslayer with bewilderment, not expecting the woman back so soon. Then she noticed the fury that seemed to radiate off the woman and her eyes fell knowing exactly what was coming.

"To my room." Darkslayer ordered as she grabbed the small thing roughly.

"Yes…" The girl replied. She knew if she refused it would do no good. She was scared as she was dragged up the stairs behind the towering woman, keeping her tears in. She knew is she cried the beatings would only be harder.

Linkle was laying down on a soft bed, her body covered in bandages and throbbing with pain.

"Are you awake?" Zalli asked.

Linkle's eyes fluttered as she tried getting use to the light. "Yeah…"

"That's good. You've been out for almost a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah, you're probably hungry, I'll get something." Zalli flew to the door. "Hey, Linkle's awake!"

A group of girls came rushing in all eager to meet her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Juugan nearly cried.

"You were sleeping for so long I was afraid you wouldn't wake up again!" Saria exclaimed through her own watery eyes.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" The Deku princess added.

"Now, now girls." The owl hooted. "Give her some space. How are you feeling young Heroine?"

"Hungry, tired, sore."

"Very blunt. But I'm glad you're well enough to complain."

"I'll make something right away!" Saria said as she rushed off to cook something up.

"What about the Darkslayer?" Linkle asked.

"You sent her far away, it'll be some time before she can return. And if she does she cannot enter the forest here, nor will she find the Deku shrubs, they have all been evacuated."

"That's good." Zalli said.

"But when we leave there's a possibility she'll be waiting for us." Midna spoke.

"True, it is why I believe it would be best if you leave as soon as possible. Back to the castle and the young princess."

"But what about the spiritual stone of the forest?" Linkle asked. "I still haven't passed the test in the Lost Woods."

"You will get it." The owl replied. "When you are ready, come to the Deku tree."

As the owl left, the girls crowded around again, all eager to talk to the newly awakened woman. Saria came back soon with something to eat and Linkle devoured it, feeling her strength returning already.

"I guess I should head to the Deku tree." Linkle said as she finished.

"Are you sure you need to go right now?" Midna asked as she let her hand rub all over the slight bulge of the bed covering.

"You do need a reward for saving me." The Deku Princess cooed.

"Yep, you really do." Juugan added.

Linkle, much to everyone's shock, took Midna's hand and moved it away. "I've got to go."

"Linkle are you feeling okay?" Zalli asked.

The Blonde woman got dressed. "Yeah… Come on Zalli, let's go."

She left with the little fairy floating around her and both made their way to the Deku tree.

"Young Heroine." The Deku tree groaned. "You have done well to save the Deku people and to defeat opponents of such skill. I have seen your strength, you are indeed strong. But I cannot give you the stone, not until you have completed your trial within the woods."

"But-" Zalli went to complain.

"I don't think I'm able to, great Deku Tree." Linkle responded.

"A great many things were revealed to you and that is why you must face the darkness once more."

"Then it's true? What she said about me?"

"Yes it is true. That woman is indeed the Heroine of prophesy just as you are. Another world, another you."

"I understand what the vision was back then. And it scares me, more than anything else I've faced so far."

"Yes." The great tree croaked. "The darkness within one's self is often the most frightening to face, but a Heroine must overcome this if she is to succeed in her mission. Otherwise…"

"She'll become like the Darkslayer, like me."

"Yes."

Linkle looked up at the ancient tree, then at the owl. She nodded. "I understand."

Linkle stood at the entrance of the lost Woods, looking deep into the darkness. "Zalli... I don't want to go back in."

"Linkle…"

"But I have to. I know I do. But I'm scared of it. I'm scared of myself. What I could become if I become lost in the darkness."

The gentle Fairy body pressed up against Linkle's neck. The tiny lips kissing at the cheek. "It's alright. I know you're strong enough to beat it. I wish I could go with you, but I'll make sure to stay right here no matter how long you're gone for until you come back."

"Thanks Zalli. You've always been by my side, no matter all the dumb stuff I've done. You would get angry but never leave me."

"And I never will."

"Young Heroine." The owl hooted as he perched himself on a branch. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this again. It is alright to be scared, fear is natural, but do not become overwhelmed by it."

"How do I do that?" Linkle asked. "Just thinking about the Darkslayer, that she's me, that I could become like that, it makes me so scared I can barely stand."

"You are not the Darkslayer!" Zalli protested. "So what if you share the same face? Does that make you the same person?"

"But she is me! I could have been like that! I don't want to make a little girl cry, just the thought of them in pain makes me shake with rage. But she must have thought that too before, she is me, so what made her do it? When did she lose it and start hurting them? Will I ever lose myself like that as well?"

"You won't Linkle." Zalli replied. "You are brave and strong and so very kind. Yes you can be a pervert but you've never once been mean or hurt them. I believe in you Linkle."

"Fate is not so easy to determine." The owl said. "It is not a straight line like many would believe. It is always changing, turning to the free will of people. You are not fated to be good person no more than Darkslayer was fated to be an evil one. Such things are determined not by the hands of goddesses but by the free will of the ones who are walking down its path. Remember this, you are in control of your fate not Darkslayer. She has followed her path down to its darkest end and now you too must follow yours, where it may lead is determined only by you."

Linkle looked at the great bird and a soft smile painted her lips. "Thanks. Both of you." Then she began entering inside the woods and was soon enveloped by the darkness.

Linkle walked through the forest, passing through the thick fog and hanging branches. The glow of light shined in her path, and she knew what it was this time.

The younger version of Linkle ran off and the adult changed after her. They ran through the woods, off in every direction for what seemed like hours. Finally Linkle was back at the well.

The blonde woman stared at it as the blackness emerged. The long thin hand groping at the ground and tearing up the grass as the rest of the body began to appear.

The glowing little Linkle sat on a stump, waving her feet in the air as the beast emerged from the well and faced the adult Linkle.

Linkle took out her sword and pointed it at the creature. The beast roared as it rushed forward.

Linkle blinked in fear and was quickly wrapped up in the long centipede like body, but she stowed her fear and let her sword cut through the body.

The creature shrieked as it was cut in two, the two halves wiggling on the ground as blackness oozed out from it. Then it began to shift in appearance and soon there stood another Linkle. She was pitch black but with glowing red eyes. It too wielded a sword, one of pure blackness.

The Linkle's rushed each other, blades clashing together over and over again in combat. The little girl Linkle watched as the two older ones fought.

The two blades sparked as they hit each other, Linkle thrusted her blade forward but the Dark Linkle jumped up and stood on the blade, a wicked grin on her face. The black boot smacked into the Blonde woman's face making her fall to the ground.

Linkle rolled as the dark bladed sword stabbed into the ground where she was. She got back to her feet to deflect another swing from the dark woman.

The Dark Linkle laughed wickedly. "Stop holding me back! Use me! Let me take over and I'll kill that Darkslayer!"

"No!" Linkle swung but the Dark Linkle jumped backwards out of harm's way.

"Why not. You need my help. Let me out and you'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

Linkle rushed at the dark woman and the two engaged in fierce combat again.

"I'll take care of your enemies." The dark Linkle taunted. "I'll make the ones who hurt you pay. No one will ever look down on you or call you a freak again! You'll have all the Lolis you want, no matter what! Let me out!"

"No!" Linkle's swing missed but the dark Linkle's didn't. The black blade stabbed right through her heart.

The little Linkle on the tree stump made a whimper, and the area around her heart began turning black. She kept getting darker and darker.

"That's it." The Dark Linkle's slithery voice whispered into the woman's ear. "Let me take over. You won't ever face humiliation again, never again will you be defeated. Never again will you be rejected. I'll take care of all of it for you."

The little Linkle looked so sad as more and more of her body began to darken.

The Dark Linkle smiled smugly as Linkle fell to her knees. "You were so scared of becoming the darkness. Ironically, that's what you made you fall to it."

Linkle just lay on her knees on the ground, feeling the coldness of the darkness began to envelop her. But there was a flash, an image that shot through her mind. It was bright and for a second the darkness seemed to leave her.

She desperately tried finding it again, searching through the fog that swam in her head. Zalli, Aryll, Midna… they all began coming back to her, one by one. The smiling faces, the warmth of their bodies.

Linkle got back to her feet, and cleanly sliced the head off of the Dark Linkle.

The Darkness seemed to evaporate, the little glowing Linkle smiled as light returned to her, then she too vanished.

Linkle looked around the newly revealed area, a small enclosed square covered on all sides by huge trees. And in the center where once the well was, there was a tree stump and on that stump was the Spiritual stone of the forest.

Zalli was waiting outside and zipped up to Linkle as soon as she saw the blonde woman emerge from the foggy woods.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah, and look." Linkle showed the fairy the stone.

"The Spiritual stone of the Forest!"

"This is what I was supposed to find wasn't it?" Linkle asked the owl.

The owl shrugged its wings. "Who knows? Now let us go to the Deku Tree and tell him."

"You go on ahead. I have some girls waiting for me."

"Geez that's just like you!" Zalli laughed.

Linkle returned to Saria's house, the group of girls sitting around waiting for her. They got to their feet and rushed her as they saw the blonde woman enter.

"Well girls, I'm glad you're anxious to see me because I was thinking of that reward you promised me."

"Gladly!" The Deku Princess replied.

"And I can't wait much longer, I've been saving it for nearly a week!"

"Then let's hurry up and get these off you." Midna grabbed Linkle's bottoms and pulled them down, the big, fat cock bounced free, semi-erect. All the girls looked at it with eager and lust-filled faces.

Hands groped all over the fat thing, touching and enjoying the sensation of the soft yet hard flesh. Midna pressed her lips to the cock and began licking and kissing it all over. Juugan joined in and the two tiny lips and tongues worked her cock all over.

Linkle groaned as she felt her balls being targeted next. Saria and the Deku Princess were sucking on it, giving each heavy nut a wonderful bath of saliva. Linkle felt her ass cheeks being spread and then something warm and wet pressed against her anus. She could see the blonde hair of Fado behind her and moaned as the tongue dug its way deep into her asshole.

Linkle pulled off her shirt, freeing her breasts, letting the lustful lolis get a good look. Zalli flew to her mouth and the blonde woman kissed the entire fairy body, she began lapping at it, teasing the tiny cunt of the minigirl.

Zalli rode Linkle's tongue, loving the sensation that ran through her body as the slimy appendage teased her dripping wet pussy. The little fairy fingers grabbed the large lips and soon began kissing it all over as she was brought closer and closer to her orgasm by the giant tongue.

Linkle rubbed at her nipples and breasts as she was worshipped by the multiple lolis below. Her cock was lathered and drenched in the saliva of the two little things, Midna and Juugan both licking up and down the shaft and mushroom head. Sometimes their tongues and mouths met and kissed as the cock was sandwiched between them.

Saria and The Deku Princess kept up their pleasuring of the balls, tasting the big sweaty nuts, sticking them in their mouths and sucking on the fat things. The Deku Princess' sucker made her vacuum the testicle she was working on while Saria was much more gentle and let her tongue lick all over, tasting the sweat that dripped from them as she suckled away.

Fado was still at the ass, giving it a thorough cleaning. She hungrily devoured it as if it was her favorite treat, slobbery so her saliva and the pussy juices mixed together and ran down her chin. She teased the clit and pussy below with her fingers, before fingering the cunt as she kept up her powerful rimjob.

"That's great girls." Linkle said as she felt Zalli climax on her tongue. "But I don't want my first cumshot to be on your faces. No, I want all this stored up cum to flood one of your little wombs and knock you up!"

"Who do you want first?" Juugan asked as she slipped out of her Fundoshi. The other girls began stripping as well until all the little lolis in the room were fully nude, pussies dripping like a waterfall down their soft legs.

"Midna, you haven't had it for a while, so how about you start?"

"Finally! You know how long I've been waiting for another chance to fuck you! I've been going crazy without a hard cock inside me for so long!" The Imp shouted as she pushed Linkle onto the bed.

Midna quickly slammed herself onto the cock. She groaned in sweet pleasure after having been without any for so long and quickly began working up a sweat.

Up and down Midna rode the cock, letting her thicc black booty rise and fall and jiggle with her quick, heavy, motions. Linkle sat up and grabbed Midna's fat ass, letting her fingers sink into the soft flesh as she added her own thrusts.

"Fuck yes!" Midna screamed as she felt the cock slam inside her over and over again. "It's so fucking good! I've been without it for so long that I think I been having withdrawals! I'm completely addicted to your cock now! It's so fucking good!"

"And you feel fucking great too Midna!" Linkle shouted back. "Fuck your ass is so fucking fat and soft! I love the way it feels in my hands! I love your tight little pussy too, so warm and tight on my cock!"

Linkle leaned down and took Midna's lips in a kiss, letting her tongue snake out and mix with the Imp's. They kissed passionately as their bodies mingled together in intense love making.

The other girls weren't satisfied with just watching and quickly surrounded Linkle. She felt two mouths return to her balls, licking and sucking on them, while other mouths were at her breasts and nipples.

Linkle groaned into the kiss with Midna, saliva running down their lips and chins as their tongues danced. The heavy, quick thrusting only picked up as Midna was plowed harder and faster with each passing second.

Midna broke the kiss and threw her head back to scream in ecstasy. A powerful orgasm rippled through her as the fat cock dug inside her womb and messed it up with brutal poundings.

"Ah! Linkle! It's so good! It feels so good, I'm losing my mind!" Midna was screaming as she shook and her eyes rolled back. Her pussy tightened and squirted yet Linkle never stopped, she fucked Midna just as hard as she had before. "I can't! I'm going crazy! It's just too fucking good!"

Linkle grunted and groan as she fucked Midna through her orgasm, making the girl screech with the overwhelming pleasure. "That's it! Cum on my fat cock!" She picked up the pace as she brutally demolished the tiny womb.

They kept fucking for long minutes still, Linkle being worshipped by the other girls while Midna screamed with her intense pleasure.

Linkle however knew she wouldn't last much longer like this. "Midna, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum and flood your little womb with my full weeks' worth of fresh, hot cum!"

"Yes! I'm getting close to cuming again too! So please cum inside me! I want all of your backed up seed inside my womb!"

"Then here it cums! Drink it all up and get pregnant!"

Linkle and Midna both screamed together as the huge tidal wave of cum was released from Linkle's cock and flooded Midna's womb. The little Imp's belly expanded as more and more of the thick, hot, sticky semen was unloaded into the tiny womb. Midna herself went over the edge once again, her whole body shivering as her eyes rolled back and filled with tears and her mouth stretched wide open, letting her tongue hang out.

After several shots, Linkle pulled out and let her last few shots cover Midna's hair, face and body in a thick sheet of white. Midna was completely covered in Linkle's semen and her pussy was shooting it out like a fountain.

"Wow, you really were backed up!" Zalli exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel much better after letting it all out."

"Not all out, right?" Fado asked. "Because we still haven't had a turn yet."

"Don't worry, I still have plenty for you girls too. Now how should go next?"

All the girls were crying, "Me! Oh me next!" Linkle smiled at her harem.

"Okay, Zalli you're up next."

"Me? Okay!"

Linkle let Zalli fly into her hands and then brought the little fairy up to her mouth. Her tongue came out and licked the little thing all over, making Zalli moan. Zalli kissed the tongue, letting the end enter her mouth where it could meet with her own tongue, while she continued rubbing her body all over the rest of it.

Linkle pulled the girl into her mouth, she closed her lips around the tiny body and began licking all over it with her big tongue. Zalli moaned with pleasure as every single inch of her was covered and drenched with Linkle's tongue and saliva. Linkle rolled the fairy around in her mouth, tasting her fully.

Zalli pulled her head and upper body out of Linkle's lips, feeling the softness of them around her back and belly. Then she coed as the tongue licked at her pussy, the tongue wiggled all around the drenched area before trying to force its way inside. Zalli screamed as she felt the very end of the tongue spread her pussy lips wide and enter inside. Linkle made pumping motions with her tongue, fucking the tiny cunt.

Zalli was moaning at the way Linkle pleased, however she knew she needed to do something in return. "Linkle let me please you as well. It's not fair that I'm the only one feeling good."

Linkle spat the fairy out on the bed and let her enormous cock rest nearby. Zalli went up to it and gave the head a big kiss, she tasted the fresh dripping Pre-cum and drank it up. Then she got on top of the cock and began riding it. She rubbed her entire body up and down the thick cock.

Linkle was groaning as she felt Zalli please her cock with her tiny and wet fairy body. She began thrusting her hips, letting her movements add to the pressure. Zalli kissed and licked all over the cock and she let her wings zip her up and down the long shaft.

"Ah, Zalli! This feels really good! I can't believe this feels as amazing as it does!" Linkle was panting and thrusting her hips back at the flying fairy, eager for more of the pleasure. "I can feel not only your little mouth, but your chest and pussy too! It's so good!"

Zalli was moaning as she masturbated herself on the thick, meaty erection, her pussy lips and clit rubbing pleasurably against the hard flesh beneath her. "Linkle. I wish I could feel you inside me, but this is amazing too! I love you Linkle!"

"Me too Zalli! I love you too!"

"I may not be able to fit you inside but I can take your cum." Zalli got off the cock and got in front of the large cockhead, she spread her legs wide and rubbed her pussy against the larger woman's urethra.

Linkle rubbed back, making both moan as the cock tried to force its way inside but never being able to do so due to the massive size difference.

"Zalli! Zalli, I'm going to cum!"

"Please do it! Cum inside my pussy and cover me in your semen! I love you so much I want your babies so please make me pregnant with tons of little fairy babies!"

Linkle and Zalli both screamed as they went over the edge together, the little fairy's body squirming as she squirted and her eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure. Linkle cock began firing directly into Zalli's little cunt, flooding it instantly and making the tiny girl balloon up with the massive amounts of cum. Zalli pulled away and let the next several shots run all over her, completely bathing her in the hot, sticky seed.

Linkle panted as her cumshot turned into a trickle. Zalli lay on the bed, drinking up the huge load that was all over her, thick enough for the fairy to swim in.

"Who's next?" Juugan asked as she began licking the cock clean

"Bend over, Fado. I want that tight asshole."

The blonde kokiri eagerly obeyed, bending over the bed and sticking her ass out at Linkle.

Linkle quickly lined her thick cock up with the tight asshole, teasing it before she began pushing it in. Fado groaned as she felt the massive dick begin to stretch her tight back hole wide. Linkle pushed in more and more of her cock, slowly but steadily, filling up the girl's rectum with her giant erection.

Linkle grunted in pleasure as she felt her hips smack against Fado's butt. All of it was inside now, Linkle groaned as she began pulling back out. The cock left the tight hole, grinding against the sensitive anal walls, making Fado moan with pleasure. Then with a heavy thrust, Linkle plowed back inside.

"Ah! It's stretching my butt so wide! It feels so good when your big dick spreads it and digs so deep!" Fado was groaning. "It feels amazing!"

"Yeah your ass is super fucking tight just like last time!" Linkle replied as she began picking up speed.

Linkle was going faster and harder with each thrust and soon she was pounding away at the small girl's tight, warm asshole. She dug herself in as deep as possible, making the cute little butt cheeks jiggle when she smacked them. She could feel Fado return with her own thrusts and eagerly made the two of them clash in a wet sloppy smacking sound of flesh on flesh.

Linkle moaned deeply as she felt someone at her ass. Saria had spread the cheeks wide and pressed her face up to the anus, she took deep sniffs of it before pressing her lips up against the rim. She began kissing it and then licking it and soon was eating it out with an intense desire.

Juugan had gone lower and was lapping at the drenched pussy of Linkle, drinking up the sweet juices and adding her finger to the sensitive little clit.

Linkle really picked up her intensity as she felt the two little lolis at her ass and pussy, eating her out with vigour. Fado was screaming below her, overcome with the intense pleasure of being roughly anally fucked by such a fat cock.

"Linkle! It's so good! My ass feels amazing!"

"Fuck! You're so hot when you're crying out like that!" Linkle shouted as she pumped her hips hard. "I love your cute little moans whenever I dig deep into your bowels! You must really love my cock inside your asshole!"

"Yes! I love it! It feels so good! Keep going, fuck my asshole even harder!"

Linkle gladly obliged, fucking the tiny girl with everything she had, pounding away at the anal depths, rubbing against the sensitive and tight walls.

Of course Linkle couldn't last forever, especially not with two more girls worshipping her asshole and pussy, and soon she found herself getting close to her end.

"Fado, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside your asshole!"

"Yes! Please cum inside my butt! Please fill me up with all of your hot sticky seed!"

Linkle and Fado both went over the edge together, their bodies shivering as the huge rush of cum filled the ass to the brim with sticky seed. It poured out onto the ground as Fado's eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out.

After several more squirts of cum, Linkle pulled herself out and let the huge gush of cum pour from Fado's asshole and onto the ground.

"Now who to pick next." Linkle wondered aloud as she turned to the other girls letting the tiny mouths return to cleaning her cock off of all the cum, juices, and saliva that coated it.

The Deku princess began clogging her sucker with Linkle's fat dick, letting it go deep down her throat. She began sucking it hard like a vacuum, making Linkle groan in sweet delight.

The Deku Princess' hands went around to feel Linkle's soft ass cheeks as the blonde woman grabbed the leafy hair of the small girl and began thrusting her hips.

"Ah fuck that's incredible!" Linkle moaned. "Your sucker is so fucking good! It's like it's trying to suck my dick right off, so tight and strong!"

Linkle was bucking her hips now intensely, making her big balls smack against the Deku Princess' chin as she facefucked the cute loli as hard as she could. Linkle was bent over the little thing, her hands pressing the head in close, her breasts swaying with her quick motions, her butt jiggling whenever she slammed her waist against the Deku face.

"That's it! Keep sucking me off while I fuck your throat! Fuck this is amazing!" Linkle kept panting as her hips thrusts got harder and harder. "But I don't want to cum down your throat!"

Linkle managed to pull herself out of the Deku Princess' incredibly tight suction. "Get on the bed!"

The Deku Princess eagerly obeyed getting on the bed, laying down on her stomach so her soft ass was sticking up in the air. Linkle grabbed the firm, supple cheeks and squeezed and groped them before crawling up further over the tiny girl.

Linkle spread the ass cheeks wide and lined her cock up with the holes beneath. She teased both making the Deku Princess moan with simple pleasure and a desire for more.

Linkle thrusted herself into the Deku Princess' ass making the girl cry out with pleasure as her tight anus was spread wide by the massive, meaty intruder.

"Oh yes! It feels so good inside my ass!" The Deku Princess shouted. "It's stretching me out so wide and I can feel it so deep inside!"

Linkle grunted as she pressed her waist up against the soft ass cheeks, she began pulling back out, letting her long member slowly grind against the sensitive anal cavity as it was removed centimetre by centimetre.

Then Linkle slammed herself back in making The Deku Princess squeal. The pace quickened and hardened as Linkle kept pounding away at the tight asshole. "Yes! Oh fuck your ass is fucking tight! I love it so much!"

"Yes! Me too! I love your big fat cock in my asshole! It feels so wonderful when it stretches me so wide like this!" The Deku Princess screamed back. "It's amazing! Keep going! Keep fucking my ass even harder!"

"Gladly Princess!" Linkle threw all her strength into her thrusts, demolishing the anal insides with harsh, brutal ramming of her massive erection. She lay down on top of the girl, squishing her softly beneath her weight as she continued fucking.

"Yes! Yes! So good! Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass so hard I go crazy!" The Deku Princess was panting as she felt Linkle on top of her, squeezing down with her adult weight, the princess' head between the soft breasts.

Linkle thrusted harder and harder, her waist smacking the ass, making the cheeks jiggle while she grabbed the bed sheets and clutched them tightly. Harder and faster she went, her hips a blur as she destroyed the small, tight anus of the shivering loli shrub beneath her.

"It's so good! Too good! Linkle I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum on her big fat cock inside my asshole! It feels too wonderful to hold back any longer!"

"Then cum! Go ahead and cum from my cock fucking your ass!"

The Deku Princess roared in her intense orgasm, her pussy squirting while her asshole tightened around the cock. She could feel her whole body shake with the overwhelming pleasure yet Linkle never stopped fucking her.

"That's it cum!" Linkle was screaming as she kept up her brutal assault on the anus, fucking the small girl even through her orgasm. She pounded away at the ass even as it tightened like a vice-grip around her fat cock. "Cum on my big fat cock in your ass! I love hearing you scream in pleasure as I fuck your tight ass!"

The Deku Princess' words were gibberish as she was fucked through her orgasm.

"Yes! Fuck I love the way your body shakes and your asshole tightens around my fat cock! Fuck it's so good!"

Linkle fucked the ass with everything she had, feeling the girl beneath her shivering with such extreme pleasure, hearing her squeals of ecstasy. The Deku Princess' pussy was squirting, getting Linkle's big flopping balls went with her juices.

However Linkle knew she wouldn't last forever and after several more heavy thrusts she slammed herself in and let loose a massive torrent of seed.

The Deku Princess screamed as another powerful orgasm rippled through her body sending her over the edge in a squirting mess. She could feel the giant wave of seed inside her ass, painting her bowels white with the sticky goo.

Linkle pulled out as she let out her last few shots of cum and her semen turned to a trickle. Cum came rushing out of the gaping anus when the cock was pulled out and spilled onto the bed in a huge, sticky mess.

Juugan and Saria were back to the cock and balls licking and sucking on them.

"Please me next." Saria begged. "I'm so wet right now! I'm going to go crazy if you don't fuck me soon!"

"Sorry Saria, but I'm going next!" Juugan pounced on Linkle knocking her back down on the bed. The cute loli eagerly straddled the older woman and then slammed herself down on the fat cock. "Yes! You're dick feels so good! Please start fucking me!"

Linkle grabbed Juugan's hips and began to add some thrusts. Juugan was doing the same, bouncing up and down on the cock.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, this feels so good!" Juugan was crying out as she fucked the cock hard, her butt jiggling as she smacked Linkle's waist with each motion of her hips. "Linkle! Keep going! Keep fucking me!"

"You're the one doing most of the fucking right now." Linkle grinned but she gave her thrusts extra oomph anyways.

"That's it! Just like that! Harder Linkle! Fuck me harder!" Juugan reached down and grabbed Linkle's breasts, groping them both, loving the softness of each boob. Juugan played with both tits, rubbing and toying with the sensitive nipples as she fucked the cock as hard as she could.

"Ah, Juugan your pussy is so hot and tight! Fuck this feels great!" Linkle gave the soft, jiggling cheeks of the tiny girl's ass a nice slap. "That's it, ride my big fat cock! Fuck you own little pussy on my big dick!"

"Yes! I will Linkle! It feels so good to ride your cock!" Juugan was screaming. "I can't stop myself! My body is moving by itself! It feels so good I'll never want to stop fucking you!"

"Me too, Juugan! I want to fuck your super tight pussy forever! Keep riding me! Keep getting fucked by my big, fat cock!"

Juugan was screaming in sweet pleasure and her head shot back as she felt the cock ram inside her womb. The big bulge in her stomach showed where the cock was brutalizing her.

"Fuck this is so good! It's inside my womb! It's all the way inside my womb! I can feel it destroying my insides!" Juugan felt the big bulge through her skin. "Yes! Deeper! Harder! Fuck me silly Linkle! Don't ever stop fucking me! Make sure to fuck me all the time for the rest of my life!"

"I will! I'll make sure you get to feel my cock as much as possible! You're so fucking hot and sexy when you ride me like this! And you're pussy is to die for!"

"Then don't stop fucking me! Fuck me until I break!"

No matter their words, both knew they wouldn't last forever. "Linkle! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum on your cock!"

"Go ahead Juugan! Cum on my dick! I'm getting close too!"

"Then let's cum together! Please cum deep inside my womb and fill me with all your sweet cum! I want it all so bad!"

"Get ready! Here it all cums! Make sure you're slutty womb drinks up all my seed and gets pregnant!"

Both girls went over the edge in orgasm as they shook and squealed from the intense pleasure that overtook their bodies. Juugan's eyes rolled back and filled with tears as her tongue hung out from her drooling mouth. Her pussy tightened around the cock and squirted while her womb was flooded by the massive amount of semen that was shot inside it.

After several more ropes of thick, sticky cum, Linkle was done and Juugan pulled herself off of the cock. Immediately semen poured out from her cunt and left the bed sheets covered in sticky goop.

Saria went to the cock and cleaned it up. "Please! I need it so badly!"

Linkle grabbed Saria and spun her around so the little loli was lying on her back on the bed. Linkle spread the tiny legs wide and lined her cock up with the drenched cunt.

She thrusted inside making Saria throw her head back and scream in pleasure. The cock kissed the cervix before Linkle began pulling out, letting it rub against the sensitive, tight walls of the vaginal cavity. Then Linkle slammed back in, pounding once more at the womb entrance.

"Ah! Linkle! I can feel your cock all the way inside me!" Saria was screaming. She threw her arms and legs around the woman and clutched Linkle's body close to her, getting her face covered in delightfully soft tits. "It's so good! Please fuck me even harder!"

"Don't worry I will!" Linkle began thrusting harder, letting her hips piston against Saria, digging her cock deep inside. The Cervix was rammed over and over again, each bump making Saria scream with intense erotic pleasure. "How's this?! Feel good?!"

"Yes! It's amazing!" Saria screamed back. "It's wonderful! Keep going! Don't ever stop fucking me!"

"How could I?! Your pussy is fucking amazing! It's so fucking hot and tight! And the way you scream and shiver like this is so fucking hot to listen to! That's it let your voice out! I want to hear how good it feels for you!"

"It's amazing!" Saria screamed back with watery eyes as the pleasure rushed through her body. "Keep going! Linkle I love you and I love the way you fuck me!"

"Me too, Saria, I love you too!"

Linkle gave an extra hard thrust and Saria screamed in orgasm as the cock smashed through and into the womb itself. "It's inside my womb! It feels fantastic! Your cock is destroying my womb but I love it so much! Harder! Faster! Destroy my insides with your big fat cock!"

"Saria! Saria! It feels so good! I love hearing your sweet little moans whenever I pound at your tight little womb! Goddesses you're so fucking hot! I can't stop moving my hips and fucking you!"

Linkle was really pounding away, making Saria squeal over and over again as the cock ravaged the girl's womb with brutal thrusts of her hips. Saria took one of Linkle's nipples into her mouth and suckled on it as she continued to get fucked by the giant meaty erection.

The intense fucking kept going for long minutes, however both were getting close once more.

"Linkle! I'm going to cum again!" Saria cried.

"Me too, Saria! I'm going to cum inside your fucking womb and knock you up!"

"Oh please do so! Make sure you empty your balls inside me! Make sure you give my pussy every single bit of cum you have so I can get pregnant! I want your babies! I want them so bad!"

"Then get pregnant!"

Linkle and Saria both went over the edge together, clinging onto one another as their bodies shook. Sari's eyes rolled back, her tongue hung out and her pussy tightened around the cock so hard Linkle was afraid it would never let go again.

The dick fired off rope after hot, sticky rope of cum directly inside the womb, filling it within seconds and making the belly expand to fit all of its pent up seed. Linkle eventually calmed down and pulled herself out of Saria, letting the cum rush out and spray onto the bed and floor.

"That looks quite nice." A voice said.

Linkle turned to it. Suugii sat on the bed nearby, using her slime body to imitate her favorite appearance, that of the curvy, busty woman. "So what do you think? Want to try a nice slime girl?"

"Not really." Linkle replied.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because you don't appeal to me."

"Oh I get it." Suugii's face cracked a grin as her body began to morph. Her curves lessened and her breasts disappeared into a flat chest. Her face also seemed to de-age. "Is this any better? I now look like a cute, innocent, little girl."

"That's great! You're super cute like that!"

"Thank you, though I do prefer the other one. Juugan also seems to like it." She giggled at that. "Oh do you like flat chest or slightly developing?" She adjusted between the two sizes.

"Um... both are great, but maybe keep the flat chest."

"Got it. Now lay down and let me do the work."

Linkle obeyed getting on her back on the bed. Suugii crawled over the woman, her orange ball floating inside the tiny outer shell she created. She let her blue tongue tease Linkle's body, running up from the cock to the sensitive nipples and then up to the mouth to deep kiss the woman.

Linkle kissed back, letting her tongue mix with the slimy blue one. She felt soft, squishy hands on her breasts, teasing them both. Suugii broke the kiss and trailed back down, taking the cock inside her mouth.

Linkle groaned at the feeling. It was different from an actual mouth, it instead was very jelly like. Her cock seemed to be swimming in a very squishy and soft substance.

Suugii imitated the blowjobs she had seen earlier, bobbing her head up and down the thick cock. Because of the see-through body, Linkle watched as her cock went deep down the throat of the slime girl.

Suugii stopped her oraljob and lifted herself up, then she lined up the cock between her legs, where her pussy would be. She began pushing herself down, letting the cock pop inside her blue body and dig deeper inside her.

It didn't feel any different from the mouth, but it still felt nice so Linkle groaned at the pleasure. She could see her cock going deeper inside the body, loving how far inside it went, knowing now how far it would go with the other girls she fucked.

"Hmmm…." Suugii cooed. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." Linkle replied as she began bucking her hips, making her cock slip up and down the blue slimy body.

"How's this?"

Linkle nearly screamed out from sudden pleasure. The pressure on her dick was much tighter now, like something was jerking her off.

"I'm controlling my body, making it twist and grip around your cock. Feel good?"

"Yeah!" Linkle grunted as she picked up her pace, fucking the small blue body ever harder. "It feels really good! Your pussy feels so slimy yet its so hard as well! Fuck this feels incredible!"

"Good!" Suugii grinned. "Here take more! Feel good from my… What you humans call it again? Pussy! Feel good from my slime pussy!"

"Your slimy pussy is amazing! I love it so much!"

Linkle was gripping at the slime girl's hips, not actually grabbing anything as her fingers sank into the blue goop, she continued thrusting, her hips desperate for even more of this new and intense pleasure.

"Does it feel good for you too?" Linkle asked through her grunts.

"Oh Yes, most defiantly!" Suugii replied. "Your human cock is quite nice, tasty too! My apologies, should I mimic the moans those girls did too?"

"No, that's fine as long as you feel good! I like making sure my partner feels good as well."

"Don't worry, it feels very nice for me. I'm just a little different from those human girls."

Linkle and Suugii kept fucking each other. The little slime body rising up and down on the thick cock, Linkle thrusting back. Linkle's moans rung throughout the room and even a few little squeaks escaped the orange ball.

However Linkle knew she wouldn't last much longer under the pleasurable assault of the slime girl.

"I'm going to cum! Suugii, I'm going to squirt all my semen inside you!"

"Please do so! Please let out all that thick, creamy milk inside my body!"

"Here it cums!"

Linkle screamed as she went over the edge, her cock firing out its massive load of semen. She could see the thick ropes upon ropes of seed leave her cockhead and squirt inside the blue slimy shell. The white seed swam around in the blue body, turning it more white than blue after a while.

"Oh my! It's delicious! Just as I thought you're seed is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted! Oh, so good!" Suugii was saying as she drank up all the white gooey cum, making it evaporate into the orange ball and making it grow.

Linkle was finished long before Suugii was done drinking and just let her hard cock stay within the slimy confines. Eventually Suugii got off. "That was very tasty! Thank you very much for the delicious food! I feel much stronger after that!"

"Glad you liked it." Linkle replied. She sat up on the bed, panting from the intense exercise of fucking so many cute little lolis in a row. "That's all of them."

"Nope! Not all of us!" A cute little voice sang.

Linkle turned around to see she had quite the audience. The other little Kokiri girls were all in the room and awaiting their turn.

"Did you really think we'd be satisfied with only one turn?" Midna asked. "Not after making us wait so long! Now, I know you still have plenty left to give us."

"Oh defiantly!" Linkle agreed as she stroked her still erect cock.

The fucking kept going for a long time still. Linkle who was very backed up fucked girl after girl after girl. She came over and over again making sure all lolis had a taste of her cum in all their holes. The other girls also played with each other, kissing, humping, and licking all over each other's bodies. Juugan and Suugii especially had a good time with each other, the slime mimicking oral jobs on the tiny human girl and even created herself a blue dick to use.

The night passed by and the morning sun came yet Linkle was still plowing away at the sweet things. It was nearly the afternoon by the time she was finished and lay down on the bed for a good rest.

Linkle and Zalli were back at the Deku Tree. "Sorry we were a bit late." Zalli said.

"Yeah, I got distracted, but I never expected to be at that for that long." Linkle added.

"Don't worry about it." The owl replied. "That is proof that you are growing as the Heroine of prophecy. Your sword is becoming much stronger than when you first started your quest."

"Yes." The Deku Tree's voice boomed. "You are very strong in both the art of combat and sex. That is most important for you, young Heroine. And now you have come before me having completed your trail in the darkness."

Linkle pulled out the spiritual stone. "Yes, I found the stone."

"Good. Very good indeed. I recognize you as the Heroine of prophecy and will give you my blessings. Come closer."

Linkle stepped forward and a vine reached down from the many ancient branches of the Deku Tree and touched Linkle's forehead. She glowed brightly as she felt a rush of power run through her veins.

"What is this?" She asked as the vine returned to the multitude of branches above her head.

"It is magic. Deep magic bestowed upon you by me which was bestowed upon me eons ago by the Goddesses themselves. It will serve you well on your quest."

"What power is it?"

"It is power over the elements. Though I suggest not using it here in the forest, lest you burn all of it down."

Linkle laughed nervously, not sure if the tree was making fun of her or not. "Thank you."

"Now when you are ready, take flight to the castle and the princess. There you will find the next item you will need."

**Author's notes: Sorry this took forever to get out. I wanted to have this out very soon after last chapter but things didn't go as planned. I kind of got burn-out for a while and then I went back to work so I just didn't have as much time to write.**

**I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I feel I went too quick with the reveals and it doesn't have as much weight as it should, however I accidently forced my hand with the last chapter. Linkle failed and didn't have the Spiritual stone so she couldn't continue on her quest however to get the stone she needed to complete the trail which meant I needed to reveal the Darkslayer's identity. I should've spaced this out more, having them have smaller confrontations until the big reveal, now the weight of Linkle being faced with the dark side of her doesn't have as much impact as it should, she never really knew the Darkslayer and so never knew how evil the woman was instead just had the owl and Darkslayer tell her that she was evil, It's bad writing, the whole show don't tell thing. I kind of want to rewrite this from the beginning again to make the narrative flow better, this is defiantly evidence of never use your rough drafts. This is more of practise writing so I can learn from my mistakes.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed anyways!**


End file.
